A Thousand Years
by dreamkent
Summary: A revision of One Tree Hill starting with the night Lucas visits Brooke in New York.  Lucas and Brooke become close over a secret Brooke is hiding from everyone else.  What will happen to our beloved brunette. Like the show, drama, pain, love. BRUCAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:  
><strong>

So I am not new to this website, but I am new to the One Tree Hill section. I have been inspired by "Shattered" a Brooke and Lucas video made by the fantastic **missfrenki **on youtube**. **Also when I was leaving work a few moments ago, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri came on the radio and I knew I had to create this story. I highly recommend everyone watch the video who may be interested in reading my story. I have always been a huge supporter of Brooke and Lucas and was always upset that, that relationship was not explored more at all in seasons 5 and 6 when Lucas was still a part of the show. There has been so much talk by some fans that Brooke and Lucas never had anything in common and that it never made any sense why they were ever together, but my opinion is that Brooke to me has been the number one character who has grown and developed into the best person and character and in her mature, adult years Lucas and Brooke seemed so perfect for each other, amazing balances. Of course, I can go on forever about poor choices and unrealistic scenes the show has created based on Brooke and Lucas, but that is why I am writing this story about them.

**Summary:**

What if Brooke had stayed the night with Lucas when he comes to visit New York after hearing his novel is being published? The paths of Brooke and Lucas take different turns as they both realize that what they have in their lives are missing one specific component in their lives. Is it each other? Is it others? I am going to explore the lives that follow if Brooke had stayed that night with Lucas the day he got the news of his novel being published. Just like the show, there will be drama, pain, suspense, and disaster to strike the lives of Tree Hill. This will go between Brooke's and Lucas' POV.

All main characters will appear in this story including Lindsey Strauss as well. I hope you all enjoy and feedback only encourages and improves my writing.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy the first chapter,

-DK

Chapter one: **Home**

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt<br>Suddenly goes away some how  
>One step closer<em>

It seems like a lifetime ago when I fell in love with a certain boy. My life had changed forever when I realized that my heart would always belong to him even when he put me through all the heartache and pain I suffered. The night he flew back into my life a year after graduation seemed like yesterday. My heart fluttered as I closed my eyes to remember.

_Three years ago_

_I was in the middle of a conference meeting discussing new ideas for my clothing line, Clothes over Bros. My phone vibrated on the table and I saw it was a message from Lucas Scott. My brow furrowed as it seemed like a complete shock to hear from him. I rolled my eyes as my mother and partner, Victoria, rambled on and on about how __**she **__wanted to make amazing changes to the company not once mentioning my name as it was my blood, sweat, and tears I would be pouring into designing the new clothes for the company. To drown her out, I picked up my phone and read the message._

'_Brooke, it's Lucas. I am coming to New York in a few hours. I want to see you. They are going to publish my novel, Brooke. It's unbelievable. I need to share this with someone and I want it to be with you. I hope to see you. I'll be at a bar on the corner of 7th and Longleaf tonight around 7.'_

_I couldn't help but smile and feel relieved to get this message. I started gathering my things as I could not take this any longer. _

"_And where do you think you're going?" Victoria rested her hands on her hips and glared at me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Victoria, honestly I am tired and it seems that everyone in this room gets the picture that there will be new designs surfacing soon for the line. No one needs to here any more of your ranting for the day. Millicent." I nodded towards my only dearest friend in New York and I saw she was eager to leave as well._

_I could hear Victoria hollering after me and I just couldn't take it anymore. Millicent slammed the door shut behind her and sighed with relief._

"_Thank you, Brooke. I don't know how much more I could take of her rambling." Millicent kept close behind me and it was comforting._

"_No problem. I needed to get out of there myself. Look I just received a message from an old friend so I am going to dip out a little early today." I rested my hand on her arm and gave her a light squeeze. _

"_Ok, sounds good, I suppose. What should I tell Victoria?" The dread filled Millicent's voice._

"_I don't know, Milly, you're good at thinking on your feet." I grabbed my jacket from my desk and headed for the exit of the building._

_By the time I got back to my apartment it was five thirty. I had enough time to get ready to meet up with Lucas and surprise him. For some reason, my heart started racing and I became suddenly nervous. I approached my walk-in closet and began to grow anxious searching for the right attire to wear this evening. _

"_No, not that one. No not you either." I stopped as I realized what kind of outfit am I going to wear? I don't want to wear anything too over the top or revealing or-wait a minute why did I even want to dress amazing tonight. I am only meeting up with an old friend, an old ex-boyfriend to admit as well. I stopped and found something casual, yet exciting as well. _

"_This should do." After I made myself look presentable, I looked over at the clock and it read, 6:59._

"_Shit." I grabbed my purse and called for my car._

_Andres was ready and waiting for me when I finally got outside. _

"_Good evening, Miss Davis—"_

"_Andres, for the last time, and I mean it, call me Brooke." I slid into the car and placed my purse beside me. _

"_Yes mam, Brooke, where are we heading to tonight?" _

_I knew exactly where Lucas was going and I smiled._

"_To Marissou's." It was one of the nicest bars in town. It was great to hear some wonderful news to someone who sincerely deserves it. Lucas has always wanted to be an amazing, recognized author. His dream was finally coming true. He didn't mention anything about Peyton being here. I wonder why? I haven't spoken to Peyton in awhile either, so hopefully everything is okay. _

_The stop of the vehicle pulled me out of my thoughts. _

"_We're here. Should I wait for you, Miss—I mean Brooke?" _

_I smiled at him. _

"_No, it's not necessary, I am sure I will be out for some time. Thank you, Andres." I winked at him and stepped out of the car. _

_It didn't seem as crowded as it normally was. I looked at a nearby clock that resided in the main dining hall. It read 7:25. He should be done with his meeting. I saw him talking to a woman. Must be his publicist, I thought. I stopped a waitress._

"_Excuse me, if you don't mind, could you tell that handsome blonde, Mr. Scott, in the plaid shirt, that there is someone here to see him from Tree Hill." I handed her a twenty and she greatly appreciated it. _

_I watched her approach him.  
><em>

"_Excuse me, Mr. Scott, there is someone here to see you, she said to tell you she's from Tree Hill." _

_There were a few people in front of me, so I figured I would make a slight entrance before him._

_I smiled once he caught glimpse of me. Relief flooded over him and he smiled._

"_Well, well, Lucas Scott." I walked towards him._

"_You got my message." _

_I threw my arms around him and he held me close._

"_Aww, you think I was going to miss a chance to spend the night out on the town with a soon to be bestselling author." I couldn't stop smiling at him. It was so great to see him. He looked great._

"_God, it is so good to see you Brooke." He still had his hand around my arm. _

"_Yeah." I nodded. It was so amazing see him as he came in just at the appropriate time in my life. _

"Brooke!"

I snapped out of my memory to see a skinny blonde holding several boxes.

"Whoa, skinny. Hold on." I rushed over to help take some of the load off. We both walked over into the kitchen and placed the boxes on the counter.

"Damn! I thought the unpacking part was going to be easy, this is ridiculous."

"Well we'll have fun together unpacking everything and putting it where it belongs in our new house together."

"Brooke, thank you."

"For what?" I crossed my arms.

"For coming back to Tree Hill with me, I know leaving New York and the company to Victoria wasn't easy."

"Ugh, P. Sawyer, I would do anything for you, you know that." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Have you spoken to Lucas yet?"

Hearing her ask me about Lucas sent shivers down my spine. Peyton Sawyer was my best friend and has always been there for me. I promised myself over and over again that I would never do anything to hurt her or betray her even though she may have done that a time or two in high school. But the way I felt about her, I promised I would never to do those things regardless. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean I stopped by to see the new girl really, but I did speak to him a little." Of course that was a lie. I had never met Lindsey in person, but I knew who she was. It was not what I expected either when I saw him once I came back to Tree Hill. Lucas and I had been through so much over the past three years since that night in New York it had become a little awkward as for the past seven months I hadn't spoken to him for certain reasons.

"Did he say anything about me?" Peyton shook a little as she asked me this.

Peyton Sawyer, the girl who said no to Lucas Eugene Scott's proposal. I couldn't believe it when he told me, and I couldn't believe the reasons why when she called me and told me about it either.

"No honey. I'm sorry."

The air filled with tension and the look of devastation washed over her. If only she knew everything about Lucas, me, and the past several years after the moment she had said no to his proposal.

"Well, anyways, I say we break out the wine and start unpacking all my stuff." A bright smile came across Peyton's face and I couldn't help but smile as well.

I reached into the cabinet and grabbed two glasses and Peyton uncorked the wine.

That night we killed three bottles of wine and her stuff was everywhere. We definitely did some unpacking but no organizing. It was three o'clock in the morning when we realized that we accomplished pretty much nothing.

"Oh I love you Brooke Penelope Davis." She threw her arm around me and held me close.

"And I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." I genuinely meant that and never took that for granted. Peyton and I are completely two different people than when we were in high school. There is so much I want to tell her and so much I want to explain to her.

"Okay, I believe it is time for us to go to bed. We both have big days tomorrow." Peyton brushed the disheveled hair from her face and stumbled towards her room.

I stayed behind to burn out the fire in the fireplace and put away our dirty dishes. The wine began to wear off on me a little and I wasn't tired at all. I grabbed the nearest blanket, stepping over Peyton's stuff scattered amongst the floor and took my phone with me as I went to sit out on the balcony overlooking the ocean. I felt at peace once outside. Leaving New York to come home for Peyton was not only for her, but for me as well. I would never admit this to anyone but I was so relieved to leave New York and never look back. I could run _Clothes over Bros_ anywhere I desired and it would still work out for me.

My phone buzzed and I figured it was drunk Peyton sending me 'I love you' texts but instead it was from Luke.

'_We need to talk. Can I see you?'_

I felt like throwing up not only because of Lucas' message, but from all the wine as well.

I sent him a message back, saying _I've been drinking. Shouldn't leave the house. Peyton just went to bed._

I waited for his response. Five minutes went by, ten minutes, and then thirty. I was about to leave the balcony when something startled me. I jumped and almost lost my balance.

"Whoa, hey, hey, it's me." A whisper came from around the back porch.

"Lucas Scott! What the hell are you trying to do? Did I not mention to you that I was drunk and all senses are incapable of working properly?" My heart was racing at speeds I could not control. I started to stumble some and Lucas was at my side before I realized.

"I know and I'm sorry. When I saw your text, I figured I should just come over here as opposed to you telling me not too. I really didn't think you would be out here on the balcony." He helped me back to one of the chairs and sat opposite of me with his hands still on my arms keeping me steady. He began to gently rub my arms affectionately. I pulled away because our interaction was becoming inappropriate.

"What do you need to talk to me about at three thirty in the morning?" I whispered.

"Brooke I need for us to talk about Lindsey and Peyton and…everything that has happened since that night in New York."

I closed my eyes again to remember how that night ended.

_The night had been amazing. Playing married couple with Lucas Scott turned out to be an adventurous night for us taking me back to our first date at the bar where I got him to loosen up. _

_We arrived at his hotel room and goodness was Lucas a little more drunk than me. _

_I giggled as I opened the door he fell into me and I caught him._

"_Whoa, ok alright boozy. Let's get you to bed." I looked up at him and he seemed so lost, "Come on." I smiled at myself and got him to the bed._

"_Wooo, alright, here we go." _

_He plopped down on the bed and his face became sad._

"_The bed is spinning." He said._

"_You're going to be okay." I started unbuttoning his shirt._

"_I am going to get you into some jammies and I am going to take a cab home and you can sleep it off." _

_He looked up at me._

"_Come here." I said as he kept sliding away from me._

"_Ooor…you could stay…" He pulled me close to him and kissed me. For a brief second I was lost in him and reality snapped me out of it._

"_Oook. Umm." I patted him on the chest, "That might have been the second stupidest thing you have done in the last twenty four hours." _

_He looked heartbroken and my heart began to break as well._

"_Luke, we're not in high school anymore and I love Peyton and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you." I was sincere and honest to him as he deserved to hear it._

"_Okay?" I was trying to be strong for the both of us trying to hold back tears. That kiss only made me feel worse about myself as I enjoyed an evening out with him that made me forget about Peyton and everything else._

"_I feel lost Brooke, I don't know what to do without her." His face was contorted and he was devastated. Hearing him speak of Peyton in that way only made me feel worse, but I was stronger than this, better than to feel like that girl I was in high school._

"_Okay, do you remember when I started Clothes over Bros, it was right after we had broken up and I was trying to mend my broken heart by focusing on my work and you need to do the same right now. You need to go out there and become the best person and the best writer that you can be. And then you approach Peyton," I brushed my bangs from my face, "and if she comes back to you, then you know it's meant to be. Okay?" I looked at him and I saw tears begin to well up in his eyes. If I stayed around any longer I knew I was going to cry as well._

_He nodded and my heart began to crack around the edges._

"_I am going to go," I pulled off his engagement ring, "and you probably won't see me for awhile," I placed the ring in his hand and closed his fingers around it and patted his hand with love._

_Choosing his same words he spoke to me a little over a year ago I said to him, "Lucas Scott is going to change the world some day and he doesn't even know it yet." _

_His eyes started to tear up and I knew I had to leave at that moment. I pulled him close to me and kissed his forehead. I caressed his face one more time and pushed back tears I was trying desperately to hold back._

"_Goodbye Luke." I grabbed my purse and headed towards the door._

"_Brooke, wait, please." _

_I stopped in my tracks and instantly regretted it. I turned back and looked at him._

"_Please don't go. I am sorry I tried to kiss you, that wasn't fair, but please, please just stay the night with me." He looked so much smaller almost like a baby in desperate need of affection._

"_Luke, I can't, I shouldn't—"_

"_Brooke, I really don't want to be alone tonight and…I know that deep down neither do you. So please just one night. Stay with me." He pleaded with me but it wasn't desperation, it was real and honest._

"_Luke, I can't…I…I have to go." I walked out of the room and started down the hall. I started to cry and realized that he was right. I did not want to be alone either. _

"_Uh, damn it." I hit the wall and knew what I did next, I shouldn't have. _

_When I opened the door, he was waiting for me as if he knew I would be back. He knew me too well that I sometimes hated him for it._

"_I will stay the night with you Lucas under two conditions, you don't try anything funny with me and we just sleep and lay next to each other in bed. You were right, I don't want to be alone either, but I will not betray Peyton and I know you don't want to either." _

_He stumbled to sit up and once he did, he tried walking towards me and I met him halfway. He threw his arms around me and buried his face in my hair._

"_Brooke Davis, I do not know what I would do without you in my life." He pulled me with him to the bed. _

_We both got under the covers and held each other tightly as we fell into a deep slumber. _

_The next morning the sun was on my face and burned my eyes when I opened them. A half naked Lucas still had his arms tight around me. I made sure my clothes were still on and they were. We slept together in the same bed holding each other and nothing happened. My phone started vibrating and I rolled my eyes._

_Lucas started to wake up and his arms were still tight around me. Once his eyes opened his face was calm. His arms loosened a little around me, but he didn't let go._

"_You stayed." He said to me._

"_I told you I would." Surprisingly I was not uncomfortable. I was relaxed, content._

"_Brooke, I will be in town for a few more days. I know you said that I would not see you for awhile and because you stayed last night, I would love for us to spend some time together over the next few days if you have the time. I miss you Brooke Davis, and I want to know who you are, who you have been over the past year." _

_I was beginning to lose the comfort, my shoulders began to tighten and he could feel it too._

"_Luke, I don't know, I—"_

"_Brooke, I promised you when we graduated that I would keep in touch and I haven't, so I am keeping that promise now for good. I want us to talk, spend time together. I want to know who you are now." He finally released me from his arms and propped his head into his hand and waited for my answer._

_I should have said no repeatedly, but he was right he not only made a promise to keep in touch, but I did as well and what harm could come from that? We were friends and he is very important to me. _

"_Okay." I said._

_He smiled at me and I smiled in return._

"Damn that night." I whispered. I knew I should have left and kept my promise that he would not hear from me.

"Brooke." He whispered as he looked towards the door hoping not to see Peyton all of a sudden.

"Please can we talk about this?" He rested his elbows on his knees and his eyes were pleading with me. I gave in…once again.

"About what exactly involving us, Peyton and Lindsey?" I wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

"I don't know what to do or say to her. I haven't seen Peyton since the night I proposed to her and Lindsey she doesn't know anything about us either. I mean I've spoken to Peyton and even called her when I was in LA."

"I remember you telling me that she never showed up, but Luke you do realize that there is no 'us'." I looked at him hard. The wine was definitely beginning to wear off as his conversation was making me sober.

"I know Brooke, but I mean she doesn't know about what could have happened several times during the past few years."

Lucas was bringing up moments from our past that haunts me and plagues me to the core of my body. I haven't spoken to him in almost seven months because of it and now here I am back in Tree Hill where he lives.

"Lucas I moved back for Peyton. That's it. You and I can work on our friendship, because we both know that since seven months ago, things started to change and I didn't like how it made me feel."

"Brooke, Peyton and Lindsey must never know that we—"

"Peyton should never know _what_ exactly…"

Lucas and I both jumped at the sound of a third voice. I looked behind me and there stood Peyton in a Led Zeppelin t–shirt. Horror filled my stomach as I couldn't breathe.

**Ok that is the end of** **chapter one of _A Thousand Years_. Please, please, PLEASE leave me some feedback, I need all that I can to help improve and steer me in the right direction with this story. I hope to have chapter two up as soon as I know people are reading it! LOL**

**Thanks again! -DK**


	2. Unresolved

**_Wow I am already happy about the reviews I have received!_**

**_dianehermans: Thank you! Happy New Year as well._**

**_: Thank you for the detailed feedback and I am glad you are very interested in my story. I am aware and sure that there are so many season 5 stories out there and that have altered that night in New York_****_when Lucas came to visit. I chose this part of the series because it was one moment in the Brucas relationship that didn't quite settle with me. So I want to take their story and characters in my writing and turn them into something I see them as. _**

**_The part you mentioned you didn't like was the part of Brooke wanting to keep what they had a secret and Lucas as well. I am going to take that somewhere but a little more of a note from me. I wrote it that way based on the character of Brooke and the type of person she is. As we all know she had said to Lucas that she did not want to betray Peyton. I feel that what their past is since that night is something she doesn't want to hurt anyone even if it hurts her the most. Brooke always puts everyone else's feelings first or at least that's what I believe. And something for future chapters to hint on...the attack on Brooke in season six, she didn't want anyone knowing about it and I am going to alter certain moments of the series from season 5 and on in my story so watch out for those things! :) _**

**_**Thank you for being so interested in my story! I hope I can only make it better!**_**

**_pam: I try my hardest to update as soon as I possibly can! Thank you._**

**_AmethystLily89: thank you!_**

**_And a bonus I will be uploading two chapters today! So here is chapter 2 and chapter 3 should be up within the hour!_**

**_Chapter 2: Unresolved  
><em>**

_Time stands still__  
><em>__Beauty in all she is___  
><em>__I will be brave___  
><em>__I will not let anything take away___  
><em>__What's standing in front of me___  
><em>__Every breath___  
><em>__Every hour has come to this__

Jogging early in the mornings were a time of peace, solitude for myself. The time it took to clear my head, make myself forget, and remember everything.

I arrived at my house and saw a car I didn't recognize parked outside. I walked to the repainted red door outside of my room and saw an unexpected brunette straddling my current blonde girlfriend.

"Wow, this hasn't happened to me since college." I smiled and was greeted by the most beautiful smile.

"Hi, Luke." She giggled.

"Brooke Davis!" I held out my arms for her and she hopped off the bed and threw herself into me.

"Oh I missed you." I breathed into her hair. Her scent was intoxicating and took me through all the memories of Brooke Davis. I have missed her every day since the last time I saw her seven months ago.

For a moment I forgot that Lindsey was in the room. I didn't want to let Brooke go, not after everything we've been through, everything **she's** been through.

"Okay, I guess that's my cue to give you both some time to catch up."

I looked at Lindsey and she smiled. That's what I loved about her. Her heart was always in the right place.

"I'm sorry f I showed up at the wrong time." Brooke looked over at Lindsey and gave her an apologetic smile.

"No, it's fine. I have phone calls to make and appointments to rearrange for Lucas' new novel. Please take your time." She winked at me, "Brooke, it was really great meeting you finally and even in the way that we did."

The two beauties laughed and Brooke winked at her.

"Definitely maybe you and I can have lunch tomorrow. I want to know everything about the woman in Luke's life." Brooke really meant that and my heart fluttered.

"That would be nice. I'll get your number from Luke." She climbed out of the bed and walked towards me. Kissed me on the cheek, grabbed her purse and walked out towards the bathroom.

Brooke waved at her and turned back to me. Her smile was invigorating.

"Lucas Scott." Her hands were on her hips.

"Brooke Davis. It's been awhile." I crossed my arms and waited for a response.

She sighed, "Luke, I'm sorry…I—" she turned towards my bedroom door, closed it, and walked back to me, "I just…let's go somewhere and talk, okay?"

I nodded, grabbed a cleaner sweater, and motioned towards the red door.

"So, you painted the door red again." She smiled to herself.

"I did. I missed the red door."

She seemed to get the hint that I really meant her, but there was no point in repeating myself that I missed her. I started towards her car and she pulled my arm.

"I was thinking we could walk to the nearby coffee shop." She motioned down my street and I smiled back at her.

"Sounds perfect." I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked beside her.

We walked in silence for a few moments and then she spoke.

"Luke, I am so sorry for everything. I should have called you. I just—"

"Brooke, don't, it's okay." I cut her off because what happened was my fault and I never wanted to make her uncomfortable or put her in a place where she didn't want to be in the first place.

"Brooke what happened was my fault and I really never meant to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable." I really was sorry and I really wanted her to know that and believe that more than anything else. Her friendship was what most important.

"Lucas, it's okay, it's not just your fault, it was mine as well. After the 'incident' you have been the only person I can trust with everything and Luke, honestly, I can't thank you enough for what you did." She squeezed my arm.

I would have done it ten thousand times over again if I could. What happened to her almost two years ago was awful and I vowed to myself I would never let anything happen to her again. I seemed to have broken that promise seven months ago.

"Brooke, no matter what I am always going to be here for you and kissing you again seven months ago, trying to start something I was an ass for doing that."

I could see her tense up again. The morning was going perfectly and I may have ruined that too by bringing it up.

"Luke, I just feel like I was doing something wrong when you had kissed me and I shouldn't have to feel that way when an amazing guy kisses me. I mean you had just started dating Lindsey. I didn't even know her at all but I knew I couldn't do that to someone not after…" She let her words trail off.

"After it had happened to you." I will never forgive myself for doing that to her. Cheating on her with Peyton was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and one to this day I still have not forgiven myself.

"Luke that was so long ago and you know that doesn't matter to me anymore."

I knew she was lying, deep down that still got to her even though we did fall in love a year after that.

"So have you talked to Peyton?" She threw me a curveball and it slammed into my chest.

"Uh, no. I mean the last time I talked to her was when I called her to meet me in LA and she never showed."

We started walking more and we ended up walking past the coffee shop. It was nice.

"Well that's why I am back in Tree Hill. We…both moved back. I came back for her, and I got this amazing condo on the beach with a breathtaking view. I am going to ask her to move in with me today."

Peyton was back as well? I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do or say to her if I ever saw her again.

"You move fast Brooke Penelope." I looked over at her and she was taking in all her surroundings. She looked peaceful.

"Well I figured if I am going to move back, I am going to do it my way and of course with Peyton by my side." Whenever she said Peyton's name, it seemed as if she were singing it.

Peyton hadn't come across my mind in months. Lindsey has made it very possible to not think about her. I was a little surprised to have not seen her yet, but then again I didn't know anything about her other than the little things Brooke has told me over the past couple of years.

"Well Brooke I am proud of you and a little selfish part of me is glad that you're back home."

When I said that she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my mom's old café.

"I have a surprise for you."

I wasn't quite sure what she meant as she pulled a key out of her pocket and stuck it in the door to the café.

"Uhh, Brooke why do you have a key to my mom's old café?" I really was confused.

She pulled me into the empty store and my heart sank a little. I missed this place and was sad it didn't live on after my mother left to spend her new life with Andy and Lily.

"What's going on Brooke?"

She twirled around once and why her hands up in the air she said, "I am opening a 'Clothes over Bros' store here in Tree Hill." She bounced up and down as she said it.

I smiled at her, "Brooke I think it's amazing. My mom would be very proud of you." He smile faded a little as she wished I could have referred to her mother, Victoria.

I had witnessed many accounts of the bitching rants from Victoria Davis. There were some times I had gotten into arguments with her as well. It drove me insane to see and hear the way Victoria had treated Brooke.

"Thanks Luke. I wanted you to be the first because this place means so much to you as it did your mom and I just wanted to make sure this is all okay." She almost seemed worried that this would be a bad idea.

"Brooke it's fantastic! Of course you can do this especially if it keeps you around." I lightly elbowed her in the arm and she smacked me back.

"Look I should go. I have to pick up Peyton from the Naley household. Nathan's one hot mess, we're trying to perk him up as well, he doesn't seem to budge at all."

We both walked back to the house talking about the past seven months and I seemed to have missed a lot and yet nothing at all. She was very praiseworthy of Lindsey and was really excited to have lunch with her tomorrow. I smiled.

"Luke I'll see you later and you really should talk to Peyton. You would be surprised by the reasons why she decided to move back to Tree Hill." She pulled me into a hug and I felt nauseated.

I watched her drive off and Lindsey was on the porch with a cup of coffee and her day planner.

"Hey you." She said as she sat her cup on the railing.

I smiled at her.

"Hey back at ya." I leaned down and kissed her gently. She smelt of lilies and chamomile.

"How was your time with Brooke?" She looked above her glasses and smiled.

There was something about Lindsey that made me feel like nothing else mattered. Of course when she mentioned Brooke's name that feeling subsided.

"It was great. I didn't realize just how much I missed her until just spending the entire morning with her." I sat next to her, put my arm around her, and started rocking us on the swing.

"Great, well I look forward to knowing the real Brooke Davis tomorrow for lunch. The way you wrote her in the novel and the way you talk about her, she just seems like such an amazing person." Lindsey flipped through some pages of her planner and looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah. Brooke is one pretty special person."

The rest of the evening I tried desperately to write something for my next novel. As I scanned the room I found one picture of Brooke, Peyton, and me from high school. I remembered when Brooke had given me her blessing and wish to be with Peyton.

_We just won the state championship game. I saw her and I smiled. I pulled her into my arms._

"_Luke, this is a dream come true!" Brooke was smiling and she was beautiful. _

_Then she said something that threw me off guard._

"_So who do you want standing next to you?" She asked me. _

_I really didn't know what to say. _

"_Go!" She said._

_I looked over at Peyton and all the memories of her flooded my mind. _

"_It's okay. Go!" Brooke pushed me in the direction of Peyton and that's when things changed. _

I snapped out of it and remembered that Brooke and I, we changed that day. I had fallen completely in love with Peyton that it consumed me every day all day. Peyton made me unbelievably happy that I felt like I could burst at any moment. Would I still feel that way if I saw her again? Would seeing her change how I have felt the past few years since she rejected my proposal?

I looked over at my clock and it was nearly three in the morning. My brain was racking. I had to talk to her.

Once I got there we started talking and Brooke was beginning to get uncomfortable and edgy. I knew it was risky being there and talking about this with Peyton in the house.

"Lucas I moved back for Peyton. That's it. You and I can work on our friendship, because we both know that since seven months ago, things started to change and I didn't like how it made me feel."

"Brooke, Peyton and Lindsey must never know that we—"

"Peyton should never know what exactly…"

Brooke and I both jumped at the sound of a third voice. I looked behind me and there stood Peyton in a Led Zeppelin t–shirt. I felt the pit of stomach collapse. Peyton Sawyer was standing before me and even with make up smeared across her face, her lightly curled hair in a wad of mess; my heart actually skipped a beat. I didn't know what to say, I became speechless. For a second time in my life I was at a loss of words. The first time was with Brooke and this time it was with Peyton.

"Peyton, how long have you—" Brooke started to get up and walk towards Peyton.

I still couldn't catch my breath.

"Don't…I just all of a sudden got a horrible feeling and I want to know what is going on." Peyton was looking at me and I thought of the only thing to say to make this my fault.

"I kissed Brooke." I stood up and both of their jaws dropped.

"It was the night you said no and we broke up. I went to New York to meet my editor. I met up with Brooke, got drunk and I kissed her. Brooke stopped me and told me that was the stupidest thing I could ever do and that we could never do that to you." The words flew out of my mouth in a hurry that it almost sounded unreal, but yet the truth.

"Brooke?" Peyton looked heartbroken.

"It's true. Peyton, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know what to say…"

"Peyton it was never Brooke's fault. She told me she would never hurt you and told me that she wouldn't see me for awhile because of it. Brooke is not to blame for this, I am. I was mad at you Peyton and I was going to use Brooke to make me feel better." That part was not true, but I had to get Peyton's anger at me and away from Brooke.

"Lucas I think you better go." Peyton's words sliced right through me and I was again at a loss of words. She wrapped her arms around Brooke and both girls walked inside.

Brooke managed to look back at me and mouthed, _thank you_. I nodded. I watched as two important women in my life disappeared in the darkness of the house. I needed to catch my breath. I sat outside on the balcony a little while longer. Seeing Peyton for the first time in years had a different affect on me than I had expected. All those feelings of love and adoration came flooding back.

Was it possible that I was still so in love with her that I could forget that she rejected me? I was getting ready to leave and I received a text.

'_Luke, thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Peyton will forgive you and forget about this. She loves you too much. Just a little drunk. Get some sleep.'_

I smiled but now I felt even more confused and conflicted than before. There was only one person in the world I could talk to about this and I am sure 4: 30 in the morning would not be the best time.

It was morning and I left before Lindsey awoke. I kissed her softly on the cheek and left her a note with Brooke's number

I drove the familiar drive that I seemed to take everyday. I pulled into the large circle driveway. I knocked on the door once and was greeted by a familiar face.

"It's Uncle Lucas!" Little Jaime jumped up in my arms and I swished him around like an airplane.

"Well, well, nice to see you Lucas." Her tiny frame was enveloped perfectly within mine.

"Haley James, I would like to talk to you."

Jaime ran outside where I could see Nathan actually standing. Jaime and him started tossing the basketball back and forth and I couldn't help but smile.

"Is that Nathan? I mean you can actually see his face." I was amazed. He looked great.

"Yeah, something changed in him. So would this talk have anything to do with two certain ex-girlfriends swooping back into your life?" She turned around towards me with her arms crossed and an eyebrow arched.

I hated when she looked at me that way.

"What makes you think it's about both of them?" It was true, but she didn't know that for certain.

"Lucas Scott, you do realize who you are talking too. I know more than you think and not just from you but from my fashion designer best friend as well." She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and offered me one.

I gladly took it and was surprised. Brooke talked to Haley about _us_?

"Well yes it is about Peyton and Brooke. But I guess more precise, Peyton." I drank the entire glass of water before Haley even took one sip of hers. I handed it to her.

"Another one?"

"No, I'm fine now." I didn't even know where to start with everything I wanted to talk to her about.

"Spill Scott." She placed her hands on the kitchen table and waited for me to spill.

"I saw Peyton last night but not in the way I wanted."

"Well in what way did you see her?"

"I was with Brooke at four o'clock in the morning and she found us talking."

"Lucas Scott, this calls for alcohol." She walked towards her cabinet.

"Hales, it's 9 in the morning."

"Luke, it's going to be one of the days. May as well start now." She pulled out the rum and I couldn't believe it, but I reached for my glass again.

**A/N: Thoughts? I need them! lol**

**Also just wanted to let you know, flashbacks will be a huge part of this story but not within every chapter! These flashbacks will only put this story together piece by piece as you learn the past between Brooke and Lucas!**

**Working on chapter 3 now!**


	3. Memories and Drunken Sorrows

**Here's chapter three, let me know what's going on in your heads? Am I doing okay? I do want to specify that it might start out a little slow, I've been trying to piece together where I want everything to fall and how long I want to story to be**...**that's all! Enjoy!**

**-DK**

Chapter 3: Memories and Drunken Sorrows

I couldn't sleep at all after what happened only four hours earlier. I looked over and Peyton had crawled into bed with me at some point after the encounter with Lucas. I hadn't seen her so heartbroken like that before. It was hard keeping in touch with her over the years as she was across the continent from me. After her and Lucas had broken up she tried to bury herself in her work. So it was hard keeping in contact with her, but with Lucas on the other hand. I felt like he was in New York every two weeks, which is close to accurate.

I played with Peyton's hair as she slept. She suddenly woke up and looked up at me.

"Was last night a dream? Or did I see Lucas here and he told me he kissed you?"

My face fell flat and she knew it was true.

"Ahh, B. Davis, what the hell? You know you could have told me about it!" She sat up too soon and she fell back down, "We are never drinking like that again."

"Peyton, I really wanted to tell you, but I felt like with our history, I just didn't want to screw things up and it meant absolutely nothing to me when he did it. Peyton, I love you too much especially this time around to let any boy, especially Lucas, for that matter get in between you and me." Peyton had become my only family and I needed her now more than ever. There was so much I wanted to tell her and with time I would tell her everything.

Her wounds are still so fresh with Lucas especially after their unexpected reunion that I know she didn't want.

"Brooke, shut up. It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago and besides I was no saint either."

I sat up in the bed and looked over at her.

"P. Sawyer is there something you want to tell me?" The guilt I felt slowly started to fade away.

"The day that Lucas called me to meet him at the book signing in LA, when I showed up, he was with some girl."

"Lindsey, probably, you do realize that she's also his editor, I mean they probably weren't even dating then." I realized that I was giving myself away.

"Wait, what makes you think that?" She looked at me concerned.

I was able to save myself.

"Well when I stopped by to say hey yesterday we briefly talked about her. Peyton they've only been dating for about nine months." I rubbed her back and the look on her face was dread.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Her head went into her hands and then I became even more curious with the rest of her story.

"Peyton, what happened after you showed up?"

"I thought he was with her, so I left, went back to work and met a guy named Julian Baker. He's a movie producer and an amazing person. We fell in love." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"So what happened?" If she was so in love with him, why would she let that go?

"Because my feelings for Lucas kept coming up and Julian found all my copies of Lucas' first novel in my apartment and we broke up." She wiped tears from her face.

"Oh Peyton, I'm sorry why didn't you ever call me and talk to me about this?" I would have been there for her through every step of that if she had only called me.

"Brooke you had just become too successful and busy and I didn't want to take you away from that at all for my boy drama." She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, honestly, I am tired of tears shedding, boys, and drama. I am going to cook us a big breakfast and we are going to try to get through our days." I kissed the top of her head and tousled her hair.

Breakfast went well after Peyton took a shower she looked 100% better. You would have never been able to tell she had been upset earlier.

"Ok Miss Davis, where are you off to first today?"

It was close to eleven and Lindsey had called me while Peyton was in the shower and we set a lunch date for noon.

"Actually and don't be mad at me, but I set a lunch date with Lucas' Lindsey." I began to cringe as I knew she was going to unleash hell on me.

"Oh!" That's all she said and she went to pick up her purse.

"That's all you have to say?" I was shocked. She had no other response?

"Brooke, you are free to do what you want. I am going to try and find Lucas." She walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

Once she left I looked around the apartment, Peyton's stuff was still everywhere and I decided to head towards Lucas' house. Maybe I could catch him before Peyton although I don't think it would really matter. Lucas seemed to be on the same page as me to keep the past in the past. My phone started ringing like crazy. It was Victoria. I have only been settled in for one night in my new home and she can't even give me a break.

I held the phone up to my mouth, "You know what Victoria, you are being put on the block list. Go straight to voicehell." I pushed the buttons angrily and shut my phone closed.

I drove through Tree Hill towards Lucas' house. His mustang wasn't parked outside, but the silver Lexus was. I was a little disappointed that he wasn't here, but this day was going to be focused on Lindsey. I knocked on the red door and looked down at my watch. It was 11:38, so I figured I would just pick her up.

"Hey Brooke." She was so pretty that it almost made my face hurt.

"Sorry to just show up, I just had some time to kill and figured I would stop by and pick you up." I followed in behind her and clothes were everywhere.

"I'm sorry for some reason I had a hard time trying to figure out what to wear."

Majority of the clothes were by me and I smiled. She did have great _taste_.

"Honey as long as you're wearing me, you are going to look fabulous." We exchanged smiles and laughed.

"Besides when Lucas left this morning, he wrote in his note that you would probably stop by and pick me up. That it was your thing." She said with a smile.

"Oh that Lucas." I said in a lighthearted way.

Her phone rang.

"This is the office, excuse me, Brooke." She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Luke's room had changed a lot since the last time I was here. His room would change with his mood, personality, and his years as he matured and this, this fit him perfectly. The walls were done in silver-tinted blue pinstripes and there were canvas photos on the walls of different cities, a photo of his first novel and signing. Then there were several pictures of his family, Lindsey, and of us in high school. I scanned my fingers over the one of me, him, and Peyton.

"Just like it was yesterday." I shook my head a little at the photo and when I turned to his dresser near his closet I saw another photo and one that I recognized very well.

"What?" I whispered to myself. I walked towards the photo and picked it up. It was a photo of us. Me and him.

It was nearly a year ago and he was back in New York. I had just finished my newest designs for the fall and I received a phone call from Luke.

"_Hey Luke." It was so great to hear from him, it had been about a month._

"_Hey gorgeous, I'm in New York and guess what?" _

_I heard a knock at my door, "Luke hold on there's someone at my door." When I opened it there he was._

"_Surprise!" He closed his phone and smiled._

"_LUKE!" I threw my arms around and damn did I miss him._

"_What are you doing back in New York?" I let him in and we went over to the sofa._

"_Well, I called your office and spoke to Millicent and she told me you just finished your latest line. Congratulations!" He rubbed my shoulder._

"_Thank you, but that's not why you're really here is it?" He couldn't have come all this way just for me._

"_Not really, but I got a gift from, Lindsey, my editor." He pulled out two tickets and they were shiny and silver. _

"_Shut up!" I took them from him and my face could have burst._

"_These are VIP tickets to the Lakers-Knicks game tonight." I looked at him and he was just grinning._

"_Yep and I wanted you to be my VIP with me." _

_I looked at him, "Surely I was not your first choice." _

"_To be honest, no, I asked Lindsey because I figured if she was giving them to me, it would be polite, but she declined and said it really wasn't her thing." _

"_This is amazing!" I cheered for the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team, just because I was a cheerleader, doesn't mean I didn't love the game._

"_Suit up, Brooke Davis; we are in for one of the best nights of our lives." _

_We were like kids in a candy store. We were bouncing up and down on the couch and I had all the appropriate clothes as well. Although I lived in New York doesn't mean I was a Knicks fan, but once I stepped out in my purple and gold, Lucas had transformed into a tall, skinny blue and orange freak._

"_You're a Knicks fan!"_ "_You're a Lakers fan!" We both said at the same time and pointed at each other. _

"_Oh Scott, you're team is going down." _

"_Davis, don't even!" _

_We glared at each other and couldn't keep our game faces and burst into laughter._

"_Let's go! I am so stoked!" I bounced pretty much all the way to the door deciding to leave my phone behind. Best decision of my life.  
><em>

"That is probably one of the best nights of his life."

I dropped the picture on the floor and the frame cracked a little.

"Shit, you scared me." I said.

Lindsey rushed to my side and we both reached for the photo.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you." She was sorry and it just caught me off guard.

"No, its fine, I was just thinking about that night, kind of got lost in it." I decided to remove the photo and replace the frame. The photo was a perfect capture of that night.

The media caught wind of my appearance there and caught a shot of me and Lucas both pointing at the current play in shock as we sat front row with our mouths dropped. I laughed to myself.

"That was a great night and thank you by the way for the tickets. He told me you gave them to him. That was a pretty fantastic night." I found an envelope on Luke's desk and gently placed the photo in the envelope.

"Curious but how the hell did he get a nice copy of this photo?"

"He went to the press and demanded one, seeing as how he was co-star in the photo as they wanted to spread rumors of you two dating."

I remembered the headlines and they were pretty ridiculous.

'_Brooke Davis and New Man' 'Rising stars: Fashion Designer and Best-Selling Author Dating' 'Match made in Heaven' _

The list was endless.

"You are very important to him Brooke; he talked about you non-stop for the past seven months. I was beginning to get worried." She laughed and I looked at her.

"What do you mean worried?" I was concerned at where this was going.

"He just seemed sometimes lost without you and I even thought about calling you myself." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah well he means a great deal to me as well." I was tired of the memories.

"Anyways let's get out of here and grab lunch!" I looped my arm through hers and we headed out of the house.

Haley and I had become slightly intoxicated and it was only noon. This was not a good thing either.

"Haley, I'm a mess. How did these beautiful women come to me?" I was getting lost in my words.

"Bro, I don't even know." She giggled, "Ha, that rhymed."

"Whatever, Hales, I came over here for advice, not intoxication and shit, we're nearly drunk and it's barely noon." My head slammed into the marble counter top and I instantly regretted it.

"You two. A disappointment. I'm just glad I called Quinn to come and pick Jaime up before he could get a look at you two." Nathan rolled himself into the kitchen.

"Have I lost my mind? Nate, I have three. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Amazing. Women in my life. They all mean so much to me in so many different ways." I reached for the rest of my drink.

Haley and I came up with certain drinks for each of our problems. Haley was having trouble with her new class so her drink was a dirty martini. I had a drink for each woman in my life.

Lindsey was a cosmo: elegant and smooth.

Brooke was a baybreeze: variety of citrus, sweet flavors, and spike of vodka, extra vodka.

Peyton was a grateful dead: a crazy assortment of different flavors.

"You two need to snap out of it. Haley, you are strong, independent and tough, you can kick these kids in the ass if you put your mind to it. And Luke."

When I looked up at him, he was shaking his head.

"Grow up! Look I don't know too many details, but Haley is my wife and she tells me everything. You have got to make some decisions for yourself. Lindsey is amazing, we love Lindsey, but we also love Peyton and Brooke. Peyton is your soul mate and Brooke is the one you let run away from your heart. Man, it is tough, but you have to follow your heart!"

The doorbell rang and Nathan put his hands up.

"Don't either one of you move. I'll get it. A bunch of mess. Shame on you."

I heard the clicking of high heels and knew they belonged to a female in my life. I turned around slowly and opened one eye. It was Peyton standing in a green and maroon leopard print dress with a belt and her hands on her hips.

"Nathan, are you serious? It's a little past noon." She stared at Nathan as if this was his fault.

"Hey, I was playing ball with my son, when these two decided to get all boozed up and talk about their problems. I'll deal with my wife if you take the jester." Nathan placed his wife in his lap and started towards their bedroom.

"Well, I thought I was a hot mess. Luke, look at yourself."

I knew I was a mess. I could feel it in my head and my stomach.

"Hey look." I pointed to the half filled blue colored liquid in my glass.

"This drink represents you!"

"A grateful dead. Really?" She walked over to the counter and started cleaning.

"I thought you'd be flattered."

Once she put the glasses away and the liquor. She placed a glass on the counter mixed orange juice, a hint of lime, three crumpled cracker and a little bit of benedryl and handed it to me.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's something I created in LA to cure hangovers. It surprisingly works." Her phone rang and she excused herself.

I don't think I was ready to talk to her yet. Our encounter last night was not what I hoped for and now being slightly drunk was not too great either. She walked back into the room and looked at me. I chugged the entire glass and I actually did start to feel a little better.

"Peyton, we do need to talk."

**Thoughts?**


	4. Don't Believe or Should You?

**A/N: Hey everyone I have just become so excited about creating this new story, that I am just keeping the chapters rolling. I love the feedback and only encourage everyone to keep giving them to me. I want your opinions on anything and everything you can give me. **

**One note I want to specify on** **is that in this chapter, I talk very briefly about the novel Lucas is working and the title ****is a season one episode title.**

Chapter 4: **Don't Believe Everything You See or Should You?**

I waited for my head to stop spinning and Peyton went to check on Nathan and Haley. What I had to say to her was not going to be easy. She walked back into the room and when I saw her again it made me want to change my mind and convince myself to say the complete opposite.

"You are right, Luke, we do need to talk." She sat beside me and we sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry." "I'm sorry." We both spoke at the same time. She pointed to me to go first.

"I am sorry how you found out about things last night and really, I, I just didn't want you to know because I didn't want anything to happen between you and Brooke. You both mean so much to me that I would rather I suffer than you two." I really did mean that. If anybody was going to get the slap in the face, it would be me.

"Lucas, it's okay. Really, it is. To be honest, I am glad it was Brooke as opposed to some random person." It almost seemed like she was holding something back, like she wanted to tell me something more.

"Luke, I am not mad and I do not hate you. At least with Brooke I knew she would have turned you down. Besides it's in the past and we both know that we have done a thing or two in the past…especially to a certain amazing brunette."

I hated reliving those moments and I hated it when someone would bring them up. The one memory of all was cheating on Brooke with Peyton in the beginning. The second kiss during our relationship I had no control over with blood pouring from Peyton's leg. If anything during that moment I genuinely believed that we were sharing a moment of our love for each other as friends. Besides Haley, Peyton had become that friend that was a girl I could rely on. We were always saving each other and keeping secrets that she greatly reminded me of Haley. Then near the end of my relationship with Brooke, things started changing between me and Peyton. She declared her love for me and I kept finding myself questioning my feelings. Peyton was always saving me and I was always saving her. Had I fallen in love with her? I did fall in love with her and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her, but then my last visit to see her in LA, I proposed and she said it wasn't the right time and she wasn't ready.

"Luke?"

I was getting lost in my thoughts and I turned to her and I knew what I had to say.

"I am sorry that our first meeting wasn't under better conditions and damn it, Peyton, I have missed you over the years, but I have managed to move on. The time I have spent in New York with Brooke, in Tree Hill with Haley, Nathan, and J Luc, and falling in love with my editor, Lindsey. I was able to move on with my life. Peyton, I will always love you." I rested my hand on hers and I really wanted us to try and become friends. Her friendship before had meant a lot to me and I did believe that it was possible to find something like that again with her.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott. I may be stepping out of line when I say this, but I will fight for you and I will prove that I was wrong in saying no to your proposal and I will do whatever it takes because I'm in love with you and I always will be." She kissed my hand, grabbed her purse, and headed out the house.

I placed my head in my hands. Peyton and I were both artists, my words; her art it is how we express our emotions. Peyton knew just exactly what to say to always make me wonder if I was making a mistake and if I was being selfish in wanting to see where it was going to lead with Lindsey. And just like that, my mind was taken to Brooke as my phone rang.

"Brooke?"

"Hey there boozy."

I rolled my eyes, of course, only in Tree Hill would news like my slight drunken stupor travel that fast.

"Let me guess Nathan?" I saw that it was pushing one o'clock and I promised Lindsey I would give her the next few pages of my novel to be edited for my progression.

"Well of course, I mean I was really trying to get a hold of Hales, but he let me in on you two trying to be adventurous and start a new drinking club. Come on, Lucas Eugene." Her voice was like a song, it always made me forget about everything else.

"Are you calling just to check in on me? To see if I was being a good boy?" I now felt just tired and exhausted, no longer drunk.

"Well now I am but I was initially calling to tell you that I have fallen in love with—"

And just like that I was by the sink before I knew it and I threw up.

"Luke? LUKE!"

I dropped the phone but I could hear her screaming. I dropped to my knees as I tried to get my stomach to settle. I turned the faucet on to rise away the vomit luckily it was all liquid.

"LUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!" She was screaming now and my stomach did not want to settle.

I heard another set of heels tapping quickly on the floor getting closer to me.

"Lucas! Are you alright?" She was kneeling beside me in a blue knee length dress, her hair wildly loose around her face.

"Yeah, wait where did you come from?" I was keeping my hand near my mouth just in case I had to hurl again.

"Well I had planned to stop by here anyways to see Hales and I figured I would tease you on my way over here and then I heard an awful noise. Are you okay?" She was rubbing my back and it felt so good.

"Yeah, better now that I got it out of my system." I looked over at her and she rolled her at me with a smile, then I realized what triggered my upset stomach.

"What were you saying on the phone before I, you know?" I looked over at her and my stomach still felt upset.

"Oh yeah, no, I was saying that I have fallen in love with Lindsey. Luke, she's amazing. We surprisingly have a lot in common. It was scary." I let out a long breath that I had been holding in.

"I'm glad, Brooke. Your approval means a lot to me." It was true. I knew I was in love with Lindsey and to get Brooke's blessing was a relief.

"Okay Lucas. We need to sober you and Haley up. I have big plans for all of us to get together and catch up with each other."

I could see her already envisioning the night she has planned. I loved it when she would daydream like that because she would wander into her own little word and I sometimes wish I could escape there with her.

"What's this plan?" I let my legs slid out from under me and stretched them out. I was beginning to feel a lot better, possibly a nap would help me feel like myself again.

"Well I am going to have my store's grand opening in two days and I wanted everyone to stop by and help clean and repaint. I'll buy pizza and beer. We could all have an amazing night together. Nathan thinks it's a great idea and Lindsey was all for it as well." She could not stop smiling.

"Sounds like a good time, Brooke. I'll be there." I placed my hand on her leg and she patted my hand.

"Okay, I will drive you back to your place and I am going to give Haley something really fast. So get yourself together. I'll be right back." She pecked me on the cheek and tapped away to the bedroom.

I let my head hit the cabinet under the sink. I have really got to stop slamming my head into things. It probably was a good idea that I didn't drive, God forbid I get sick again. But my thoughts took me back to the first time I got sick. Brooke had mention that she had fallen in love and then I start to hurl before I can even let her finish her sentence. Was that really upsetting to hear her say something like that? Was some unresolved feelings resurfacing? I don't think it would really matter because the past few times I have tried to kiss Brooke she has pushed me away. As I remembered them all I realized that I just tried kissing her as opposed to giving her honest reasons why I did it in the first place. This was getting ridiculous. I was in love with Lindsey. Brooke and Peyton were just two people in my life that I loved and used that as an excuse to question my feelings for Lindsey. I was not going to use my feelings for them or run away from what I already have and that's Lindsey.

Brooke dropped me off and told me to be at the café around seven. That gave me about five hours to nap, shower, and get those pages to Lindsey. Lindsey wasn't home so I figured I would take this time to myself. I had been completely overwhelmed with the return of two beauties that I hadn't really had time alone to think.

I took another shower, put clothes on that were appropriate for painting and went to my desk and pulled out a worn out notebook that contained several journal type entries of some of the moments I have spent in New York with Brooke. With the return of Brooke and Peyton back in Tree Hill, it has given me additional inspiration to write my newest novel.

I was going to entitle it _You Gotta Go There To Come Back_. I started typing away and so far I wasn't even sure where I was taking it. Lindsey wanted something so she could stay longer in Tree Hill with me and get her boss off her back. I was not sure how Lindsey would feel about these pages as they heavily involved Peyton resurfacing in my life. I figured instead I would wait until tomorrow as I wanted someone else to read them first. I printed the pages and received a text from Lindsey.

'_Hey you! I am running a little late. Meet you at the café. I love you.'_

It was around six thirty and I had nothing else to do so I decided to show up a little early.

Brooke was already there still looking magnificent in a _The Clash_ t-shirt and a pair of hot pink shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was looking at paint choices.

"I am here at your service my lady." I took a bow and she smiled. The blue tarp on the floor I walked across made loud crackling noises, "Geez, Brooke are we painting the ceiling too?"

"You're early and no. Since I decided against hiring someone I do not want to take any chances." She walked over and gave me a hug, for some reason it seemed a little stiff but once she pulled back she had her serious face on.

I wasn't going to budge. She wanted this night to be fun and I didn't want to ruin it.

"OH!" She walked towards the back and brought me what looked like a present.

"Uh, what is this?" I held it and looked up at her.

"It's not a present, it's actually something you own, I just had to replace it." She had her hands behind her back and I really didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh for goodness sake's Luke." She took it from my hands ripped the newspaper wrapping off of it and handed it back to me.

It was the photo of us at the Laker-Knicks basketball game about a year ago only there were additions to the one picture I had.

"Brooke what did you mean you had to replace it?" I ran my fingers over the additional photos she added.

"When I picked up Lindsey this morning, I dropped it and the frame broke so I was going to replace the frame, but I decided I could get some more photos for you. Luke that was a great night and this is just a little more of a thank you." She smiled and went back to the paint.

I placed the frame of photoa on the counter and smiled to myself. When I looked back at her she had transformed with a more serious tone.

"I have been trying to figure out what colors to use and honestly it is giving me a headache." She was looking at the blue, but turned her head back to the red, and scowled slightly at the green, then she pulled out a folder. I could tell right away that they were Peyton's sketches and new ones. She was holding up some of the pictures near the paints and then she slammed the folder down on the counter.

"This is so nerve racking that I really didn't think it would be this hard." She turned towards me and I laughed at her.

"Lucas I am trying to be serious."

As we walked the tarp underneath our feet became slightly annoying.

"Brooke the rest of the gang will be here soon and I am sure with all of our inputs we can come up with the best color scheme and the appropriate Peyton sketches to display."

Brooke heard the unsettling tone in my voice when I spoke Peyton's name.

"I talked to her, you know. She told me what you said to her." Brooke had her hands on her hips.

"Did she tell you what she said to me?" I was still trying to wrap my head around her words. What exactly did Peyton have in mind when she said she was going to fight for me?

"She did. I told her that she should just leave it alone. I explained that I really liked Lindsey and that it wouldn't be fair to mess with what you two have. I am sure she really won't do anything Luke, probably just keep telling you that she loves you and wants you." She smirked a little but I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

Every time I would try something with her in the past, she would pull the Peyton card on me. She was telling Peyton the same thing only with Lindsey.

"You're a great friend, Brooke and that's why I love you."

We both exchanged looks.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." Her face turned serious again and I could see the stress creeping up into her shoulders.

"Brooke, relax, we have plenty of time to figure this out." I rested my hands on her shoulders and she wasn't budging. So I did the only thing I could think of to loosen her up.

"Okay, let's go back to the colors. We have pretty much all of the popular colors." I took one of the brushes and dipped it in the green.

"Now this is a great color." I turned towards her with the brush.

"Yeah, but it almost looks like forest green. I don't want dark and _broody_ colors on my walls." She was attempting to make a joke on my behalf.

"Well Brooke the only way to really tell is to paint something with it." I walked towards her and painted her arm.

"Luke, what the hell?" She looked down at her arm and she really wasn't happy about it.

"Wow! My how the tables have turned." I held the brush in my hand while she went to grab a towel and tried wiping the paint off her arm.

"Lucas I'm serious do not do that again and what do you mean the tables have turned?" She was glaring at me as she was scrubbing her arm.

"It was our first date and you accused me of being the most serious guy you've ever met. Then what did I do?" I held the paintbrush behind my back and stepped closer to her.

Her back was towards me and I couldn't see her hands.

"You succumbed to my teasing and had fun." Her back was still towards me. I tried to quietly sneak up behind her, but the tarp was no help.

"Exactly, so Brooke Davis, try to have some—" As I reached around to paint her again she surprised me and put paint marks on my cheeks.

Indeed I was surprised. She put her hand over her mouth and started giggling.

"What? Luke did you really think you could turn things around on me?" She went towards me again and I dodged her. I got my chance and painted her

face.

"Oh it's on." She lunged at me.

We started a paint war. I held her by her wrist and painted her entire face green. She was able to get free and blue paint went all over the side of my face into my hair. She ran back to the paint and I chased after her, she was now behind the counter and I started to dip my brush, but yet again Brooke Davis surprised me. She took the entire bucket of green and threw it all over me.

"I hate this green!" She yelled. I stood drenched in green paint and now no more mister nice guy.

"You're dead Davis." I chased her around the counter and she scurried away.

I grabbed her and rubbed myself all over her and she became green as well. She was trying to break free but the paint was everywhere and we came crashing down. I fell on top of her and I rubbed my hair all over her face. She screamed and grabbed my head by my hair and stopped me.

"Truce!" She cried out.

I held my hands up and she pulled hers away as well. She was covered in green and blue paint and I never thought she looked more beautiful. This is what I loved about Brooke Davis. I could turn her serious mode into a fun one. I was never able to do that with Peyton and Lindsey, well, we haven't had our chance to experience it yet.

"Brooke—" I started leaning in towards her a little and for the first time, it seemed she was not pulling away from me.

As I got closer, I was caught off guard again, she picked up some of the loose paint on the floor and rubbed it into my hair.

"Brooke, you do realize you are going to lose this battle." I tried standing up and she was able to crawl away from me.

"Maybe not, but there's always the war to be won."

Unbeknownst to the carefree boy and girl in the café shop, they were unaware to the small audience they had watching them from outside.

As Brooke and Lucas started their paint fight a heartbroken girl watched in pain. The looks exchanged between them felt like punches to her stomach. She watched the entire time as it seemed like a routine thing for them to have play fights like this. Was there something really going on that she didn't know about? No, this was Brooke and Lucas, she thought. They had both made it very clear that nothing was going on. They are friends, good friends and she knew that. When Brooke and Lucas fell to the floor, she watched them. It was almost like they had gotten lost in each other. '_Oh my God! Was Lucas leaning into her?'_ she thought. She was startled by a small voice behind her.

"I was beginning to think I should be worried about you being back in town, but from the looks of things, maybe not."

Peyton turned around to see the face of someone she has never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey."

**YAY! I have four chapters up!** **Please feed me reviews! They are encouragement for more!**

**Next episode will feature everyone in the same chapter! Will Lindsey and Peyton get along? Or is Peyton's mission still the same? What is going on in Brooke's mind? Brooke will be the main POV in chapter 5! Thanks!**


	5. Truth and Honesty

**Thanks everyone for the amazing feedback. We are getting closer to the real drama and suspense. I hope you like it!**

**...  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Truth and Honesty**

I am never going to get this paint out of my hair. I crept away from Luke to prevent him from doing what I know he was going to do. Leaning into me that way I've seen it and felt it before. This was not any time at all for him to be doing something like that. Everyone was going to be here soon.

"Brooke, you do realize you are going to lose this battle." He was trying to stand up but the paint was keeping him from doing so.

"Maybe not, but there's always the war to be won." I was able to get away from the paint on the tarp and walked back to the counter. I didn't have my back to him long before his arms were around my waist and he swung me around. Just as he did that we were greeted by five familiar faces. We both froze.

"Well, it seems you two decided to start early, but if my memory serves me I thought we were painting the walls, not ourselves." Haley had little Jaime's hand in hers and his mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

"Cool." He let out. I smiled at him.

Luke put me down and released his arms from around me. It just seemed like it got a little uncomfortable. When I looked over at Peyton, she didn't seem too happy. Lindsey was standing next to her and she was looking at Lucas.

"Well, Miss fancy pants over here was being too serious for me and that led to this. Not exactly what I had in mind though." Luke turned back to me and I looked away.

We were all standing around the paint and it really was everywhere. We were going to have to get a new tarp if anyone wanted to stay and help. I couldn't get over the look that Peyton and Lindsey had displayed on their faces. Were Lucas and I messing around a bother to them? If only they knew everything that had happened over the past three years, then they wouldn't see it as whatever they were seeing it as. On the other hand, I wasn't ready to spill the beans about what happened on April 20th, 2009, but would it be so bad? Or was I beginning to feel selfish for keeping that moment between Lucas, Millicent, and myself. I walked over to Peyton.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I placed my hands on her arms trying not to get paint on her and she tensed a little.

"Nothing, long day. So where's the beer?" She gave me a smile and she began to relax.

I began to relax as well when she tended to loosen up. I looked over at Luke and he had Lindsey in his arms. She too seemed to relax as Luke began to whisper something in her ear. Jaime ran over to me and started to put his arms around my leg, but Haley stopped him.

"Okay, if my boy is going to be here I prefer he not be drenched in paint like his god parents." She grinned at me and I smiled.

"Fair enough. Well since this little mess occurred no thanks to Boozy over there, I will run out get a fresh tarp, shower off, and get the pizza and beer," I looked over at Peyton, "Hey want to come with?"

"Brooke, where are we going to go? You are certainly not getting in my car looking like that."

"Our place." Lindsey said it so calmly and Luke looked over at her and almost seemed that statement to be inappropriate.

"Yes, we have two showers and it's in walking distance." Luke tightened his arm around Lindsey and I felt like I was missing something. What was going on? At the sheer mention of Luke inviting me over to his house appeared to have two specific women on territory watch.

"Is it just me or did it get a little chilly in here?" Nathan always trying to start something when it was not needed.

"Well in that case, how about we go get the tarp, beer, apple juice for the little one, and pizza while you two rinse off." Haley grabbed Jaime's hand and Nathan hopped on his one crutch alongside her.

"Haley wait!" I hobbled over to my purse, pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Brooke, really a hundred?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, I told you I was buying and get anything and everything for it." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, well let's go. This paint is beginning to dry." I looped my arm around Peyton's and we headed out first.

I looked behind me and saw Luke hurry over to the counter to grab his picture. I smiled without anyone seeing. I waited for everyone to leave and I handed Haley a spare to the café, just in case they made it back before we did. I already began to feel that this was going to be an uncomfortable walk for everyone especially for Luke. Lindsey and Peyton have never met before but they both knew who each other were. Luke and I tried to keep distance between the two women, but it didn't seem to help at all.

"So Peyton, I'm sorry, we didn't officially get to meet while we were standing outside. But I am Lindsey and I've heard so many great things about you." Lindsey had her arms wrapped around Lucas' arm and he had a disgruntled look on his face. We both exchanged a look to each other hoping this wasn't going to lead to anything violent.

"Oh that's funny I haven't heard anything about you besides you being Luke's editor and dating him." Here came bitchy Peyton, the one we all claim we love, but not really.

"Okay, enough of that. Peyton…" I looked over at her and gave her the look to cool it down. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Peyton, seriously." The frustration in Luke's voice was aware by all of us.

"I'm sorry. Lindsey, it is nice meeting you I just don't know anything about you and believe it or not, I am very protective of Lucas." Peyton held out her hand for Lindsey and she hesitated taking her offer. The two women shook hands and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I understand. I am sure I would feel the same way, if the love of my life had someone else." Lindsey never seemed malicious or jealous with her tone and that's what made her so different from Peyton and I. I could see more and more reasons why Luke would date someone as different as she was.

"Okay, can I say something and I am being serious when I do." Luke stopped as we all did. We were almost to his house but we stopped anyways.

"Peyton, if you want to be in my life at all, you will accept Lindsey as well. If you do not, then that's fine with me, but you will not be a part of my life. You two either try to make this work, or you don't and Peyton I am mainly referring to you."

I had never seen Luke this way before. It appeared that anger, jealousy, and disappointment was all rolled into one emotion. I backed away a little as I did not want to become a part of this. I did agree with him though. Peyton was one to be very defensive of Luke and she felt that Lindsey was marking on her territory even though she had no right to.

"I am sorry. I may as well say this in front of all of you." Peyton was getting ready to declare her love to Lucas and she was keeping her promise to fight for him.

"Peyton, don't do this." Luke gritted his teeth. She could see the rage forming behind his baby blue eyes that almost seemed to turn a deep shade of blue.

"Lindsey, I would like for us to work on a friendship. You are an important person in Luke's life and I want to know you. If you make Luke happy then I will be happy as well." I could sense some honesty behind Peyton's words but not enough to make it sound real.

I looked over at Lindsey and poor thing almost seemed like a lost soul. I had only known her for about 48 hours, but she seemed to put too much faith into people. A lot like I do.

"Sure, I would very much like that." She smiled at Peyton and before we all knew it, we had made our way to the front of Lucas' childhood home.

We all stood outside for a moment as we all seemed to have our thoughts wandering away of the memories in this house especially with Luke. This would always be my home. I would never tell anybody that, but when Lucas and Karen took me in when my parents moved to California, it just seemed that I was meant to be there. I belonged there. That night that Lucas brought me back to get away from that nightmare two years ago, I knew that this house would be the only place I would ever feel 100% safe. It was my haven, my fortress of solitude, my home.

"Let's hurry this up so we can get back. I am starving." Lucas immediately wanted relieve the tension in the air as I could tell he was still a little upset.

"Let's, shall we?" I pulled Peyton close to me. We are four walked inside through the kitchen, as opposed to his bedroom door. That would have really been awkward. Luke still had the newly redone picture frame close in his arm as he kissed Lindsey on the cheek and nodded towards me.

"Can you two promise to make nice or are Brooke and I going to have to take turns in the shower to keep an eye on you." Lucas looked between Peyton and Lindsey and waited for an answer.

"We'll be fine, Luke." Peyton said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Luke, go, both of you so we can hurry this up." Lindsey walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

I followed Lucas cautiously through the house as I didn't want to get paint on anything. We ended up in his bedroom, he placed the picture frame gently back in its place and grabbed a handful of towels. He handed me two and I was about to walk out when he stopped me.

"Hey! Wait."

I turned to look back at him and he was deep in his closet.

"Uh, Luke, what are you doing?" I waited for a response but he didn't give me one. I walked towards him and he turned around and had a box in his arms.

"What is that?" I asked him and peeked into the box as I recognized some of the items.

"These are some of your clothes you have left behind from those few weeks you stayed here and possibly other times you have been here." He smiled at me. He was mainly referring to the incident two years ago. I shuddered just a little thinking about it. He pulled me into a hug.

"Brooke, I haven't told anybody. I promised you I wouldn't until you were ready." He whispered into my ear. God, I loved him more than he knew, more than anybody could love a person. I pulled away.

"Thanks Luke." I had to leave the room before I said or did something I would regret. Peyton and Lindsey were in the other room and being alone with him in here for much longer would look suspicious.

When I walked out of the room, I peered into the kitchen and the two ladies were talking. It seemed to be going okay, so I sneaked off to Karen's old room to use that bathroom. Luke walked out behind me and entered the hall bath. We smiled at each other quickly.

The shower felt amazing, and getting all that ugly green paint off made me never want to see that color again. I felt that the paint was never going to get out of my hair but I did the best that I could. I was out and when I walked out of the bathroom. Peyton had startled me.

"Brooke, where did this box come from?"

I didn't even think about how I was going to explain the extra set of clothes being in Lucas' house, but I figured that maybe it was time to open up to her about my incident. I was about to speak but she pulled out a shirt that was something I used to wear in high school. That was not from the few weeks I stayed here.

"Did you leave some clothes behind when you were living here?"

I panicked and realized I couldn't tell her about it, so I just went with it.

"Yeah, Luke told me that his mom found them in her closet so he kept everything in a box, I guess just in case I ever came back." I giggled and went to the box to see what I could find to wear.

I wanted to change the subject immediately.

"So I saw quickly that you and Lindsey were talking. Are we getting along with the newbie?" I found some decent enough clothes, unfortunately only jeans, but they were also from high school as well, not too bad.

"Okay are we ready to get back to the fun?" I smiled at her and wanted to think only about my store. Focus on my work.

"Of course, let see if the _lovebirds_ are ready." She spoke it as if she were in grade school getting ready to sing 'Lucas and Lindsey sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" song. I laughed at least she was beginning to be a better sport about the situation. It was pushing after eight o'clock and we were already running seriously behind.

When Peyton and I walked out of Karen's room, we found a very wet Lucas and Lindsey making out on his bed. They didn't close the door all the way hopefully that's what happened.

"Oh dear!" I panicked when Lindsey looked over Lucas, who was sucking at her neck, and her eyes bugled in embarrassment. I did the only thing I could think of and quickly grabbed the door and closed it tightly behind me and I spoke through the door, "Ummm, yeah so we are going to go ahead and head back and you two can just uh, okay, bye!"

When I looked over at Peyton, she seemed to be on the verge of tears. I hurried by her side and quickly got us out of there before she let them spill over. Peyton started walking away from me quickly and I tried to catch up with her.

"Peyton!" I yelled at her. She began to run.

"P. Sawyer, wait! Stop!" I finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Brooke, I thought I could do this, you know, respect Lucas' wishes, but I can't, damn it, Brooke, actually seeing them that intimate together. I just can't do this." She was shaking as tears spilled out of her. She rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Peyton, come on, I mean what did you expect? For them not to be intimate? They live together and are in—" I was trying to be helpful, to make her understand that maybe it was time for her to move on.

"Don't say it! Don't you dare tell me that they are in love!" I have only seen Peyton like this once before and it was when her mothers died. My heart was breaking for her and I pulled her in my arms.

"Peyton, I'm sorry, I wish I could say something to make you feel better, but I don't have the words."

She pulled away from me.

"Are you in love with him?"

I was completely taken aback with her question that I didn't know what to say. How could I answer that? I closed my eyes and remembered the moment we broke up in high school.

"_I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith, and your heart condition, and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try and protect you from those things. Like I am hanging on to the two of us for you, but not for me." I was trying my best to hold back tears._

"_Look I am sorry I kissed Peyton, I should have told you." I knew he was being honest, I knew that he really did mean that._

"_It's not about that Luke. It's not, I," I was beginning to tear myself down when all I wanted was to make him understand that he always pushed me away, "I mean I thought that it was, but it's not about her." I walked over to his bed and sat across from him._

"_This is about me. I love you Lucas...and I probably always will." _

_He started rubbing my leg and he smiled at me. This was harder than I thought it was going to be._

"_But we go days without having meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it seemed like you never missed me." I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so hard and take back all my words. _

_I could see the sadness play over him, but it wasn't enough._

"_And I guess because of it, I stopped missing you." _

_He looked up at me and became heartbroken._

"_I mean look at today. You spent most of your time with Peyton. You were laughing, having a great time with Peyton. I know that you called me and I know that you wanted me to be there, but yet again Luke, you weren't trying hard enough. You called me once and yet you still spent all your time with Peyton. You could have come and found me but you didn't and it shouldn't be like this Luke." _

"_Brooke—"_

_I cut him off before he could say anything, "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." Tears started to push its way through and I had to get out of there before I started crying in front of him. I kissed his forehead and started towards his door. _

"_Brooke." _

_I shouldn't have turned around, but I did._

"_I'm sorry." He said. For the first time, I believed him. I knew he really meant it._

"_Yeah me too." I walked out and my breathing became erratic. All I wanted to do was walk back in there and tell him I'm sorry and take it all back, but I knew it would never be fair to me._

"Brooke!" Peyton started to become impatient and I did the only thing I could think of.

"When Lucas and I broke up, I told him that I would always love him and I do Peyton, I still do and I always will. It's not a secret, it's the truth and it's known to everyone out there." I walked towards her and she began to cry again.

"Peyton Sawyer, I also love you very much and my love for him it doesn't matter. Being with you two, seeing you two together only made me realize that what Luke and I had was great at one point but that was it. I will not lie to you and say that we have not become great friends because we have. He was in New York a lot getting his book ready to be published and we spent time together. We found ourselves again and we have been great friends ever since. Not a day didn't go by P. Sawyer that I wanted you there with us. To make everything seem whole again." It was all true and deep down I was beginning to lie to myself. I would always be in love with Lucas Scott, and everyday I would love for us to be together some day, but Luke's heart was never fully mine and that's what would always push us away, pull us apart, and make me pull away from him.

When I looked in her piercing green eyes she did nothing but smile.

"Honesty has always been one of your greatest traits, Brooke Davis."

"It's all true. What Luke and I had has never been comparable to what you two had or have. Peyton, I like Lindsey a lot and if she truly makes Luke happy and I do believe she does maybe you should try, try to move on. God knows I had to a long time ago and in the end I felt better about it and myself." I rubbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. I was thinking that maybe at some point in my speech the truth started to mold into lies. What was real anymore or true? I didn't have the answers but I knew that Luke and I were never going to be and Peyton was never going to stop loving him or fighting for him and I was not about to fight with her because of it.

"Brooke, I know you wanted all of us to be together, but tonight, I just can't. I am sorry."

I understood and I didn't blame her.

"It's okay. Go home, have a glass of wine and go to bed. Doctor's orders." I smiled at her and walked her to her car. The Naley trio was already back and inside eating pizza.

I kissed her on the cheek and sent her on her way.

"See you at home?"

I liked the idea of her calling our place home. It was gradually growing on me.

"Of course."

She drove off and I headed back inside the store.

"Hey where is Peyton going?" Nathan asked. I smiled at him and shook my head. It was understood between all three of us what was going on.

"I guess the three of them together wasn't such a great idea." Haley grabbed another piece of pizza for Jaime and he was on cloud nine.

"Yeah, but I think she is finally letting go a little at a time. I guess she just needed a large slap in the face to get her there."

Haley nodded and I looked back over at the paint, it was still a little bit of a mess, but the paint covered tarp was gone and I was acquainted with a face I hadn't seen in years.

"Brooke Davis." He came out carrying two large cases of beer and seemed to be struggling with it.

I squealed as I ran into his arms as he still carried the beer.

"Mouth! It is so great to see you. I thought you were still in Omaha?" I helped him set the beer on the counter and I pulled him back into my arms.

Mouth had become a big shot sports announcer and packed his bags and headed off to Nebraska before I could get a chance to see him off.

"Yeah, I was missing home too much and decided to come back. I ran into these three at the local supplies store and they invited me to come and I thought I would surprise you."

I never wanted to let him go. One of the sweetest, safest persons I know was back in my life.

"Wait where is everyone else?" He looked over my shoulder and it was still just us and the Naley bunch.

"Peyton headed home, she wasn't feeling too great and…" I didn't want to say anything inappropriate in front of my god son so I just said they were running late, which everyone still seemed to get the picture.

"Well shall we start?" The six of us started grabbing paint brushes and figuring out which colors would look the best. We started drinking and eating and having a great time. I heard the bell ring on the door and looked behind me and it was just Luke.

"Hey where's Linds?" Haley asked as she walked over to Lucas and pulled him into a quick hug.

"She was feeling tired so she took an early night."

We all made an 'eww' sound at him.

"What's so gross?" Innocent Jaime asked and we all laughed.

Lucas and Mouth had their reunion and although everyone wasn't here the night turned out to be still surprisingly fun. Around nine thirty Jaime passed out and luckily I had some spare blankets in the back and we made him as comfortable as possible. We carried on drinking and having a great time. Mouth dipped out a little early and Haley, Nathan, Lucas and I still carried on. Without Peyton here I couldn't get the full scale of how I wanted the colors to match the photos but at least the walls were painted and we settled on blues and purples. It was around eleven thirty by the time we were done and then Nathan and Haley gathered up a sleeping Jaime. I kissed the little angel on his forehead and we all exchanged hugs. It was just Luke and I and I didn't know what to say.

Lucas noticed that I wasn't speaking.

"Brooke is everything okay?" He was beside me before I realized.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Peyton." Probably not the best subject for us to be discussing, but I was only being honest.

"Can we please talk about something else?" He said it calmly.

"Sure, whatever." A chill came over me and I dropped the half empty paint can on the floor.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and made me look at him.

"I don't know I just got a bad feeling." I only felt this way one other time. I looked outside the store windows and felt that someone was watching us…watching me.

"Let me take you home, okay?" Lucas wasn't going to pry but I know he knew exactly what feeling had washed over me.

When we got back to my place, he walked me to the door.

"Brooke, are you sure you are going to be okay?"

I turned back to him and squeezed his hand. I thought I had finally moved past this, finally got the closure I needed, but I started to slowly slip back into that fear. I did my best to hide that fear from him so I gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine. Peyton is here and that makes me fell a little safer and it's okay." I looked around to see if we were alone.

"Brooke," He rested his hands on opposite sides of my arms and his eyes, those blue eyes looked into my soul, "you call me, I mean it, if you get scared, worried, or need anything." His grip around me got tighter in a consoling manner.

"I will." I nodded to him.

"Brooke?" He wasn't convinced.

"I promise, Lucas. I promise."

He pulled me into his arms and I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave, not with the feelings that overwhelmed me right now.

"Okay, get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Luke kissed my hand. He waited for me to get inside and I locked the door before he left.

**... ... ...**

Little did Brooke know, her feelings were more accurate than she could possibly know.

A dark figure watched as Luke pulled Brooke into his arms and kissed her hand. Once she was inside, he walked back to his car and drove off.

The figure came from behind one of the boats residing by the dock. It watched Luke drive away out of sight and looked up to the only room that still had a light on. Once the light turned out, the figure knew now which window belonged to her room.

"Brooke Davis, I found you."

**... ... ... ...**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Our Nightmare

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, they really do help me improve my writing and my story.**

**Thank you for you great feedback. I guess the way I am portraying Lucas' feelings for Peyton are confusing, because possibly he may have no idea how he truly feels for her. He hasn't been with her or been around her for three years possibly. But the next few chapters will finally reveal once and for all what his feelings truly are for Peyton. I also had the drinking early in the morning scene because something is going on with Haley that we don't really know yet and I am bringing her a lot into the next few chapters as well. Haley will have a huge role coming up and we learn what her secret is. **

**Again everyone thank you so much for the feedback.**

**... ... ... ... ... ...  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: Our Nightmare**

_Dirt. It was in my eyes, in my nose, and my mouth. I was beginning to choke. I could feel the life slowly draining out of me. I couldn't fight anymore. I couldn't feel my legs. My eyes fluttered open slightly and my vision began to blur. I could see it, see him. His hands were around my throat as his hand gradually started up my dress. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I knew I was going to die. I heard a voice. A voice was calling out to me. I tried to scream, I tried to see who was calling my name. I used what little strength I had left and I tried. I tried pushing this person off of me. He was so strong and I began to fall in and out of consciousness. _

"_Brooke! Brooke!" I heard the sweet voice getting closer and all I wanted to do was tell her to run the other way. _

"_Don't..." I tried to scream but it came out as muffled whispers._

_His hand was on my panties and he began to rub and all I wanted to do was throw up. _

"_You deserve this Brooke Davis." He whispered in my ear._

"Get off of me!" I screamed. I couldn't breathe. I began to sweat and I was sitting in the dark. I panicked. I jumped out of the bed and tried to find a light, and I heard something. I still could not find the light so I reached for the one thing I knew was still in its place.

"Brooke, what the hell is going on? I heard you screaming." Peyton's eyes got huge as I pointed the Glock 19 handgun straight at her.

I still couldn't find my breath; I began to shake almost as if I was going into shock. I dropped the gun and she ran over to me.

"Brooke. Calm down. Breathe. You're alright." She had her hands on my shoulders and she was trying, trying very hard to calm me down but it was not helping.

I thought I had gotten past this, I thought this chapter of my life was over, but here I was having a panic attack.

"Maybe I should a paramedic." Peyton started to leave me but I grabbed her arm forcefully.

"No." I still had shortness of breath, "No," I tried to stay calm, to relax, but after two years, I have relapsed, "Call Lucas." I was able to get that part out as I started to shake again. I kept trying to fight for oxygen and I felt like it was only getting worse.

She looked at me funny and did as I asked.

"Luke, its Peyton—" I looked up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I am calling about Brooke, she is having a panic attack and she won't let me call the paramedics, Luke, I—" She looked down at me and put the phone down.

I looked up at her and I couldn't stop shaking. My body had no control over itself. I couldn't control it, even as I tried to focus on steady breathing and me sitting on a beach drinking strawberry daiquiris, it was still no use.

"He's on his way, Brooke, what the hell is going on?" She was more concerned than anything else. I could see the fear in Peyton's eyes and I only wished she wasn't as scared as I was.

"Peyton, I, I…" I couldn't speak.

She looked over at the gun and looked back at me.

"Talk to me." The lump in my throat seemed to have gotten bigger.

"What? Talk to you about what?" Peyton scooted by me and pulled me into her arms. She held onto me so tightly that I felt it was making my condition worse.

"Tell me a good time." I closed my eyes and all I could see was that man on top of me, forcing himself upon me.

"Uh, I remember it was right after graduation. You wanted to get away for a weekend. Just you and me." She started rocking me and I eased up just a little bit.

"You and I went to visit my dad in Miami. When we got to the dock where his boat was, you saw a really cute boy walk by and when you went to say hey to him, you feel flat on your ass." She laughed and I smiled at her.

My body was still shaking but my breathing got a little bit better. I tightened my arms around hers and she gave me a little squeeze.

"I," I took in a deep breath, "remember that. I thought," my heart fluttered, "you were going to wet yourself." I said it so fast in one breath.

"Brooke, what's going…"

There was a loud knock on the door. Luke.

"Go…" I said to her. She was gone for about thirty seconds before I saw Luke running into the room and he was by my side before I could blink a second time.

"Brooke, it's okay, I'm here, take a deep breath. Breathe with me okay?" My back rested against his chest and his arms were around me. I closed my eyes as I tried to breathe in sync with him.

"Good, you're doing great."

Our breathing became as one and the shaking began to stop. I still had my eyes closed and felt so safe. Peyton did her best and although she didn't understand what was going on, she did her best, and I never would have made it through if she weren't here.

"Do you mind getting her a glass of water?" Luke asked Peyton and she nodded.

"It's okay, you are safe now, Brooke. I am here." He stroked my hair and I started drifting…drifting into a slumber.

_I had just gotten into an argument with Victoria. I had the idea of creating a men's line calling it Clothes for Bros. I had been really excited about the idea. She had told me that it was a great idea and that it belonged to her. I showed her my sketches and she exclaimed that this was all her bright idea. I argued with her that she was lying and had no idea what she was talking about. _

"_Are you threatening me?" I asked her._

"_Brooke, this mens line is mine and I will have sole handling over it." She was really beginning to get under my skin._

"_Mom why are you being such a bitch?" I couldn't take this anymore. I have always just wanted her love, approval, and respect. She only did nothing but tear me down every single time._

"_Me a bitch? Honey look in a mirror. You have been ungrateful ever since the day you asked me to come to New York and be a part of this. You are pathetic. You would be nothing without me and don't you forget that either." _

_I was about to cry, I could feel the tears and I would not give her that satisfaction._

"_Yeah well guess what mother. You're fired." I had had enough. _

"_You can't fire me, Brooke. I have half ownership of this company." _

_I started gathering my stuff and I didn't want to hear another word from her._

"_Brooke Penelope Davis, do not walk away from me." _

"_As founder of this company and 70% owner of this company, I say you are fired, end of story." I headed towards the door and what she said next sent a chill down my spine._

"_Brooke if you walk away from me now. You will regret it. Do you understand me?" The words were covered with malice and hate._

"_We're done here, Victoria; you can clear out your things immediately. I never want to see your face in this building again." I slammed the door shut behind me and let out a deep breath. _

_I saw Millicent at her desk and she gave me a sympathetic smile. I returned one to her. I walked over to her and placed my stuff on her desk. When I looked over at Victoria through her office window, she was on the phone with someone and it was as if she was giving commands. I turned away from her and back to Millicent._

"_So you fired her?" She asked me. _

"_Yeah, and I think it was about time." I smiled at her and for once I did feel that I had done the right thing, a weight I removed from my shoulders._

_As I started to feel better about myself, glass shattered and a chair had fallen close beside me. Victoria had thrown a chair through her window and walked towards me._

"_I wish I had gotten rid of you the moment I saw your face. I knew that I would never be happy taking care of a child that would turn out to be as pathetic as you. I thought marrying your father was the worst decision of my life, but having you instead was worse than that." She walked away from me and back to her office to grab her things._

_Then it hit me. No matter what I did to her, I would always wish that deep down she would just say that I love you and that she was proud of what I have accomplished. The hate that had burned through her eyes as she said the words only made me feel like I was nothing. _

"_Brooke." Milly stood up and started to walk towards me._

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I went down four flights of stairs. I bumped into someone and the person was trying to say something to me._

"_Please get away from me. Please." I didn't want to speak to anyone. I didn't even want to be here. I just started running. I could hear Millicent in the background, but her voice seemed smaller and farther away the faster I ran. _

_I didn't know where I was going, all I remember was crying down Hensley Boulevard and then a hand went around my mouth and someone had pulled me, then dragged me into one of the alleyways._

**[Forty-five minutes earlier in someone else's dream]**

_I knew something wasn't right, I knew that something was bothering her. I watched her walk inside her house and lock the door behind her. I was about to stick my key in my car when I heard her scream._

"_Brooke!" I yelled out. I took the stairs two at a time and banged on the door. No answer, just Brooke screaming, crying out my name. _

"_Brooke, hold on." I kicked my foot into the door as hard as I could and managed to kick it in. I ran towards her screams and someone had a knife to her throat. _

"_Get away from her." I started towards the man on top of her and before I knew it, he had slit her throat._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I saw her body go limp and I went after the guy who hurt the most beautiful woman dear to me._

"_You son of a bitch." As I attempted to grab him, my fingers slipped right through him. I could see him grin through his dark hoodie and I reached for him again. He started laughing at me._

"_You will never save her. You will never have her." He started laughing again and he faded away. I went to Brooke as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at me._

"_I can't feel anything." She barely spoke and I held her in my arms. _

"_Brooke, don't speak." _

"_Sometimes," she reached up and touched my face, her other hand wrapped tightly around her throat trying to stop the bleeding; "I wish you could rescue me." _

_I started to shake and I didn't want to let her go. _

"_Aghh." I cried out. I placed my hand over her throat to try and stop the bleeding, but I felt I was only making it worse._

"_Brooke, I am going to rescue you. I am going to save you." _

_She looked up at me._

"_Please tell me that was a goodbye kiss." She was looking past me and smiling._

"_Brooke?" I didn't understand what she was saying._

"_This is how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you." She looked back at me and I watched as the life left her. _

"_No…no…no…no, Brooke!"_

"No!" I woke up in a sweat and Lindsey woke up next to me.

"Lucas what's wrong?" She rested her hand on my chest and my heart was beating out of control.

"Nightmare." It was all I could say without saying too much.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I lay back down and pulled her into my arms. I haven't had a dream like that since Brooke stayed with me those few weeks. I was getting ready to close my eyes when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, calm down, what do you want?" I said it coldly thinking she wanted to talk about _us _again,

"What? I'll be right there." I put my jeans on quickly and my shoes.

"What did Peyton want at this hour?" Lindsey asked sternly.

"It's Brooke, Lindsey, do you trust me?" It was all I could say and I needed her to trust me. I couldn't get Lindsey involved in anything.

"Yes, Luke, but should I be worried?"

I knew she was referring to Brooke and her heart was so much bigger than mine.

"No, everything will be fine. I'll be back before you know it." I kissed her sweetly and told her not to wait up and of course, I knew that when I get back she'll be there waiting.

I drove like a bat out of hell. I was at their place before I knew it. I took two stairs at a time and banged on the door. My palms were getting sweaty. She needs to be okay. I promised her that she would always be okay.

Payton opened the door and I ran past her. I entered Brooke's bedroom and was by her side before I realized.

"Brooke, it's okay, I'm here, take a deep breath. Breathe with me okay?" I pulled her into my arms and rested her back against my chest and I wrapped my arms tight around her. I closed my eyes as I tried to get her to breathe normally.

"Good, you're doing great." I said to her calmly. Our breathing became as one and her shaking began to stop. I looked over at Peyton and she was doing her best and although she didn't understand what was going on, I knew that if she weren't here Brooke would have been alone.

"Do you mind getting her a glass of water?" I asked Peyton sincerely, she nodded and left.

"It's okay, you are safe now, Brooke. I am here." I stroked her hair.

She had finally fallen asleep and I didn't want to let her go. I had my arms wrapped around Brooke so tightly that no one can pry me loose of her. Peyton had no idea what was going on but she knew. She knew something was wrong and she did her best to be supportive. She fell asleep in Brooke's lap. I allowed myself to fall asleep as well.

Not even a ten minutes went by before Brooke screamed again.

"Noooo…don't, please!" She screamed and kneed Peyton in the head. Peyton looked over at me in horror and I wrapped my arms tighter around Brooke.

"Brooke, hey its Lucas and Peyton is here too. You need to calm down. Listen to the sound of my voice, Pretty Girl." I realized what I had just called her. I haven't called her that since we were dating in high school; it seemed to work as I could feel her begin to relax.

"We're here Brooke. Peyton and Lucas. It's okay. Just breathe, Pretty Girl."

Peyton was terrified. I took her hand in mine and we held Booke's hand together.

"Talk to her Peyton." I said to her.

Brooke's eyes finally opened and she was staring up at me and then back to Peyton.

"Brooke, I love you, come on sweetie, breathe." Peyton was really trying to soothe her and it was working. Peyton began to cry.

"You're doing great, Pretty Girl." I whispered into her ear. She started crying and I pulled her closer into me.

Peyton was definitely going to know the truth now and Brooke was going to have to be the one to tell her. I told Brooke after it happened that she should tell Peyton, that maybe she would be the better person to confide in and spend her time coping in LA with her instead of me. Like always Brooke was stubborn and didn't want anybody else knowing that she was weak and vulnerable and had no way to prevent it. Brooke's breathing finally became normal and she squeezed my arms. I released her and she took in a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Peyton held her hand and Brooke nodded.

"I…I had a nightmare." She said.

"Brooke, nightmare? That was more like a night terror. Brooke, what is going on?" Peyton knew something was wrong if Brooke had asked her to call me.

"Peyton, let's give her a minute. Give her room to breathe. I need to talk to you." I needed Peyton to understand. I let go of Brooke and she looked at me like a lost child. I didn't want to let her go, but I also didn't want Peyton freaking out as well, that was not good for Brooke either.

"Brooke, I'll be right back. I am going to talk to Peyton for a sec." I led Peyton out of the room.

"Lucas what the hell is going on? When I walked in there she had a gun pointed at me." Peyton wrapped her arms around herself.

"What? She pulled a gun on you?" Since when did she have a gun? I definitely wasn't aware and she never mentioned even getting one.

"Lucas, what is going on?" She shivered a little and I handed her my coat.

"Peyton, it's complicated." I didn't know how else to explain it. This was Brooke's story to tell not mine.

"Luke is she okay? Why did she demand I call you?"

As I could look at Peyton she seemed jealous but not in the way she's jealous of me towards Brooke, but jealous in the way that Brooke called for me and not her. I knew that Brooke meant the world to Peyton and this seemed like a moment where Peyton wanted Brooke to need her not me.

"This is all that I can tell you. Something happened to Brooke two years ago and I just happened to be there. Peyton, you know how Brooke is, she's stubborn. If it could have been up to her, I wouldn't have known about it either." I wanted to tell her more, to tell her all of it so Brooke could have Peyton too.

"Okay." That's all Peyton said as she walked back into Brooke's room. I followed behind and Brooke was lying on the bed. She had the glass of water in her hands and she looked up at Peyton.

"God, Peyton I am so sorry."

I noticed the gun was sitting on the bed next to Brooke.

"Brooke, I am here for you, you know that right?" Peyton sat on the other side of the bed away from the gun. I slowly walked over and took it away from Brooke.

"Lucas, please, just put it back in my night stand."

I did as she asked. Something triggered her nightmares and mine as well. It scared me a little to know that I had a nightmare and so did she, but I was more intrigued to know what hers was about.

"Brooke, why do you have a gun?" Peyton wasn't going to let it go.

"It's for safety reasons. I lived in New York for Christ's sake. It can be a dangerous city." Brooke was backing down. After everything tonight, she wasn't going to tell Peyton. I almost seemed a little disappointed in her.

"It's late, how about we see what tomorrow brings us. Brooke you have your opening tomorrow. Let's just focus on that, okay?" I rubbed Brooke's back and held Peyton's hand. If I could stay to calm and reassure the two of them, then I would, but Lindsey was waiting for me and I knew I should get back to her.

"Peyton, I promise we'll talk tomorrow. I promise." Brooke had said to her.

Peyton left them room and shut her down behind her and I could hear her lock it. Brooke turned back to me and she didn't say anything. She wanted to tell me something, I knew she did, but I wasn't going to pry, I think she had been through enough for one night.

"Brooke, are you okay? What did you dream about?" I asked her concerned and I thought back to my dream. She was repeating sentences she had said to me in the past, moments that defined our relationship back then. She had said that she wished I could have rescued her and I was going to keep that promise to her.

"Yes, Luke, really just a horrible dream. I actually don't remember much." She pulled her legs into her chest.

"Brooke—"

"Tell Lindsey that I am sorry that I dragged you out of bed, I guess that's one you'll have fun trying to explain." She laughed a little but it was a forced laugh. I wasn't going to push, so I walked over to her, kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Brooke." I walked towards her door.

"Goodnight Luke, thank you."

"Anytime." I walked past Peyton's door and I could hear her crying.

None of this was fair, none of it was right. Brooke should not be having nightmares and Peyton shouldn't be crying. I felt again that this was all my fault. Everything, all of it. If I had stayed an extra couple of days in New York maybe Brooke never would have gone through that torment. Maybe if I had not asked Peyton to marry me, and drove us a part, maybe she wouldn't be in such heartache. I had to leave this house. I drove around to think.

I pulled up to my house and saw my bedroom light was off; maybe Lindsey did finally fall asleep. The morning would bring a new day and I finally needed to get everything sorted out.

I walked inside quietly and got back into bed with Lindsey. She didn't move, she didn't speak to me. I lay there attempting to fall back asleep but I was afraid, afraid that I would see a dying Brooke Davis. The clock read five AM, and it would be daylight out soon. I would just wait; wait until the sun rose to forget about the past couple of hours. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I drifted.

**[Two hours later, it's morning]**

I woke to the sound of something jingling. I looked over and the bed was empty.

"Linds?" When I turned around I saw her packing a bag.

"Are you leaving?" I sat up in bed and she seemed sad.

"Linds, what's wrong?" I became afraid.

"Luke, I am going back to New York." She zipped her bag and reached for her keys. I saw her removing my house key.

"Lindsey what are you talking about? Why?" Once she took the house key off I became seriously confused.

"While I was waiting for you, I found your pages for what I assumed to be for your next novel." She sat next to me on the bed.

"I tried Luke, I tried so hard, but reading your words, reading how you feel about her, it's enough to make me realize that I don't belong with you. You belong with her."

"No Lindsey you don't understand those pages, they are meant to show what I felt, not how I feel. It was all going to lead up to how I fell in love with you." I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. I needed her to know that all these feelings I thought I had for Peyton were old, not there anymore.

"Luke, that was always your problem. You were always running away from your heart, from what you truly wanted. You always needed someone to push you, to point you in the direction of the person you were destined to belong."

I knew I should have said something, anything, for a guy who writes for a living, suddenly at this moment, there seemed like no words had ever been written. But when the woman you proclaim your love to is telling you, you are meant to be with someone else, you're pretty much screwed no matter what you say.

"Lucas I will always love you, but your heart doesn't belong to me, and that's not fair." She kissed my forehead and placed my key in my hand.

There had to be something, something that no one has said in the history of the world, something that could change this.

"Lindsey, please don't do this. I love you." I pleaded with her.

"You know Lucas, I think you've always known. Goodbye." She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

That wasn't it.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**This chapter is getting u****s closer to where I would like the story to be at...**

**Next: Lucas and Haley talk about what's really been bothering Haley. Lucas and Peyton fight it out. Brooke opens her new store and gets a surprise she doesn't expect.**


	7. Horror

**Hahaha, awe you guys are great! I am so grateful for the amazing, honest reviews. To reply to a few of you, here it goes…**

**To _skiTTdaTTle_: I am glad this story made your night! I am trying my hardest to stay true to the characters especially Brooke and Lucas. They are my favorite characters, and I plan on bringing Haley in a lot more as I adore her as well. I am going to pay a lot of homage to the friendships of the show and trust me I am going to get to Brooke and Lucas; I just like to see you all suffer through everything else. Keep you on your toes! Lol**

**To _:_ I really loved writing the nightmare that Brooke and Lucas shared, because I want to show that Brooke and Lucas are connected more than they will probably ever know. I am trying my best to portray Peyton to her character, but as I re-watched the entire show over the past couple of months, I see that she tends to flip flop with her emotions, if that makes any sense. I really enjoyed her character in seasons 2-3 when she was involved with Jake! I miss Jake! **

**And this is to everybody…was Lindsey really talking about Peyton? She says she read his pages…and if we take a look back in Chapter 4, I make a mention, a very small detail when Lucas starts typing some of his pages…hmmm….re-read if you need too ;-).**

**This story will end with Brooke and Lucas, we just have to go through the journey of them actually getting there…Brooke has been through enough heartache with Lucas over the seasons and I think her character, the person that she is, would have a very difficult time opening her heart to him that way, so Luke is going to have to prove that to her in the most compelling way. It's going to be difficult and we'll see him do all kinds of things to prove to her the man he has become. The residents especially Brooke and Lucas will go through a lot as we get closer to what is going on with Brooke's attacker.  
><strong>

**ALSO: I really hope that I did this chapter right. I hope that it wasn't too much. I am trying to get the suspense flowing and get us in the right direction. Please let me know if I did okay. I really did have a hard time with this one. There is a lot rolled into this chapter, I hope I did it well. By the way I LOVE Haley! Just to let you all know!  
><strong>

**So let's get to chapter 7 now!**

**Chapter 7: Horror**

She walked out and I didn't know what to do. Everything started to blur, the room began to spin. Why wasn't I chasing after her? Why was I not moving? I looked down at the key in my hand and I clasped my fingers tight around it. This was not happening. I hurried out of the bed and ran towards my door. When I opened it, I was brought face to face with someone I wasn't expecting.

"Hey." She seemed nervous.

"What?" I had to blink my eyes twice to make sure she was really standing here.

"What are you doing here?" I looked over her shoulder to see if Lindsey was still here, but she was gone.

"I just saw that Lindsey left, are you okay?" She motioned to come inside and I let her.

I didn't know if I should stay with her, or try and chase after Lindsey, either way I felt it would not change anything, not at least right now.

"Peyton, what's going on?" I was frustrated and angry. The woman I had made love to yesterday, whispered I love you into her ear, and talked about marriage just walked out of my life.

"I wanted to talk to you and talk to Lindsey, but she seemed upset when I pulled up. Is everything okay?"

I looked into her jade green eyes and I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to talk to my ex-girlfriend about my current girlfriend.

"Peyton, I really don't want to talk to you about this, I hope you can understand." I went to find a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I snapped.

"Peyton, what do you want from me!" I held my hands up and I was angry. I had to settle this once and for all.

"You said no! So I moved on, why haven't you?"

"Because I should have said yes. Luke," She walked towards me again and I backed up a little.

"I was young and scared and I did not realize that by saying no, and that I wasn't ready would mean that we were never going to be together again and if I would have known that then I would have said yes."

My head began to spin. This was all becoming too much. She walked back to the bed, grabbed her bag and dumped the contents from inside onto my bed. I was surprised at what I saw. It was a couple copies of my novel, every book review, pictures, autographs, every kind of memento she could have possibly found and it was all right here. I looked up at her and tears were streaming down her face.

"Peyton." I said it as I tried to hold back tears. What if Lindsey was right? What if once and for all I did belong with Peyton?

"Luke I miss you everyday and I tell everyone here that I didn't come back for you, but I did, of course I did. I still love you Lucas and I just can not hide it anymore. I told you I would fight for you."

Her love for me was so powerful that I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. I looked back down at the stuff on my bed and back up to her. I had lost my words once again.

"Lucas, I know, okay, I know that what I am doing is inappropriate, but this will be my last time, I swear. Lucas, if you are truly in love with Lindsey, if you don't want me at all, just her, then I will leave it alone, but if there is any chance, any small fraction of you that still has feelings for me, that is still in love with me, please, please just let me know, because Luke, it will drive me crazy to just keep guessing, to keep wondering and I just…" Tears now covered her face.

What am I doing? Could it possibly be true? Could I still be in love with Peyton and not even realize it?

"Peyton, I can't, I don't…" And before I could finish my sentence she was kissing me.

Her lips asked permission of entrance. I pushed her back and looked into her eyes. I could see right through her, see all the love she could possibly possess.

"Luke…" She cooed.

Before I could say or think anything, I kissed her back. My tongue chased hers and I waited…I waited for something to happen, my heart to flutter, my stomach to do flips, fireworks to explode throughout my body, but nothing. I pulled back from her and she was smiling.

"Lucas, I knew you still loved me." She looked up at me and then her face began to fall. Her smile faded away.

"Peyton, I…"

Someone cleared their throat in the background and we both came face to face with what looked like a pissed off Haley James Scott. She looked back and forth between the two of us. This was not happening.

"Lucas." She demanded.

"Hales, this is not what it looks like…" Uh yeah, it was, but not what she assumed.

"Haley. I can…" Peyton still rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't even Peyton. You know I love you and everything but I am not surprised that yet again, this is happening between you two. Again!"

I haven't seen that look, that pain, and disappointment in her since the last time this happened between Peyton and me when I first started dating Brooke. I pushed Peyton back away from me and started walking towards Haley.

"Lucas, don't even bother." Haley walked away from me and as I started to run after her, Peyton grabbed my arm.

"Lucas!" She called out.

I didn't want to say it like this; I didn't want to end it like this but with frustrated words I told her…

"Peyton! I am not in love with you anymore." I said it so harshly that she could have exploded right in front of me. My words had cut deep, had broken a part of her soul and I couldn't do this to her anymore.

"You don't mean that…" She began to grow pail.

I needed to go after Haley, to explain everything that has happened in the last hour of my life.

"Peyton, I am sorry, but after kissing you, being with you in this moment after all these years, I have moved on. I'm not in love with you anymore and you need to move on. You need to find peace with someone else. I'm not the guy for you Peyton Sawyer." That's all I could say, all I could do for her. It would not be fair to her for me to stay. I had to go after Haley.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could and when I thought I had just missed her, I saw her. I watched as my best friend in the entire world sat in her car and cried. She was crying uncontrollably. I shook my head and ran towards her. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I knocked once.

"Hales, please let me in." I rested my hands against the passenger window and waited. My eyes pleaded with her and she rolled her eyes at me. I heard the click of the door being unlocked and I climbed in and pulled her into my arms.

"Hales, what's wrong?" I knew this wasn't about me and Peyton, this was something else. She just cried and as I looked out of the window, I saw a heartbroken Peyton run to her car. I couldn't think about Peyton anymore. I couldn't be here safety net, her hero.

"Lucas, you are the biggest idiot in the world." She pushed me back and started hitting me in the chest. I deserved it and I let her keep hitting me. The harder she hit me, the more she began to cry. After some time she stopped hitting me, stopped crying.

We sat in silence for a moment and I waited for her to speak. Nothing.

"Haley, Lindsey left me this morning. Not even an hour before you showed up." I didn't want to make this about me, but I didn't want her to hate me either.

She looked over at me and shock came across her face.

"And Peyton?" She asked emotionless.

"I realized as I was kissing her, that I wasn't in love with her anymore. I guess not being with her over the years, I really did move on." At some point, I did need to check on her, to make sure she would be okay. I only hoped that she goes home and let's Brooke console her. She didn't need to be alone.

"Luke, why did Lindsey leave?" She looked back over to me and was waiting. I didn't want to talk about this right now. I only wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Hales, what is going on with you? You seemed a little more upset about something else other than what's going on with me." I rubbed her back and she took in a deep breath.

"Luke." She started crying again.

"Haley, talk to me." I had never been more concerned for her, more afraid for her.

"I did something Luke; I did something that I can never take back."

Fear settled in me.

"What?"

"When I was in New York a couple of years ago for one of Nathan's basketball games, I went to see Brooke. When I left her apartment a man approached me. He held me at knife point and I thought I was going to die."

I gripped Haley's hand tightly.

"Did you see what he looked like? Did you call the police?" My blood was boiling. Not only did something happen to Brooke, but beginning to imagine what may have happened to Haley then as well. Then I realized when she said this happened.

"Wait…Hales…you said a couple of years ago?"

When she looked up at me I saw her grow pale.

"This person was wearing a mask, his voice was scratchy and he pulled me into one of the corridors in Brooke's apartment building." She began to shake as she spoke and my anger heightened.

"He had told me that he knew who I was and that he wanted my help in getting access to Brooke."

I could hear her choke up as the words came out of her mouth.

"Haley, what happened?" I asked her sternly.

"He told me that if I couldn't get him close to Brooke that he would hurt my family. Luke, he threatened Jaime." She started crying uncontrollably as she said Jaime's name.

I pulled her close to me and I couldn't help but cry a little as well.

"Haley what did you do?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

"He just asked me to give him a key to her apartment. That's all he wanted and Luke…she told me…she told me what happened to her." Haley pulled away from me and couldn't stop crying.

"She told you about her attack?" I asked her. I put my hand over my mouth and waited. Waiting was all I could do.

"She came by this morning around six. She told me she couldn't sleep. She said Peyton left before her and she tried calling her but she would never answer. I had never seen her so upset." Haley rested her head in her hands.

"She told me about that night, about Victoria and how when she left the building someone grabbed her and…" Haley couldn't finish her sentence and I honestly didn't want to hear anymore about it.

About a few months later after her attack, Brooke did everything to figure out who this person was. She hired a private detective, got tighter security. She thought that maybe it was a stalker. She noticed things different about her apartment, and once that had happened she moved, she was getting disturbing fan mail and found out who the letters belonged too. He was a deranged individual who developed an infatuation with Brooke after his aspiring designer high school girlfriend died in a car accident. She resembled Brooke in every way. He was caught by the private detective and was locked away in a New Jersey prison.

"When she told me I felt like I couldn't breathe and Luke, and what makes this worse is this…when you showed up to my house the other day wanting to talk; I had received something in the mail." She reached into her purse and pulled out a white envelope.

I pulled out the letter; my hands began to shake.

_It has been awhile Haley James Scott. I never got a chance to say thank you. Remember Haley, keep your mouth shut, or I'll pay a little visit to Jaime. This is our little secret. I must say I look forward to seeing you again and my lovely Brooke._

It was a typed letter and nothing else.

How could any of this happen, be happening again?

"I would call her every week to see how she was doing and then one day she confided in me and told me that she had a stalker, and that he was finally caught. I assumed that maybe that was him. Maybe that was the person who threatened my family. I never told her and I just…I didn't want her to hate me, to blame me…it was my family Luke." She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Does Nathan know anything about this?" I looked over at her and she shook her head.

"Oh God no, if Nathan knew he would never let me or Jaime out of his sight and you know how he was. I am just now getting my husband back and Jaime is getting his father back. Luke, I shouldn't even have told you, but he's threatening to harm Jaime." She took my hand. I pulled her into my arms and I closed my eyes as tears started to fall down my eyes.

"Haley, we have to keep this between us." I started looking around outside trying to see if I saw anybody, saw anything suspicious, but I didn't. I pulled Haley back and I had to see Brooke.

"Haley, go home, go home to your husband and take care of that nephew of mine." I got out of the car. She nodded at me through the car and drove off.

So much was running through my head. None of this made any sense. If they caught Brooke's stalker and he was rotting away in prison, what did this mean? Did he get out somehow? They would have notified Brooke and I know she would have told me. I wish I could be in two places at once. Go after Lindsey, go to Brooke. My head was spinning and then I couldn't catch my breath and then I realized I hadn't taken my medicine for a couple of days now. I needed to relax. I needed to be strong. I slowly walked back into my house and reached for my medicine. I sat down and tried to catch my breath.

I reached for my phone and called Brooke. The phone rang and rang, and then her voicemail came on.

"Damn it!" I tried calling again. It rang and rang and voicemail.

"Brooke, its Lucas, call me back immediately." I had to figure out a way to know that if her stalker was still in behind bars. I called the state penitentiary in New Jersey.

"_Bayside State Prison, what is your call in reference too?" _

"Yes, I am calling to see if there is still a prisoner in your facility." I hope that I would get an answer immediately.

"_Sir we just can't give out—"_

"Mam, he stalked, harmed and placed fear in one of my dearest friends, please." I pleaded. My heart beat rapidly.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"_Name?"_

I sighed in relief.

"Sean Hamer."

"_Hold please."_

I waited as this annoying jingle played in the background. I waited and waited.

"_Sir?"_

"Yes, I am here." I held my breath.

"_Sir, Mr. Hamer is still here and according to his sentence, he's not leaving for a very long time."_

Why did I not feel relieved? Something wasn't settling in me right. Is it possible that maybe this guy was just wanting to scare her and using someone on the outside to do it?

"_Sir?"_

"Yes I am still here. Is he allowed visitors?" I asked her.

"_He is, during normal visiting hours, sir."_

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I hung up the phone and sat down at the kitchen table. I had to find Brooke.

And just like that, my phone rang.

"Brooke!"

"_Luke, I need your help!" _

"Where are you?" She didn't sound like she was in trouble, but right now I needed to be around her, to know that she was okay…for now.

**... ... ... ...**

**HALEY will be redeemed I promise...**

**Coming up next...Brooke's opening comes with surprises. Brooke an Lucas take a trip to New York. Luke to see Lindsey and Brooke to see her mother. Lucas will visit Sean Hamer in prison and does Brooke join him? And Peyton gets a visitor. **

**Any guesses who Peyton's visitor is? What's going to happen between Lucas and Lindsey...and Brooke and Victoria? Lots and lots to come.** **Stay tuned!**


	8. Surprises

**Whew! Okay I am glad for great reviews on Chapter 7. I was really worried and hoped that I didn't go a little overboard, but I really adore Haley and I wanted her to play a huge role in my story. I also believe that Brooke will not be upset with Haley. It IS in Brooke's nature to forgive and especially with it being Haley, I believe that Brooke will understand and Brooke would have done the exact same thing if the roles were reversed. Jaime is important to all of them and any of them would do anything to protect him. **

**: It is like you are reading my mind. Everything you have said is on the right path except I haven't decided on what I really want to do with Peyton. As much as I really don't care for her character anymore especially the way she was portrayed in seasons 4-6, I don't want to make her a villain. Even though Peyton deceived Brooke twice with Lucas, I really do feel that Peyton loves Brooke just as much as she loves Lucas…if that makes sense. Peyton's character involvement in this story is still to be determined, but being apart of the villain's story, probably not. Lol.**

**_Dianehermans_: oh dear, see I loved Jake and Peyton soooo much and like I said I think she changed when Jake turned her _proposal _down. She became this different person. Although I am not saying Jake is her visitor but I am not saying that he isn't. ;) **

**Let's see where I take this….**

**Chapter 8: Surprise**

I looked down at my watch. I don't wear watches but with this day, I felt that it was appropriate. It was around ten o'clock in the morning. It was eight hours away from my store opening in Tree Hill and I was already panicking. I had a nightmare not even six hours ago, and I felt my body was going to burst into a million pieces until I knew that tonight was going to be amazing. I had called Luke and told him to meet me at the store. Of course, he was less than five minutes away and I felt like he got here in one.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He seemed anxious. I had really hoped he still wasn't worried about me and what had happened last night.

"Yes, just freaking out. I want everything to go perfect tonight."

His entire body dropped as he released all tension that came into the store with him.

"Luke, what's going on?" I started to worry just as he appeared to be.

"Nothing, Brooke, it can wait, seriously. This is your day and I don't want anything going wrong for you." He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. This hug was different. It was almost as if this was the last time he was going to ever hold me.

I didn't want to worry about this; I had eight hours to plan the perfect night. I pulled back from him and rolled my eyes. I squeezed his shoulder and for a moment we stood in silence staring at each other.

"So what did you need my help with?" He broke the moment and I shook myself out of my reverie.

"Oh yes! I need Lindsey's help actually. She told me that she—"

"Brooke." He stopped me when I looked up at him, he seemed devastated.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"She left." He said it so quietly that I almost didn't believe him.

"What?"

"She left me this morning. She told me that I belonged with Peyton and that I needed to confront my feelings for her." He crossed his arms and he was so sad.

I didn't know what to say. Lindsey believed that Luke belonged with Peyton? Since when? How did this happen?

"I don't understand. What made her think that?" I really couldn't believe it. Lindsey and I hit it off very well and she couldn't talk about anything else but how much she was in love with Lucas.

"She found my pages for my next novel and they focus mainly on Peyton and how I felt for her, but the point of my novel was to have it lead to Peyton being my past and the journey it took for me to find Lindsey, to have my future with her and she just walked out of my life. I'm not Brooke, I am not in love with Peyton, especially after we kissed this morning, and I told her I wasn't in love with her anymore." He started to tear up.

"Luke!" I walked over to him and placed my hands on opposite sides of his face and made him look at me.

"Luke, you and I have been through so much and every time I have been there pushing you to become the man I know you are meant to be. If you love Lindsey so much that you don't want to let her go, you need to fight for her. Have I not taught you anything?" I smacked him gently on the face and he managed to crack a smile.

"Luke you need to go to New York and get your woman." Telling Luke once again to go chase another woman hit me a little, but I knew, I knew that I was doing the right thing especially for him.

"Yeah, but Brooke Davis, I am focusing on you today! This is your day and we don't need my love life blues." There seemed to be so much more on his mind and Lucas was never that great at keeping that a secret. I wanted to delve more into him, but this day really needed to go above and beyond.

"What do you need my help with?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well I wanted you to talk to Peyton, but I guess that's off the list since you've already done that, but I need extra sets of hands bringing in mannequins, clothes, and can you pick up Milly from the airport when she gets in?" I don't know why I wanted Luke to do all of this when he had so much on his plate, but maybe it would help take his mind off things, and honestly I didn't trust anybody else to do it.

"Brooke, I would love too." He smiled and I felt a little stress roll off my shoulders.

"Thank you. Victoria didn't decide to come as she is still disappointed in me for leaving in the first place." So much had happened since that night of my attack. I accused Victoria of being behind it and that was enough stress to give me a heart attack. I shook my head free of her. Victoria was the last thing I wanted to think about.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I clapped my hands and only wanted to focus on this day.

Luke and I talked our strategy out and everything was going to go as planned. Luke went to meet up with some of the movers to get furniture, TVs, mannequins, some new lights in and Mouth met up with them as well.

I tried calling Peyton again, and no answer. I needed to find her. I needed her to be okay. I wasn't going to have a great day unless my best friend was by my side. I wanted to call Haley and see if she knew where Peyton might be, but I went back to this morning when I stopped by to see her.

"_I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago." I sat across from Haley who grew pale as well._

"_About two years ago, I was attacked in an alleyway one night after I left work." _

_Haley dropped her glass of water and it shattered across her feet. I jumped up and walked over to her. She started to pick up the glass and I stopped her._

"_Hales?" It would seem that I should be the one to break down this way, but Haley was distraught._

"_Oh my God, Brooke, are you alright? I didn't..." It was like she was trying to solve a puzzle and all the pieces were coming to her._

"_I'm okay, Haley. The person is behind bars and nothing else has happened since." _

_Haley looked down and she pulled me into a hug. She was acting very strange, but I was just glad that I told her._

"_I'm sorry, Brooke." She said it like it was her fault._

"_Haley, it's not your fault, you had no way of knowing." _

"_Brooke, I'm just glad you are okay. I don't know what I would have done, if something would have happened to you." She was holding on to me for dear life and I pulled her back so I could see her._

"_Haley, it's okay. I'm here, healthy, and happy. I need my tutor girl tonight by my side for my opening." _

_Haley started looking around and she reached for her purse._

"_I actually need to go, Brooke, I'm sorry. I am so glad you're okay. Brooke, I am happy that you told me." Haley kissed my forehead and I walked out with her. She drove off in a hurry and I didn't know if I should be worried about her or not._

She was acting so strange, but I knew she was having a hard time adjusting to her new class. Her students were giving her a hard time in her class. She was just stressed maybe I should leave her alone as well. I decided to head back to the house and maybe, just maybe Peyton would be there. I had to get Milly's room set up for her when she arrived. I missed her quirky self.

When I got back to the house, I hoped that Peyton was inside. I grew sad. I just wish she would let me talk to her, let me be there for her. I knew that hearing Lucas say that he didn't love her anymore, God, did I know that feeling. Only when me and Lucas broke up, I broke up with him, but it didn't mean that it didn't destroy me, drive me to bury myself into work and not fall in love again. One thing was for certain that I was always going to be in love with Lucas, but he would never be in love with me. After Peyton and now Lindsey, I knew where his heart lied and it was something that I could never change. It just wasn't meant to be and I was okay with that. I just wished I could find someone else, someone else to make me drown these feelings and never think about them again.

I walked inside and I found Peyton sitting in the middle of the floor. I dropped my bag.

"Damn it, P. Sawyer. You scared the hell out of me." I walked over towards her and she had everything. Everything that I've ever known her to keep of Lucas and she had the fire going as well.

I walked over to her and she had the book opened and she looked down and started to read.

"In that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we were always meant to be with each other. Every instinct to the contrary, it had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now and will always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."

I brushed tears from her face.

"I read the book honey, I know how it ends."

"It's funny because it seems that Lucas has forgotten. He told me he didn't love me anymore. I mean am I crazy Brooke? Am I crazy to think that he still had all the same feelings I did over the years?" She began to cry so hard that she was going to make me cry too. I had to be strong for her.

"What am I supposed to do now Brooke?"

I pulled her into my arms and I couldn't stand to see her this way.

"You are going to try honey. You are going to try and accept this, I've been there and it's hard, but I know that you didn't come back just for him, you also came back to start something for yourself. I will support you in getting your dream. You want a record label; well let's get you a record label."

"Brooke my dream was Luke." She grabbed the entire box of everything that she shared with Luke, every book she had everything and started to throw it in the fire. I sat and watched her burn everything.

To see her like this, it almost seemed like nothing else should matter to me.

"Honey, I could push back my store opening." I felt like I needed to be with her. To put her first.

"Brooke, you're crazy. Just because of what's happened to me today, it doesn't mean you have to stop your day. I want you to have this day." Through all her heart ache, she managed to smile.

"Peyton, if you don't want to, you don't have to come. He'll be there. I don't want you to get any more upset than you already are." I really didn't want her to be around him if it is making her this upset and a little part of me did not want the drama to unravel either.

"No, I am going to be there to support you and make sure you have the best night." She got up and started putting her stuff into her room that was still all over the house.

I looked down at my watch, eleven thirty and still plenty of time. Peyton and I talked some more and I pulled out a Brooke Davis design that I made especially for my tortured rocker bff. She loved it and I was more than happy. When I got back to the store, Mouth, Nathan and little James was there helping. I snuck up behind the mini Lucas Scott and scooped him up in my arms. The day was going great. The walls and designs looked wonderful thanks to my amazing group of friends. The furniture, clothes, everything was in its rightful place. I got the caterers, everything set up and ready to go by six o'clock. When I turned around to the ring of the bell, I saw two of my favorite people.

"Milly Nilly!" I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms. I haven't seen her for about a week and I missed her so much. I introduced Millicent to everyone and she tended to blush as she met Mouth. I grinned. Millicent and Lucas exchanged a look and it made me curious.

"Did you two have a talk or something, you are acting weird?" It was strange and I was going to call them out on it too.

"No, we were just catching up." Milly said. I was beginning to think that Luke may have mentioned my little episode to her and I wasn't upset, but I didn't need anybody else to be worried about me. I let it go, because it was only a few hours until the opening.

"Well if you boys do not mind, us, ladies are going back to my place and we're going to get ready for tonight. Guys thank you all so much. I love you dearly." I took Millicent by the arm and we headed back to my place. Peyton was in her room. I wasn't going to bother her just yet; maybe she did need time to herself before tonight.

Once we were in my bedroom, I saw the look on Milly's face.

"He told you, didn't he?" I pulled out the dress I planned to wear tonight. I also pulled out one I had wanted Milly to wear as well.

"He did, Brooke. He's worried about you and to be honest so am I. I remember the last time..." She placed her hand on mine.

"Milly, please, let's not talk about this anymore. This dress is for you."

The look on her face disagreed with me, but once she saw the knee length crimson dress, she dropped the subject.

All three of us got ready and we were a work of art. Peyton was in her green dress, Milly in her crimson, and me in my fabulous purple dress with a twinge of pink. We were ready to rock this night. When we arrived they had the doors opened for me. I didn't expect everyone to already be here, but that was Lucas Scott, he had surprised me by making sure that majority of the people were already here and they all congratulated me. Peyton tried to keep her distance from Lucas and he did the same.

"Brooke, this is amazing!" Haley pulled me into her arms and her hold was like a death grip.

"Awe, thanks Hales."

Jaime had a large box in his hands.

"And what is this little man?" I got down to his eye level and I took the box from her.

"It's a present from us, Aunt Brooke." He smiled and it was mesmerizing to see how much he looked like Luke. It always amazed me.

"It is something I've been working on for the past couple of days as well over the years." Haley said.

"I helped her with the idea of course." Nathan chimed in. I smiled at both of them.

I sat the box on the counter and when I opened it, I had become overwhelmed. Inside was the most beautiful quilt. It was stitched with all kinds of satin photos of Jaime. I found the picture of the very first time I held little baby Scott in my arms. I saw the picture of Luke, Jaime, and I just from a few days ago playing with water guns. Pictures of him growing up and it just made my heart smile.

"Haley, this is the most beautiful thing." I pulled all three of them in my arms. It was probably the best gift I have ever received.

"We love you Brooke and we thought you would enjoy this. We are all so proud of you." Haley wrapped her arm around Nathan.

"Yeah Davis, you are stuck with us." Nathan rubbed my arm and I looked down at Jaime.

"You see this? It's all our times together and this is all you. Jaime I will always treasure this." I pulled the handsome little boy in my arms.

"I am so glad that you're my aunt, Brooke. I love you."

Tears started to stream down my eyes.

"I love you little man. You are the only man in my life." I winked at him and looked up to Hales. She was crying too.

"Ok enough of crying! I feel like that's all I've been doing since I got back to Tree Hill."

We all dispersed, I saw faces I hadn't seen since high school and it was turning out to be a great night. Everywhere I went, Lucas was with me. He never left my side.

"Lucas, go have fun, you don't have to follow me all over the place. I mean there are other ways to avoid Peyton."

He laughed.

"It's not that." He took in a deep breath, "If I am going to avoid Peyton and try to keep my mind off Lindsey, I'd rather be by your side." He looked over at me and his smile. I swear it was the smile that was always meant for me. I would keep telling myself that until the day I die.

"Besides I did something and that's why I am keeping away from Peyton as well." He pointed towards the entrance.

I was confused and then when I looked towards the door, I saw a familiar face. A face I haven't seen in so many years. Beside him was an adorable little girl, who had the most angelic face. I tried searching for Peyton and she was all alone in a corner. Luke nodded and pushed me in her direction.

"Peyton, look." Her eyes followed mine to the door and her legs about gave way from under her.

She looked down at the little girl and tears, tears fell down her face. Only these tears were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. She ran towards the tall, gorgeous man and threw her arms around him. She kneeled down to the little girl and the girl wrapped her arms around Peyton. I walked back over to Luke.

"When did you do this?" I asked him.

"I ran out on Peyton quickly this morning and after everything, I just figured she could use a familiar face, someone who could take her mind off of everything, off of me." He smiled at me and we both turned back to the three of them.

"That's amazing Luke." I looked back at him.

"I called him this morning and told him everything. He said that they could be here by the time your store opened."

I smiled at him and felt that I was going to start crying again. Jake Jagielski and little Jenny were back. I started to walk over to them to say hello, but Millicent walked towards me with a box.

"Brooke, this was sitting outside by the entrance. There's a card with your name on it." Milly handed me the box.

"Wow, I didn't expect so many gifts for just a store opening." I giggled. Luke, Milly, and I went to the counter and I sat the box next to the one the Naley gang gave me. I opened the envelope.

"Congratulations Brooke, here's to the memories." I didn't quite understand. I looked up at Luke and his brow furrowed.

"Okay whatever that means." I opened the box and pulled back the tissue.

Terror jolted through my body.

"Brooke?" Lucas said.

"Oh my God." Millicent whispered.

The garment inside was covered in blood, torn in certain areas and I couldn't catch my breath. Then everything went black around me.

**... ... ...**

**So...stay tuned! :)**


	9. How Lucas Remembered It

**Loving the reviews! There will be many more surprises to come with my story. I don't know if anyone has thought this, but I actually was thinking about it a lot last night. The story is entitled A Thousand Years and I started to feel I was straying away from that song and title, but it is going to get back to that and it will all tie in and belong together! I also wanted to make the comment, I rated this mature, because I was want to be safe, and there are some more secrets to come as well more flashbacks to Brooke's attack as well as more. **

**To _pam_: the who Peyton and Jake moment is not what it appears lol, I mean I didn't mean for that reaction…I genuinely believe that the character of Peyton on the show truly and really loved Jake and especially Jenny. It would have been hard to register what Peyton was really going through from Brooke's POV! But don't worry I will get to Peyton and Jake. **

**Also I have started class again so not only will I be working full time but going to school full time. I am taking two novel classes so I'll be reading a WHOLE lot. So I just wanted to warn you guys that chapters will not be updated as much as they have been, but I will do my damnedest to get them up as much and as soon as I can. **

**This chapter will focus heavily on Brooke's attack, if any of it is a little graphic for you, I apologize now and I just want to warn you now. **

**We have to go through some tough patches to get to the good patches.**

**So here we go…**

**Chapter 9: How Lucas Remembered It  
><strong>

I was happy that I could do one last honest, caring thing for Peyton. I had met up with Jake during one of my book tours and we spent hours talking about the past, present, and future. I remember a little after graduation, when Peyton had called him to see how he and Jenny were doing. It never bothered me that she spoke to Jake every once in awhile. He and Jenny had become a huge part of her life and I wasn't expecting her to forget about them. Just like anyone else who has been in his situation, he only wanted the best for Peyton and for her to be happy. I looked back at Brooke and when I did, I saw a smile, a smile and brightness about her I had never seen. I was going to say something when Millicent came towards us.

"Brooke, this was sitting outside by the entrance. There's a card with your name on it." Milly handed Brooke the box.

"Wow, I didn't expect so many gifts for just a store opening." She giggled. Millicent, Brooke and I went to the counter and she sat the box next to the one the Naley gang had given her. She opened the envelope and read it aloud.

"Congratulations Brooke, here's to the memories." She seemed confused as did I.

"Okay whatever that means." She brushed it off and opened the box and pulled back the tissue.

I saw her face grow pale; her eyes nearly bulge out from her face.

"Brooke?" I became concerned and started to peer in the box as well. Millicent was right beside me.

"Oh my God." Millicent whispered.

The garment inside was covered in blood, torn in certain areas and I could only imagine that, that was the dress she wore that night of the attack. I thought I was going to be sick when I turned to Brooke she had collapse and I barely caught her. I tried not to make a scene.

"Millicent, get rid of that and try not to alarm anybody." I said it quietly and hurriedly. I gently carried Brooke into the back. I laid her down on one of the couches. I didn't know if I should wake her or let her be. I shook her.

"Brooke?" I asked cautiously. I was swarmed by Haley, Nathan, and Peyton.

"What happened?" Peyton demanded.

I didn't know what I should say. I looked over at Haley and she began to shake. I shook Brooke gently one more time, this time lightly smacking her cheek to see if it would help.

"Brooke, pretty girl, wake up!" Maybe I should take her home, her night had been ruined and Brooke would not be the same girl she was before the sick present arrived for the rest of the evening.

She stirred and when she opened her gorgeous amber eyes and it was if I could read her like a book. I pulled her into my arms and she said nothing as she saw the small crowd gathered around her.

"Brooke, are you okay? What's going on? Did you become overwhelmed by the evening?" Peyton was by our side as I still held Brooke in my arms.

"Something else seems to be going on here." Nathan was right, but was far from the truth. If he had known what Haley, Brooke and I knew we would be joining forces and with his support then there would be nothing to keep Brooke from my sight, from protecting her during every waking moment even more than I already was trying to do.

"Nathan, I am fine, I just got really overwhelmed." Brooke tried really hard to keep her words steady.

Nathan wasn't buying it and I was tired of keeping what happened to Brooke a secret and the next thing that I did was either going to hurt Brooke or help her.

"You should tell them." I whispered it so softly that I believed she may not have heard it. Her body tensed in my arms and she nodded her head against my shoulder.

"Brooke?" Peyton and Nathan said together.

"Tell them Brooke." This time I said it a little louder. She pulled away from me and I held her hand.

"Tell us what?" Nathan looked down at his wife, Haley, and she started to cry.

"Someone better tell me what's going on." Nathan's word leaked with worry and concern. He pulled Haley into his arms. I looked up at Haley.

"Two years ago." Brooke took a deep breath. Peyton grabbed Brooke's free hand and squeezed it.

"I was leaving work one night in a hurried mess as Victoria and I had gotten into one of our countless fights. I ran blindly through the streets and someone grabbed me and pulled me into the alley." Brooke started to shake as her words came out. I pulled her closer to me bringing Peyton with her.

"Brooke?" Nathan's face turned red with anger as did mine.

"B?" Peyton questioned as tears streamed down her face.

"The next thing I knew I couldn't fight it anymore. He beat my face into the ground, cut me up pretty bad. He beat me so hard that I couldn't fight him anymore as he started to…" She couldn't even say the words and I pulled her body into mine and held her.

"That's enough." I said. I had wanted her to tell them. I wanted her to be open about it, but hearing her speak of it. Hearing her say it out loud, I couldn't hear anymore.

"Brooke did he…" Peyton stopped her words. I saw her look at Nathan and Haley and then back to Brooke, "did he rape you?" She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

Brooke froze in a catatonic state.

"Yeah. That's why she called me over last night. I was in New York only a day before it happened and Millicent found her. Brooke had pleaded with her not to tell anyone, not even the police. Millicent called me because she and I became friends the more trips I had been making. I didn't even have to think twice before I was on the next flight." It was out. The incident had finally been revealed. Millicent rushed around the corner and her face was also covered in tears.

"Is she alright?"

"Not really." I didn't think I should mention the box, I thought it could only make things worse.

"Did you do as I asked?" I asked her cryptically and Nathan picked up on it.

"What triggered this tonight? Was it that box? I saw Brooke open it and I saw the look on her face." Nathan was beginning to push the matter at hand, it wasn't safe, not yet, and not until I saw for myself that the savage was still locked up behind bars.

"Nathan it doesn't matter. Brooke has been through enough and maybe we should just end this evening early. I am taking her home." I scooped her up in my arms and still Brooke said or did nothing. She just stared out in the distance. I carried her through the back door so we didn't have an audience and no camera action as well to get leaked into the news. Millicent asked Peyton's help to die down the party slowly as the excuse was Brooke had gotten sick. Nathan pulled my car around and I gently placed Brooke inside. I pulled Haley into a hug as Nathan went back inside to grab the rest of Brooke's stuff.

"Lucas, what have I done? What was in that box?"

"Haley, this is not your fault, do you hear me?" I had to reassure her that this was going to be okay. I was going to fix this somehow. I wasn't sure what it was going to take. Peyton was by Nathan's side.

"Maybe this will help ease her nerves." Nathan handed me the creation that Haley, Nathan and little Jaime made for her and I smiled at him.

"I'll see you at the house. I am going to drive Jake and Jenny to his parent's house."

Then I realized that Peyton had thought I meant _their_ home as in Brooke and Peyton's home.

"No Peyton, I am taking her to my house."

I looked back in the car and Brooke was still staring out into nothing. Peyton's mouth dropped a little and I felt I had to tell more of the story.

_I was trying to outline some new ideas, memories, anything to get me started on my next novel. Ravens was doing so well that all the adrenaline from it made me excited to start writing for my next one. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I looked down and I didn't recognize the number only the area code. Probably Lindsey I thought._

"_Hello?" _

"_Lucas Scott?" _

_I crinkled my nose as the voice sounded familiar._

"_Yes…who is this?" _

_The panicked voice on the other line whispered, "Its Millicent. Millicent Huxtable, Brooke's assistant." She held her breath for a moment as if afraid she might be caught._

"_Yes, I'm sorry I just didn't recognize the number, is something wrong?" I was beginning to get worried. I had spent time with Millicent briefly whenever I was in town visiting or spending time with Brooke. _

"_Luke, she told me not to tell anybody, but she needs someone, someone greater and better than me, someone who knows her. She's going to kill me, but I've known you for a brief amount of time and I know that Brooke trusts you." _

_My heart sank a little, this didn't sound good._

"_Millicent?" I questioned, waiting for her reply._

"_She was attacked tonight, I think even raped. I had found her before it could get any worse. I used my pepper spray and he pushed me into a wall and then I told him I had already called the police and he took off. Lucas, I've never seen anything so horrible. She's, I thought she was dead—" Her voice started to crack and she started crying._

_I fell to my knees. I couldn't breathe; I didn't know what to do. Horror had taken over my entire body. _

"_I am leaving Tree Hill now." I was about to end the phone call when she spoke again._

"_Wait, Lucas…I couldn't get her very far because of the way she was left and displayed and I think I'm bleeding, but I pretty much had to carry her to one of the cheapest motels behind the building she was attacked. We're at the Little New York two blocks from Clothes over Bros headquarters." _

"_Millicent, I will be there as soon as time will allow me. Stay safe." _

"_Yes." _

"_I'm going to the airport. Please keep her safe, keep yourself safe and I will be there." I closed my phone. I threw whatever I could into a small bag and headed out the door. I was in luck as there was a flight to New York. The flight was leaving in twenty minutes. I looked down at my watch. It was 9:30pm. The flight would be a little over an hour and half, getting me into Manhattan around 11:30 with a taxi cab ride as well. The entire flight I couldn't sit still. My legs had been bouncing the entire time. I had at least ten cups of coffee. I wanted to be alert and ready for what I was about to walk in. Then it hit me. What scene was I going to see before my eyes when I showed up at that motel room? I have always ever seen Brooke's face, body in its most beautiful form. I've never seen bruises, let alone a bloody lip on her. Whenever she was in sunlight, it naturally blended with her snow white skin to give her radiant color. Before I knew what was happening, the flight attendant spoke and said we were landing in New York. Once we landed I didn't wait, I immediately got up, grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment and was ready to get off. I couldn't wait any longer. If someone was in my way, I excused myself as calmly and politely as I could. I got a cab and told him where to go. I couldn't sit still again, knowing that I was in the same town as Brooke; it was making it harder, driving me crazier the closer we got. The cab stopped and the driver told me we were here. I tossed him a fifty not really noticing that I was overpaying and I found room 3. I went to knock and I hesitated. I became frightened, nervous; I honestly didn't know how I was going to react. I knocked once, and then knocked twice. Nobody came to the door. _

"_Millicent, its Lucas." I whispered in hopes she heard me and that no one else did as well._

_She opened the door just enough for me to squeeze through. All the lights were off and with a gleam of moonlight, I saw that Millicent was bleeding on the back of her head. Although I did not know Millicent very well, a part of me grew with rage to see her like that too. I went to look at her head and she backed away._

"_No, you need to go to Brooke, I'll be fine. I'm warning you." It was like all the emotion had left her. _

_The way the room was set up, I couldn't see Brooke. Near the door was like a smaller separate room and there was a little wall that separated that room from the room that had the bed. I slowly walked around the wall and cut the lamp on next to the bed and what I saw, it would haunt me for the rest of my life. _

_Brooke was under the covers shaking. Her hair was matted with blood, her eyes were black and blue, and her lip was sliced open. One of her arms was exposed above the sheet; her wrist was black and blue. Her fingernails were bloody. I could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. _

"_Oh God." I couldn't breathe. I had to take a moment to relax, to calm down; I had to be strong for her. I couldn't be weak for her; she needed to see me strong for her._

"_Are you okay?" _

_I was surprised at how calm Millicent was staying, but it seemed that she wasn't calm, but just emotionless. She was there to save Brooke; she was there to stop the guy from finishing what he started. I walked out of the room with her and I went towards Brooke. I went to pull her in my arms and Millicent stopped me._

"_Lucas, she won't let me touch her. She nearly took a swing at me when I tried to get her into the bathroom. She's still in shock." I knew that Millicent was trying to look out for Brooke and me, for that matter, but I had to get her cleaned up, but I decided to wait._

"_Millicent, is there a nearby drug store or convenient store?" I looked over my shoulder._

"_Yes, but what do you need?" She asked quietly._

"_Something along the lines of a first aid kit." If she wasn't going to go to a hospital, I needed to make sure she gets the care that she needed. Her wounds needed to be tended to. _

"_Yeah." _

_She told me where to go and I told her to stay with Brooke. I got anything and everything that I could and the cashier looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at her and headed back to the room. Once back inside, Millicent kept fighting me off saying to attend Brooke, but I had to get her head bandaged. I would need her help with Brooke. I was strong, strong enough to constrain her, but I didn't want her to think I was hurting her. She finally stopped protesting and I was able to clean her wound and bandage it up the best I could. _

"_Can you get the bathtub filled with water for me?" _

_She nodded and headed to the bathroom. I went to touch Brooke and she swung at me. I gently grabbed her wrist and she withered in pain. The arm I had in my had was also black and blue as her wrist matching her other one._

"_Brooke, its Lucas." I said in the most soothing voice I could muster out. _

_Then she screamed and started wailing on me with her hands. I let her hit me for as long as it took for her to let that pent up anger go. She started to resist and I attempted to pick her up in my arms._

"_It's me, Brooke, its Lucas. Its Lucas." I cooed into her ear. Her body relaxed just a little. Her bra was barely clinging to her body and her panties were ripped to shreds but still covered her area. I pulled her closer to me as I carried her into the bathroom. Millicent stepped out of my way. I tried placing Brooke into the water and as soon as I could get her all the way in she clinged to me. So I took off my jeans and t-shirt and I pulled her into the tub with me. The tub was fairly large so it worked. Millicent handed me a washcloth and a bar of soap._

"_Brooke?" I whispered in her ear._

_She looked up at me barely able to open her eyes. Tears started to well up in my own. _

"_Brooke, I am going to try and clean you up, okay?" I whispered in her ear again and took the bar of soap and ran it over her arms. _

_I soaped up the washcloth and gently rubbed the dry blood off of her face. Her face cringed at I got closer to her lips. I closed my eyes to try to hold back the tears. Be strong for her._

_Millicent helped me with Brooke's arms some more and it was getting to the point where I needed to take the rest of the destroyed clothing off of her._

"_Brooke?" I didn't know how to go about this without freaking her out._

_She was able to look up at me again._

"_I am going to take your bra off. Is that okay?" I waited for her response. I wasn't going to push her._

_She nodded slowly and her head fell against my chest. With her back against me, Millicent took over the reigns for this part. _

"_Maybe I should leave." I said. Maybe this was going to be too much for her. Maybe Millicent should be the one to clean Brooke in these areas._

"_Maybe I shouldn't do this part for her." I started to panic a little as I felt this was inappropriate of me. Brooke is vulnerable, and she shouldn't have to expose herself to me this way. _

_I started to get up but with little strength that Brooke had left, she reached for me._

"_Don't, please don't leave me." She said it so quietly, it was if I'd imagine she said it._

"_You should stay right where you are Lucas. She feels safe with you, and only you." For the first time I saw tears start sliding down Millicent's face._

"_Okay." _

_She removed the thin material from Brooke's breasts and there were a few scratches on her left breast. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brooke was this beautiful creature looking like a thrown away doll that was used for a chew toy. I held Brooke as Millicent cleaned her. I let the water drain out a little more so it was easier to clean the rest of her body. Millicent leaned against the tub and I let her hold Brooke as I washed her back off. As I looked down I noticed that the tub was getting darker. The water started to turn a crimson red. _

"_What the hell?" I said aloud and Millicent noticed it too. _

"_Where is it coming from?" I asked her. Millicent and I started quickly looking over her legs and then I realized. I had cleaned the rest of her body except her legs and her lower region. Then the sheer horror of this situation hit me like knife in my heart. _

"_You don't think…" Millicent's words drifted away as we both stared at each other._

_I held Brooke up as high as I could so Millicent could remove the last bit of clothing and as she did in between her pelvic region was a cut. As the material had rubbed against the cut near her vagina, it began to bleed more and more._

"_Oh Jesus Christ." I couldn't take this anymore. She was broken and there was no telling when the Brooke I have grown to love would come back. Brooke didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any of this. Brooke was the most selfless person I knew, the person who had the biggest heart I knew. This was slowly deteriorating my heart and I couldn't catch my breath._

_Millicent started crying and neither one of us wanted to touch her especially there. _

"_Go get the bandages and hurry." I was trying so hard, so hard to not break down and lose it. Stay strong for her._

_Brooke winced as the soapy water crashed into her cut. I held the gauze there as Millicent hurried and gently washed the rest of the dirt and blood off of her legs._

"_I'm going to take care of you, Brooke. I promise." _

"_It hurts. It hurts all over." She cried out in breathless whispers._

_I let the water drain all the way out and Millicent handed me as much gauze as it took for me to cover up the wound. I tried really hard not to touch her there, but there was no way around. Her skin was turning purple around the envelopes of her vagina and I felt I was going to throw up again. This was turning my stomach into so many twists and knots that I felt like I was going to explode. I grabbed a towel and started drying her off as gently as I could. _

"_Millicent, can you grab whatever I brought with me and see if I have anything decent to cover her up?" _

_There was no other clothing for me to use for her. With the gauze still covering the wound, I carried her to the bed. Millicent was by my side and I looked over at her and she had a pair of boxers and a sweatshirt. It would work. _

"_This might sting Brooke okay?" I poured some peroxide over the cut and I tried to keep it from dripping. She winced a little in pain. I cleaned the blood and placed a bandage over the wound. I helped her put the clothes on and she shivered. _

_I pulled her into my arms and she started falling asleep. I looked up at Millicent and she started pacing._

"_What the hell is wrong with us? We should have taken her to the hospital; we should have called the police." _

"_If this is what Brooke really wanted…if she didn't want anybody else involved, then we should respect that. I am not saying I agree, but if this is what Brooke wanted then it's what I'll do for her." I wanted to take her to the hospital, I wanted to take this to the police, but what I really wanted to do was find this guy, hunt him down like the animal he was, and beat him until he screams, screams the way he made Brooke. _

"_Maybe I should leave. I…" _

"_No just stay here. It's late and I don't want you out there. I know we don't know each other that well, but I will hold Brooke in my arms and you can lie next to her. It might help her to know you're here too." I was sincere about that too. I barely knew Millicent Huxtable but she saved an amazing beautiful woman who meant more than me than I ever could have imagined. I would do anything for her for saving the girl I met so many years ago who propositioned me in the backseat of my car._

_Morning came and Millicent was still there lying next to Brooke who slept in my arms. I looked at my watch and it was around nine in the morning. _

"_Millicent?" I said quietly. I shook he arm a little._

_She woke up not registering to her where she was._

"_Oh my God!" Millicent looked down at Brooke and then held the back of her head._

"_I thought it was all a dream." She pulled her legs into her chest._

"_Someone has to get back to the company. If Brooke really wants to keep this a secret, then we don't need any suspicions." She looked down at Brooke and tears were in her eyes again._

"_You love her don't you?" I asked her._

"_She befriended me, gave me a job, and treated me as a friend rather than an employee. I had no one here and neither did she, we've become very close. I would do anything for her." She gave me a half smile and I would accept it._

"_I'll tell the office that she wanted to take a break, she fired Victoria last night, and I can tell them that she needed to get away for awhile. I can do this." _

_I trusted her and I knew she would take care of things for Brooke, not because she had to, but because she wanted too. Millicent called Brooke's driver, Andre, to come pick her up. Once she left, she had gone to get me a rental vehicle. The plan was we would drive to Brooke's place, Millicent would pack her a back of all the things she would need and I was going to drive her back to Tree Hill to stay with me, to bring her home where she can feel safe._

"She was here this whole time? For how long?" Haley asked.

"Three weeks."

The shock across the three faces hit me like a ton of bricks.

"She was here this long and we had no idea?" Nathan spat out.

"Oh my God. How could any of this have happened?" Peyton placed her hand on her forehead like she was trying to understand all of it. She would never figure it out just like I haven't to this day.

"I need to get her out of here." I wasn't going to explain anything else.

"Get her out of here and take her some place safe, to your place." Haley said to me. Nate looked at her like she was losing her mind.

I didn't hesitate any longer.

"She just needs to get some rest, and then she'll be fine." I didn't want to be around them anymore, I just wanted Brooke to feel safe, to feel protected and I was going to take her home.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Thoughts? I need them for you all! Next chapter Brooke and Lucas go to New York. Lucas for Lindsey, Brooke for Victoria. Stay tuned!**


	10. Good Morning and New York, Eh?

**Next time I will put in HUGE letters WARNING of anything graphic although I did say it might be a little morbid, but if you guys are willing to read it, then thank you. I personally know a couple of people who have been attacked and it is something serious, I guess I wanted to stay true to the possibilities of these types of situations. Again I do apologize. Although we are almost over the dark parts as we will get some happier, more joyous relaxed moments between everyone including Brooke and Lucas. Then of course we got to get back to dark lol.**

**I am also going to change the summary of this story as I have finally found the story I was trying to figure out in the beginning! **

**_Pam:_ it's like you know who I am. I was completely appalled and upset that there was no interaction between Brooke and Lucas during season 6 that involved her attack. Granted they were starting the Brooke and Julian thing (which I love them and absolutely adore Austin Nichols) still…no matter what…through their relationship, friendship, and everything Brooke and Lucas have been through, I was really upset there was no interaction between them about that at all. I was even more upset that we only got to see Brooke tell Peyton about it. Why not Haley? Or Nathan? And especially Lucas! Anyways, yes it is hard for me to write the real thoughts and reactions of other characters through Brooke and Lucas and I am thinking about doing some POVs through other characters especially Peyton. Although she became my least favorite character on the show, I would love to do some POV through her about everything. I think I could make it very interesting. And I do agree with you that Jeyton and Brucas was cast aside a huge amount against the Leyton duo. Very upsetting and disappointing.**

**And can I also say that I am extremely upset to hear that Chad/Lucas screen time is only with Jackson/Jaime and Bethany/Haley when he comes back for the last season! Or that's at least the rumor mill of it all, but I would not be surprised that Schwahn and the writers of One Tree Hill would do that. Don't get me wrong I love Lucas and Haley, but come on we didn't even get a goodbye from Lucas to Brooke at the end of season 6! And we can't even get one little bitty scene between Sohpia/Brooke and Chad/Lucas/his crazy hair in the final season. **

**Anyways I am sorry for my ranting, your comments just got me thinking and with the season premiere last night, it just made my blood boil! Lol**

**Thanks again for the reviews! They truly do inspire to write more and more.**

**Chapter 9: Good Morning and New York, Eh?**

I could feel something warm on my face. For some reason, a burning sensation of desire ran through me. Everything around me felt like perfection. I couldn't describe this feeling. It was almost like ecstasy. I turned over in the bed and my hand fell lightly upon a strong back and broad shoulders. I started to run my fingers down the man's back and that sensation shot through me again. I began to find myself planting a trail of kisses from his neck down the bare skin of his back. Then that sensation increased by a million different kinds of sensations. I crawled on top of his back and my kisses lead me towards his face. He turned slightly and my lips found his. The kiss was unlike anything I had ever felt. I started to feel wet and I couldn't take it any more. I intensified the kiss and made him face me as I dug my nails in his back. He pulled my hair back and lay kisses along my neck. If I could I would have had an orgasm just then because that contact with his lips to my neck was exhilarating. Then he purred.

"Mmmm…Lindsey."

Lindsey? My name is Brooke. Then I realized something was wrong. I finally opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. When I looked down to the face before me who fluttered his eyes open as well. Shock and horror fulfilled us both.

"Luke!" "Brooke!" We spoke at the same time and then that's when I felt his bulge against my leg.

"Shit!" I jumped off of him. He fell out of the bed and stumbled out of the room.

Was I dreaming and awoke with arouse and assumed I was still looped within my dream? This was crazy. What the hell was I doing here? I realized that I was wearing some of his clothes and then everything started flashing across my eyes.

The store opening.

The white box containing the dress, my dress.

I must have passed out or something. It was becoming a routine thing for me and I started to bite my nails. Was it possible this man, this inhuman creature was out and coming back for me? No, it couldn't be, he was still in jail. He was going to be there for at least another five years. Then Lucas cleared his throat and I was brought back to reality.

"I am so sorry about that. I am so embarrassed."

When I looked up at Lucas' face, he truly was embarrassed; I haven't seen that look on his face since the night I stripped down in his car the first time we met officially.

"No I am sorry, I think I started it, I think I was dreaming or something. I don't know this is so embarrassing for me." I really was embarrassed because I haven't been that way with Luke in nearly four years. I felt my face become red.

"It seems you were dreaming about Lindsey." I wrapped the sheet tighter around me. Although I was fully clothed, I felt like I was still completely naked in front of him and that made me feel shy and vulnerable. Two things I was never when I was with Lucas.

"Yeah and again I'm sorry. I really had no idea."

It got awkward and silent for a few minutes and he walked over to his closet to get dressed. A sigh of relief flooded me and I lay back down in the bed.

"How are you doing Brooke? I mean last night was…"

Just like me, he didn't want to talk about it really. I could feel it radiating off of him, but it had to be spoken.

"I just don't understand. He's in jail unless there's someone else. Luke that was the dress I was wearing the night I was attacked." I pulled my legs into my chest and rested my head on my knees.

He walked over to me and rubbed my arm consolingly.

"I'm sorry, I am sure you thought you would never have to relive that night in the way it was displayed before you."

I looked up into his eyes and it was the same look I remembered barely being able to see that night he came to New York to take care of me. Of all the people in the world, I had to admit at first I was surprised that Millicent had called him, but then that was the only other person in my life that Millicent knew, but still, she could have called Haley whom I speak about every day, but she called Lucas and I would always thank her to the day I die for doing that for me. I knew he was frightened, scared to death just like I was but he put up the best front I'd ever seen in any other person. That night he was my hero, that night he rode in on his white horse and saved me from it all. He did keep his promise and I was too stupid to realize that, that is what he's been doing ever since. He brought me back to his place, the place I called home although I never called it that in front of him, but I had a feeling he knew. He always knew, he could read me like one of his intricate novels and see me. One of the things I hated about him. He was the only person who could see me that way and sometimes I resented him for it.

"Brooke?" He whispered. I left my thoughts behind and looked up at him.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me every time I rescue you. It's natural; it's pretty much become a part of me, so stop it." He gently pushed my arm and I pushed back.

I noticed next to his desk, was a suitcase.

"You going somewhere?" I really didn't want to talk about the horrifying _gift_ I received because right now I wasn't sure I could handle it.

"Well when we spoke yesterday and you told me to go after Lindsey, I immediately booked a flight for today, but after what happened last night, I am not sure I should leave you. It can wait Brooke, because we should—"

"No, it's a great idea, Luke, you should go." I cut him short because I refused to talk about it right now. Then I had an idea.

"I'll go with you." I saw that my purse was on his night stand next to the bed, once I pulled my phone out there were all types of messages. Some of which I knew were from Victoria.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to go back anyways to check on the company and if you are that concerned, I'll just go with you. You spend time with Lindsey and I'll unfortunately spend time with Victoria, see where everything is at." I really did think it would make both of us feel better if the other was close by. I saw his shoulders relax and he nodded.

"I think that would make me feel a little better, but you should probably call Hales and Nathan, they were extremely worried about you last night."

I then remembered that I told Nathan and Peyton last night about the attack. Now that I remembered that, it almost felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. A part of me was relieved, happy even that I had finally let that part of myself free to them.

"The flight leaves in about three hours. You got plenty of time before then? Correct?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah and besides my apartment is still there with all my other stuff that I left behind. I'll just need myself and my purse and wah-la." I held out my hands in a ta-da magician pose. He smiled.

"Okay well I guess I'll just drive you to your place? I have nothing else to do today."

Luke gathered his stuff and I walked out into the bright sunlight back in the tight dress I was wearing from the night before. I almost felt I was doing the walk of shame wearing the same clothes from the previous night after a regretful night of random sex with a stranger. Stupid dress. Luke drove causally to my apartment and then that feeling came over me again. That feeling of sheer ecstasy. What the hell was going on? Then I remembered the way his lips felt on mine, the way they burned the flesh of my neck. It was electrifying. Just thinking about it, I felt hot and wet and I had to squeeze my legs together as tightly as I could.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he looked over at me.

I couldn't face him as I could feel my cheeks redden again.

"Yeah, just anxious, I guess. I am not entirely sure what kind of emotions I am going to be welcomed with when I get home." That was the biggest, fat lie I have ever told him and he knew I was lying but he wasn't going to push it. Then I heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" This time I was not red in the face anymore.

"I just can't believe what happened this morning. You know Brooke Davis, I have tried to kiss you a couple of times in the past before and you pushed me away, but this morning you were all over me like a cat in heat."

I had to look away again as that blush came across my face.

"Haha, laugh it up boozy, I was obviously lost in a very vivid dream." Then it dawned on me, if that's what it truly was, was a dream to me at first, then who did I really imagine the man was lying beside me? I was almost certain that I wasn't initially thinking about Luke. There was no way or was I? I shook my head.

"It's still funny." He said as he parked outside my condo.

Once inside Millie and Peyton were eating breakfast. We all exchanged some words and I didn't want to alarm Peyton about the dress, not just yet. I needed to take care of a few extra curricular activities once I was in New York. I also realized that Millie came to Tree Hill to spend time with me and here I was about to board a plane to New York. She told me that it was perfectly fine as she said that she wouldn't mind staying a little longer. She said that after last night's incident, she said that Mouth had stayed behind to help her clean up a little and they spent most of their time getting to know each other. I couldn't help but be happy for her. Mouth was an amazing person and if that led somewhere then I wouldn't be anything but thrilled for those two to start something amazing with each other. Peyton on the other hand was a little upset because after hearing my secret, she started to play the Luke card. She wanted to keep me close, to protect me. I had pulled Peyton into my room so Luke wouldn't hear the next thing I told her, but I told her that she should spend time with Jake and Jenny, catch up with him, and take her mind off of Luke and the past couple of days. She finally caved and told me to call her once we got there so she knew I was okay, that both of us were okay. On the way to the airport I had called Nathan and Haley and had to explain that Luke and I were going to New York and that maybe it would be a good thing for me. That conversation turned out to be another one with them both saying that I should stay close, but I reassured everyone that Luke would be with me.

I was honestly getting tired of people asking me if I was okay and me responding that I was okay. I went almost two years without any terror from Sean Hamer and last night's present is what almost broke me. I was okay for now, but if something else were to happen, it might just break me.

The plane ride was quiet and Luke brought a book along with him. I started to lean against the window to sleep but out of instinct and still deep into his book, Lucas wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his shoulder. Adjusting himself and his view of the book without saying anything he held me close. I smiled and dozed off for a bit and when I awoke we had landed in New York. Once out of the airport we both looked at each other and for a brief moment I didn't want to leave his side.

"Okay, you call me the minute you are at Clothes over Bros and safe."

I nodded.

"You call me once you've made it to Lindsey."

He looked at me funny.

"Hey I'm allowed to worry about you too." I lifted my leg to kick the back of his thigh. I made the mood a little brighter. I really didn't want to let what was happening right now affect my entire mood and life.

We went our separate ways and I headed towards Clothes over Bros. I did have to admit that things seemed to get easier when I reinstated Victoria to her position, but the bitch still shined in her everyday. I only hoped Lucas could accomplish why he came here. I really did like Lindsey and I knew how much she loved him. I knew that Lucas loved her too. She was great for him and I just hope he can get her to see that.

It killed me to leave Brooke, but I couldn't always be around her. I knew that she didn't want to talk about it. A part of me did see why, it was the person that she was, who she has become. Brooke became one of the strongest people that I knew to overcome something that she went through. She was trying to put it out of her mind and if that's what she wanted, that's what I would help her do.

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of the <em>Putnam &amp; Pratts<em> building before I even realized the cab ride was over. I entered the building and took the elevator to the fifth floor. Once the doors opened I could already see her. Her office was in clear view from the elevator. As I walked towards her office, I watched her laugh as she was on the phone with someone. As she laughed, she doodled something on her day planner. I didn't realize how much I had missed that, missed her. She still didn't notice me as I knocked on her door.

When she looked up, she dropped her phone and hurriedly tried to find it.

"I am going to have to call you back." She put the phone down and stared at me.

"I miss you." I said and I walked towards her. She stepped back a little.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

I slowly walked towards her.

"Lindsey, I love you and I miss you and I want you to come home with me." I got closer to her.

"Lucas, I—"

I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her. She resisted at first, but then fell completely in me and kissed me back.

"I missed you so much." I rested my forehead against hers.

"Luke, you can't do this." She pulled away from me and turned her back on me.

"Why not?"

"Because Luke we are just not meant to be, this isn't right." She placed her hands on her hips and I was beginning to get frustrated, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the folded pages. The pages that she needed to read, to understand why I wrote the things I did about Peyton.

"I am not in love with her Lindsey. I kissed her and when I did, just in that moment I realized that I was not in love with her. Over the years I realized that those feelings really had gone away and I was able to move on and I fell in love with you."

"Luke," The look on her face was filled with love, but as she flipped through the pages she became confused yet again.

"What is this, Lucas?"

"The pages you really needed to read. All that stuff about Peyton, like I told you, it was to lead to the moments I met you and fell in love with you. Linds, my next novel was going to be about us."

The more I looked at her, the more she became confused and almost angry.

"Lucas, this isn't what I read and I was not talking about—"

Her phone rang and she didn't finish her sentence. She picked up her phone and she turned back to me.

"Look I have to take this call; we can meet up later for dinner maybe and talk." She handed me the papers back and I just left. I watched her briefly for a moment and when she looked up at me, she turned her chair away from me so I couldn't see her anymore.

I looked at the pages and the top few pages are the ones she would have read, what did she mean she didn't read this and what did she start to say when she was cut off by the phone? This was beginning to not make any sense. My phone started to ring and it was Brooke.

"_Hey boozy, you with Lindsey yet?" _

"Sort of, but something is not making sense, I am going to meet up with her for dinner tonight." I looked back towards her office and she still had the back of her chair towards me.

"_That seems weird, anyways, I am here about to see Victoria. I guess I'll just see you later at my apartment. You still have your own key, yes?"_

"Yes mam, I will see you later this evening."

"_Okay good luck."_

"You too." I figured I would leave and call her later to set up a time and place for dinner. I needed her back. Being away from her for forty-eight hours was harder on me than I thought.

* * *

><p>It was a little disappointing to hear that it didn't go the way Lucas wanted it to go with Lindsey. Although knowing Lucas I am sure he can charm her into coming back to him.<p>

"I knew you would come to your senses and move back."

I dropped my phone as the hiss of her voice went right through me.

"Shit, mother." I reached down to grab my phone and I placed it in my purse.

She walked over to me in her Prada dress and Dolce stilettos. I rolled my eyes at the smirk on her face.

"You stayed longer in Tree Hill than I thought you would. I'm impressed. Just glad you came to your senses."

"I am not here to move back. Just came to visit, see how everything was going. Millicent tells me things are still running smooth without my presence." I crossed my arms and the look that flickered across her face made me remember the same look two years ago.

"_You give me one reason why I should believe that you had nothing to do with my attack. I saw you Victoria! I. Saw. You!" I held the gun up to her face and she didn't even flinch. _

"_Brooke what the hell are you talking about?" She rested her hands on her hips and that made me even more motivated to pull the trigger._

"_Let me refresh your memory. The night I fired you, I watched you through the office, you were talking to someone, it was almost as if you were giving commands, a look I knew all too well since my childhood." I walked up closer to her, hoping the fear would settle in sooner._

"_Then of course after you threw a chair through the office window, you threatened me, mother. You told me I would regret firing you and it looks like my life almost paid for it." _

"_Brooke, again what the hell are you talking about?" Her voice rose above mine._

"_The moment I left the building, a man dragged me into the alleyway and attacked me. I looked like a chewed up dog toy! You did this to me! I know it!" I was screaming at her as tears covered my face. I have never been this upset with any other human being in my life. I wanted her to pay, I wanted her to feel the pain and torture she had put me through since I was a child and then something changed in her. _

_Her knees gave way and she sat down in a chair. The horror that started to etch across her face, and then I saw what looked like to be tears._

"_Were you raped?" She said it so quietly, that I didn't even know if I heard her correctly._

"_He wasn't able to finish the job." I said coldly through tears._

_Then her hand went over her mouth and tears came from her eyes._

"_Brooke, I didn't do this and I am truly sorry if you ever thought I did." The tears that started to fall down her cheeks were quickly brushed away from her face and she stood up again and walked away from me. _

"You should be thanking me. I got the men's clothing line going well and strong. Things are looking great so far." She handed me a folder and I looked at the numbers.

Things were looking great, but I came to pitch her some new ideas.

"I actually have an idea for a new line. It's something I started working on when I was still here." I reached into my bag and pulled out two tiny pieces of clothing.

She turned around to face me and I held up the small clothing.

"I would like to call it Baby Brooke!" I ran my hand over the tiny fabric and smiled. I couldn't wait to put my own children in these clothes. I got lost in my thoughts when she snatched the material out of my hands.

"Brooke, you can't just spring on me with a new line and expect it to go somewhere. Did you not just hear me? We just got the men's clothing line started and that took nearly two years to process."

I snatched the clothing back from her.

"I was there for it all. I was just saying this is something I would love to do in the future, for when I get my own family." I smoothed out the little piece and pulled it close to my heart.

"You move too fast, Brookie, what makes you think a baby line would get anywhere." She started to make me angry and with everything that has been happening in the past few days, I was going to use her for my anger.

I threw the clothing in her face.

"You don't know anything about me!" I threw the other piece I hadn't shown her yet to her face.

"I was attacked two years ago and something in me changed and you were a part of that change, mother. A man beat me until I was almost not breathing anymore. I had my store opening last night in Tree Hill and that sick fuck sent me the dress I was wearing that night as some sort of twisted joke! I have never ever been so disgusted and filled with hate as I am right now." My whole body jolted with anger.

"I have been trying to keep myself sane, make myself okay for all the people in Tree Hill who love me. Who tell me that everyday! I will do whatever it takes to put smiles on their faces because I love them! You know what mother, maybe I should have just kept you fired and away from this job because not even after I tell you that I was attacked, your attitude, your behavior towards me is still the same. You just can't change; you just can't say anything nice or even show compassion or love for me."

Victoria looked behind me and I followed her gaze. Lucas was standing there and the look on his face made my stomach twist in knots.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Victoria yet again did not portray any type of compassion.

"I was there for her that night. I was there to take care of her, to tell her that she would be okay and that she would get through this. You are her mother for Christ's sake, and is it so difficult for you to look your daughter in the eye and tell her that you love her. To console her through rough times. To understand that she has been to hell and back." Lucas was by my side and I didn't want him to hear any more of my unraveling. I wanted him to believe, to know that I was okay and keeping it together. I had yet again broken down before him.

"This conversation is over. I have work to do. We'll talk about Baby Brooke later." For once Victoria was not fighting her own battle. She was surrendering.

I rolled my eyes.

"Forget about it Victoria. Baby Brooke will be something I do on my own. You just focus on the men's line." I walked over to pick up the baby clothes and shoved them in my bag. I couldn't be around her anymore. Being back in this building only after a few days, it didn't feel the same.

"Luke, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting up with you later tonight." I started walking towards the elevator and he grabbed my arm.

"I was just close by. Brooke do you want to talk about it?"

I knew he had heard everything and I hated that. Although he said I was allowed to break down and be vulnerable, the thing was I hated being vulnerable and weak in front of him. I liked being strong and independent especially around him. It also didn't help that those feelings for him, everything I have ever felt for him was still with me.

"Luke, honestly I just want to drink. You were not supposed to see me that way and I really am okay. She just knows how to push my right buttons."

We both got into the elevator and it got uncomfortable quickly.

"When you meet up with Lindsey tell her I said hey and that we should meet up tomorrow and do something." I needed to change the subject.

"Yeah I will. I am actually a little nervous." He had that stupid grin on his face.

"Okay well if the night goes the way you want it, you are taking it to her place." I said.

We finally got into the lobby and walked out the front doors together. I looked toward him.

"Look, I am just going to go to my place and you do something great for Lindsey. Get her flowers, pick a nice restaurant. Ooooh." I just realized I had some tricks up my sleeves.

"I can get you a private room at Belou's. They actually owe me a favor." I smiled until my face hurt. I wanted to do this for Luke, to do something great for him after all that he's done for me.

"Brooke that would be amazing. Thank you." He pulled me into his arms and I returned the hug.

"No problem."

I set up the reservation, I helped Luke pick out the perfect set of flowers and Lindsey said she would meet him around seven. An early dinner can lead to a long night and that's what we wanted. It's what I wanted for him. Even though a part of me stung a little to see him feel the way he does about Lindsey, I genuinely thought that she was the best fit for him. She didn't have any of the drama that me or Peyton had with him. She was cut from a different cloth and she really did have an amazing soul and spirit.

"Good luck Luke." I smacked him on the arm. I had dressed him up sharply and he really did look amazing.

"I'll let you know how it goes." He smiled and left.

I watched him walk down the hall and out of my sight. Then it was like déjà vu. Years ago, I sent him on his way to Peyton at the state championship game and now I was sending him to the most romantic restaurant to get the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: What does Lindsey have to say to Lucas. A visit to the New Jersey Prison.<strong> **Stay tuned!**


	11. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

"**Oh my God, I love coffee cake! Quiet babies and coffee cake! Amazing!" **

**Oh Julian Baker/Austin Nichols: adorably amazing man!**

**Thanks again everybody for the inspiring reviews! I am glad that everyone is still enjoying it and keeping up with it. It only helps improve my writing!**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 11: **

My palms were sweaty. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. Brooke had outdone herself this time around. The restaurant was like a ghost town mainly reserved for just the two of us. I thanked the restaurant owner, Richard, for doing this and he said anything for Miss Brooke Davis. I smiled when he said it. Of course, anybody would do anything for Brooke Davis. She helped me pick out these amazing roses: pink, red, and white that complemented each other very well. I believed that Lindsey would love everything about this. I looked down at my watch and it was 7:05pm. She should be here at any moment.

Then I saw her. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing this white knee length strapless dress that accented every curve and line of her body. Her long blonde locks flowing around her shoulders. I walked towards her and smiled.

"Lucas, what is all this?" She looked around the nearly empty restaurant and I took her hand in mine.

"Come with me." I pulled her into one of the rooms and there was a single dining room table set up perfectly for just two.

"With a little help from Brooke, we put all this together for me and you." I went to kiss her and she turned her face and I kissed her cheek. She seemed a little discomforted.

She sat in her chair and I helped her scoot closer to the table and then I sat opposite of her.

"These flowers are for you."

She looked at them in awe.

"Lucas…this is unreal but you really shouldn't have done this."

"This entire day, I've only thought about one thing, actually just one person and that's you." I smiled at her and looked down at my napkin then back to her.

"I came to New York to tell you how much I love you and how you have made a big mistake in believing that I still had feelings for Peyton and I want you to come back to Tree Hill with me. You belong with me there." I was going to wait to say all these things to her. I wanted to talk with her, talk about her, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted her to know how I felt and what I wanted.

"Lucas, I, I don't know what to say, but it seems that you and I have misunderstood each other somewhere—"

"Lindsey can we please just enjoy our dinner and enjoy each other. I am in love with you and all I want right now is to just be with you. Please."

She placed her hands in her lap as the first course came out and she thanked the waiter who placed her salad before her and put her amazing smile on display.

"Lucas, we will have to talk about this."

"We will. How has your day been?" I started to eat my salad as did she. She smiled.

"It's been great. I have this new novel I am working on getting published. She's from South Dakota. She's very bright and amazing. She kind of reminds me of you, I guess that's why I was drawn to her work."

I smiled.

"So you are thinking about me." I grinned at her and she blushed.

"Of course I do, Luke. I am always going to love you and you know that, but like I was saying, I think we have misunderstood each other." She placed her fork down on the table and looked up at me.

"Lucas, I wasn't talking about Peyton."

My palms started sweating again. Who could she have been talking about?"

"Wait, I don't understand."

"Lucas, it's even sad that you would have no idea who I am talking about. Yet again you are shielding your heart, blinding yourself from what's truly in front of you." She sat erect in her chair and let out a sigh.

"Lindsey." If she was talking about Brooke, then I really didn't understand where it was coming from then I remembered that she said something earlier.

"Wait a minute; you said earlier today that the pages I handed you weren't the ones you read. Linds, what did you read?"

"The night you went to Brooke's and told me to trust you. I did Luke and I do, but I was worried so of course, I was going to stay up and wait for you. I have grown very fond of Brooke. I think she is a wonderful, amazing person. Then I was sitting at your desk, straightening things out to keep myself busy and I opened the drawer on the right." She took in a deep breath.

"I found your spiral notebook. It had several entries of your time with Brooke here in New York. Lucas, I have never seen writing like that from you, not even in your Ravens novel." The smile on her face faded and I still didn't understand.

"Lindsey, those are like journal entries, just how I would spend my time with Brooke and honestly since two years ago, we have grown so close and for certain reasons as well. She went through something tragic and I was there for her as a friend and nothing more." I didn't like where this evening was going and I didn't like that she was beginning to push away from me once more.

"Lucas, like I said, what I read in that notebook, although I know I shouldn't have because it was personal to you, but that's just it. Those were real, true feelings flooding from within you. The feelings and emotion you put into Ravens about Peyton is nothing like what was in that notebook about Brooke."

The waiters brought out the next course and it became clear that neither one of us were hungry anymore.

"Lindsey, I don't love Brooke like that. I'm not in love with her; I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and only you." I reached for her hand and took it in mine. She didn't pull away from me.

"She was fiercely independent," Lindsey squeezed my hand and had her eyes closed, "Brooke Davis, brilliant, and beautiful and brave." Tears started streaming down her eyes and she smiled.

"Lindsey." My heart ached as she was feeling second best. I squeezed her hand and took it in both of mine and kissed it.

"I don't believe I have met anyone as amazing as Brooke. She has taught me more about myself than anyone else ever has. She is the light in my life even when I am at my darkest. She is the light I follow no matter who I am or where I am." More tears came from her face as I began to cry a little as well.

"That was the last thing I read in that notebook. It was real, pure, and honest. Lucas, I've never known you to speak that way about Peyton." She released her hand from mine and I didn't know what to say or do.

"Lindsey, my feelings for Brooke are nothing more than a love for someone who I consider a part of my family. She's like Haley. Someone who means everything to me, but I am not in love with her. I am in love with you. You have to know that."

"I do Luke, I really do, but I feel just like Brooke in this moment. You were so in love with Peyton when you were with Brooke that you were blinded. And now I feel as if you are running away from your heart once again, but this time from the girl who got away. I can see why you fell in love with me. Just spending only a few hours with her the other day made me realize just how much we are alike. Just like you said, Brooke is fiercely independent and Lucas, so am I." She started to get up from the table and I stopped her.

"Lindsey please don't do this." I took her hands in mine and I pulled them into my chest.

"I don't know what else to say to you other than I don't know where this is coming from, but Brooke is someone you don't have to worry about in that way. I am in love with you and only you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" I didn't want her to go again; I did not want her to walk away from me again.

"You shouldn't have to prove anything to me Luke, that's just it. Maybe you aren't in love with Brooke, or maybe you just don't realize what your heart truly wants. I love you Lucas, I do and I always will, but your heart is conflicted, and I think I've always known it, I guess I was hoping that someday I could be your light to guide you through all that darkness that has ever clouded you." She placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me softly. I intensified the kiss in hopes that if she felt what I felt she would not leave.

She pulled back.

"Lindsey, don't do this." I rested my forehead against hers.

"Maybe, I am wrong, maybe I just see this differently than you do, but right now, Luke, I don't see this working out until I know that you have resolved the conflict within your heart. I see something between the two of you even if you don't right now. Brooke may just be the girl of your dreams, the girl you truly see by your side." She kissed me once more.

"Goodbye Lucas."

Before I could even say anything, chase after her, she was gone. I collapsed in the chair behind me and tears started to fall from my face. What was I supposed to do now? Without her, I knew I would become lost again. Maybe in the beginning I didn't see this becoming serious, but at some point, through the late nights at the office re-editing my book, the morning coffee runs together, and the in between conversations and moments, I fell in love with Lindsey Strauss. How could she believe that I was in love with Brooke?

Yes, there were times before Lindsey and I became serious that I had tried to kiss Brooke several times, but I only did it because I thought maybe it's what Brooke wanted. After her attack, we became so close that maybe those feelings then would take us somewhere but it lead me to Lindsey. Maybe I should have told her that, but again I had lost my words, lost what I really wanted to say and she escaped from me again. I heard someone clear their throat and it was Richard.

"Sir, should I get this for carry out?" I could see the look in his eyes that he was sorry this night didn't go the way I had planned and I smiled at him.

"That would be great thank you and thank you for this. I know that you did this for Brooke, but thank you."

"Of course, sir. I am sorry that the young lady did not stay."

Brooke's driver, Andre was waiting outside just as Brooke and I had arranged it, but I was leaving alone and I saw the disappointment in his eyes too.

"Where to Mr. Scott?"

"Call me Lucas, please." I sat in the car for a moment and I actually did not want to go back to Brooke's place. This feeling of knowing that Lindsey believed I was in love with Brooke was really bothering me.

"To Brooke's, please."

What difference did it make if Lindsey believed that I was in love with Brooke, I knew it wasn't true. Brooke and I have been through so much together that my feelings had changed from romantic to just friendly. Of course, I didn't think of Brooke as a sister, it was almost more than that but not in the sense of being in love. This was ridiculous. I should just give Lindsey some time. Some space and then approach her again.

"We're here sir."

That seemed awfully quick.

"Thank you, Andre." I grabbed the bag of food and started toward Brooke's apartment. I was not going to let this conversation with Lindsey affect the way I would act around Brooke.

Once I got to the door to Brooke's apartment I began to feel uneasy. Snap out of it, Lucas. I knocked once and she was there before I could blink.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" She looked down at the bag.

"She left me. Again." I walked in and set the bag of food on the kitchen island. I walked to her fridge and pulled out a beer. Thank God for alcohol right now.

"Lucas, why? What happened?"

Of course, with Lindsey's idea of my heart being conflicted with feelings for Brooke, this was uncomfortable for me and I really didn't want to tell Brooke what she said.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to drink and forget right now. Are you hungry?" I took off the ridiculous tie I wore that was the shade of blue Lindsey loved and tossed it in the trashcan.

"Three points for Scott." I said and plopped down on one of the most comfortable couches known to man.

"I am hungry, but Lucas, I am really sorry. I really liked Lindsey and who knows maybe with some time she'll realize that she misses you and made a mistake." She came over to the couch and sat fairly close to me. Her scent was intoxicating.

"I just want to forget right now. You up for some drinking?" I held my beer up and she took in a deep breath.

"Why the hell not? It seems we're both having a sucky day." She sat her plate of food down on the small table in front of us and walked over to the fridge and initially pulled out one beer but then grabbed two more.

We both began to drown our sorrows of the recent events and just had a good time laughing and enjoying ourselves. About eight beers later between the two of us, it was looking that we were a little drunk or at least I was. I didn't drink that much, but I was pretty sure I was drunk. Brooke had told me a stupid joke and I could not help but laugh and when I did I fell over and landed on her shoulder.

"Okay boozy, it looks like bed time for you." She went to get up and I stopped her. If Lindsey truly believed that I was in love with Brooke and if there was any truth to any of it, I needed to know for myself.

I pulled her back down on the couch and she started laughing. I leaned in quickly and I kissed her. Her lips tasted amazing. They were soft but yet a little rough. She pulled back.

"Lucas, stop it." She pushed me back and looked up at me.

"Brooke, what if something is here…between us and we've been fighting it for so long that it doesn't make sense any more to hide it." I leaned into her again and she pushed me back.

"Luke, Lindsey just broke up with you and your heart is broken and…"

"My heart is bull shit. You tell me my heart is broken and she tells me my heart is conflicted, I am tired of everyone telling me how I feel or what is in my heart." I was now a little angry, pissed off even.

"Lucas, I think you should go sleep this off. You're upset and you do have every right to be, but I am not going to argue with you or start anything. I think you should get into bed." She walked over to me and put her arm around me to help me up.

My head really began to hurt and I really began to understand why I didn't drink that much to begin with. It was funny because the first time I actually ever got drunk was with Brooke back in high school on our first date. There was a knock on the door and both of us froze.

"Who the hell?"

I fell back into the couch and she stumbled over to the door.

"Surprise!"

I heard from the door and I recognized the voice.

"Hales?" I asked.

Then coming around the door, I saw Haley, Nathan, and little J. Luke. He came running towards me and plopped into my lap. I thought I was going to get sick but I managed to keep it down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked.

Beer bottles were all over the table in front of us and Nathan crossed his arms.

"It seems Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas are having a good time." Nathan glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Again guys what are you doing here?"

Jaime ran over to Brooke and she picked him up in her arms.

"Well, we thought we would visit New York too and besides, there is an agent here in town that wants to help Nathan get back on his feet." Haley lied which would be expected with Jaime present.

"I wanted to see my Aunt Brooke." Jaime chimed in. I was beginning to get a headache.

"If you guys don't mind, I have had a horrible day and all I want to do is go to bed." I didn't want to be an ass, but that's obviously what I was doing as Haley stared at me with daggers.

I walked over to the guest room and plopped face down on the bed. I dozed off and was woken up by a shift of the bed. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw it was a little past midnight. I looked over and it was Brooke.

"What are you doing in here?" I turned away from her and she huffed.

"For your information, it's my house, I can sleep wherever I want too and besides Nathan fell asleep on the couch and Haley and Jaime are in my room. So scoot over Scott, and keep your hands to yourself." She made the last part seem lighthearted, but I didn't take it that way.

"Whatever." I breathed.

She hit me on my shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Lucas, what is wrong with you? Yes, it sucks that Lindsey broke up with you, but you don't have to be an ass to me or use me as a rebound." She whispered the last part and I could sense the hurt in her voice.

I turned over and lay on my back and looked over at her.

"Brooke, I was not using or going to use you as a rebound. Let's just forget about this and get some sleep." I looked over at her and she turned her back to me.

"Fine Luke, whatever." She mocked me.

I turned my back to her as well and took in a deep breath. For a moment I found myself wanting to turn over and put my arm around her. That's the stupidest idea ever and I found myself falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and something heavy was lying across my stomach. I felt nauseated and when I opened my eyes the sun was shining directly in my eyes. I looked down and saw that Luke had his arm splayed out across me and his face buried into a pillow. I pushed his arm off of me and he grunted. I rolled my eyes and went to the spare closet I had in the guest room and grabbed a robe. I looked back at Lucas and he was still grunting in the bed and I walked out into the living room. Nathan was still sleeping and I only assumed that Haley and Jaime were as well. It was six in the morning and I was even surprised myself to be awake this early. I needed coffee, maybe that would help snap me out of a hangover I had been expecting.<p>

I quietly started the pot and I heard Nathan toss on the couch.

"Brooke?" He whispered.

"Yeah Nate, hey, sorry. I just really need coffee. If you're still sleepy, you can go cozy up to Luke, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I smiled to myself as I loved making jokes at Luke's expense sometimes, well all the time.

"I'd rather cozy up to a porcupine. Can I have a cup of coffee as well?"

"Sure." I giggled. Once the pot was done, I put some creamer and one sugar in my glass and two sugars in Nathan's.

"It's still two sugars right?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Yes mam. Thank you." I sat next to him and we both sat in silence for a moment.

"So why are you three really here?" I asked him as I took a sip of my coffee. I was so glad I left behind the coffee and coffee maker.

"Well we were not completely lying last night. There is this unorthodox agent, Clay Evans, who wants to help me start fresh with basketball, get me back in shape and training." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Wow that's great coffee."

"That's great Nathan!" I took in a deep breath.

"Nathan, I am really relieved that I told you about what happened, but it's not really necessary for you to have come all this way to worry about me as well." I patted Nathan's leg and he set his coffee cup on the table, looked toward my room where Haley and Jaime were and then turned back to me.

"Brooke I know that you and me aren't as close as Lucas and Haley or you and Lucas, but Brooke I am always here for you no matter what." He ran his hands through his hair and looked back at me.

"When you told me about what happened to you, I didn't know what to think. I almost felt that I had failed you or something."

I sat my cup on the table and turned to him.

"Nathan—"

"No Brooke, you and me we are supposed to have each other's back. We come from the same cloth, the same background. I just wish you had told me about it, told us about it. I know that you had Lucas there for you, but we all would have been more than happy to be there with you, spend more time with you. I am just sorry that we weren't there for you then, that I wasn't there for you." He whispered everything as he didn't want Jaime to hear just as I didn't want him too as well.

"Nathan this is nowhere near your fault. I am the one who didn't tell you about it and I made Lucas promise me not to tell anyone either. You would not have had any way of knowing something like this would have happened. I mean I never thought anything like this would happen to me, but it did and it's no one's fault." I rubbed his shoulder and he looked over at me.

"I just want you to know just because I have a family and other obligations that you are not one. Brooke you are a part of my family, you are family, don't ever forget or not think that." He pulled me into his arms and I felt I was going to cry. I never knew that Nathan felt this way, but it felt great to hear him call me family.

"I am sorry Nate, I never knew you felt this way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner."

"Me too. Davis, we love you and besides even though Jaime barely knows you, I don't think he could live without his Aunt Brooke. He did nothing but speak about you every minute he wasn't around you. He was so excited to come with us here. He practically begged." He laughed and I smiled.

"Yeah, the little booger is absolutely adorable. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone, but spending the time with him that I have, I am in love with him as if he were my own child." I really did mean that. I hated that I wasn't there more through his earlier years, but now that I was back in Tree Hill I was going to always be a part of Jaime's life.

"Well you're his godmother, you are supposed to feel that way and that's why we picked you. We knew you would love him just as much as we do."

Speak of the devil, little Jaime ran out of my room in his little superman pajamas.

"Aunt Brooke."

"Jimmy Jam!" He ran into my arms and I held him close.

"I'm hungry." He said as he spoke into my hair.

"I think I still have some cereal. Do you know how to make your own cereal?" I asked as I looked down at his angelic face.

"I'm four Aunt Brooke, of course I can."

I smiled as I looked at Nate and he shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Yes you are. You are a growing up fast." I poked his little nose and he ran off my lap.

"Bottom cabinets, buddy." I looked back over at Nate.

"It's unreal how much he looks like Lucas." I grabbed my coffee.

"Yeah I had to question Hales over the past few years."

We both laughed and yet again speaking of the person at hand, Lucas walked out of the guest room and then Haley stepped out as well.

"Good morning Haley." I finished the rest of my coffee and didn't look at Lucas. I was still upset a little about what happened last night. Maybe with him sober, we could have a mature adult conversation, but honestly, I wasn't sure how it was going to go.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to have this chapter be Lindsey's and Lucas's dinner and then the trip to the prison, but I had a lot of requests for more Brooke and Nathan scenes as well as Brooke and Jaime scenes so I figured I would add that little bit about the Naley gang coming to visit them. <strong>

**Up next: The visit to Sean Hamer and a surprise for Haley. Stay tuned!**


	12. I Forgive You

**A/N: Thanks guys for the love of the Brathan/Jaime scenes! I knew you all would love them. **

** _alysef:_ I want to take things slow with Brooke and Lucas because for the timeline during my story I am trying to stay close to the story timeline on the show then during season 5 and I feel that if Lucas and Brooke had ever been revisited on the show I feel it would have taken time and a lot of earning I guess would be the word to use. Brooke is my favorite character and I always want to do right by her and I feel with everything that has been happening to Lucas with Peyton and Lindsey this seems too fast to put them together. Brooke would feel she is being a rebound but also with everything that has happened with Peyton and Lindsey I also feel that Brooke herself would not jump into anything with Lucas romantically. Although there will be a lot of words shared between them and it will be EPIC lol**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE: With this chapter I am bringing in a later moment in the series and putting it in this storyline of season 5! I think it will add a little more suspense to the story (maybe?)**

**Ok here we go…**

**Chapter 12: Feelings and Words**

The five of us got ready to start our days that through it all I was able to avoid Lucas. Jaime wanted to brush his teeth with me so we spent alone time doing that. His precious little mouth was full of toothpaste. I couldn't help but smile as I realized that I wanted children of my own and soon, but I needed a man for that didn't I? Hell, maybe just some sperm and I could do this all by myself. Of course, this particular time in my life could not involve a child. There was too much going on and I couldn't burden a child with any of my hardships let alone bring them into this chaos that I am facing.

"Are you okay?"

I dropped one of my shoes as I didn't even realize he was in the room with me.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I picked up the other shoe and placed it on my foot. I walked over to the mirror to make sure everything looked fine. I couldn't remember the last time I wore a t-shirt and jeans. I wanted to dress casually and I think I was pulling it off pretty well.

"You were staring out into space and it seemed like you were sad about something." Lucas started walking towards me and I just didn't want to talk about to him.

"I was just thinking about something that's really not important right now." I walked past him and was greeted by Jaime again.

I picked him up in my arms and looked over at Haley and Nathan who were looking mischievous.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked as Jaime and I sat up on the kitchen counter and we both exchanged looks of confusion. I winked at him and he threw his hands up in a gesture he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well since you are all here, Nathan and I want to share something with you." I looked over at Lucas and he shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know what they were talking about either.

"I knew something was a little off with me for the past couple of days and I finally realized what that was yesterday before we got into New York." Haley looked up at Nathan and then back to us.

"Jaime, sweetie, come here."

Jaime ran around the counter and jumped up in Haley's arms. Nathan brushed Jaime's hair.

"We're having another baby! I'm pregnant!" Haley was so full of life.

Although I was so ecstatic for her a part of me was filling with sadness. I hadn't even had one baby yet and Haley and Nathan were having their second child. Lucas walked over to the couple and praised them with hugs and kisses.

"Brooke?" Haley squeezed my arm.

"Haley, this is so amazing! I am so happy for you." I pulled her into my arms and I tried my hardest not to cry, but I couldn't help it, I just hoped everyone saw them as tears of joy not sadness.

"Oh honey, are you crying?" Haley started to wipe away the tears and I smiled at her.

"Oh Tutor Mom, this is happy, wonderful news that I could use."

Haley was anything but dumb and knew something was wrong, but I shook my head to let her know now was not the time.

"Mommy, I am going to be a big brother!" Jaime was bouncing around.

It was a joyous moment and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I locked the door and just collapsed to my knees. I was so happy for them that it was beginning to give me chest pains as I just didn't realize how desperately I wanted to have children of my own and I wanted that now. I was barely 22 years old and felt I have lived an amazing, successful life that when was I going to have my moment to be as happy as they were?

There was a knock on the door.

"Brooke?"

I rolled my eyes; I did not want to do this right now at this moment.

"Luke, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." I stood up, patted my face with cold water and tried to keep the puffiness down from my face to hide the tears that have already fallen.

I unlocked the door and stepped out, the Naley trio was gone and I looked back at Lucas.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Nathan took them out. I told them I wanted to talk to you and Brooke I think we should."

"Lucas I really don't want to do this right now, please? Can it wait until later?" There is something I need to do." I started gathering my things and he grabbed my arm and slowly made me face him.

"I'm sorry." He let out in a deep breath.

"Is that what you have been holding in this entire time?" Just because I was avoiding him doesn't mean I didn't notice him, it was like he had been walking on egg shells around me and then when he let out that breath he was holding it almost made me want to laugh at him.

"Brooke?" He asked hurt.

"Lucas, its fine. We were drinking last night and you were upset, that's all. You're forgiven." I went to grab my stuff again and he stopped me.

"Brooke, I want to talk about what I said. Just because I was a little bit drunk doesn't mean I don't remember what I said and it doesn't mean that it wasn't true."

I started to get angry. Was he really doing this now?

"Lucas, you don't know what you're talking about and I just don't think this is the time or place to even think about talking about _us_?" I started heading towards the door and then he said it…

"Brooke, I love you!"

I dropped my stuff on the floor.

"Don't! Don't do that." I held my hands by my side afraid I was going to run over to him and hit him…more than once.

"Do what? Tell you how I feel? Lindsey said something to me last night, something that wasn't making any sense until she pointed it out to me. I have always run from what is truly in my heart, I did it with you not once but twice in high school and I think I've always known that I would love you forever and always." He started walking towards me and I held up my hand.

"Don't use Haley and Nathan's line on me. That's not fair and besides Luke, it's really hard for me to believe any of this to be true with all that has happened to you in the past few days. Do you realize Luke that you have never been alone? That you were either with me, Peyton or Lindsey?" I know how it feels, I know how lonely it can be, but what he's doing right now was not fair to him and especially to me. The thing was I was in love with Lucas and always will be but my heart can not take any more of this.

"Brooke, that may be true, but that's just it. After everything we have been through, maybe I needed clarity, from everything and everybody. Maybe it was supposed to be you and me from the beginning." He was standing in front of me before I even realized it.

"Lucas it was you and me in the beginning. It was you and me. Lucas I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you and I didn't even realize it at first but there was always something there, always something in the back of my mind that told me it was too good to be true because things like love and happiness did not come my way. You cheating on me with Peyton was my clarity. Even though we tried again, it was her again that came between us." I could see the tears in his eyes and I felt some yearning from me as well.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas, don't. You have to understand that you just went through another break-up and you have to realize how this looks to me. I would feel ashamed and dissatisfied with myself if I tried being with you like that. What we have now has been better than anything else we've had. I consider you a very important person in my life, Luke, you know that. I just don't think we are meant to be more, not right now or—"

"Brooke, I—" He kissed me. The kiss made my entire body melt within his arms.

My hands found their way to the nape of his neck and I couldn't resist burying my fingers in his sandy hair. His left hand found its place at the small of my back as his right hand snaked up my back and held my head in place. Everything seemed as it should be and then Lucas' cell phone rang snapped me to reality.

"Lucas, you should get that." I tried pulling away from him but he wouldn't let me.

"That's what voicemail is for."

I pushed out of his arms.

"You should answer it." I walked away from him and his face fell sad.

"Hello? Lindsey?"

I couldn't make out the emotion in his voice, but maybe it was for the best.

"You're kidding. Lindsey, that's amazing!"

My heart was tugging in so many directions right now; I could have had a heart attack. I was happy that it seemed like things may be turning in the right direction with Lindsey and Lucas, but it was also leaning into the path of self-destruction. Was I really being that selfish and stupid to push Lucas away? Right now was not a good time, but maybe in the future but it didn't seem that I needed to worry about that anymore.

"Yes, I will, definitely. Lindsey, thank you!" He put his phone down and he ran over to me and spun me around in his arms.

"Whoa, down boy! What was that about?" I had a feeling that this was about something else now.

"Brooke, they…I can't believe this…they want to make Ravens into a movie." He clapped his hands together and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Lucas, that's amazing!"

He pulled me into his arms again and when we pulled back from each other, it got awkward and he started to lean into me again, but pulled back.

"You know you were the first to know about my book being published; now you are the first to know about my book being produced into a movie."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

We stood in silence and were interrupted by Nathan, Haley, and Little Jaime. We both looked at them and they seemed confused this time.

"I have great news! They want to turn Ravens into a movie!" He ran over to his family and gave them hugs.

"Luke, that's great!" Haley said as she had a jar of peanut butter with a spoon in it. I shook my head; her pregnant hormones were already getting the best of her.

I took this as my cue that it was okay if I leave. Maybe I could sneak out without any of them noticing.

"Aunt Brooke, where are you going?"

Of course, nothing gets passed that little booger.

"I have to go take care of a few things champ, but when I get back, you and I can spend some time together." I gave him a small hug and hurried out the door. Luckily nobody followed me, and I quickly got on the elevator and made it out. I hauled down a cab.

"Where to Miss?"

"Bayside State Penitentiary in Jersey." I needed to make sure that Sean Hamer was still behind bars and that he was the one playing jokes on me. Maybe he had someone on the outside but I was not going to let him terrorize me any longer.

The cab ride was longer than I thought it was. Then again, I had never been to a prison, but it gave me time to think. Lucas was going to take his novel to the next level. A novel that was written about Peyton and was published by Lindsey. It didn't matter what Lucas said about maybe all of that was meant to lead him to me because I had been there the entire time. I was there when he first cheated on me. I was there the second time that they had kissed and Peyton proclaimed her love to him. I had no part in his path with his success or epic love story. Although I enjoyed every bit of that kiss, it wasn't supposed to be right now. Maybe later, but right now was not a good time. Lucas will eventually realize that it's not me he wants, but the idea of me.

"Miss, we're here."

I looked out the window and saw the building that was surrounded by barbed wire and security guards. I began to panic for a moment. I handed the cab driver his money and a tip.

I stood outside of the building and my legs froze. I couldn't move. I thought I was ready for this, but I wasn't. I just kept staring at the building, waiting. Before I realized it, I had been standing outside for about thirty minutes. I took in a deep breath. Legs move! I commanded. Nothing.

"This is ridiculous." I was about to leave when someone grabbed my hand.

My entire body jolted as I saw Lucas and Nathan standing beside me.

"What? What are you doing here?" I was completely shocked. Did they follow me?

"Well I was going to come here myself, but it seems you beat me to it. Why are you standing outside?" Lucas squeezed my hand.

"I was determined to come here and confront that sick bastard, but now that I am here, I don't think I've ever been this scared."

Nathan squeezed my shoulder.

"We're going to do this with you, Brooke. You should have told one of us in the first place. We would have come here with you, but now it doesn't matter, because we're here with you. We're going to do this together." Nathan took my other free hand and the three of us walked into the prison.

Chills ran down my spine as I have never felt this uncomfortable. I was about to become face to face with my attacker, my stalker. I definitely was not ready for this. I never became face to face with Sean Hamer before and now it was all becoming too real for me. I stopped and so did Nathan and Lucas.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Lucas asked bringing my hand into his chest.

"Uh, not really, I just realized that I've never been face to face with him or at least where I could see his face. It's just reality smacked me in the face hard."

"Brooke, you don't have to do this. We can go and you don't have to see him." Nathan still had his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I have to do this, reassure myself that he is locked up in here."

We walked up to the main desk and asked to see Sean Hamer. The woman behind the thick glass gave us a look and I did not like that look.

"Excuse me is something wrong?" I asked her.

"You are Brooke Davis, correct?"

I nodded and her face saddened.

"I thought so. It looks just like you." She didn't say anything else and I became frightened.

"What looks like me?"

"You'll see." She gave all three of us visitor passes and took us down a corridor. I looked over to my right and saw a room where families, friends were visiting inmates and then I became confused.

"I don't understand why are we not going over there?" I pointed to the room.

"Because Sean Hamer is on lockdown. He's not allowed to be in contact with visitors, only through thick-pleated glass." She stopped in front of us and held up her hand.

"I must warn you Miss Davis, all of you that you must prepare yourself."

I held my breath as we made one last turn and we were in front of a darkly lit cell. I couldn't see anybody or anything from within. Then the lights came on and I about choked on my own vomit. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with pictures, drawings, magazine articles, everything about me. There was even a picture of Lucas and I from high school and Lucas' face was scratched out of the picture. It gave me chills that reverberated through my entire body. Then I saw him. I saw his face. We made eye contact and I had to look away.

"Brooke Penelope, it is so great to see you. I was wondering when I would see your beautiful face again."

"You don't talk to her." Lucas said through his teeth.

"I see you brought this low life scum of a writer with you. He was never good enough for you, Brooke, not like me." He walked closer to the glass and leaned against it. It amazed me that all that separated me from him was that glass.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him. How could someone be obsessed with another human being the way he was with me? He attacked me, nearly killed me. How could a human being do that to another? It was beyond animalistic, it was down right savage.

"Brooke, you lead me on, you know? Your face in the papers, on the television. You were always looking at me, beckoning me." He ran his finger across the glass spelling my name and drawing hearts around it.

"You need to check yourself, Hamer." Nathan said as his hands balled into fists.

"I see you brought the basketball playing brother. How's Haley, little Jaime, I bet—"

"You don't speak about them!" Nathan yelled at him.

"You don't say Jaime's name!" This time I was the one talking through gritted teeth.

"Brooke, I love it when you get feisty! It's what drawn me to you."

"Are you sure? Or was it because I reminded you of your girlfriend, Katie?" I released myself from Lucas' and Nathan's hold on me.

"You don't speak about her, you whore." He walked away from the window and ran his hands over the hand sketched drawing of my face that stretched across the entire wall.

"You don't know a thing about me." He said now caressing the drawing.

"I know a lot more than you think." I said. I looked over at Lucas and he backed down. He knew how much this meant to me. I nodded at him.

"High school sweethearts: Sean Hamer and Katie Morgan. She was beautiful, talented seventeen years old with the dream to move to New York from small town Clarkson, Kentucky. Or should I say she was your former girlfriend." I crossed my arms and got as close to the glass as possible.

"You shut your mouth, you fucking whore!" He ran up to the glass.

Lucas slammed his fist against the glass over his face.

"You watch your mouth, you little shit." He pointed at Sean.

"Hey, Hamer, what happened to Katie?" Nathan asked crossing his arms and staring at him intensely.

Sean was shaking his head and he became sad.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Really because from what I remember about the accident, you were driving. It was prom night." Lucas said.

Sean slammed his fist into the wall and his hand started bleeding. I backed away from the glass.

"No. No, it wasn't my fault!" He then walked back to the glass and slammed his hands against it.

I backed into Lucas and he put his arm around me and held me close. Nathan stood in front of us.

"What happened, Sean?" I asked him.

"We were just messing around. Driving fast. My father never let me drive that car. He loved that car." He looked at me the entire time he spoke. Another set of chills ran down my spine.

"The road was slippery. You lost control." I continued for him.

"I tried to wake her up, there was just blood, there was just so much blood." He began to cry and for some reason a part of me felt sorry for him.

"Her parents said it was my fault. They all said it." He walked away and his back was towards us.

"I can't be Katie, Sean. I'm not Katie!" I said to him harshly.

"We were going to be together forever. She loved me, she trusted me." He started to shake with tears rolling down his face.

"She forgives you." I said. Lucas looked down at me and was confused by my mannerism.

Sean looked at me.

"She forgives you." Lucas repeated.

Nathan looked at us and then back to Sean.

"She forgives you." Nathan said.

"I forgive you too." I said to him. Lucas and Nathan both looked at me in disbelief.

"What you did to me was break something within me, but it has also made me stronger. I want you to leave me alone once and for all, Sean. No more letters, presents, nothing. You tell your little friend outside who is helping you to stay away from me, my friends and especially my family. I am giving you my forgiveness in exchange for your word that you will never contact me or anyone I love in any way." I made myself very clear and wanted to make sure he understood me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so…" He began to sob.

"I'm not going to be seeing you anymore. And you're not going to see me again ever. Ever!"

"I won't have anyone bother you anymore, Brooke. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. I am sorry." He said through his sobbing.

"Goodbye Sean, I hope you find peace. I hope God can forgive you as well and bring you back to Katie." I walked away from him, walked away from the ghost that has haunted me every day since April 20th, 2009.

I handed the guard my pass and ran out of that depressing prison of sin. I took in the fresh air and I felt amazing. Lucas and Nathan were close behind.

"Are you okay? That's not what I expected to happen today. Brooke, how could you say that you forgive him?" Lucas was still upset and I felt that this time he was upset with me, not Sean.

"Because I realized that something is wrong with him. Something inside of him is gone, missing, it has turned him into a crazy person. A part of him had died and went with Katie Morgan. Luke, I was not going to be that person. I was not going to turn into a crazy person and let him haunt my dreams anymore." I looked over at Nathan and he shrugged.

"I'm proud of you, Davis. Although I don't think he deserved _your_ forgiveness, not after what he done to you."

"No one should deserve forgiveness for the crime he committed, but it will help me cleanse and be rid of this whole nightmare once and for all. I can move on and be me again, Brooke Davis from Tree Hill."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course, some of the lines/scenes in my story b****elong to the writers and Mark Schwahn of One Tree Hill...I just wanted to make that very clear! lol**

**Also, ****I hope this chapter settles well with everyone. I don't want to rush Brooke and Lucas and especially since Lindsey and Lucas just broke up. There is no need to rush this amazing couple and besides what would my story be without a jealous Lucas. I love jealous Lucas! **

**Next chapter: Tree Hill gets a visit from a familiar face! Can anyone guess who that may be? :) Stay tuned!**


	13. A Guest and a Family Dinner

**With your help, if I can get 10 more people to read and review my story, I will upload 3 chapters, if you can help get me around 20 more people, I'll upload 5 or more in one day! Lol, just as it's a challenge for me to write, I am challenging you to get my story out there! But all honesty, you guys are amazing and thank you for keeping up and loving my story.**

**Chapter 13: A Guest and a Family Dinner**

Nathan had a great visit with his potential agent. We invited him out to dinner with the five of us and we had a great time. I haven't seen Brooke that happy in years. I had so many emotions rushing through me on the flight back to Tree Hill. Nathan and Haley took the pair of seats together as Brooke, Jaime and I sat in the seats of three. Jaime sat in between Brooke and me. I couldn't help but notice that she was gazing at Jaime adoringly that I have never seen anything like it before.

"Brooke?" I whispered to her as Jaime lay in Brooke's arms.

She looked over at me and smiled. My heart tugged.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks." That's not what I really wanted to say.

She looked at me confused.

"For what?" She whispered back.

"For still being you after what happened between us. Brooke, your friendship will always be the most important thing to me. I mean that." I smiled at her and she returned the same.

"Lucas, I love you, and to be honest with myself, I think you have become the most important person in my life." She brushed Jaime's hair and he stirred a little in her arms.

"What?" I didn't understand, she was telling me I was the most important person in her life. Why couldn't we just try to be together?

"I mean Lucas, I went through probably one of the worst experiences of my life and you were there for me through it all and you are still here now getting me through it and you did. I wouldn't have been able to go to you know where to see you know who if you weren't there for me. Lucas you are more than my best friend." The look in her eye, it was different, but then it seemed very familiar. Was she thinking about giving us a chance?

I was about to say something when Jaime woke up.

"Aunt Brooke, are we home yet?" He rubbed his eye and looked up at Brooke.

"Almost buddy." She kissed his forehead and it was in that moment that I realized something about Brooke.

The looks she has been giving him, the affection she had for him. The moment when Haley announced she was pregnant again, I saw it, I saw her. She was upset. Did Brooke want a family? Kids? It almost seemed unlike Brooke, but when I stopped by to see her at Clothes over Bros and she was arguing with Victoria, she had baby clothes. Was that it?

"_We are descending into Tree Hill, please keep your seatbelts on, as we prepare to land, and thank you for flying with Commuter Airlines." _

Jaime squeezed Brooke's arm and I reached for Jaime's and Brooke's hand as they hated taking off and landing. It was adorable to see them both of them that way. It almost made me want to reach out to her and tell her I would give her anything she wanted.

We all got off the plane, luggage in hands and we were surprised by some visitors. I smiled as Brooke ran over to them.

Peyton wrapped her arms tightly around Brooke and Jake and Jenny were by their side. Brooke finally got the chance to say hey to Jake and they exchanged a lot of words and then I saw that look on her face again. She reached down to say hey to Jenny and that look of want, of love, of need was shining through her. She wanted children and it was clear as day as I could see it written all over her.

"Hey Luke." Peyton said awkwardly.

"Hey Peyton." I pulled her into my arms. At first she didn't hug back but her arms finally came around my back and she relaxed.

"It's good seeing you." I said. I was being honest. No matter what has happened between us, I would like for us to find our way back to each other as friends. Our friendship was always important to me and I would love to get that back or anything that resembled that.

Haley and Peyton hugged. Haley told the other trio the news as well. It was odd, as Brooke and I stood off to the side; it was like the six of them had formed their own bonds with each other. Jake and I would text and speak a little bit over the past two days since I was in New York. He told me that Peyton and he were just friends, getting to know each other again. It made me happy, happy to know that Peyton was doing better, was slowly and easily letting go of the past with me and looking forward to brighter and better things for herself.

I looked over at Brooke and a tear had fallen down her face. My heart started to break as I saw the pain in her eyes, the longing for what the six of them had. I also was sad because it's what I wanted too. Haley and Nathan have this amazing family. This family that I am so happy and lucky to be a part of and as for Peyton, she was moving forward whether it was going to be with Jake and Jenny or with someone else, but for now she had Jake and Jenny as a support system.

I didn't realize it, but Brooke had grabbed my hand and she squeezed it. I looked over at her and we exchanged crooked smiles between each other. Haley, Nathan, and Jaime went their own way and Peyton, Jake, and Jenny followed me and Brooke out to grab a cab. There was too many of us to get in one cab, so Brooke and I took one and they followed us in another. We sat in silence for a while. I felt like I should say something, anything, but it just didn't seem necessary. Whatever was going through Brooke's mind right now, I wasn't going to push her, and I wasn't going to do anything but sit with her in silence on this cab ride to her house. Peyton said that we should have a dinner all together. I thought it was a great idea and suggested we do it at my place. I wanted to make sure Brooke got home okay, so I could make myself feel better. She got there safe with Peyton, Jake, and Jenny and we all made plans to be at my house around 6:30 which gave me three hours to myself. They all agreed to meet up and bring the food and we would all cook together. As for me, I was to just make sure the house was tidy and fit for everyone to spend time together. Everything seemed to be turning around for all of us; maybe this nightmare really was over.

Once I got inside my childhood home, it seemed so empty and cold. Lindsey had pretty much lived with me for the past four months and she was gone now. I pushed that thought out of my mind. I got to my room, tossed my bag on my bed and sat at my desk. It was looking like another time to redecorate my room. It's what I did when my mood would change. It was like my writing, I had to change it up, re-create my words and my atmosphere. Then I remembered…my little green notebook. I pulled it out of my desk and Lindsey must have forgotten to close it, because it was on the last page I had written about before Brooke and I didn't speak for awhile.

_Brooke and I were reaching the point of two years of our rekindled friendship. Everything was amazing. It seemed that whenever I was with her, nothing else seemed important. I have learned so much from her and I didn't even realize that it has been there within her all along. What made me miss that so many years ago when we were dating? When I was in love with her? Was I that blinded by the real thing, the real love that has always been in front of me? I had only wished I could have opened my eyes, opened my heart up to her the way she wanted, maybe then I really could have seen what has been there all along. _

_None of it seemed to matter anymore. What we had now, right now was better than anything I could have imagined with the brilliant, beautiful, and brave Brooke Davis. _

_I don't believe I have met anyone as amazing as Brooke. She has taught me more about myself than anyone else ever has. She is the light in my life even when I am at my darkest. She is the light I follow no matter who I am or where I am._

_Brooke Davis would always have the biggest part of my heart._

I closed the book as I realized what those words had really meant to me. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have put three beautiful, amazing women through my conflicted mess of a heart? A heart that I…

I clutched tightly onto the desk as I couldn't catch my breath.

"Damn it." I muttered. Breath, just breathe.

There was a knock on the door and I tried getting up but I couldn't. I feared that if I tried to do anything right now, I might pass out or worse. I heard the door open and I could hear her voice.

"Hales." I whispered. Breathe, just breathe.

"Lucas?" I heard her little feet rushing to my room.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" She was by my side panicking.

"My medicine, Haley. My heart." I needed my medicine immediately.

She ran out of the room, I heard her fumble in the kitchen for it and she was by my side in a heartbeat.

I took my pill and drank the whole glass of water. She started breathing with me and I was getting better. I needed to relax. I needed to clear my head, but that was the problem. I couldn't clear my head, not with everything that has been happening. It was impossible. After about ten minutes, I was starting to feel normal again.

"Lucas, have you been taking your medicine every day?" She asked me.

I looked up at her and didn't say a word. She smacked me on the shoulder.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, take your meds every damn day! I mean that!" The concern across her face was unbearable. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay, I promise. I'm just glad you're here. Where are Nate and Jaime?" I was feeling a lot better and just wanted to forget this little episode happened.

"They should be here any moment. I am not aloud to do anything stressful any more and that includes grocery shopping." She seemed a little sad.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"Nathan told me about the visit to that animal. Lucas, I should tell Brooke. I should tell her what I did. She's going to hate me, I just know it." Haley was fiddling her thumbs and I put my hand over hers.

"If that's what you want, you should do it, but Haley, I don't think she'll hate you at all." I rubbed her hand and she shook her head.

"No she will, but I have to tell her."

There was a loud knock on the door followed by a song of a voice.

"Lucas! Haley? I saw your car outside!" I could hear her skipping down the hall.

She looked beautiful.

"Hey guys! Come on! Help us get the food!" She was in such a great mood. Haley and I exchanged looks. It would be a shame for us to ruin her spirit, but I knew Haley, I knew that this would eat at her forever if she didn't confess.

We followed Brooke out into the kitchen and Jake, Nathan, and Peyton had their hands full.

"Goodness, are we making food for fifty?" I grabbed the bags from Peyton as it seemed she was carrying more than the two men behind her. She smiled.

Jaime and Jenny ran around chasing each other and I had to get out of their way or food was going everywhere.

"We kind of got a little of everything. Of course, we couldn't agree on any particular dish so a little bit of everything is on the menu tonight." Peyton chuckled as Jake juggled the bag of asparagus.

The ladies started cooking and us men started drinking. This time I was going to take it slow. Jaime and Jenny were getting along pretty well for not knowing each other and having a slight age difference. This was nice. We were all having a great time and it was so good having Jake here with us. It seemed complete. No, it was complete.

"So what's up with you two?"

I didn't realize I had been staring until Jake snapped me out of it.

"What's up with you two?" I answered his question with his question. I looked over at Peyton and she was glowing. I hadn't seen her like that in years.

"Nah man, we're not in high school anymore. I asked you a question…first." Jake took another sip of his beer and winked at Jenny.

"Nothing. Nothing romantic anyways." It was true or at least I thought it was true, but Brooke had been acting a little different, but a good different.

"Luke, I am sure things will work out the way they are supposed to be."

I looked over at him and when he and Peyton made eye contact he blushed.

"It seems things are going good for you two." I looked over at Peyton and then towards Brooke. She threw a green pepper at Haley and pretty much cackled. It was a beautiful sound.

"It's not like that Lucas. Believe it or not, if things ever go that way with Peyton, I want it to be slow and meaningful. The way things ended with us it was heart-wrenching and unexpected. I knew something was holding her back, making her rush things and I couldn't do that to her or Jenny and me."

I almost felt that I had to apologize, to say that it's my fault that things didn't go the way he wanted them too, but maybe we all needed the bumps in the road to get us on the right path.

"Well, like you said, things will work out the way they are supposed to be. I'm glad you are there for her, and supporting each other." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man."

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I hollered, dodging Jaime who started chasing Jenny again. I smiled.

When I opened the door, I didn't recognize the person and almost wondered if he had the wrong place.

"Can I help you?" I looked at the guy who almost didn't seem like he was from around here.

"Yes, Lucas Scott?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Yes, and you are?"

I heard feet scurrying behind me.

"What are you doing here?" She said. I became confused. She knew him, but yet he was asking for me.

"Hey babe! I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you here at Lucas Scott's house."

I removed my hand from his and waited for someone to explain.

"What's going on here? How do you two know each other?"

She had her arms crossed and staring at him.

"Well Lucas, I am here to see you, but I guess I got a bonus with Peyton here too. I guess you got back together with him, which I'm not surprised." His smirk was beginning to get on my nerves and the comment actually made me mad.

"Who are you?" I asked him once again.

"Julian Baker. I am the one who wants to make your novel into a movie. I love the book and I guess while you're here too P., I can say thank you for introducing me to the novel." His grin nearly blinded me.

"Yeah, this is some kind of joke right?" I said to him. Peyton watched with her arms crossed. I wasn't sure if I should be upset or to let it roll off my shoulders.

"Guys, what is going on?" Brooke stood in between Peyton and me and she smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"This is amazing. May I come in?" Without me refusing or anything, Julian pushed through the three of us and looked around.

"Wow, it's just how I pictured it. Everything. It seems the entire family is here I see. Damn, Lucas, your descriptions of your characters are so vivid, it's scary." He looked around and his eyes wondered back to Brooke.

"And you Brooke Davis, the other girl in the book, the one who really intrigued me."

I looked at Peyton and she rolled her eyes almost with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Brooke asked him. She was looking at him as if she had seen him before.

"I don't think so dear, although I would love to get to know who the real Brooke Davis is." He kissed her hand and she was beaming at him.

"Okay, I think you need to leave." I grabbed him by the arm and led him out of my house. Him touching Brooke that way nearly made me want to punch him in the face.

"Lucas, seriously I want to invest in your novel as a movie and I promise you all this joking around aside, it would be worth your time and be worth the money you would make from it."

Even though I didn't know this person, I could sense the different tones about him and when he said that, it made me believe him.

"Look, this is a family gathering and you are not invited." I couldn't get the image of him kissing Brooke's hand and her smiling at him out of my head.

"Lucas I am staying at the inn downtown in room 3, please. I want you to write the screenplay for the movie." It was his last moment to buy me and he did.

"We can talk about this tomorrow, thanks, goodbye." I slammed the door behind me.

Brooke and Peyton were talking and Brooke laughed as Peyton rolled her eyes. I could hear the last bit of the conversation.

"Brooke, whatever, he's single, I'm sure." Peyton walked away from her and sat next to Jake.

"Brooke." I said sternly.

"It's weird, I feel like I've met him before." She was mixing the salad as I stood next to her. As I watched her, she smiled.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on this guy?" I saw that look, that look she got when she liked a cute boy. I had to suffer through it with Felix, the worst decision she ever made.

"Luke, no, I just barely met the guy." She looked up at me and shook her head.

"No, and I don't think it should bother you either way." She walked away from me and there she goes putting up her walls again.

Jake came into the kitchen to get another round of beer. I sat next to Peyton and she looked away from me.

"So you know him?" I asked her, waiting for her response.

"Yes, we dated, and sort of fell in love."

This small part of me felt a little pain.

"Was it when I was still—"

"No, Luke, it was afterwards."

"Is he a good guy with a cocky attitude?" I asked her.

"Yes, he's from California, Luke, so he's a different kind of nice guy. Sometimes his ego gets in the way of that." She started fidgeting and I rested my hand on her leg. She froze and I removed my hand, probably not the smoothest move I've made all week.

"Honest opinion, should I give this guy a chance to produce my movie?" Besides his cockiness and the way he was with Brooke, this would be an amazing thing for me and my career and if he was that interested maybe I should see what he has to offer.

"I've seen him do amazing things with his work. Yes, he is cocky and charming." She blushed.

"But I think he could do great things with Ravens." She seemed a little sad as she said the words. That was our book and I know it must not be easy for her.

"Thanks skinny." I smiled and it made her smile.

Jake came back over and she beamed at him. I left them alone and I saw the other two women in my life cooking the pasta and sautéing the chicken.

"You ladies need any help? I have two amazing hands that are capable."

They both rolled their eyes and Brooke pushed me out of the kitchen.

"I know I'm not the best and brightest in the kitchen, but Luke, not this time." She laughed as he and Haley were testing the pasta throwing noodles on my refrigerator and laughing together.

I rolled my eyes at the two and went over to Nathan who was staring out the window. Jaime and Jenny finally gave up chasing each other and started watching Finding Nemo on the TV.

"Just keep swimming." I said to Jaime and he gave me a thumbs up.

"You okay man?" I asked Nathan.

"Let's go outside." I followed Nathan out to the porch outside my room and waited for him to say something.

"What's up?"

He still didn't say anything.

"This whole thing with Brooke has really gotten me shaken up. I mean what if something like that had happened to Haley? I just still can't believe this happened." Nathan ran his fingers through his hair. If only he knew everything. I felt like I should tell him; tell him what Haley told me. She had been approached by the guy, but wasn't harmed. I don't know what he would do if he knew.

"It's over. We don't have to worry about it anymore. Brooke is finally happy; she liberated. We are all here together and it's the first time in years, let's enjoy this night together." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he finished his beer.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled and we walked back inside.

The room was filled with joy and love. The eight of us squeezed around the only dining room table and now that I think about it, we probably should have done this at Nathan and Haley's house, but this house was a home for all us. At some point they all had stayed here and found haven. Haley would stay over all the time before we got into the click of Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton. If Nathan ever wanted to get away from Dan or if him and Haley got into fights, he was here crashing on the floor willingly. Peyton had slept over here countless times when we were dating, Jake as well would crash sometimes before he moved and then Brooke. This was Brooke's home always. She lived here when her parents moved away, she would stay here almost every night we were dating, and then after the attack. Even though I had offered Brooke my mom's room as a permanent place for her stay at any and all times afterwards, she insisted on staying in my room with me, which never bothered me. I did want her to feel that this house was hers too because it really was. I had made a promise to Brooke that I would not tell anyone about her attack, but I did break that promise and told my mom. She immediately came home the day after I brought Brooke back to Tree Hill. My mother helped me take care of her and Brooke thanked me every day she was here for telling her.

Jaime and Jenny said the prayer and it was absolutely precious. I looked around the table at everyone's smiling face. We were all happy and together. Brooke caught my eyes and she just smiled. That's all she ever needed to do for me was smile. We kept staring at each other and I couldn't resist.

"_Let's talk after this."_ I mouthed to her.

She nodded.

"_Okay." _ She turned to Jaime and smeared tomato sauce on his face.

I laughed and thought yes…all is right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier yesterday<strong>_

_They stood outside of the prison and she pulled him into her arms. He cringed as he hated that this guy, this blonde-headed tool was holding her in his arms. They finally got into a cab. _

_The man dressed in jeans and a black hoodie emerged into the prison. _

"_I see you're back. He's been asking about you." The lady behind the counter said. _

_The guy nodded and signed his name and followed the guard to his cell._

"_What were they doing here, Sean?" He leaned his hand against the glass and noticed Sean had been crying._

"_I don't want to hurt her anymore." He said rocking himself back and forth in the fetal position._

"_Well now that's not your decision, is it?" The man dressed in black said through the glass, careful not to let anyone else overhear him._

"_She was kind to me. Even though she was hurt, nearly killed, she forgave me. She was so kind to me. Please I don't want to hurt her anymore. I don't want anyone to hurt her anymore." Sean looked over at the figure in black. It nearly made him shiver at the fact this man had piercing eyes that cut straight through him._

"_Sean, now, we've talked about this, I can't do my plan unless you're involved. I promised I would get you out of here, but I need your help." _

"_How can I help you! I am stuck behind this glass and she'll figure it out. She's smart and talented. Lucas and Nathan will figure it out too. They'll know it's not me, it's you!" Sean was getting angry; he walked over to the glass and punched his broken hand harder into the glass repeatedly. _

_The man in black stood back as the guards asked him to leave and they assisted Sean. _

"_I'll take this matter in my own hands." The man headed for the exit and stopped._

"_You looked lovely today, Tracy." He handed her his visitor pass._

"_Awe, thanks sugar, will we be seeing you soon again?" _

"_Today was my last visit; I have no more concerns here." The man walked out. His new plan needed to be activated. He feared that this would happen, so his next plan was going to start now. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thoughts?**  
><em>


	14. Not Your Fault

**A/N: So yay a lot more readers! This is exciting! I know that I said I would give you three chapters at once and I promise I am, I want to give you one now because I am awesome! lol, no not really, I am going to upload two more tomorrow back to back. PROMISE!**

**A/N #2: As I was looking back over some seasons to get lines from the show to use in my chapters, I realized that Lucas made me very angry at one point and for the life of me I wish I could remember which episode it was...but of course it was in the horrid season 6 of Leyton, but Lucas referred to Peyton as "pretty girl" now granted Brooke had called Felix boyfriend, I felt that, that was a different thing. Brooke and Lucas were never really serious in season 1 when she did refer to him as boyfriend, BUT Brooke and Lucas both changed as season 2 progressed into season 3 when they officially fell in love and got together! But anyways that just made me really upset that he would refer to Peyton as his pretty girl when it was always meant for Brooke. It also upset me too that during the episode in season 6 where they are finding the actors to play their parts and Brooke finds the script that Brooke's three favorite things were sex, sex, and sex and she runs off and hits Lucas demanding to know why he would write those things when she was his pretty girl back then, it broke my heart! Anyways, that was my little rant as it started to make me not want to write about Lucas in a good light in these next few chapters lol, of course I had to do a little revision, BUT enjoy this chapter and soon VERY soon today, I will have two more, MAYBE three more chapters up! PROMISE**

**Now...ENJOY...  
><strong>

**Chapter 14: Not Your Fault**

The night turned out better than I had expected. We were all getting along so well together; it was almost like high school, but without the drama. We were hanging out, having fun and laughing. I can't remember the last time I had this: a family. My mind still kept racing back to Julian Baker. I remember Peyton telling me about him briefly about how she fell in love with him after Lucas and how Julian was a pretty amazing guy.

I looked over at Luke and he held my gaze. I wanted to turn my head, but I felt like I was getting lost in his trance and then he mouthed to me that he wanted to talk after everything died down. I told him okay and it actually made me nervous.

Peyton, Jake, and Jenny left first and I honestly couldn't remember the last time I saw Peyt that happy. I hope things turn out great for her. Haley and I were finishing up the dishes while Lucas, Nathan, and Jaime played video games. I smiled.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" She rested her hand on my arm.

"Sure honey, what's up?" I saw her look over at Luke and he nodded.

"Haley, what's going on?" I really had no idea what was going on especially after the looks exchanged between her and Lucas.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to the front porch. She really began to worry me as she paced and bit her thumb nail. I placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"Haley, you're really beginning to freak me out. What's wrong?" I saw as tears began to fall down her face.

"Brooke, I did something horrible. I did something so horrible and it's all my fault." She began to shake as she cried.

I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"Haley, what did you do? What has you so upset?" I rubbed her arm as I held her close to me.

"Brooke, I'm the reason you were attacked, I did something so awful and I do not deserve your forgiveness."

My entire body froze as she said my attack was her fault. I pulled her from my arms and forced her to look up at me.

"What?" Horror filled within me as I didn't know what to say.

I had only told Haley about my attack a few days ago. I don't understand any of this.

"Haley, what are you talking about? Please just calm down and tell me everything. It's okay, I promise."

"When we were in New York two years ago and I had stopped by to see you after Nathan's basketball game, when I left, a man in a black mask held a knife to my throat and he threatened me Brooke, he threatened Jaime." She started sobbing uncontrollably and I couldn't help but break down myself.

I held my hand to my mouth.

"Haley, then what happened?" I closed my eyes as I hoped she was not going to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"He demanded that I give him a key to your apartment. Brooke, he knew everything about me and my family and Jaime, he threatened to find my son and kill him if I didn't do what he asked me." She wouldn't look at me anymore and I couldn't bear to hear anything else.

I pulled her into my arms and started rocking her. The more I thought about it, the more this really was not her fault. I had to let her know that.

"Haley, Haley, look at me."

She would not look at me and I pulled her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"Hales, look at me." I brushed the tears away from her face and she finally looked up at me.

"He attacked me in an alleyway. He never approached me in my apartment. Do you hear what I'm saying? Haley?"

She looked away from me and she still wouldn't accept it.

"Haley, I don't hate you! Look at me Haley!" I raised my voice in hopes that she would look at me and believe me.

"Brooke, this is my fault, and I am going to blame myself everyday, because you were hurt and I just…I don't know how else I can make it up to you. I was being selfish and not thinking about you."

"Shut up Tutor Girl!" I began to shake and I took a deep breath and made myself relax.

"He threatened Jaime. That sweet, innocent, little boy should and always be the number one thing on your mind. If it were me, Haley, I probably would have done the exact same thing." A part of me began to hate Sean Hamer all over again. He had no right bringing Haley and her family into what he did to me. Then it made me realize things in my apartment would either go missing or were in different spots. It makes sense that he would demand a key from me and threaten Jaime's life to keep her quiet.

Lucas came out onto the porch. He walked over to us, knelt down in front of both of us and placed his hands on both of ours. He didn't have to say anything because he knew. He nodded to me.

"Haley, I love you more than anything. This is not your fault, okay? You did what any of us would have done." I kissed her forehead as she slowly started to stop crying.

Lucas squeezed her hands and I smiled at him. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Brooke, you may forgive me, but I can't forgive myself. You are my sister no matter what, and I shouldn't have done that even with his threats."

"Haley, no, you did the right thing. We all would have done that for that little boy in there who loves you so much, that he would never want you to betray him or put him in harms way." I needed her to understand. I needed her look forward to what life was bringing her: another baby.

"Haley, forgive yourself because I forgive you. You have another life inside of you." I placed my hand on her belly and I began to cry but this time I was happy. Happy for her.

"Nathan, Jaime, and I have already decided on her name, that is if it's a girl which I have a feeling. She'll be Brooke Lydia Scott." She said to me.

I looked up to her and the tears could not stop. I have never been so overwhelmed with joy and sadness.

"Haley, you could not have made me any happier than you have in this moment."

She was giving me a gift and for the first time in this conversation she smiled.

"We hope that if it is a girl, she grows up with your strength and courage, because Brooke Davis, you have more than I ever thought I could possess." She leaned on my shoulder and all the past mistakes were just that, in the past and nothing else mattered but the here and now and the many memories it was going to bring us.

Little Jaime came running out of the house with Nathan right behind him.

"Uh why is everybody crying? Did you tell her Haley? We were going to wait until we knew." Nathan was standing beside us and I smiled at him.

Haley looked at me as she didn't want Nathan to know what we just talked about and I understood.

"Yeah well we got caught up in the new baby moment and I couldn't resist." She pulled me into her arms.

"I love you tigger." She whispered.

"I love you tutor mom." I whispered back.

Jaime yawned and I reached down and pulled him into my arms. I held onto him as if it was my last moment to ever see him. To know that anyone would or wish to harm this innocent boy made me angry.

"Okay, it's looking like bed time for the both of you." Nathan said. He took Haley's hand as Jaime started to fall asleep in Nathan's arms.

Lucas and I both said our goodbyes and we watched them drive away. Lucas and I sat on the porch swing for awhile in silence. It was nice. I looked out away from him and I could feel his breath on me. When I turned to face him, we were almost nose to nose. I looked up at him.

"So you knew about Haley?" I asked him trying to change this mood he was trying to set.

"She told me the minute after you spoke to her about the attack. I had never seen her so upset." He said as he rested his elbows on his knees. I drew my legs into my chest and he slowly began to rock us.

"I would have told you and she was going to tell you, but she was so distraught and then when the dress showed up it made her panic even more."

I closed my eyes. I asked Milly what she did with the dress and she said she put it in the closet at the store. She said she wasn't going to destroy it without my permission. I honestly didn't care to ever see the dress again but that was the thing about Milly, she never did anything without me knowing about it.

"It's okay, I don't want to talk about that anymore." I hugged my knees tighter to my chest. A small breeze came through and I shivered a little.

Lucas pulled me into his arms and I caved. I wrapped my arms around him and buried myself in his arms. His warmth made the breeze disappear. I wanted to stay like this forever. Maybe one day we can.

"I saw you." He said. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

He started rubbing my arm.

"I saw how you looked at Jaime; how you looked when Haley told you she was pregnant again."

"What are you saying Luke?" I didn't quite get where he was taking this.

"You want one don't you?"

I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. They were full of love.

"A baby Brooke. A family."

I got up from the swing and started to walk away. That was something I did not want to talk about with him. I remember so many years ago that I wanted all of that with him, everything with him.

"Lucas you do realize that I have not been in a relationship or with anybody at all in years?" I turned to him and he looked up at me.

It was actually very embarrassing for me. I used to be sexually active all through high school and once I got in deep with my work and the attack. Sex and intimacy had become the farthest thing from my mind. To even think about a man touching me in that way, it actually scared the hell out of me.

"Lucas, I do want those things, I want all of it and to be honest with you, I wanted all of that with you."

He walked towards me and I stopped him.

"Stop. Look, I want a family and I want a baby so much that it breaks my heart sometimes, but with everything that has been happening with Sean and the attack. I just can't think about a family right now. I can't think about that. As much as I want it, it is not the best time." I brushed the hair from my face. He didn't say anything and that was just it. He knew that he didn't need to say anything.

I walked inside the house and started to grab my things. His hand caught my arm.

"Stay. Stay with me tonight." His aqua eyes were as deep as the ocean and I could drown in them sometimes. I would get lost and forget my surroundings. Every fiber in my being told me no, but I didn't feel like being alone and right now, it was just me and Lucas, the outcasts.

"Okay."

"I am going to make us some ice cream sundaes. We can pop in a movie and just relax." He said.

I smiled. I walked into his room and saw that he put the frame I had given him with more photos on his desk in a different spot. I smiled again. Something on his desk caught my eye. I looked over my shoulder to see if Luke was still in the kitchen. I slid into his chair and started to read his beautiful handwritten words.

_She has taught me more about myself than anyone else ever has. She is the light in my life even when I am at my darkest. She is the light I follow no matter who I am or where I am._

_Brooke Davis would always have the biggest part of my heart._

Were my eyes deceiving me? At the top corner of the page, there was a date. November 29th, 2010. That was right around the time we stopped speaking for awhile. I shook my head in disbelief. I looked back to make sure he wasn't close yet. I flipped more pages and came to the date May 4th, 2009. That was during my stay here. I read some more.

_Red. Red is a color that represents all sorts of things. Love, fire, passion, death, and murder. Murder. I wanted to tear the man a part in pieces for hurting such a beautiful, amazing gift from heaven. Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis had become everything pure and honest in my life. She was the person who always pulled me away from the darkness, from the loneliness. I remember in high school, she told me something, something I would never forget. _

"_No matter where you are, no matter what you do, I am always going to be here. I will always save you from your darkest moments, even if we're not together anymore, I will always be here." _

_It was one of the last things she said to me during our happy days together. She did keep her promise although I felt I had always let her down. I promised her I would always rescue her and I feel like I have let her down again, but after all this. After finding her in shattered pieces in New York the night of her attack. I never wanted to let her go. I never wanted her to be out of my sight. I would make a promise to myself, a promise that if I ever break it again, I would let her go. _

_I promise to always protect and look after Brooke, after all she had become now and forever a huge part of my heart._

"Brooke what are you doing?"

I dropped the notebook and fell backwards in the chair.

"Damn it." I fumbled on the floor and tried getting up; it had become more and more of a disaster. Luke juggled the ice cream in his hands and was finally hands free and was helping me up and the chair. I turned redder than a tomato.

"Jeez, Luke, I am sorry."

He caught me reading something personal. Something that was obviously only meant for his eyes and what I read, well, I wasn't sure now how it made me feel.

"I thought that Watson was never supposed to snoop around Holmes personal belongings?" He walked over to his bed and started eating his ice cream.

"I thought Holmes was never supposed to belittle Watson, but he did." That was a burn on him and it was wrong of me to say that. I remember the first time I attempted to make a Holmes/Watson comment, I said the wrong name instead, but he thought it was cute. I always enjoyed our snooping and being a team like that.

"Touché." He said. He looked at the notebook on the floor and then back up to me.

"I want you to have it."

I looked at the green notebook as if it was going to bite me at any moment.

"Luke…"

"No, maybe it will give you some hindsight. I know that re-reading it myself made me realize a thing or two." He was lying on the bed.

Silence fell over us for a moment and I went to his small DVD collection. I smiled. I picked the first one that caught my eye.

"For old time's sake?" I said as I held up the DVD.

"I was hoping you would pick that one."

I put in the movie and pressed play. The movie started and I grabbed my slowly melting ice cream and hopped on the other side of the bed next to Lucas. His ice cream sundae had more cherries than mine and I became slightly jealous. I took one of his and he smiled. He gave me all of his cherries and I smiled to myself. Maybe this could lead somewhere between us.

"Plastic tubes and pots and pans." Lucas began to sing.

I laughed at him.

"Bits and pieces and magic from the hand, we're making, weird science." We sang together.

Before I realized it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up with Lucas in my hair. The more I tried to get out from under his grip, the more it tightened. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucas, I need to get up." I whispered to him.

"No." He muttered in my hair.

I wanted to stay this way forever, but there was always that small part of me that told me it's not right, not right now.

"Can't you just stay a little while longer?" He asked me. Nothing about this moment was meant to be romantic or sexual, but maybe I should stay and just lay with him. I did feel much safer when I was in his arms.

"Lucas, you should go meet with Julian about your movie deal. This is an amazing deal for you." We had actually slept later than we normally do.

I hadn't slept past 10:00am in years. I was finally free his grip and he looked at his watch.

"Damn, we slept in." He said. He got up from the bed and started towards his closet.

"Brooke, I know you have your own place and Peyton is there and everything, but you can always stay here whenever you want. You still have _your_ key, don't you?"

I smiled and yes, I still had it. It was the red key, of course. I grabbed my stuff and turned to him.

"Last night was nice, Luke." I went over to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked in surprise.

"For everything. I'll see you later, let me know how it goes with Producer Boy." I started walk out his porch door and he stopped me.

"Brooke, wait, take this." He was by my side with the green notebook.

"Luke…" It scared me to possess something so personal from him.

"I want you to have it. Please?"

I took the green spiral notebook and left his house. I got into my car and drove to the store, not too far from Lucas's house. Even though I had my grand opening, I hadn't been here since then. I've been gone since that night. It seems though that Millicent had been keeping the place in good conditions. I saw her behind the counter and I waved at her.

"Millicent, you didn't have to do any of this!" I pulled the sweet girl in my arms.

"I wanted too, Brooke. We've had a large bulk of clothes get ordered this morning from your catalogue."

I skipped over to her.

"Shut up!" I said as I read the name in the computer.

"What?" I read the name and it said Julian Baker. That's odd. Why would he order my clothes, women's clothes to be exact in bulk?

"Do you know him?"

I guess the look on my face gave it away. I looked at her.

"No, not really, he wants to produce Lucas' novel into a movie and he dated Peyton a few years ago." Thinking about it now, I never understood how someone as sly and clever Julian is would date someone like Peyton.

I really hope that Lucas takes his offer. Although reliving all those memories in the book and Lucas and Peyton doesn't bring up the best memories for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I am going to bed now, but once I wake up: proofread and finish chapter 15 which is the meeting between Lucas and Julian that involves a third person any guesses who? ;)<br>**


	15. Confrontations

**I promised two more chapters! Here's the 1st one! Enjoy  
><strong>

**Chapter 15: Confrontations**

I went to the only inn in Tree Hill and stood across the doorway of room #3. Pretty weird that his hotel room was #3. I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. I didn't even have to knock a second time as the door swung open and there stood Mr. California himself. I had to ball my hands into fists to try and not punch him for getting flirty with Brooke last night.

"Lucas, I am glad you're here. Please come in. How's our girl, Peyton?" He grinned and one of those days that grin was going to get him a beaten.

"Peyton is fine and for the record she's not my girl." I had to finally get that off my chest and what I really wanted to say was Brooke was my girl, but I realized that that would get me in even more trouble with the brunette.

"Wow, I am surprised. You are what came between Peyton and me." He walked over to the table which I could only assume he was using as a desk.

"Don't be surprised. It was never meant to be with me and Peyton." I put my hands in my pockets.

"I have to admit though. After Peyton left me, I picked up your book and had to know what the deal was with Lucas Scott and this epic love and I came to realize that the girl in the book that intrigued me the most was Brooke." He leaned in his chair and placed his hands behind his head with that grin on his face.

I tightened my hands into fist that my nails could have penetrated the skin of my palms.

"Wait have I struck a nerve? Lucas it looks like you're about to punch me." His cocky attitude was not going to fly well with me.

"Brooke is a very special, important person in my life. So yeah I guess you could say you have struck a thin nerve." I wasn't going to let someone like this become a part of Brooke's life not willingly anyways.

"Wow, that is probably the last thing I expected was for you to be this way about Brooke considering how your novel focuses on Peyton and the way you were irrevocably in love with her forever and always." He got up from his chair and handed me a packet of forms.

"Sometimes you have to go through trials and revelations to realize what you truly want." I said to him. I looked down at the papers and they were consent forms.

"Maybe, maybe not." He went to his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and offered me one, I shook my head.

"Whatever your motive is behind this movie, I don't want any part of it. I feel like you are going into this for all the wrong reasons." I handed the forms back to him and then there came a knock on the door.

"This isn't over yet, Lucas." He held his hand up as if I was a dog, commanding me to stay. I followed him to the door to leave as he welcomed whoever it was behind the door.

To my surprise it wasn't someone I expected to know.

"Hi, wow, I am interrupting."

What was she doing here?

"Brooke Davis. It's always a pleasure seeing your face. I guess you saw my order." He stepped aside and allowed her in.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" It was very apparent at the hurt and jealousy in my voice that she rolled her eyes at me.

"Julian placed a pretty large order at my store today and I want to know why?" She crossed her arms and waited for his response. I stood beside her, followed her lead, crossed my arms and waited as well. I also was interested in this.

"I love your work. Your line is fresh and tasteful. That order is for another movie I am partnered with, that is if I can get your permission? I am actually glad you're here, Brooke, because maybe you can talk some sense into your boy here." He now stood facing us both. He was almost looked like a mad man, someone out of an Edgar Allan Poe story. He began to pace twiddling his thumbs thinking out loud.

"Why is that?" She directed to him and then faced me.

"Lucas you aren't turning down his offer are you? I mean this is an amazing opportunity and to write the screenplay, Luke…" She gave me that look, that soulful look that I was never capable of rejecting.

"I just don't feel his intentions are pure in all of this Brooke. I feel he has an ulterior motive." I wasn't going to stand down on my opinion. I didn't want someone who could easily sabotage something close to my heart.

"Lucas, I can promise you that there is no ulterior motive. I want to do this project because I believe in your novel and I want to show the world your epic story." As he called it an epic story I looked over at Brooke and saw the look on her face.

"Yes Lucas it is epic." There was a hint of sadness in her voice and I wanted to reach out to her, but not in front of this maniac.

"Wasn't there something else you wanted from Brooke?" I knew there was something else behind his attempt at impressing Brooke with his large order from her store.

"Yes, there is actually. Brooke I want you to design the wardrobe for the movie." He had his hands together and pointing to her. This was not going the way I wanted it to.

"But I'm not a costume designer or…"

"Let me try this again. You should design the wardrobe for the movie. You were there, it's authentic, impress worthy and I would love to have you make this story come alive."

How was Brooke going to turn that down? How can I say there's no movie when this would only enhance her career? This is the perfect opportunity for her.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." She said. I saw the look on her face and it seemed she had a mix of emotion.

On the one hand this was exciting and something she needed and would enjoy doing. On the other hand, she would be reliving a time during her life when I had hurt her, betrayed her, and wrote this epic story about another woman, her best friend.

"Say yes and convince your boy here to do this movie with me."

"Please stop calling me that." If anyone was going to call me boy it would be Brooke and hearing it come from his mouth almost made me cringe.

"Lucas, you should do this. Whatever you think Julian's motives are, make an arrangement that you have total control over the rights and the production. It only seems fair. Am I right Baker man?" The Brooke I loved was shining through in this moment. She was protecting me and my story.

"I'll take it." Julian said.

"On one condition." I said. I wanted to prove to Brooke that this was not only an epic love story but something more.

"Anything." He said.

"I write the screenplay my way which may include changes to my original story. I have total control over how my characters are portrayed with Brooke's help and clothing designs."

We smiled at each other, crossed our arms, and faced him. He had a strange look on his face. It seemed that Brooke and I were ganging up on him now as opposed to him ganging up on us.

"Fine, but exactly what changes would you be making to the script?" He asked.

"Total control right here, pal, if you want this movie to happen." I said.

"We got a deal?" She asked him.

"Deal only on one of _my_ conditions." Julian said. I could only imagine what he was going to demand.

"Yeah?" I questioned him.

"I get to take Brooke out to dinner tonight."

"On what occasion?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We are going to be a team in this Lucas and I would like to discuss with Brooke her ideas on what she would like to do. I have to have an opinion somewhere." He said.

"And you want it to focus on the clothes?" She asked with the kink of her eyebrow that always made me weak in the knees.

"Why not?" He asked grinning at her and making her sexy eyebrow rise even higher. I did not like where this was going.

"Okay but this is not a date." She made very clear. I smiled at little to myself.

"Call it whatever you like Brooke Davis. Lucas, I'll get a new set of forms prepared for you to sign that has all of your requests." He walked over to Brooke and yet again took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I'll pick you up around 7?" He asked her.

"Sure, you can pick me up at Lucas'. We can get started with ideas of clothing considering we both lived through the epic tale." There it was again that sadness.

"Okay, well we're going to leave now." I gently grabbed Brooke's arm and walked us both out of his room.

We were walking down the hall and out of the inn. I was walking faster than Brooke and I could hear her little feet scurrying to catch up with me.

"Lucas, what's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted and besides I can help make your story come alive." The tone in her voice was reassuring and light-hearted. I knew she meant well, but how could I really tell her what was on my mind without her getting upset.

"It is what I want Brooke, but I don't trust Julian's motives even if he did agree to give me full control. Something doesn't settle right with me." I kept walking a little a head of her and she was trying to keep up.

"Or are you jealous?" The click of her heels against the pavement stopped as I walked a few more steps ahead of her.

"What difference would it make Brooke?" I turned towards her.

"I guess you never did learn anything from high school." She walked away from me and towards her car.

"Brooke wait!" I yelled after her.

"I'll see you in a little bit at your place. I got to go find Peyton, the girl in your book." She slammed her car door and drove off.

"You were also the girl in the book." I whispered to myself.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched, like someone was keeping an eye on me. I looked around and didn't see anybody and shrugged it off. I needed to go see Haley.

Once I got there and walked towards the kitchen I saw a glint of reddish-brown hair of a woman baking a cake with Jaime.

"Quinn?" I asked.

She turned around and smiled.

"Luke! Hey!" She came around from the counter of the kitchen and put one of her arms around me as the other one was covered in chocolate.

"Wow, it's been awhile." I haven't seen her since some time in high school. She was older than Haley and I but she was always around helping fend off some of the bullies Haley and I used to have.

"How long have you been back?" I asked her.

"Well I've been staying in Raleigh, so I drive here every once and while and I've been helping watch Jaime some. Now knowing that my baby sister is pregnant again, I want to help out as much as I can." She smeared chocolate all over Jaime's face and a war began to break between the two.

"Hales here right now?" I called out to her as Jaime now had Quinn's face in the bowl. I smiled and she was able to mutter upstairs.

I went to Haley's and Nathan's bedroom and she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I went and sat beside her and she almost seemed uneasy.

"I'm not really doing anything. I am just taking in everything. I am supposed to feel relieved right?" She looked over at me and I knew what she was referring to.

"Brooke forgave you Haley, just like I knew she would. What happened to her was not your fault! You need to let yourself go of that guilt." I brushed the hair from her face.

"Lucas, I just feel like this isn't over. I feel something bad is going to happen again and it's going to surprise us."

I couldn't lie, but I also felt that this nightmare wasn't over either, but when we visited Sean in prison, a part of me actually believed him when he said he would leave Brooke alone. He was in prison, what harm could he actually do?

"Haley, it's over. Please just focus on your family and this new baby." I placed my hand on her belly as I became overwhelmed with sadness as well. Damn, Brooke's emotions were rubbing off on me.

"Hey, whoa, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I came here to talk to you about Brooke." I got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser that had several photos on it. One of Brooke and Jaime that was taken the first day she was back in Tree Hill.

"What about her?"

"Julian is taking her to dinner tonight and I don't like it. At all." I crossed my arms and faced her.

"Wow, Luke, I am surprised." She got up from the bed and walked over to me.

"Why are you surprised?"

"I thought you were in love with Lindsey and doing whatever you could to get her back."

I had realized that I hadn't talked to Haley about any of this since Lindsey opened my eyes about the situation.

"Hales, I think that it was always supposed to be Brooke."

She looked at me and shook her head with a smile.

"What?" I asked her.

"Lucas, you are by far the most indecisive man I have ever met! Not only did you have two women but with Lindsey in the mix that's three!" She chuckled and I didn't like her laughing at me.

"Haley, I am serious. After everything me and Brooke have been through and to learn that I should have fought for her every damn day we were together instead of letting her push me towards Peyton and be blinded by the love I truly believed I had for her. This just all got screwed up." I found myself rambling that I sounded like a girl.

"What happened with Lindsey?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Remember that I told you when she left that she believed I was still in love with Peyton?"

She nodded.

"Well apparently she was talking about Brooke."

This became like a soap opera for her. All she needed was a bucket of popcorn and she was set.

"What! Wait, I thought you said she was talking about Peyton?"

"Well I thought she was, because I mean I never thought she would be talking about Brooke. When I went to see her in New York, she told me that she had meant Brooke. She believed that maybe it has always been Brooke and having her tell me, it was like a light bulb had come on. Haley, I can't stop thinking about her, all I want is to show her, prove to her that I am in love with her and I always will be." My rambling had continued and I had to take a breather.

"Lucas, calm down." She began to laugh hysterically.

"Haley!"

"What? Lucas, can I say that I am not surprised. I mean I love and adore Lindsey, but come on, you started with Brooke and I never understood in the beginning why you two ever dated, but she's Brooke. The girl who has changed the most out of all of us. Peyton is the same although that's not a bad thing, but I hate to say it but I feel like Lindsey was a rebound for you, whether it was from Peyton or Brooke."

No matter what Lindsey was very special to me and I truly did love her. She has never done anything to ever make me doubt her.

"But Luke, the thing about Lindsey, she was so similar to Brooke and I feel that she was a replacement for Brooke. Lucas, I know you don't want to hear what I am about to say." She took a step towards me and placed her hands on opposite sides of my face.

"Brooke's heart is so damaged. So broken, that you trying to be with her, tell her that you love her and you want to be with her right now, it's not healthy. Brooke will probably never admit to this, but you were always the one for her. She tried different things to get over you, she tried dating and it never fixed that part of her heart."

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. The last thing I ever wanted to do in my life was hurt Brooke. I am just really seeing it that, that's what I have been doing all along and then I remembered what she said earlier.

"_I guess you never did learn anything from high school." _

Then it hit me she was referring to what she had said to me during our "casual phase."

"_I don't get why you're so upset!" _

"_You're kidding right?" _

"_You're the one who wanted to be non-exclusive; I'm just doing what you wanted!" I didn't understand why she was so upset as she kept pushing me to hook up with another girl._

"_What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me!" _

_Then it all began to make sense._

"_I wanted you to say that there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night telling the world that he's the one for me." I could see tears welling up in her eyes._

"_How was I supposed to know that?" _

"_You just are." _

I guess yet again I had become so stupid, so naïve that I was blinded by everything. I am the biggest moron of all time!

"Luke?"

"I am going to fight for her. I am going to show her that she is the ONLY one for me and that I will fight for her every damn day for the rest of my life. Haley, I can't imagine my life without her."

"Wait, Lucas, that is not what I was saying."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe this time, Lucas, you just support her, maybe just be her friend. I mean this looks like a rebound. Give her time, Luke." Haley was always looking out for me, but more importantly she was looking out for Brooke which is why I loved Haley so much.

"I will Hales, but I am going to tell her how I feel and that I will be there for whatever she needs me."

Talking to Haley helped me put everything into focus. I was going to tell Brooke tonight everything and I was not going to let her stop me. If I could I would make a wish to turn back time and not allow Brooke to push me away, to push me into the arms of another woman. I would fight for her and show her everyday that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I still had time and I was going to do whatever it took to show her that I want a life with her and no one else.

He made me mad. Why was I mad? Because yet again I wanted him to fight for me. I knew that Julian asking me out for dinner which was a business dinner, he couldn't tell me that it upset him and that he didn't want me to go. I drove home. I wanted to talk to Peyton about Lucas. Even though he had told Peyton that he wasn't in love with her and that he didn't want to be with her, I knew that me and him possibly trying to work out something near the future would be hard for her.

I walked into the house and I felt like I hadn't been here in forever. Little Jenny was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I waved at her and she smiled. It was so great to see that she favored Jake over Nikki, that horrible woman.

"Peyton?" I called out.

She was in her bedroom and looked over at me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, where's Jake?" I asked her as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"He went to get us some lunch. So I noticed that you didn't come home last night. Did you stay at Luke's or something?" There was an unknown emotion to me in her tone.

"Yes, but I can explain."

"Brooke, you don't need to explain. I mean there's obviously some bond between you two, I mean, he was there for you during a difficult time." She placed her hand on my arm affectionately.

Then I looked at her, looked into her eyes and I couldn't do this. I couldn't betray her like that.

"_I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend, oh, but that wasn't a dream was it?" I chuckled in spite of her._

_I went to grab my stuff. I couldn't be around her anymore. _

"_Brooke."_

"_Why now Peyton? Why would you tell me you had feelings for Lucas now! When I have so much going on in my life! Stuff that you don't even know about."_

"_Well so do I! Okay trust me, I didn't wish for this okay! I wished for Jake."_

"_Oh right! You wished for Jake after you wished for Pete, and then Lucas!" I walked away from her and she began to cry as if she were the one being betrayed._

"_I can't believe this is happening again." _

"_It's not! Okay, it's not! Okay the last time—"_

"_The last time, do you hear yourself right now?" I was so livid with her._

"_The last time, you tried to steal my boyfriend, he's on the door Peyton!" I walked over to our door of guys that were meant for us._

"_He's on the damn door! Under me!" _

"_I don't want to steal him okay?" She was shaking and I was disgusted with her._

"_But you like him."_

"_Brooke, I am not going to do anything about it okay? I'll just bury it!" _

"_You can't! Okay it's out, it's like the time capsule! And you could have buried it and not said anything to me so what is that about?" I wanted to leave, I wanted to never see her face again._

"_I don't know alright? I-I just wanted to be honest with you! Alright I don't want to make the same mistake I did last time and you even said last night at Tric that you really didn't miss him." _

_She had crossed a line. I slapped her across her face._

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you aren't a backstabbing, two-faced bitch, Peyton, because you are! And you know it!"_

It seems that now I would have to do that. To tell her that I am in love with her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend and that he wanted to be with me. I remember how just upset I was with her. How angry I had become with her that it tarnished our friendship, but I had to be honest with her. I had to not make the mistakes that she had with our friendship.

"Peyton it might be more than just a bond." I was afraid to look at her. Afraid that she may just slap me across the face like I had done to her all those years ago.

She wasn't saying anything.

"Agh! Peyton say something you're freaking me out."

"I thought he was in love with Lindsey. Wait are you saying that you are in love with him and that you want him back?" She wasn't angry, but she wasn't sad, I didn't know how to react to her emotion of whatever kind it was.

"Peyton, to be honest, you have always known that I was in love with Lucas even after we broke up and you two started dating. I've always been in love with him even if I was with someone else, but I never tried to make the mistakes you made when I was with him." That was harsh, but it was true.

I never tried to get back with Lucas, or express my feelings in public about him to her. I did what I had wanted from her. To keep her mouth shut because maybe then Lucas and I would still be together. That was just as much as my fault as it was hers. I broke up with Lucas, and I was the one who told him it was okay for him to be with Peyton. None of us are those high school kids anymore and I was really hoping that Peyton was not reducing herself to that person.

She got up and her back was to me. I saw her take in a deep breath and she turned to face me.

"I guess I know what it feels like to be you all those years ago."

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what I should say.

"I think I am going to go away for a little bit. After everything that has happened with Lucas, I think I need to go away. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen and I feel like it is taking an emotional toll on me." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out what looked like a plane ticket.

"Peyton?"

"I had actually thought about doing this after he told me he didn't love me anymore, but then Jake came back. Now that Julian is here and they want to do Ravens into a movie. It's too much."

I got up and walked over to her.

"Peyton, I'm back."

I heard Jake call out from in the living room and I went to pull Peyton into my arms but she walked away from me.

"I'm coming." She walked out of the room and towards Jake.

I sank down into her bed and almost wanted to cry. She was going to leave and there was going to be nothing I could say to make her stay. Maybe it was for the best for her to leave, take a break from everything. I walked out of Peyton's room and Jake, Jenny and Peyton sat around together and began eating their Chinese.

"Hey Brooke, I would have brought some for you if I had known."

"Jake, no it's okay. I am going to grab a few things and then I have to go to a business meeting." I started to walk off.

"Oh yeah what kind of business?" Peyton asked me but there was no hurt or anger, just curiosity.

"Julian asked me to do the wardrobe for the movie; we're going to go over ideas." I walked off and into my room.

"Julian asked me to do the wardrobe for the movie, we're going to go over ideas." She left and I went back to eating my food.

I could feel Jake's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Peyton, sometimes I still see that girl from high school in you." He sat his food down on the table and I looked over at him.

"What happened between you two while I was out?" He turned to face me.

"She told me that she and Lucas may be starting something romantic and then I don't know, I didn't say anything else." I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Peyton, you do realize that it's not Brooke, it's Lucas."

I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. Was he saying that Lucas wanted this?

"Lucas and I talk a lot more than you think. He's falling in love with her again and I don't think you would want me to say this to you, but I think that he's always been in love with her."

I placed my food on the table and looked over at him. I didn't want to do this in front of Jenny, but he did hurt my feelings. How could he say something like that?

"And what makes you think that?"

"Peyton, it's just always been the vibe I've picked up from him while he's talked to me about it. You have to look at this from his point of view and Brooke's." He looked over at Jenny.

"Jenny, you can go eat in Peyton's room, watch your DVD. Okay sweetie?"

Jenny grabbed her food and closed the door behind her.

"Jake, where is this coming from?"

"I was Brooke once too, Peyton." I could sense the hurt in his voice.

"I was in her same position as well. You didn't think that I never noticed the way you would look at Luke, or how you felt. Like I said, Lucas and I have been friends long enough that I knew a lot more than I wanted too, but I was his friend, just like Brooke is yours. And if I remember correctly she told Luke to go to you and be with you. Just like how I let you go to be with Lucas." He got up from his seat and threw the rest of his food in the trash.

"I'm sorry, I never knew you felt this way." I didn't know what to say. Was I that much of a horrible person that I was blinded by it all? I never wanted to hurt Jake, but I was going to settle for him then, because I knew I couldn't have Lucas. Did Brooke really tell Lucas to go and be with me? Was that never Lucas' first intentions?

"Peyton, I love you and I always have, but you have to realize that you and Lucas don't belong together and I am not saying that you and I do either, but you need to cut Brooke some slack. She always looked out for you even after you tried to steal her man back in high school."

I was a horrible person. Lucas and I haven't been together that way in years and here I was thinking that Brooke was moving in on him when he wasn't even mine to begin with. I said no to his proposal and over time he never became mine again. I was such a horrible person and friend.

"Maybe we should leave because Peyton this isn't you. This isn't the Peyton I fell in love with so many years ago." He walked away from me and went into my bedroom with Jenny.

I walked to Brooke's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say behind the door.

"I am so sorry." I said to her and was by her side.

"Peyton, its fine. I knew that it was going to sound awful that I may want to try again with Lucas—"

"No, Brooke its fine, really. I wanted Lucas to be with me again for so long that I just never realized that he initially didn't want me. Brooke did you tell him to be with me? Did you tell him to go for me?" I really didn't want to hear it, but I needed to know.

"Peyton, I just felt that he didn't want to fight for me anymore and yes I told him to be with you because I believed that you two were meant to be."

Tears started to invade my eyes and I pushed them back.

"I am not angry. I am not upset. Brooke, if you want to be with him, if you want to try and rekindle that love you two once shared then please go it." I pulled her into my arms and closed my eyes.

Maybe me leaving for awhile was the best for everyone and especially me. I have lost my way, I have lost the person I used to be before all the drama and heartache.

"Are you still going to leave?" She asked in my shoulder.

"Yes, but only because I need to find myself again and I need to make up for all the heartache I put Jake through as well."

Brooke brushed some hair from my face and I smiled at her. Then I realized all I wanted right now was for my best friend, Brooke Davis to be happy no matter where she is or who she is with.


	16. A Kiss Always Means Something

**Here's the second chapter posted this evening! If you got confused read the Ch. 15 before this one!  
><strong>

**Chapter 16: "A Kiss Always Means Something." **

"**Blessed are the hearts that can bend. They shall never be broken. But I wonder…if there's no breaking, then there's no healing. And if there's no healing, then there is no learning. And if there's no learning, then there's no struggle. But the struggle is a part of life, so must all hearts be broken?" –Albert Camus. One Tree Hill Season 5, Episode 11: "You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side"**

* * *

><p>I really didn't want Peyton to leave. We had all just become a family again and now she was going to leave in a few days to go with Jake and Jenny to Savannah. I understood why she had to leave, but I guess that's just it. Everything was happening so quickly and overlapping each other that none of us seen any of it coming. So much has happened with all of us since Peyton and I returned to Tree Hill. Good things and bad things.<p>

It was probably the best thing for Peyton to leave right now as I haven't known her to be happy since the night Lucas had asked her to marry him.

I had finally arrived at Lucas' house and I took a deep breath.

"Here we go." I was still upset with him.

If things were going to turn around for us then I needed to know that, that fight, that fire he had so long ago for me was still there. A part of me didn't trust Lucas' heart as much as I should, but like I said earlier, we were all different people now.

I decided to knock this time instead of letting myself in. He opened the door and I followed in behind him.

"Brooke, I am sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything." I said to him and sat down my sketchbook with my photo album from high school on the table.

"I'm the guy for you. One of these nights you're going to realize it."

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I remembered him saying that to me not too long ago.

"I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis." He stepped closer to me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You'll see, pretty girl." He brushed the hair from my face.

"I am going to fight for you everyday until the day I die, if that's what it takes, because Brooke Davis, I am in love with you and I will always love you." His lips captured mine before I could protest.

I found myself getting lost in him again. Getting lost in everything about him. There was no more fighting it; no more denying that maybe, just maybe I could trust his heart again.

My arms snaked around him, and his hands found their way to my hips as he picked me up gently and sat me on the table. His lips, his tongue were taking over control. I couldn't feel anything else but his body all over mine. His tongue tangoed with mine and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I pulled as much hair as I could grasp and his lips started to suck on my ear. This was not happening. Everything was happening so fast, but I didn't want it to stop. Then I remembered that I was still having trouble trusting him that way.

"_Look, Brooke, I need you to listen to me. Okay, I understand that you didn't know about the kiss and I'm sorry for springing it on you, but I meant what I said. It didn't mean anything." _

_I looked up at him._

"_A kiss always means something." _

I pulled back from him and I almost started to cry again. If this is what I really wanted with Lucas why was there a part of me that kept drowning in the past.

"Brooke?" He caressed my arm and I turned to face him.

"Lucas, I—this is going too fast. We need to slow it down. I am not ready, I don't." My words were moving faster than my brain could register.

He took a step back and held up his hands in defeat.

"Brooke, I will do whatever you ask of me, but I just wanted you to know how I feel."

I looked up at him and everything in me wanted to believe him, but this has happened before.

"_I wanna be with you Brooke."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, I know we're friends, it's just how I feel."_

"_But what about Peyton's stuff?_

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things with you to remind myself that if I ever get a second chance. I'd never let you go again." _

"I'd never let you go again." I whispered.

"What?"

I turned to face him. What if trying this again is a mistake? I know that he wrote a journal about me, I know that he told Peyton that he wasn't in love with her anymore, and I know that Lindsey believes that he's in love with me and that it has always been me, but he said those words…he said that if he ever got a second chance he would never let me go again. How is that any different from telling Peyton that he didn't love her anymore? He let me go once and he could just as easily fall in love with Peyton or Lindsey again for that matter.

"I am going to need time Lucas. If you mean everything you said, then you'll give me time, you'll give me all the time in the world, if you promise to fight for me everyday for the rest of your life." I needed him not to refuse or say what difference does it make. I just needed him to say…'anything you want, Brooke.'

He looked hurt, he looked betrayed but this is the only way I can know for sure if things will truly be different this time.

"Okay."

I turned around to him and he just stood there. His face was reassuring. I smiled at him. Then he took a second glance at me and his face changed.

"You're wearing that?" He pointed.

"What?" I asked. I looked down at my outfit and really didn't think anything was wrong with it.

"It's a little too sexy for someone like _Julian_." He said.

I was wearing a green knee length dress, it was more casual than sensual. I looked up at him and just like the color of my dress, Luke grew green with envy.

"Lucas, please, I would wear this out anywhere and besides it's like ninety degrees outside."

I sat down at the table and he sat across from me.

"Well as your friend I would say you look beautiful." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile also.

"Thank you Lucas."

We sat in silence for a moment and then I snapped out of it. I really was excited to remake the clothes that we all wore in high school.

"I was thinking that I would stick to all the basics, things we all really did wear." I opened the album and he scooted his chair closer to me. His scent was always intoxicating.

As I flipped through the photo album, there were so many of me and Lucas together, me and Peyton, Haley and Nathan, and all five of us together. It was great to relive those memories but with those memories came the pain of what happened between Lucas and Peyton. I tried to shake that feeling away as it was in the past.

"I remember this evening. You insisted on staying with me all night even though I know you were tired as hell."

I remembered that night as well. Luke and I had just decided to get back together and he took me to the River Court.

"_This is my world Brooke, or at least it used to be."_

"_I have been here before you know."_

"_I know, it's just I never told you what this place means to me. It's just not a court, it's where I came from, and it's where I belong. It's my world."_

"_So do I get to be a part of this world?"_

"_The biggest part."_

"Gosh, we were there until like four o'clock in the morning. You boys did not want to leave."

I laughed and he stared at me.

"This one definitely needs to be on the actress who plays Brooke Davis."

I looked at the picture he was pointing at, and it was my green velvet jumpsuit. Wow did I really wear velvet then?

"I can't believe I ever wore that."

We were laughing at some of the clothes we used to wear and then there was a knock at the door.

Was it really already seven?

Lucas grunted.

"Be nice." I said to him.

He walked to the door and I had to admit, Julian was dressed very nice. Was I blushing?

"Lucas." His eyes fell on me.

"Brooke, wow, you look incredible." He walked towards me and again kissed my hand.

"Okay, yeah, where are you taking Brooke for dinner?" Lucas asked him. I grinned as he was acting like jealous Lucas. I actually enjoyed that Lucas.

"Jean Luc's." He said. I was impressed. It was the nicest restaurant Tree Hill had to offer.

"A little fancy for a business meeting, don't you think?" Lucas stood closer to Julian.

I could feel the testosterone and the marking of territory spreading across the house.

"Okay this is ridiculous. Lucas, I will be back soon."

He kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "be careful and I'll wait for you."

I blushed.

"Let's go gorgeous." Julian took my hand and I grabbed my stuff.

The car ride to the restaurant was fairly silent as he was on his phone majority of the time talking about the movie deal.

Once we got to the restaurant it got a lot better.

"I can't believe I am sitting across _the_ Brooke Davis about to have dinner. I have to admit I'm a fan of the person and the talent."

He was seriously making me blush. There was something about him. He was _different_. I only spent about six months of my entire life in California and it was not in LA. San Francisco guys were a lot different than what Julian Baker was displaying.

"Well thank you."

We ordered wine and placed our dinner order.

"So I have a lot of ideas on what I want to do and I even brought a photo album of what we all used to look like and what we wore." I went to pull out my photo album and then he dodged the conversation subject.

"So what's the deal between you and Lucas?" He finished off his glass of wine and poured himself another.

"Well that's none of your business." I didn't like him asking me questions about my relationship with Lucas.

"The only reason I ask is because I am sort of shocked." His eyes were on me and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"What are you shocked about?"

"When he came by earlier today, he told me that Peyton wasn't with him and then he got really offensive about you." He unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap.

I guess Lucas was really starting to fight for me. I was about to say something and then he caught me off guard.

"I just don't think you ever deserved to be treated the way you were."

"What do you mean?" I finished off my glass of wine and he refilled it for me.

"From re-reading the book several times, it just always seemed that Lucas was using you as a replacement for Peyton."

I gripped the edge of the table and looked up at him.

"None of us are the same people we were back then. We've all made mistakes. I've made a lot as well when it came to Lucas."

"Oh you mean Chris Keller? That seems a little different. You were technically not dating Lucas when that happened and both times Lucas kissed Peyton you were dating."

I kept drinking my wine and I was already set for another refill.

"Look if you are trying to psyche me out you are wasting your time. Lucas and I are taking things slow. I don't know where they will end up, but he's going to fight for me." I don't know why I was trying to convince him or was I just trying to convince myself?

"He told Peyton he wasn't in love with her anymore. That's a start."

He started drumming his fingers across the table.

"So there was only Peyton and you? Nobody else?" He leaned against the table towards me with that illegal grin.

"Clothes. Let's talk about clothes. Shall we?" I pulled out the photo album.

He leaned back in his seat with his grin, again.

He took the photo album and started looking through it.

"Wow, there's that poncho." He pointed to it and I smiled.

We looked through the entire album and he pointed to the outfits he liked for all of us and we agreed on majority of them. He especially liked the green jumpsuit.

Our entrees came and we started eating.

"So what's the deal with you?" I asked him.

"You and I actually have a lot in common. Parents who hate each other, we both graduated high school with goals of becoming successful and being in love with someone who is in love with someone else."

I placed my glass on the table and looked over at him.

"Look, I am only going to say this once. You don't know me and you don't know Lucas. You only know the teenagers from the book. We are different people now. I am not that girl anymore and Lucas is not that boy anymore." I wasn't angry and I wasn't offended. It just seemed like he knew who I was and he didn't know a thing about me.

"You're right Brooke, I don't know _you_, but I know the type of girl you are." He ate a piece of his chicken and the look on his face softened.

"What type of girl am I?" I was really interested to hear this.

"You're the type of girl who has a huge heart and forgives people who do anything. It's not a bad thing Brooke, it just means that you care and love with all that you have. The reason I know that is because I'm the same way."

I looked at him and I saw something honest. He was telling the truth. Even though he kept comparing himself to me, I could tell the difference between his snarky attitude and his genuine self.

"You seem to be full of surprises." I said to him.

"I would like to take you out again to see what else you can unravel."

For a moment we just looked at each other trying to figure out what the other person was thinking of the other.

"I think you will do amazing things for this movie, Brooke Davis. I am glad you are becoming a part of this."

We finished our dinner and he drove me back to Lucas' house. The car ride was nice. It wasn't as awkward as it was before. I snuck a glance at him and a sudden rush of butterflies crept into my stomach. What the hell was going on? I never had feelings like this for anybody but Lucas.

He walked me to the front door and I turned to face him. The butterflies were fluttering faster than before.

"Thanks for dinner and thanks for the opportunity to work on the movie."

"I am glad that you accepted my offer because I look forward to working with you." He stepped closer.

I wanted to step back but my feet weren't moving.

"I really liked the other girl in the book." He leaned in and his lips were on mine.

This kiss was not like anything else. It was so different than kissing Luke. When I kissed Luke everything else didn't seem to matter, but kissing Julian so sweetly was a good kind of difference.

We were interrupted by Lucas standing in the doorway. When I pulled away from Julian, I thought Lucas was going to punch him.

"Lucas." Julian said with his eyes still on me.

"Brooke, goodnight. I had a great time." He walked away.

"Lucas, I'll have those papers for you tomorrow. We can start with your writing." Julian left and when I turned to Lucas there was a mix of emotions on his face.

"Luke."

He turned around and walked back into the house. I followed him in and I didn't know what to say. That kiss was so unexpected that I didn't know how to explain. How do you explain to the man you are crazy in love with that you didn't pull away from a kiss with another guy?

"Brooke, don't." He said as he went back to his room. I went after him and he was at his desk typing on his computer.

"Lucas, I, I don't know what to say. He just kissed me and…"

"And you didn't pull away." He never looked at me. He just kept typing.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" I felt like there was nothing that could save me in this moment.

"Brooke, you're single. You can do whatever you want."

I didn't know what else to say or do. I turned around to leave and then he grabbed me and kissed me. His mouth opened mine and his tongue found mine once again. His hands were on my back tightening his grip. I found myself tugging at his hair again. His left arm snaked up my back and held my neck in place.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Now who was better?"

I still had my eyes shut as I was at a loss of words.

"I told you Brooke, I will wait forever. I will not push you into anything you don't want to do, but every once in awhile I'll remind you of how much I love you." He kissed me once more gently on the lips and went back to his computer.

That was so knight in shining armor of him that I was impressed. I was glad that I brought a change of clothes, but instead of sleeping in Lucas' bed, I decided to sleep in Karen's. I didn't plan on staying the night, but with my house being full occupancy, I wanted to stay here, close to Lucas.

As I lay in bed, I fell asleep and began to dream.

"_Marry me?" He was down on one knee._

"_Yes! Yes, I will marry you." _

_He placed the ring on my finger and I don't think I could ever be happier. He twirled me around in his arms and I kissed him. _

"_So you are going to marry him?" _

_I turned to see his face and the heartache present all over him._

"_Lucas?" _

_When I turned back around I was in the arms of Julian. _

"_What no, I am marrying Lucas." _

"_No, baby, you're marrying me." _

I woke up in a sweat. Why was I dreaming about Julian? Why were these thoughts going through my head? I don't even have feelings for Julian, but the idea of someone new, someone who didn't know me in high school or any ties to my broken heart was a relief. Maybe I should think on the possibility of someone new. Someone different.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yay! Up next: Lucas, Brooke, and Julian work together. Peyton says her goodbyes. Nathan and Brooke have a heart to heart.<strong>


	17. The Leavers Dance

**A/N: Some harsh comments thrown in there! Sorry, but my story will turn out the way everyone wants it too especially me. I am waiting for the Brooke and Lucas too, but this is something that I have to deal with carefully. I hope you all can understand that. **

**To _:_ I do agree with you completely. I think the reason why Brooke becomes a little taken with Julian is because he is new and different and that dream which I poorly executed after reading it. I guess I wanted that dream to show that there may be a connection between her and Julian but she is ultimately going to be drawn to Lucas no matter what. Also I hope this chapter doesn't seem to fast either, I am just really focused on Lucas right now and I want to show the determination he has for her. Now of course, this is not done in Brooke's POV, but the next chapter will be and I will have her discussing everything with Julian. I definitely do not want her stringing two guys along and it will develop more between Julian and Brooke and the breaks come on strong with Lucas and Brooke.**

**A/N: As much as I adore Julian Baker, I was mainly focusing on the type of person we were led to believe he was in his first few episodes on the show, cocky and arrogant. And this chapter I loved writing because I refer back to a scene during season 2 ep 23: The Leavers Dance" and I hope you know what scene I refer? ;)**

**Anyways, just to warn you guys the story will be getting back to its darker roots. So just a little FYI!**

**On with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Leavers Dance<strong>

I woke up early and walked out of my room and peaked into the bedroom across the hall from mine and Brooke was still sleeping. I closed the door behind me. I was going to cook her breakfast. I wanted to do something nice for her and I wanted her to know that I am always going to take care of her.

I made her favorite: bacon, pancakes, and nearly half a bottle of syrup. I never understood how she could drain half a bottle of syrup and keep her amazing figure. Then again, I guess that's what makes her so amazing. I placed everything on the tray. I started towards her room but stopped.

I quickly sneaked out the front door, walked around to my mother's small flower garden, and grabbed a couple of the pink and yellow hibiscus flowers. My mother would remind me nearly everyday to water the flowers especially what we both called Brooke's tree. It always made me sigh when she did.

I lay one of the flowers on the tray near her plate of food and was going to place the other in her hair. I opened her door and luckily she was still asleep. I placed the tray of food on the nightstand and sat gently on the bed next to her. Her back was to me and I took the flower and started slowly gliding the flower up her exposed arm and near her ear. She whimpered a little and it was enough to send me over the edge. She turned to face me with her eyes still closed and I placed the flower behind her ear. This was a picture perfect moment that I wanted to embed in my mind forever. I wanted every moment from here on out to be just like this.

"Hmmm." She let out. I let my fingers take the place of the flower and I glided them up her arm. I felt the goosebumps tingle across her body.

She was still lost in her sleep. I leaned into her and my lips captured hers. I closed my eyes and it was then in that first kiss that her lips started to lead the way. I let her take control. Whether she was lost in a dream or aware of what was happening I was going to let her take control. She put her arms around me and I brought her up into my chest. My left hand around her waist and the other resting on the bed.

"Hmmm…" She moaned against my lips.

"Open your eyes pretty girl."

She stiffed up for a second and when she opened her eyes she looked around.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" She looked into my eyes and I gazed back at her.

"Waking you up." I kissed her again.

"Lucas, slow it down big boy. What is that amazing scent?"

Her face followed mine and I went for the tray and placed it across her lap.

"I made you your favorite breakfast, something I hope I can do for you everyday for the rest of our lives."

She picked up the flower on the tray and took in its scent. I remembered her telling me it was her favorite flower and when she lived her briefly during high school, my mom and Brooke planted that hibiscus tree together: Brooke's tree.

"I can't believe that tree is still flourishing." She looked up at me and she grinned.

"I promised you and my mom I would take care of it and all these years later, it's still there." I brushed stray hairs from her face and my hand lingered on her cheek.

"Lucas I am sorry about last night." The look on her face was regret and guilt.

I shook my head.

"Like I said Brooke, you are single you can do whatever you want. I am not going to push you one way or the other. I promised you I would give you whatever you want." I leaned in closer to her.

"And I would show you every day." My lips were just a few centimeters away from hers.

"How much I love you." I took her lips again, she tasted of maple syrup and it was turning me on more than I already was.

"Lucas, I want this. I do but—? She dropped her fork on the plate.

I moved the tray away from her so I could get her closer to me.

"Take it slow of course, but I do want this." Her hands were on my face pulling me closer to her.

"Uh huh." I said as my right hand found their way up under her shirt.

"Slowly take it." Her words were jumbled.

My hands went to her bare breast and she moaned. I knew she wanted to take it slow, but damn, I could not help myself. I would stop if she wanted me too all she had to say were the words.

"Slow this take." I cut her off with my lips on hers again. She lay back on the bed and my hand started to massage her left breast and her moans echoed through my mouth. I could only get Brooke to react to me that way with just the touch of my hand on her bare breast. It was exhilarating. I let my right hand slowly drift from her breast downwards to her waistband. Her hand was over mine and she pulled away.

"We can stop, Brooke. We can stop." I had realized that I was pushing her and that was exactly what I didn't want to do.

"It's just…" She was trying to find her words and I let my right hand rest on her stomach, gently rubbing it.

"Brooke, I told you I am not going to push. I'm sorry." I had to remove my hands from her or there would be no stopping.

"I—"

She was interrupted by the house phone echoing down the hall. Whoever was calling the house must have tried my cell a few times beforehand because that phone never rings.

"Hold that thought." I said to her.

I walked out of the room and I had to take a cold shower. I remember the first time Brooke walked in on me taking a cold shower.

"_Lucas! Do not make me join you!"_

_I felt completely vulnerable._

"_Uh, a little privacy here." I covered my dick with my hands in hope she would not see the hard on I was trying desperately to get rid of._

"_No! You have been in the shower forever and by the time I even get in, the water will be—" She shrieked._

"_Cold! Are you taking a cold shower?"_

"_No…the hot water it's—" I was trying smoothly to explain but she didn't buy it._

"_Ew, gross. You are! You know what, next wet dream tell Peyton I said hi. Ew!" She walked out of the bathroom._

She had laughed after I told her that my wet dream was about her and we both agreed she should have joined me because it definitely would have saved me from suffering through that cold shower. The phone kept ringing and I didn't recognize the number.

"Scott Residence." I looked back to Brooke's room and I smiled.

"_Lucas, its Julian! Are you ready for day one?"_

Of course, he would ruin my high this morning.

"Julian, we don't meet for another two hours." I was somewhat beginning to get angry that he ruined this moment for me.

"_Lucas, its day one! We need to start immediately. How soon can you get me a script?" _

"You're kidding if you want me to be done today." I rolled my eyes at him. I really wanted to end this conversation and get back to Brooke.

"_Well no of course not today, but do you think you can get me some pages? I do remember you saying you wanted to make changes to the novel, I just want to know what they are going to be." _

I didn't care to talk to him anymore.

"I have some pages I can bring and Brooke and I will meet you around 10 just like we all agreed on. Goodbye Julian."

"_Tell Brooke I said—"_

I hung on him before he could finish his sentence. I walked back into Brooke's room and she was literally licking the plate clean.

"Oh my goodness, Luke, that breakfast was really good." She leaned back in the bed and her legs were now above the sheets. All she was wearing was her hot pink tank and a pair of Hello Kitty underwear.

I was at a loss of words.

"Crazy girl what are you doing to my heart?" I rested my hand over my heart. Just the sheer look of her in that position made my heart skip beats.

She giggled and I caught a glimpse of the girl I fell in love with in high school. That sexiness would never leave her and I never wanted it too. I started to walk over to her and she held up her hand.

"No you stay over there because if you come back over here, I will definitely not be able to stop myself." She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Well then you need to cover up miss, because you are making it extremely hard for me to keep my hands to myself."

She got up from the bed and scooted past me and I was able to brush my hand against her stomach as she walked past me.

"I am going to take a shower and Lucas Scott, do not attempt to join me." She pointed at me walking backwards towards the bathroom watching me.

"Why not take a cold shower together?" I asked her and she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I finally put a lock on that door after that one time and I was kicking myself for it now. I too went to take a shower in the second bathroom. Cold showers. I growl. I hate cold showers. I thought about finishing myself off but the only hands I want on my dick was hers. I would suffer through the cold shower to hold out longer for her.

Once I was out of the shower, I went to grab a clean pair of boxers. I heard my cell phone vibrate on my desk. I ran over to it and I was surprised at the name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Lucas, hey!"_

"Hey! How are you?" I wasn't expecting to hear from her.

"_I'm good. So are you going to do it?"_

For a moment I didn't know what she was referring to and then she spoke again.

"_Lucas, the movie? Are you going to do the movie?" _

"Yes, yes, I believe so." It felt strange talking to her but it was good to hear from her.

"Lindsey, it is good to hear from you." I put my boxers on and sat at the desk. Hearing her voice was comforting. No matter what our history was, she was also my editor and I always valued her opinion, personally and professionally.

"Do you know anything about this Julian Baker?" I asked her. I pulled up my computer screen and I actually got ten pages written last night when Brooke and Julian were out to dinner.

"_Just only that he's successful in all the movie projects he produces. He's never been wrong and he knows what he's doing. Lucas, I hope you stick to it. It's a great opportunity for you."_

I could sense the sadness in her voice and above everything else I hated to hear it in her voice.

"Lindsey I am sorry for everything."

It was silent for a while on her end.

"Lindsey?"

"_I'm here, have you talked to Brooke about it?"_

I didn't want to talk to Lindsey about this as I am sure it would only hurt her more.

"Yes, we are progressing slowly. Seeing where it goes." That's all I wanted to say and she surprised me.

"_Good Lucas, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. Maybe sometime in the future we can all meet up. I really cherished the friendship I was growing with Brooke. I would like to continue that friendship especially as I have decided to continue to be your editor." _

Her heart was so amazing. She was going to continue to work with me after everything. She deserved someone so much better than me and I hope she finds that soon.

"Thank you Lindsey that means a lot to me and I will let her know."

"_Okay Lucas, well sign that movie deal so I can get a bonus. Have a nice day Luke." _

The line went dead and I closed my phone. I laughed a little as I was glad she was doing better working through everything.

"How is she?"

I turned around and Brooke was standing there. She must have caught the tail end of my conversation.

"Lindsey is doing well and she says hello. She is going to continue being my editor and I am a little surprised but that's the kind of person she is." I smiled and couldn't help myself.

"Luke."

We were interrupted again with a knock on my door.

"Who could that be?" I grumbled.

Brooke had more clothes on than me so she went to answer it.

"Peyton?"

I hurriedly put on some jeans and walked around the door. She looked between the two of us and the scene before her did look the way it did. I was half naked and we both had wet hair. I felt that I had to say it's not what it looks like, but Brooke and I have already tested the waters.

I went to speak and she stopped me.

"Luke, it's fine, Brooke and I have already talked. It's fine. I just came to say goodbye."

I looked at Brooke and then back to Peyton.

"What do you mean goodbye?" I asked her.

Brooke took Peyton by the arm and brought her into the room.

"I don't understand." I went to grab a shirt and I sat across from them both.

"Luke, just with everything that has been going on. You, Julian, and Jake. I just need to get away. I feel like I have lost myself and I…I need to leave and find who I am and maybe that wasn't in Tree Hill like I thought." She squeezed Brooke's hand.

"I—"

Again another interruption.

"Sorry, I'll be right back, P." Brooke left the room to answer her phone.

"Peyton, I—"

"Lucas, I think it's great that you two are trying again. The more I had time to think about it last night, the more I realized that maybe it was supposed to be you and Brooke all along. I didn't realize that she pushed you towards me." She was using her hands to get her thoughts out.

"And I didn't realize that you told her how you felt before she pushed me towards you."

The room fell awkward and I shouldn't have said that. A part of me blamed Peyton for it not working out with Brooke. If Peyton had kept her mouth shut, none of this would have happened. Maybe if we were together, I would have been with Brooke in New York and her attack could have been prevented.

Haley mentioned as a joke to me a few days ago about Peyton telling Brooke her feelings before our break-up and then all the puzzle pieces came together for me.

"Lucas, I'm sorry."

"No, Peyton, I'm sorry, that was a long time ago and it was my fault." I looked at her and I did see it. She was lost. She was not the girl I loved in high school. The friend I would always go to.

"Well I better get going. Jake's at his parents house and I told him I would pick him and Jenny up and we would drive to Savannah together." She got up from the bed and was waiting for Brooke.

"Peyton, come on." I held my arms out for her and she eventually took my offer.

I held her for a moment. It was different between us. The hug between us was like a hug between strangers.

Brooke came back into the room and she began to tear up.

"Peyton, I am going to miss you." She threw her arms around her curly-haired friend.

"I'm going to miss you too B. Davis."

When Brooke and Peyton pulled apart from each other she looked between us both.

"Look whatever you two end up doing together, please be kind to each other and don't keep secrets from each other. I know that the three of us had a lot of those back in the day, but you two get to have a fresh start. Cherish it and love each other unconditionally. I love you both so much." She was crying and for once I saw the old Peyton.

I looked at Brooke and the two of them made me shed a few tears. We did a group hug and it felt like home.

"Okay I have to go, but Brooke you call me if you need me at all. Night or day." She touched Brooke's cheek and as she released it Brooke kissed her hand.

"I love you P Sawyer."

"I love you B. Davis."

She was the door and she turned towards me.

"And God so help me Lucas Scott do not break her heart again! Or I'll break you!" She walked out the door and was gone.

I looked over at Brooke and she continued to cry. I pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay, she'll be back." I said to her.

"I feel like I am never going to see her again, Luke." She cried in my shirt until she was okay again. I would hold her until she was done. She finally stopped crying and she wiped away the tears.

"Whew okay. That was Julian, he said that he was at Tric and had a surprise for us."

That was who called her? He was really beginning to get under my skin.

"Lucas, it's okay. Don't worry about him. I am going to have a talk with Julian."

I didn't know what that meant but I hoped it was in my favor. Taking things slow with Brooke was harder than I thought. Touching her and kissing her, I didn't realize how much I had missed her and only her. She went back to her room and scrunched up her shoulder length hair and she never looked better. We both grabbed what we needed for the meeting and headed to out.

The drive over there was peaceful, the day was more beautiful than predicted and I would sneak glimpses of her and she seemed happy. I smiled to myself as I hoped I had a lot to do with it.

Once we got to Tric, there were cars everywhere. We looked at each other and once we made it inside there were crowds of people.

"What the hell is going on?" Brooke said to me as she saw the massive amount of bodies that all looked very similar.

"Surprise!" Julian held out his arms.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Day one baby! We have got to start immediately on picking our actors! We got Lucas's, Peytons, Brookes, Nathans, Haleys, everyone who is in the book has people waiting to snag a role."

Brooke and I exchanged looks of dread. This all of a sudden became very overwhelming and I for one believed it was not going to be an easy task. As Julian started towards Brooke, I put my arm around her waist and led us past him. When I looked over my shoulder at him to see his reaction, it wasn't what I expected. It was almost sinister. I tightened my grip around Brooke in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't want to rush it and I hope I didn't lol. Up next: Some scenes between actors. Brooke talks to Julian about her feelings. Nathan and Brooke have a heart to heart.**


	18. Tabula Rasa

**Thanks everyone! I'm glad that you all dislike on Julian. BUT of course I will be throwing kinks in the story because come on; it wouldn't be exciting if there wasn't kinks in our epic love story! Lol, that's what keeps you all coming back to me! **

**Anyways, I had a thought and I was wondering if everyone else would like to comment on it! Like always I pretty much re-watched the entire series for my story and enjoyment (or at least the episodes I really wanted to see which of course excluded a lot of season 4-6) anyways…I was watching the episode where Brooke kept saying she is breaking the girl code and going after Julian and Peyton is like girl code was shattered years ago I am engaged to your ex-boyfriend and THEN she makes THIS comment, Peyton says you do realize that this is three guys we have shared! First of all EW! Second of all, I realized that all three of those guys (Nathan, Lucas, & Julian) all had crushes/dated Peyton first! Now is it just me or is that soooooooooooo wrong? GRANTED Brooke had a sex tape/one time thing with Nathan BUT it's the fact that he was with Peyton first! I mean I tend to think that I am a little tortured and a artist myself but PEYTON what was/is so special about HER! I mean I already found it hard to like the actress Hilarie Burton b/c I remember first seeing her as the VJ on MTV! (blah) **

**Anyways, sorry for my rant, I to tell somebody and why not my fans of my story, Brucas, and One Tree Hill! Lol **

**On to the next chapter of my epicness!**

**Chapter 18: **

The rush of bodies was getting to my head. I have stood in front of hundreds of people at all types of red carpet award and fashion shows. This was ridiculous. There was no rope to keep all the people from crowding me and here they were crowding me. I saw nearly thirty girls who resembled me. Nearly fifty guys who resembled Lucas and more than that for Peyton. It was completely like something out of an animal kingdom show. The Peytons and Lucas's were interacting, making out. The Brookes were getting into fights with the Lucas's. It was a lot to process.

When I looked over at Lucas his jaw was hanging open and his eyes were huge. In that moment, I didn't feel so overwhelmed. I laughed at him. I raised my hand to his mouth and closed it.

"Writer boy, we're in this together." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

We didn't know where to start. I had my sketchbook and Lucas had his few copies of the first handful of pages for the script. I was very curious to know what were in those pages. He had explained to me that his script was going to be slightly different than the real thing. The script was going to have tons of dialogue between the characters unlike Lucas's personal thoughts that were mainly in the novel.

Lucas and I started to walk towards what we assumed was the room where we were going to see what the actors had to provide for the characters when Julian walked towards us.

"I have an idea." He took the folder of the unfinished script from Lucas and motioned us to follow him.

"I want us to split up. Lucas, I want you to audition the Brookes. Brooke audition the Peytons with me and the Lucas's."

I found it really odd that he would arrange them that way. I really wanted to audition the Lucas's…and I would figure that Julian would like to audition the Peytons or at least the Brookes considering after what happened last night.

"Why you and Brooke together?" Lucas glared at him.

"Luke, from what I just glanced at from your script there is a lot of Peyton and Lucas scenes.

I really didn't know what to say but then again what did I expect? Of course the novel started with how he first spoke to Peyton and towing her car back to Keith's shop. Then the memories from then flooded me.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Lucas rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Luke. Let's do this. I am really intrigued to see what these actors have to offer. And Luke." I turned to face him and I leaned into his ear.

"You better pick a damn good Brooke." I grinned at him.

He leaned into my ear and his breath against my skin gave me goosebumps.

"You make sure _he_ picks a damn good Lucas." He kissed me on the cheek.

Julian watched as Lucas and I interacted sweetly on each other and rolled his eyes.

"Good, although none of these actors have an actual script, they all put on their applications that they know the novel very well. So when they walk in, hand them the script of what we have right now." Julian walked off and made the announcement that they were only going to audition the main three.

I let go of Lucas's hand and followed Julian in one of the storage rooms. I sat next to Julian and he leaned over to me a little too closely.

"Julian you're in my bubble and I really don't like people invading my bubble." I scooted a little away from him and I heard him snicker.

"It seemed that you didn't mind me in your bubble last night." His grin was magnetic, it was drawing me in and then I realized something.

The first 'Lucas' and 'Peyton' walked in and I told them to hold on.

"Look, you kissing me last night gave me clarity. I want to be with Lucas, I want to start something fresh and new with him and…" This time I leaned into him.

"I don't find you as attractive as you believe I do." I leaned away from him and motioned the two actors to come on in.

"Whatever you say, Davis, I can change your mind."

"Try me…okay let's get started!" I handed them their scripts.

"Okay, we are going to do the scene where Peyton and Lucas have their first kiss: scene eight." He read aloud.

Of course of all the scenes he could have picked from the small chunk of the script he chooses that scene to throw in my face. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me.

"Yes, I think that's a perfect scene because I remember that night I got smashed." I laughed as did the two actors.

"By the way, I think you are extremely beautiful." The actor auditioning for Lucas said.

"Well thanks blue eyes. You are not too shabby yourself. Okay let's take it from the first line." I was taking over and I could tell from the corner of my eye, Julian was surprised.

The two actors looked at the script quickly and pretended they were sitting in swings that were there the night at Nathan's house.

"You know I can't believe I am going to say this, but um, I'm glad I came." 'Lucas' was smiling at 'Peyton.'

'Peyton' grinned and looked down and then back up to 'Lucas.'

"So what do we do now?" He asked her.

She was grinning at him biting her lower lip.

He let out a sigh and she grinned again.

"I don't know."

"What happens next in the story you were telling me about?" 'Lucas' was leaning in closer to 'Peyton.'

I took in a deep breath as I remembered where this led to next. The more I thought about, the more I realized that I was a complete and total bitch that night and it reminded me that I needed to go to Haley after this was over and apologize again. I can't believe I ever acted and treated people the way I did.

'Peyton' grabs 'Lucas's' hand and pulls him to the other side of the room. With the script still in their hands, they both read over the next few lines and looked back up at each other.

They immediately started making out. Their hands were all over each other and for a moment I had to close my eyes. I was just always a little relieved that I never walked in on the two of them ever doing anything when Lucas and I were actually dating. I believe it would have destroyed me even more if I ever caught them.

'Peyton' started taking off 'Luca's' shirt and kissing his stomach. I held my breath.

'Lucas' glanced at his script, "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too" 'Peyton' kissed him again, "and now we can have it."

"No, no, no, I don't mean just that." He placed his hand over her heart.

"I want this." He rubbed his hand over chest.

I was not going to cry but it was different than reading it on paper then actually seeing it performed in front of me.

"You know, I want to be here."

'Peyton' started to freeze up. She looked down at her script.

"I want to have everything with you." This actor was doing such an amazing job that it was beginning to scare me. I wanted him. I wanted to hire this 'Lucas' even if it was Julian's part to do so.

"I want it all." His blue eyes were piercing right through her. There they were again. Goosebumps.

"I want us."

The look on her face was priceless. Damn it, they were just the first two and they were doing an impeccable job. How could I face anymore of them if I am already convinced by the two in front of me now?

Julian and I went through a dozen more actors and I needed a break not just from all the romance of Lucas and Peyton because I was beginning to get a headache. I was getting tired off all the curly haired blondes and the blue eyed blondes that I needed fresh air. Instead I popped my head in to see what Lucas was up to but I stopped as I saw him talking to one of the girls in there that looked shockingly just like me.

I stood out of sight from him and listened.

"Okay, it seems you are very familiar with the novel. I am impressed." Lucas had his arms crossed.

"I am a method actor and when I heard that your novel was being produced into a movie, I studied the character of Brooke to embody her soul."

A little over the top if I do believe, I was getting anxious and ready to see her portray me. I wondered what scene he was going to choose.

"Why did you study Brooke?"

"At first I saw her as the stereotypical rich cheerleader, but the more you went in detail of who she was becoming and that hidden spark between you and her, I fell in love with her. She truly is an amazing person." The actress kinked her eyebrow at Lucas and I got those damned goosebumps again.

He smiled at her and reached into his back pocket and pulled out some papers and unfolded them.

"I want you to read these lines with me."

When the actress looked down at what was in front of her, I saw her become confused.

"This wasn't in the novel." She looked up at him and I became very interested. I scooted closer in hopes they still wouldn't see me.

"I know. I have changed some things. You just let me know when you're ready." Lucas stood across from her with his arms crossed and it was amazing to watch her.

She looked over the first few lines, closed her eyes and then looked up at Lucas. She stood beside him and they pretended to walk. She was looking at everything and Lucas looked over at her.

"You okay?" He had his hands in his pockets and he didn't even need the script.

"Yeah." She was wringing her hands and I remembered this night. He didn't put this in the novel, but I remembered it like it was yesterday.

"It's just every time I see something in Tree Hill, it's just probably the last time so I feel like I have to take mental pictures of everything you know?" She looked sad and they stopped walking.

"Well make sure you make me look good when you take my picture." His boyish charm coming to life again.

She smirked at him and he laughed a little.

I silently laughed at myself as a tear dared to fall down my face.

"So what are you going to miss most about me?" She playfully leaned into him and he smiled at her.

"I can only choose one thing?"

"Yes and it has to be something good, not like how much you'll miss hanging out with me or how hot I am."

Luca was biting his nail and it was like we were doing this dance yesterday but Lucas was much more grown up and the girl across from him was at that young age I remembered being that night.

"Neither one of those. Huh?"

She shook her head, "No!" She smiled at him.

"I would miss the girl behind the red door." He stepped aside and waved his hand across the imaginary door.

The look on her face was priceless.

"Come on." Her opened the 'door' and she walked in before him.

With the script in her hand, she looked over it and began to look around the imaginary room. Her face resembled the emotion I felt that night.

"This is all my stuff, I don't understand." She looked at him dumbfounded.

"I had my mom talk to your parents and they said you could stay here until the summer. They didn't want to, Brooke, but my mom can be really convincing." He grinned at her.

"You did this for me?"

"I wasn't ready to lose you yet."

How could I have ever believed that he was into Peyton at this time when he said those things to me? Was I that naïve or just that scared to not realize? It all made so much more sense…I couldn't help it as I started crying.

The actress began to tear up and damn it she was good, a little too good.

"Soooo! You gonna stay or what?"

"Yeah! Of course." The actress walked over to Lucas and threw her arms around him.

"Oh I wasn't ready to be lost." She said and that scene was almost as perfect as the real memory.

I was about to walk in when the girl pulled away from him and looked back down at the script and she said…

"Would you read this? I already took a glance at it and it's beautiful."

He smiled at her and he took the paper from her.

"It was in that moment that I realized that I never wanted to lose Brooke Davis. I felt that I was being blinded by everything and everyone else that surrounded me. I would have done anything to keep her here longer, even if it was just for three months or even one day. Seeing her light up when I told her she could stay nearly made me burst into a million pieces. When she threw her arms around me all I wanted was to kiss her and beg her to stay with me. Be with me. Fall in love with me again just as I had realized I was in love with the girl behind the red door. My girl behind the red door."

"Well now isn't that just adorable. I wonder why that wasn't in the original print."

I nearly fell to the floor as his voice scared the daylights out of me. I turned around and punched him as hard as I could in his chest.

"You don't under any circumstances sneak up on me like that." That only made me relive briefly the night I was attacked. Being snuck upon or taken by surprise was something I was not over yet.

"Ow, damn, I am sorry. A little touchy aren't you?" Julian rubbed his chest and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Brooke, are you okay? What's going on?" Lucas was by my side and he placed his arm around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just snuck up on me and it scared me." I turned to face Lucas and I leaned up and kissed him.

I wasn't doing it to be spiteful in front of Julian but after seeing and hearing the scene between Lucas and the Brooke a-like, I couldn't resist.

"I should have known in that moment, that you were talking about more than just friends, I guess I just didn't want to believe it could be true."

He looked down at me with deception.

"Wait, you saw that? Brooke, you weren't supposed to see that yet." He brushed away the tears from my face and I couldn't help it.

"By the way Brittany, you are our Brooke Davis. Brittany come meet the real Brooke Davis."

She came around the corner and starstruck was not even close to what she was.

"Oh my goodness! Brooke…Penelope…DAVIS!" She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"Wait, are you two together?" She was getting excited. She was like a 6 year old waiting to burst into flames to see Santa Claus for the first time.

"We're working on it." I said to her.

"How was the Peyton and Lucas search?" He asked me, but Julian intercepted.

"It went very well. I think I found our Lucas. Brooke, what about our Peyton?" Julian looked at me and I didn't know what to say.

"Honestly I was more focused on the Lucas actors than the Peyton ones. The first guy is who I want…the third Peyton seemed the most tortured."

"At least we agree on something." Julian said coldly. I didn't know what his problem was, but if me choosing Lucas over him was the issue, then he would have to get over it.

The three of us talked some more about more casting choices and Lucas promised to have the finished script ready in two days. I was shocked. He was ready to get the script done and I was ready to start putting the wardrobe together. Julian stayed behind to finish up and Lucas and I headed towards Haley and Nathan's house. I was so exhausted without even realizing it.

"I told Julian that I was not going to pursue anything with him and that the kiss meant nothing to me."

"A kiss always means something. Didn't you tell me that once?" Lucas didn't say it to be mean, but he was right I did say that to him once during a time where I was so disappointed and upset with everything and everyone.

"I did but look where we are now." I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, you're right. I promise you Brooke, everyday for the rest of my life. I am going to show you just how much I love you and want to be with only you. I'll get you to trust my heart again."

Hearing those words come from his mouth was like a high I have never experienced before. The more time I spent with him, the more I would look at him and see everything he was doing with his writing and effort. I was beginning to remember and see the Lucas Scott who fell in love with me all those years ago. The one on the beach who said, 'I'm the guy for you' but I did remember him telling me that he wasn't the guy for me once as well. It hurt a little to remember that, it was like I had forgotten that had happened. I was still so angry at Peyton and using Lucas to make her jealous and get under her skin. I had to confess and tell him everything.

"Luke, I need to tell you something, something you may not like." I folded my hands in my lap and tried not to make eye contact.

"Pretty girl, you couldn't tell me anything that would upset me."

"Oh you would be surprised." I chuckled in nervousness more than anything.

"Brooke?"

I looked over at him and I couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"When Peyton had told me that she had feelings for you and I broke up with you. When I came to you and told you that I missed you and asked you to the banquet, I did it out of spite. I only did it to hurt Peyton, to make her jealous and I was just so angry with everyone and I just—"

"Its okay, Brooke." He reached for my hand and I took mine away from him.

"No, it is not, because that was such a cruel thing for me to do and God, there has been so many things from my past that I have tried to bury, to make myself forget, like that night at Rachel's, you took your words back and said that you weren't the guy for me." I looked away from him afraid that if I looked into his blue eyes I would cry again.

He reached for my hands again and this time he wouldn't let me pull away.

"Brooke, I was angry and upset with you that night when I said that."

"Lucas, how? You still went to Peyton. You spent so many years being in love with her, you wrote a freaking novel about her!"

Senior year started rushing back to me that I didn't realize just how much I had blocked out of my mind. Lucas pulled the car over on the side of the road and we sat in silence for a moment. I still looked out my window avoiding eye contact with him. I could hear him turn to face me. I still looked away.

"Brooke, look at me."

I didn't move.

"Pretty girl?" His hand was on my arm and he began to gently caress it.

"Please look at me."

I did as he asked, but only because he sounded so heartbroken.

"That was a tough year. You and I had been through so much. I had been through so much with Keith's death, Haley's accident, my heart almost giving out on me and then discovering that Dan killed Keith."

I began to cry this time reliving those memories with him. That was a hard year on both of us, on all of us.

"You and I have said so many things in the past to each other that we didn't mean. We may not have ever apologized for it or even bothered to think about it, but look at us now! Look at what we have pulled through together and look at where we are. Right. Now!" His hand was on my face.

"I will never ever be as sorry for all the pain and heartache I have put you through and I know that there is nothing I can say or do to make it up to you, but like we said earlier. We have a chance to start fresh and new. Let's seize this opportunity. Let's fall in love all over again and make it real."

Lucas and his damn words. Every single time, he was programmed to know just what to say to me to get me to fall in love with him all over again. Every new day, I would fall in love with him again.

"I love you!" I blurted out. I couldn't resist.

He smiled and the memory of that night when I showed up at his house with my letters. He just smiled.

"I love you too." He brushed his hand across my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Pretty girl." He leaned in and kissed me. Nothing else in the entire world existed except us right here, right now.

* * *

><p>We finally made it to Nathan and Haley's place and I felt like I was floating. I was so happy and Lucas was right, we were given another chance, but this time it truly was a fresh slate.<p>

We walked inside hand in hand and Nathan, Haley, and Jaime all froze.

"Mama, I told you." Little Jaime hid behind Haley's leg and Nathan and Haley still stood in their tracks.

"What's going on you two?" Nathan jokingly asked.

"Tabula rasa." I said.

All the eyes in the room stared at me.

"You heard right!" I said.

Lucas leaned over and kissed me on the side of my head.

"She's smart. this one." He pointed at me.

Jaime ran over to Lucas and jumped into his arms. I smiled as Lucas held the little boy in his arms. I almost felt like I was ready for a family, but that was now out of the picture as Lucas and I just decided to start dating again.

"Luke, how about you help Jaime and me in the kitchen." That was definitely code for she wanted to talk.

Lucas with Jaime in his arms leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Gross." Jaime winced.

"Oh yeah!" I started showering him with kisses of my own.

Lucas carried him away and followed Haley into the kitchen.

"Wow."

I looked over at Nathan.

"What?"

He put his arm around me and led me to out to their backyard.

"Can I just say that I am shocked and not surprised at the same time?"

We both took a seat opposite each other and enjoyed the warm sun against our skin.

"Yeah you can because I am still in overload of shock." I looked over at him and he shook his head.

"I just always knew you know?"

I looked over at him and just like Lucas, he had turned into a man. He didn't carry any of that boyish charm anymore. His features were darker, older, and definitely wiser. If you had told me that this is where people like me and Nathan would have been all those years ago, I would have laughed in their face.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him.

"It's like me and Haley. We were complete opposites and we found our balance, we found that we needed and belonged with each other no matter who we were. It was just meant to be. You and Lucas have had your speed bumps just like Haley and I. I mean we were near a divorce a few months ago."

I remembered Haley calling and telling me that. If that had ever happened, I definitely would have not believed in true love anymore.

"Forever and always." I said to him.

"Yeah. You look happy Brooke, but I have been sensing something different, something off, Haley has too." He leaned back in his chair and I looked over my shoulder just to make sure no one else was there.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"The moment I came back to Tree Hill and saw how grown up and amazing Jaime was, I knew instantly that I wanted a family. I wanted to be a mother more than anyone in the world. I was even ready to do it by myself." I chuckled and when I looked over at Nate it was as if he knew.

"I remembered seeing that look on your face in New York when Haley told you she was pregnant again. Lucas and I both noticed it."

"What is it with you Scott men knowing these things about me?" Damn that Scott trait. I remembered moments like that with Keith. He always surprised me and that was another reason why I was so crazy in love with Lucas. He had so much of Keith in him that it always bewildered me.

"Seeing how much Keith loved Lucas even though he wasn't his own child, made me want to adopt so badly and give a child out there the love of a parent they deserved. Then Lucas, of course, put all the pieces together and made the comment out loud." A part of me grew sad again.

Nathan leaned over and placed his hand on my arm.

"I know it's so soon and with you and Lucas taking things in the romantic department again, Brooke you can have that…with Lucas." He squeezed my hand and I smiled.

"It's just I know that I am thinking and wanting things backwards, but the more time I spend with Jaime, it's something I want now. I am more than ready for it, and knowing that you two are having another baby well it just upsets me that I haven't even had my first one yet." I laughed and Nathan grinned.

"Brooke you can take Jaime off our hands whenever you want. He adores you more than anyone. If I know my brother as well as I think I do, he'll give you children in a heartbeat, adoption or the real thing."

I looked over at Nathan and I saw Keith. Although Nathan always resembled Dan entirely, Keith was shining through him right now. It was almost as if I was talking to Keith. My heart leaped at the idea.

"Thanks Nathan. I know that Lucas would give me children, it's just not the right time." I smiled at him and he knew what I meant.

As much as I wanted a child, the creation part, the consummation right now scared the hell out of me. I haven't been touched by a man that way in years. It was like my sex drive completely died. I missed it sometimes but not as much as I used too. Going through that attack, took that amazing feeling I share with another person away from me. I just hoped and prayed that whenever Lucas and I do try to be with each other in that way, that, that feeling, that fear will disappear and I can give myself to Lucas in every humanly way possible.

"Everything will work out Brooke Davis, you of all people deserve it and I think you're headed in the right direction."

I leaned over and put my arms around Nathan.

Nathan was the brother I never got a chance to have and I loved him more and more for being that for me. Nathan went back inside the house and I was about to follow when this gust of wind blew past me and it sent shockwaves through my body. I turned around and got that feeling again. The feeling I got one of the first nights I was back in Tree Hill. I felt like someone was watching me…again. The fear slowly started to creep inside of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, okay that chapter took a lot out of me, I feel like I am losing my story a little bit and God knows I hope not! I really need your opinions on this lol...<strong>

**up next? I am not sure to be honest...I need some time to think about it...all I do know is I still want to keep the Brooke and Lucas relationship in its slow stage, baby steps, and of course, I need that hook, that small bang that will turn the story...muwahahaha...oh me! **

**Stay tuned...**


	19. News and Lies

**A/N: Okay guys! I got an update and this is the chapter that is going to lead to suspense and drama. We are going to get closer to finding out some things about Brooke's attacker as well as other characters in the story. Brooke and Lucas's relationship will be put to the test and so much is to come.**

__**Thank you all for being patient and enjoying my story, I think I have found my groove again.  
><strong>

__**Chapter 19: News and Lies  
><strong>

_My palms began to sweat. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. I looked at the small box and I squeezed my hand around it tighter and placed it in my pocket. I walked up the stairs and hesitated knocking on the door. Take a deep breath, I had to remind myself. I wiped my palms off and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked one more time. Nothing. I pulled out my set of keys and let myself in. I noticed a light shining from the hallway from the bedroom in the back. _

_I took another deep breath. I walked towards the bedroom and opened the door and the scene before me made my knees buckle out from under me. Everything was **red**. The white silk sheets on the bed were crimson red. The carpet on the floor was red, the lamp, the wall had smears of red, and in the middle of all that red lay her precious body. When I tried to stand up, my knees had blood on them and my hands were covered in blood. _

_I walked over to the bed and I went to touch her but I pulled away because I knew she wasn't warm anymore. Her eyes were looking up at me and I went to touch her face. She was so cold; I've never known her to be so cold. I went for my cell phone and the box; the small box tumbled over and fell on the ground opened. The ring fell out of its soft place and drowned in the pool of blood on the floor._

I shot up out of bed having a hard time catching my breath. I heard a noise come from outside my door. I jumped out of bed and swung open the door, and there was no one there but as I looked down the hallway the front door was open. I froze and went to the other bedroom to make sure she was safe, and that she was still there. I hurried and opened her door and she was lying in the bed. She stirred.

"Lucas, is everything okay?"

I looked around the room and went back into the hallway. I grabbed the baseball bat from behind my bedroom door and started towards the kitchen.

"Lucas, what's—"

I turned around to face her and she froze in her tracks. I placed my arm out to block her. She wrapped her hands around my arm.

"Stay behind me." I whispered to her.

We both walked together slowly and quietly towards the front of the house. I was afraid. I was afraid that maybe someone was in the house and maybe that person was standing right behind us, behind Brooke. I turned my head quickly to look behind her in a subtle way without scaring her. It seemed to work as her eyes were glued to the front of the house.

Once we reached the living room, I looked around and I didn't see anything or anyone. We proceeded and I did the same once we got into the kitchen.

"Stay right here." I turned to her and she nodded, I handed her the bat just in case.

I walked outside and looked around and didn't see anything especially not a person. My nerves began to settle a little, but it still bothered me that the front door was wide open. I was sure that I locked it. This time I put the chain on the door. Mental note, get another lock for this door.

Brooke relaxed but still held the bat close to her.

"Lucas, why was the front door open?" She still held onto the bat for dear life.

I walked over to her, relieved her of the bat, and pulled her into my arms.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't lock it and the wind must have pushed it open. It does that sometimes." I kissed the top of her head.

I didn't want to spook her or worry her. I especially didn't even want to mention the dream I had. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me. The dream just like the one I had before several weeks ago, seemed so real, so vivid that my body stiffened.

"Um, can I stay with you tonight?" She looked up at me and I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Like a child afraid of the boogey man, she asked me to check under the bed and the closet. I did as she asked and I double checked all the doors in the house to make sure they were locked and secure. I turned on the television to help calm our nerves. Luckily for us there was a _Friends _marathon on TV Land.

Since Brooke and I had decided to date and take our relationship slow, this was the first night since then that we've slept in the same bed. She didn't want there to be any temptation of us succumbing to our needs, and I for one would not be able to control myself if she was sleeping next to me in my bed. This time was different. Neither of us had intentions of diving into that part of our relationship. We just wanted to be close to each other and protect each other. To just be with each other.

She eventually fell asleep and I kissed the top of her forehead. I just really hoped that the stress of the movie was getting to me, getting to the both of us. Since that first day at Tric casting our three main characters, things have been insane. Brooke finally purchased all of the material with the help of her mother, who was beginning to actually be just that: her mother. Things with Julian were still unsettling. He would still get under my skin. We couldn't agree on half of the things and he would still make any and all attempts with Brooke. Brooke would keep reassuring me that nothing is or is ever going to happen between them two and that I should cut him some slack. I always rolled my eyes when she would say things like that to me. Julian never gave me a reason to cut him some slack. He was arrogant, selfish, and a tool.

My eyelids became heavy and finally I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I was sure of the knee that went into my back.

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke wake up!" Jaime jumped on the bed again and his knee jabbed in my back again.

I opened one of my eyes and saw Jaime with his little mouth in a big smile and I looked over at Brooke who was still snuggled in my arms sleeping and I saw Haley standing beside the bed.

"I can't tell you how disappointed and inappropriate this is." She crossed her arms and was waiting for me to respond.

"Go away! It's our day off!" I threw my pillow at Haley and Jaime giggled.

He crawled over me and before I realized what was going on, Brooke startled me, grabbed Jaime, and started tickling him.

Jaime let out a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah, that's what you get little man for waking me up on my day off!" She kept tickling him and he kept begging for her to stop.

"Oh you want me to stop?"

I caved and started laughing myself. Brooke finally stopped and Jaime threw his arms around Brooke's neck and she pulled him into her arms and lied back in my chest. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Okay well I came here to tell you that we are going to Nebraska for a meeting with Clay. Nathan may get his shot back in the game."

"Hales, that's great!" I said as I got up out of bed, walked over to her, and pulled her into my arms. This is the break that they needed. With Haley being pregnant again, Nathan demanded that she immediately go on leave from her job at the high school. I didn't blame Nathan, if Brooke and I ever decide to have a family; I would want her to stop working as well.

"Anyways, it was short notice so we are leaving today and Jaime wanted to say goodbye before we left for the weekend."

Brooke didn't want to let go of the blonde hair boy. I kept rolling my eyes at her. I went to put on a pot of coffee since I was already awake and Haley followed me.

"So it seems we have taken the relationship to the next level?"

I turned to face her and kept my voice quiet as I spoke to her.

"No, we didn't do that. That was actual the first time we slept in the same bed and we sort of had an incident last night."

The pot of coffee started and the house began to fill with the aroma.

"What happened?" She lowered her voice as well as she didn't want Jaime to hear anything.

"I had a nightmare and I went to check on Brooke, and the front door was open." I pointed to the door across from us.

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing was stolen, broken, or misplaced. The door was just wide open. We slept in the same bed because she was scared, I didn't want her to be alone and honestly I was a little scared as well."

I poured myself a cup of coffee and made one for Brooke as well. I remember the first time around when Haley was pregnant that she scolded me for making her a cup of coffee with caffeine. Caffeine and pregnancy not a good thing.

"Well I am glad nothing happened and that you're both safe." Haley placed her hand on her stomach.

She was barely a month pregnant and she was already rubbing and caressing her stomach as if she was about to pop. I thought it was absolutely precious. Haley was always the motherly type even to all of us back in high school.

"You don't think it was someone trying to break in or anything?" She looked up at me with worry in her eyes and I thought about it.

Nothing seemed to be missing; there was no force of entry…

"I don't think so. I mean I remember back in high school, if you didn't lock the door, the door would open with the wind or something. I really believe it was nothing."

Haley and I walked back to the bedroom and Jaime and Brooke were talking.

"Jaime, I will always be here for you sweetie. Why do you ask?" Brooke was brushing the hair of the small child.

"I had a bad dream, Aunt Brooke that someone took you away from me." Jaime looked up at Brooke and tears dared to leave her eyes.

"Jaime, honey you didn't tell me about this." Haley went to sit next to Brooke and Jaime.

"I wanted to talk to Aunt Brooke about it Momma."

The two women exchanged a look and they both looked at me. I sat down the two cups and walked over to the three of them.

"Jaime your Aunt Brooke is not going anywhere especially with me around." I messed up his spiked hair and he pushed my hand away and that little smile of his brightened up the room.

"I love you Aunt Brooke." Jaime pulled Brooke in a hug and she held onto the child as if it was her life jacket.

We all exchanged our goodbyes and the two left. Brooke and I sat in silence for a few moments and it was nice. Things were progressing between us and I have never felt more reassured in what Brooke and I share.

When I first met her half naked in the backseat of my car, I thought this girl was crazy with a side of confidence and flair. I knew everything she did: the alcohol, the sex, and the whole act were just a front for who she really was. Brooke never got the love and attention from her parents she deserved. So that act is what she used to keep her heart guarded. Brooke was someone who found herself through her own path in life and not by anyone else's help. The main reason why I became attracted to Brooke was because she was so different from me. She was fun, witty, and daring, things that I never was. She was able to crack my shell a bit and show me a new side to myself. I never realized it until now, but that was something that scared me about her, one of the reasons I never hesitated on kissing and going back to Peyton then. Brooke was a different type of human species to me. I was used to girls like Haley and Peyton, the girl I always wanted to marry since the eighth grade. Then over the years Brooke grew the most and into this amazing woman whose heart is bigger than anyone else I know.

She makes me want to be a better man in every possible way. I looked over at her as she had her glasses on reading the latest fashion magazine with a featured article on her clothing line. I looked over her shoulder and I could feel the smile creep on her face.

"Can I help you?"

I smelled the scent of her hair and I was getting lost.

"Just doing some reading."

Our quiet time together was interrupted by my phone ringing. I rolled my eyes and really wished I had turned it off.

"Hello?"

"Yes, okay, but you do realize this is my day off. You're joking. What? Damn it, okay, fine." I closed my phone and cursed to myself.

"What is it?" Brooke placed her magazine down and looked up at me.

"Julian needs me to talk to some of the actors at Tric; apparently there is an issue with one of the scenes."

"This is our day off; can't it wait until tomorrow when we will be there all freaking day?" The look on her face was upset and she did not even realize how much I didn't want to go.

"Remember sweetheart, a $300,000 signing bonus and you and I are going on vacation."

She closed her eyes and already picturing it.

"And you are not going to tell me where you plan on taking me?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" I leaned over to her and kissed her gently.

* * *

><p>Lucas had to leave and deal with some of the drama of the movie production. I had to admit that it was going a lot better than I thought it would. Of course, Luke hadn't changed the ending of the story, but he shed light on the relationship that we shared in high school. He added some memories that I had almost forgotten. It was nice and all the actors participating in the movie actually enjoyed the different side to our relationship. But of course, Ravens was Lucas and Peyton's story and Luke and I were rewriting ours in the present and for the future.<p>

Millicent was still in town and I don't think she was planning on ever going back to New York and honestly I could use her here in Tree Hill as a partner. Mouth and Milly have become so close that I wouldn't want Millicent leaving at all. I was about to fax over some papers to her when there was a knock at the front door.

Neither of us was expecting company but I was sure it would have to be someone looking for Luke. I put my robe on and went to the door. Once I opened it, I became even more surprised.

"What? What are you doing here?"

She didn't even say anything she just walked straight past me and looked around the house. She placed her bags by the dining room table and took a seat and stared up at me.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

She placed her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

"I am going to be staying here for the next couple of days to see the progress with your store, see how the movie is going, and spend time with Lucas."

I was shocked. I remember when she would degrade me for even thinking about giving Lucas another chance.

"I don't understand." I sat down across from her and crossed my arms.

"Brooke, believe it or not, Millicent has been keeping me informed everyday on your progress here and as your mother I am saying I know that we have had our ups and downs but I want to be here for you." She reached for my hand across the table and I allowed her to take mine.

"Brooke there is also something else I want to share with you." She pulled out a folder and handed it to me.

I was confused, this act of kindness she was displaying was a little out of the ordinary, but once I opened the folder I began to realize where it may be coming from.

"I don't understand when did this happen?" I looked up at her and placed my hand over my mouth.

"A few days ago."

The pictures were too much for me to handle and then there was a list of names. A visitor Sean Hamer.

"How did this happen?"

"He gauged his own eyes out. The guards claimed that he was saying it's not right, she deserves to be free."

As I looked over the visitor log, I noticed that there were multiple initial signatures of the same person. The log also contained Nathan, Lucas, and my own name the day we visited Sean and not even a few minutes after we departed the same person came in to see Sean. That was the last time that person came to see Sean Hamer.

"The initials are B.N. Do you have any idea who that is?" I looked up at her.

"The guards said the man never gave his name which I thought was stupid of them to never ask him for his full name. One of the guards was able to give me a description of the man but her descriptions describe half the male population. Tall, dark, handsome with an amazing smile." My mother rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been doing this?" I closed the folder and held it close to my chest.

"Since that night you came to me and told me about the attack."

I didn't know what to say. She was being a mother to me this entire time. She was keeping an eye out for me. She was looking after me. I took her hand in mine again and I squeezed it.

"I don't know what to say."

"I know that I am hard on you, Brooke, and I have my reasons, but I am your mother and I will always make sure you are okay before anything else."

I looked back down at the folder and looked back up to her.

"You don't think that maybe there is someone else who would want to harm me, maybe this B.N. guy?" My whole body tensed at the thought of my nightmare returning to haunt me.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to know that Sean is dead and that this guy who would visit him frequently especially after he was placed in jail, it just doesn't settle well with me." My veins ran cold with fear.

"You can stay at my house, mother. I mean I've been staying over here a lot. Lucas was called onto the set today. It was our day off, but they needed him for something. Would you like to stop by and see the progress?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

"I would love too and I especially want to see the clothes."

We exchanged smiles and I got ready and we left together to drive to Tric. My mother was reminiscing her days in Tree Hill and actually admitted missing the place. I was shocked as all she could talk about over the years is that she hoped to never set foot in this town again.

We arrived at Tric and I became nervous. I wanted her to be proud, to truly believe in what I was putting myself into. The minute she stepped in the door, she was drawn to the actor who was playing Nathan. I rolled my eyes as she went to talk to him. I heard voices in the next room where I assumed Lucas was. When I got to the door, I became unsettled by what I saw.

Brittany, the actress playing me was kissing who I assumed was David, the actor playing Lucas. But when I looked behind me, the actor playing Lucas, David, was talking to somebody and I scanned the room and didn't see Lucas. I turned back and could only feel that the person Brittany was kissing was Lucas, himself. I remembered Lucas was wearing the shirt I bought him for his birthday this past year this morning and the man before me was wearing that shirt. I couldn't breathe; I didn't know what to do. I wanted to say something but all I wanted to do was run away. I started to leave and I bumped into Julian.

"Whoa, Davis, what are you doing here?"

The tears started to shed from my eyes and I couldn't control it.

"I need to get out of here."

He placed his hands on my arms and helped me out the building.

"What's wrong?" He started wiping the tears from my eyes and I pushed him back.

"Julian, please don't." I crossed my arms and tried taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing here Brooke?"

I turned to him and something wasn't right, I could feel it.

"Why did you call Lucas to come here this morning?" I crossed my arms.

He looked at me confused.

"Brooke, I don't know what you are talking about."

I couldn't believe this. He was actually lying to me.

"You have got to be joking me. I was there when you called him. You asked him to come here on his day off."

He walked closer to me and I backed up a little.

"Brooke, I was shocked to see him here this morning. I knew it was his day off and I found it odd." He crossed his arms and I couldn't believe this.

None of this made any sense. Lucas wouldn't lie to me not after everything.

"You're lying, Julian." I walked past him and back inside the building.

I finally saw Lucas and he was talking to Brittany, but something was different.

"Hey pretty girl, what are you—"

"Why were you kissing her?" I pointed to Brittany. She walked away quickly and I glared at her.

"Whoa, Brooke what are you talking about?" His hands went up in defeat and the look on his face I wasn't sure how to read it.

"Lucas, I saw you, you were wearing the green shirt I bought you for your birthday and you were kissing her!" I pointed in Brittany's direction.

"Brooke, I spilt coffee on that shirt and took it off. I've been walking around here in my undershirt since it happened. I don't know what you saw or who you saw, but it was not me." The look on his face was sincere.

I looked around the room and couldn't find another tall, blonde headed guy wearing his shirt.

I shook my head. None of this made any sense. His hands were on my shoulders and he pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes. Lucas wouldn't do this to me, not again. Someone else must have the same shirt, if not one very similar.

"Julian said he didn't call you this morning. Who called you?" I pulled back from him and he became confused again.

"Yes he did. Brooke, he's playing you. I mean do you not see that?" Anger started to come across his face and he walked away from me.

"Baker!"

I turned around and saw Lucas approach Julian.

"Hey buddy! I've got an idea for—"

Lucas punched Julian in the face and my mouth fell open.

"Lucas!" I ran over to him.

"Why are you telling Brooke lies?" Lucas demanded.

Julian got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You called me this morning and asked me to come here to help Brittany and David with a scene that they were having trouble portraying. What the hell is your problem?" Lucas had his hands on Julian's collar.

"Lucas, let him go." I had my hand on Lucas's arm.

Lucas let Julian go and walked away from him.

"He's playing us both, Brooke. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have right now. You do understand that, right?" He placed his hands on opposite sides of my face.

In that moment, I believed him; Julian had wanted me to be with him, to take things to another level during our first dinner together. He has been trying so hard these past few weeks, would he really be that devious?

"You're right, Lucas. I'm sorry I accused you. I just, I just got some unsettling news this morning after you left." I looked back at Julian and he was grinning. I wanted to throw up.

Julian was becoming a person that I didn't want to defend anymore. Even though I believed that because Julian came from the same background as me that there was sympathy for the devil, but there was no sympathy, he was just the devil.

I saw that my mother and the actor playing Nathan was not in sight anymore. I could only imagine and I shook my head free of that. I wrapped my arm around Lucas and pulled him into the storage room and shut the door behind us.

"Brooke, you're scaring me, what is going on?"

"My mother is in town and apparently she has been keeping an eye on Sean Hamer and his visitors." I reached into my bag and pulled out the folder she had handed to me earlier.

The look on his face mirrored the one I displayed earlier seeing the photos of Sean Hamer dead.

"He's dead?" Lucas looked up at me.

I nodded, and he flipped through the log of the names.

"Who is B.N.?"

"I don't know but Lucas he came right after we left that day. I just have a feeling this isn't over." I wrapped my arms around myself.

He came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Brooke, I am sure whoever that person is, was a relative or a friend, or someone who just knew Hamer."

I pulled back from him and looked up into his eyes.

"But we know that there was someone on the outside helping him, remember my dress?" I shuddered at the thought of that.

The look on Lucas's face dropped and he began to start thinking the same thing.

"Brooke, I am not going to let anything happen to you, do you understand me?"

"Yes. What if this isn't over?"

It suddenly became very cold in the room.

He pulled me into his arms and I shut my eyes and tried to picture us on our vacation already away from all this madness. We left the storage room and I saw Brittany talking to Julian. I was going to have a word with her and figure out who she was kissing. If Julian was playing me and using these actors as pawns in his game, I was going to get to the bottom of it. There was no way Lucas would do this to me again and if I can get proof that Julian or whoever else is trying to drive a wedge in between Lucas and me, I would get to the bottom of it. I would use that to take my mind off the fact that there is someone out there with the initials B.N. and that maybe he was looking for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Victoria and Lucas exchange words while Brooke and Brittany exchange words.<strong> **Stay tuned!**


	20. Author's Note!

**This is a small author's note to all my readers! Sorry that this is not an actual chapter! Lol, BUT I do want to explain and try to clarify some things.**

**I did understand that this past chapter was a little bit confusing, and honestly I blame Shakespeare in all of this. I am claiming that it is his fault because I just got done reading Measure for Measure with a storyline that was really confusing and everything happening so fast and I feel that, that got carried over in my own writing. Lol, but seriously…**

**In this chapter a few weeks has passed since day 1 of the film beginning to come together. Now of course, a lot can happen in 3 weeks as I intend to do flashbacks.**

**I did however see how I rushed Brooke's feelings on everything, BUT is there another plot in how everything is truly happening? Like is Julian using these actors to his advantage, is Julian spying on Brooke and Lucas outside of work? I am making Julian a completely different character than the one that is portrayed in the series. Although it does seem that a few of you are already putting the pieces together and may already have it figured out!  
><strong>

**Also, there will be more Victoria and especially with flashbacks. Why did she just randomly show up with news of Sean Hamer's death? What really changed for Victoria and Brooke?**

**I guess I was hoping that these type of questions would come across your thoughts…like was the kiss between Brittany and mystery guy supposedly planned? Or was that whole encounter planned with Lucas being called in, Julian believing that Brooke would show up later in the day and he is using some of the actors to his advantage? Blackmail? Deception? So many possibilities and I am attempting at trying to do that. I have never done a story like this before so this is all challenging to me and new. So if I am going about it the wrong way, I love for you all to tell me, for example, __, you are helping me out a lot! You kept saying everything was confusing and happening so fast, and I think that is what I was going for but I probably executed it poorly lol, but I am working on that part as I have never attempted to do that.**

**ALSO I am going to dive more into the mind of Julian Baker. What is his deal really? What are his motives? If he is the attacker, why Brooke? What is his pull towards her either way? I mean wasn't it all about Peyton like it was for Lucas? Lol, I don't know, don't want to ramble too much, but hopefully by the weekend a new chapter and a chapter executed successfully hopefully! **

**Thanks again everyone for sticking by me and my story. This is a different type of story for me and I want to only do my best!**

**I hope this helps clarify some things within the story. **

**Thanks Everyone, **

**Lindsey :)  
><strong>


	21. Just Be Careful

**A/N: Okay finally got a new chapter! I think I have found my way with the rest of the story. With the last chapter there was some rush, but I think I am going to be able to explain it or make it make sense over the next couple of chapters. **

**Information to ponder on after reading this chapter. There is a reason behind all the weirdness going on through this chapter, if you are able to catch on it. Little clues throughout this chapter to prove my plot line by the end of the story. **

**Also warning, the end of this chapter gets closer to the M rating, if it will offend or bother anyone, I don't think it will, but just in case...**

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Just Be Careful<strong>

Everything has been changing. These past few weeks were slowly beginning to eat away at me with the presence of Julian Baker. Just when I was getting the impression that Julian was going to stop playing tricks on Brooke, he pulls another one today. I never trusted Julian, not even the first time I met him. The legal papers between me and him on the movie was the only thing I trusted.

I had to get out of there and I asked Brooke to come with me. She said she needed to take care of a few things and I didn't want her to be around him by herself. I was wondering if this was a mistake. If getting the both of us involved in this project was going to destroy us. She almost believed his lies, his manipulations.

I went to my car, pulled out my gym bag. I walked back inside Tric and I saw her. Brooke was talking to the actress Brittany, who she believed she saw me kissing. I still didn't know what happened to my shirt I came in here wearing…although I am sure that Julian took it and used it in his deception, I was going to do as Brooke asked. To leave it all alone. I was going to be professional about this and not let him or anyone else come between Brooke and me.

I went into the bathroom and started to change my clothes. Once I was out of my jeans, I heard the door open and in walked Clara, the actress playing Peyton.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I quickly put on my shorts and waited for her response.

"Relax, the women's room is locked, and apparently no one around her knows how to open it."

She looked nothing like Peyton, but looked exactly like her. Clara had a different aura, there was no visible sadness in her that Peyton had, but she was really good at portraying it. I started to walk out the bathroom and she stopped me.

"You should be careful."

I turned to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Julian. Just be careful." She played with her curls and looked at me in the mirror.

I walked towards her and leaned against the counter.

"Why do you say that?"

She looked back at the bathroom door and leaned in closer to me.

"I've been noticing what's been going on with you, Brooke, and Julian. I've worked with Julian before on a different movie and I've seen sides to him that I can't really describe. All I can tell you is to be careful." She patted me on the shoulder and she walked out of the bathroom.

In that moment, she reminded me a lot of Peyton and I smiled to myself. That smile quickly faded away when my mind was on repeat of her words. I walked out of the bathroom hoping it didn't seem suspicious that I was just in there with another woman. My eyes fell upon Julian. I had to use all my strength to hold back my fist breaking his face.

He walked towards me and I held back the urge with all that I had in me.

"Look Lucas, I am going to just say it. Be real with you." He crossed his arms.

"I like Brooke and I'll do whatever it takes to make her realize that you are not the guy for her."

I mirrored his stance.

"Oh really, and are you suggesting that _you_ are?"

He grinned at me and looked towards Brooke.

"I think she deserves better than you. I know a lot more than you think, Luke. When Peyton and I were dating she would talk about the two of you. Not only did you kiss Peyton behind Brooke's back once, but you did it again with the same woman. Where's the 'forgive and forget' in that?"

I stepped closer to Julian and I felt that I could not hold my rage towards him back any longer.

"You obviously don't know Brooke at all. Her heart is bigger than anyone out there. I will live the rest of my life regretting the decisions I made back then concerning Brooke, but she is capable of forgiving and forgetting what I did to her." I didn't understand why I was trying to convince him or prove to him anything, but I told Brooke I would fight for her, prove to her and everyone else that she is the only woman I want and that I am completely in love with her.

"Maybe so, Lucas, but I don't even think that someone like Brooke can do both. I am sure she has forgiven you, but she will never forget it, Lucas. I will also tell you that I am not holding anything back. I want her, I didn't realize how strong my feelings could be for her, but they are and I will do what is necessary to prove _that_ to her. She deserves better, Lucas, and maybe you should be the better person in all of this and let her go. What makes you think something like what happened with Peyton won't happen again. I know that you had fallen in love with your editor, Lindsey, a beautiful woman, who is like Brooke, but think about it, Luke. If you really are in love with Brooke, don't you think the best thing to do for her is to let her go? Let her try with someone else?" He handed me my book and it was opened to a certain page. I looked down and instantly knew which scene this was, my heart started to ache as I realized the point Julian was making.

_I should have realized in that moment that Peyton was completely and irrevocably in love with me when I said Brooke's name. She asked me who I wanted by my side and I said Brooke. Looking back on it now I knew that she was devastated that I didn't say her name. Peyton Sawyer selflessly put her feelings aside and was going to help me get Brooke back. Peyton kept her feelings locked up and threw away the key, but I could tell she was trying to find where she threw the key so she could unlock and unleash all those feelings. I had just gotten out of a serious relationship with the woman I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. She had done the hardest thing any person could have done who was in love. She was going to let me try again with Brooke, she was going to stand by my side and help me win her back. The act of sacrifice. She was going to sacrifice her feelings for me, to give me and Brooke another chance. I think that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. Her act of sacrifice for my happiness, and Brooke's happiness. Peyton said…_

"_The most perfect act of love is sacrifice."_

I closed the book and bit my lip. None of that mattered anymore. He was choosing poor evidence to prove his point. Peyton selfishly told Brooke beforehand that she was in love with me and that's what led Brooke to break up with me in the first place. Peyton knows the type of person Brooke is and that she would have broke up with me because of the sacrifice Brooke would have made for me and Peyton.

I couldn't be here anymore, I had to leave. I wanted to say bye to Brooke, but my gut, my heart was aching. I threw my bag back into my car, put my headphones in, turned my playlist on full blast. I just started running. I needed to clear my head. Was all of this happening? Was I letting Julian get to me? Was I letting his words eat away at my conscious? Was I pushing Brooke into another chance with me just to break her heart again? No, I would never break her heart again, not after everything we have been through, but was I taking away a chance for her to find true happiness even though it would break my heart to think that, that may not be me?

I wish Nathan and Haley were still here. I could use their advice. Then I remembered what Clara had said. She told me to be careful. Was Julian dangerous? Even if he was playing me, his words were making a point. I found myself running in the direction of a good friend's home. Yes, their perspectives on this could enlighten me.

I knocked on the door, and I tried to catch my breath. The door swung open and I was welcomed by a warm smile.

"Lucas, hi! Come in." She stepped aside and I walked in.

"Can I get some water?" I asked before my heart exploded.

She nodded and hurried to the fridge to get it for me.

"Uh, Marvin isn't here, but he should be back soon." She handed me the glass of water and I shook my head.

"Actually I was hoping to speak to you more so than Mouth." I did want to talk to Mouth too, but Millicent would be the better person.

I was getting my breath back and my heart rate down. Reminder to take my pill when I get home.

"Oh okay, what's going on?"

I had to admit it was great having Millicent stay in Tree Hill. She was making Mouth the happiest I have ever seen him and she was keeping Brooke company especially with Peyton away. She was also bringing New York with her too, something I knew Brooke missed.

"It seems that you are an outsider on my history with Brooke and I need your opinion." I was scared to hear the truth. To know if I was making a mistake by even thinking about letting Brooke go.

She nodded and sat opposite of me.

"Am I being selfish wanting another chance with Brooke? I know that she really hasn't been with anybody else, but am I taking away a chance for her to be happy with someone else? Someone that she could truly be happy with?"

She looked at me confused and she shook her head.

"Lucas, you are right, I am an outsider on your relationship with Brooke, but I also feel like I have been there from the beginning. Whenever Brooke would get sad in New York, she would tell me a happy time either with Peyton or Haley, but when she would tell me a happy moment with you, it was different." She started to flip through pages of a magazine as she smiled to herself.

"I don't know what it was, but it just seemed that whenever she talked about you, sad or happy, the glimmer in her eyes was always pure and real. Lucas she has always been in love with you and someone who doesn't even know your history can tell that just by looking at her when she's talking about you."

I smiled at her as I thought that was one of the countless reasons why I was in love with Brooke.

"So you don't think I am making a mistake."

She crinkled her nose.

"Lucas, why are you asking me this?"

"I just…I love Brooke so much and I am finally opening my eyes and my heart to realize that it's always been her, that maybe I am suffocating her, maybe _I_ am the one who has been manipulating her to fall in love with me again and to give me another chance. Millicent, I just want her to be happy, to always be happy and I just feel…that maybe there could be something so much more for her than me."

She closed the magazine and furrowed her brow as she was thinking.

"I don't think Brooke would have said yes to another chance with you if it wasn't something she truly wanted. I think she has had opportunities to be with other people, I mean she told me about her dinner and the kiss with Julian."

My whole body flinched to think about the two of them kissing. It wasn't that her being with Julian would be a bad thing; it's just all the things he is doing to try to push me and her apart. Julian questioning myself seemed to be a part of his plan, but could he be right?

"I just don't want her to miss out on anything or someone else that could truly make her happy."

I didn't think that Julian was the best choice for Brooke. He was like a leech.

"Lucas, I just really think that if Brooke wanted anybody else she would listen to her heart and go for it, but her heart is with you."

"Thanks Millicent." I went to give her a hug but she held up her hand.

"I would hug you Lucas, but you smell and you're sweaty." She had an apologetic look on her face and I smiled at her.

I left and started walking back to Tric. Brooke was the most important person in my life. I would do anything for her, even let her go, if that's what I really needed to do.

I got back and took a deep breath. Once inside my eyes fell upon Brooke immediately. She was talking to David, the actor playing me. He said something that made her laugh, and it was one of her valuable laughs. She only laughed like that when it was something that genuinely got to her. I just sat back and watched her. Was she truly happy with me? I lost contact with her when I spotted Julian. He was talking to Brittany and the way they were talking, it seemed as if they were arguing. I was going to try and get closer them when someone stopped me.

"So did you have a nice run?"

I turned around and saw Victoria Davis.

"Miss Davis, I didn't realize you were here." I did hate that I was sweaty and gross in her presence, but then again I didn't think it really mattered.

"I was wondering if we could talk. It's one of the reasons why I am in Tree Hill."

"Among other things. Brooke told me about Hamer."

She grabbed my arm cautiously as to not get herself smelling dirty and pulled me outside of the building.

"What is this about, Miss—"

"For the love of God, Lucas, call me Victoria. I can not stand it when you or anyone else for that matter calls me Miss Davis." She crossed her arms and for a moment she seemed sad.

"Okay Victoria."

"I spoke to Richard a few days ago."

The change in her tone made me realize that this was something hard for her. Something that she didn't want to speak about, but she was opening up to me about it anyways.

"Of course, you must know that Brooke's father has been absent most of her life."

"I could say the same for you." I crossed my arms. I didn't want it to sound harsh; I just wanted her to realize that she hasn't done any better than her father.

"Yes, but when I spoke to Richard, he seemed that nothing Brooke has done in her life, the success and independence mattered to him. It made me realize was I the same way as him? Richard was the last person I ever wanted to be like. It made me come to the conclusion that I love my daughter and I would try to find the balance to make her see that I love her and I will support her in anything she wants to do."

The more Victoria spoke, the more it made me see that she was very uncomfortable in telling me this, but it was something that she had to do for Brooke and for herself.

"What are you saying Victoria?"

"I am saying Lucas that I want to know everything about my daughter. I want to help her in any way that I can. I did all the research I possibly could on this Sean Hamer. I spent lots of money hiring people to find out everything about this man who attacked Brooke. Lucas, I am beginning to think that Sean Hamer was not the person who attacked her."

The pit of my stomach caved and I felt sick. No, this nightmare was supposed to be over.

"Why didn't you tell Brooke this?" I looked around to make sure no one was listening, but I felt that someone was watching.

"Brooke doesn't need to live her life in fear, but maybe if you knew, maybe you could help protect her. Lucas, I—"

"Wait, what makes you think that Sean wasn't the one who attacked her? What did you find?" I stepped closer to her in attempts to keep our conversation more quiet.

"I have another folder full of files on Hamer, but I don't have it with me. I didn't want to risk Brooke finding it."

I had to admit that I was surprised by Victoria Davis. What could Richard have said to Victoria to make her change her mind about her relationship with Brooke?

"Victoria, you aren't scheming or trying to do anything to hurt Brooke are you?" I had to ask her before I got myself involved in what she was saying.

"Lucas, I don't expect you to believe me, not after everything I have put Brooke through, but she is my daughter and I am going to do whatever it takes to make things right by her." Victoria walked back inside and I was left alone.

This couldn't be happening. This was supposed to be over. If Sean was not the person who did this, then there was someone else. The person who attacked and broke Brooke was still out there. The person who threatened Haley and my family was still out there. What was I going to do? What were we all going to do?

"Lucas."

I turned behind me to find Julian. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. Something about him and all of this was not right. I felt that all of this was not real. I looked away and I turned my whole body around to find that he was gone. I walked back inside to find Brooke reading.

I hurried over to her and she smiled.

"Hey you." She said gently and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ew, you smell so bad. So much for our day off." She smiled and went back to her reading.

She was reading the script.

"Haven't you read that already?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Yes, but Lucas, the stuff that you added in here about us, these are some memories that I nearly forgot. Why did you do that?" The look in her eyes was filled with passion.

"Because Brooke, I almost forgot those memories too. It was all those little memories that made me realize that it's always been you. I think we both have forgotten that we were truly in love and that although there were many obstacles that we had to go through, we overcame all of it." I took her hands in mine and I kissed them.

"Do you think we are making a mistake?" I just had to ask her. I needed to know from her if this was or wasn't a mistake.

"Lucas, why are you asking me this?"

I shook my head.

"I don't want you thinking that I am being selfish in hoping and wanting another chance with you. I know and feel this is right, but Brooke, if you want something else, somebody else, pretty girl, just tell me. I'll let you go and find true happiness, the happiness you have always deserved." I just needed to know.

She grinned and it slowly faded away.

"What happened to the boy who professed his undying love and devotion to prove to me for the rest of our lives that you were going to fight for me?" She caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I am and will always be the guy for you Brooke, but I don't want you to go into this with me again if you are not 100% sure that this is what you truly want and that I am not holding you back from anyone or anything else." My heart began to flutter again at the idea that she might say no, that she might not feel the same way.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I want to tell you something and promise you won't get mad."

My jaw tightened as she said it.

"I promise."

She took in a deep breath.

"The night after I went out with Julian and he kissed me at your door, that night I fell asleep and had a dream. I dreamed that I was marrying Julian and not you."

My jaw clenched so tightly that I thought I was going to break it myself. She noticed and put her hand to my face. I loosened it a little.

"But the thing about it was, I think that I was using Julian as something else. Julian represented the choices that I _do_ have Lucas. I could have said no to you and walked away, because I am sure that I could find someone out there who loves me just as much as you do and could give me the world, but Luke…" She took in a deep breath.

"The thing is no matter what happens, no matter the kinds of people I will meet, my heart is always going to belong to you and I've always known that, I have just always been afraid of it."

My face fell into her hand and I wasn't clenching my jaw anymore.

"Not Julian or any other man will ever replace you and I don't want anyone else. With everything you and I have been through it's you Lucas. It's always been you even if I had pushed you into the arms of other women."

I looked up at her and just knew that my love for her only grew stronger and bigger with every new moment I spend with her. She was the most unbelievable creature I have ever met. I had become the luckiest guy in the world to find and to have her be in my life.

* * *

><p>I told Lucas that I was going to stay and that I needed to take care of a few things and I was going to start with Brittany. My eyes were not deceiving me as I saw her kissing someone who looked exactly like Lucas. Julian may have lied and said that he didn't call Lucas, but it didn't matter. I wanted to know what was going on and I was going to get answers.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" It sometimes freaked me out to see the many resemblances of me in her.

She followed me into the room that was designed as Peyton's room. The red walls were still wet with paint.

"What is it Brooke?" She seemed nervous.

"Who were you kissing that looked just like my boyfriend?" I crossed my arms and waited.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't play games with me Brittany. I saw you and I saw you kissing someone who looked just like Lucas." I began to raise my voice but immediately calmed myself.

"Brooke, I don't know what you saw or think you may have seen, but it was not me kissing anybody who looked like Lucas. In fact, I haven't kissed anybody here today." She stormed away from me and I sat down in one of the seats.

This was ridiculous. Was Julian and Brittany teaming up and making me out to be crazy? I know what I saw. Lucas would never lie to me, not again, not ever after everything we have been through.

Why did I care? If this was one of Julian's tricks, then it was definitely working on me. I walked out of the room and I saw him. I couldn't believe that he started to sink to this level. I actually thought he was a decent guy, someone I could relate to with distant parents. I remember the night Lucas, Julian, and I were still here late one evening about a week ago.

_I had just finished my sketches. I was so proud of myself. All the clothing was perfect. From Peyton's rocker Ts, Lucas's striped button down shirts, Haley's poncho, my skimpy clothes, and Nathan's track suits. Gah, that phase of track suits, I am so glad that's over._

_Lucas was on the phone with his mom and had stepped away. My mother had been calling me and I really didn't feel like talking to her. For some reason I was still upset that she turned down my baby clothing line idea. I had never been more excited and she took that away from me._

"_You keep turning off your phone. Anybody in particular?" Julian was looking over my sketches and pointed to the ones he really liked._

"_My mother." _

"_I sense some tension there." He said with that grin. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Yes, our relationship has never been a good one and I tried getting her involved in my company and I still can't tell if it was a right decision or not." I looked down at my phone and she was calling again._

_I decided to turn it completely off._

"_You know how that one is." I remembered him telling me about his father and how he distanced himself from him._

"_That's my father, my mother, on the other hand. I loved her so much." He stopped looking at my sketches and started looking at the script again, making notes._

"_Loved? Past tense?" I looked over at him and there was something soulful about him. _

_He looked at me and rested his elbows on the table and leaned closer to me._

"_I still love her; I just don't see her that much anymore. She's in an institution." He stiffened as he said it._

"_I'm sorry. When you mean institution, you mean…"_

"_A psyche ward." He looked up at me and my heart fell a little._

"_Wow, I am sorry, I couldn't imagine. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" _

"_I think one day just the stress of the family and my father's tyranny, she just snapped. We could never leave her alone. She would find some way to hurt herself. Once I found her in the bathtub. She nearly drank herself to death. I made the decision to put her in an institution. Keep her under constant supervision. I couldn't bear to take care of her anymore like that." He closed the script booklet so hard that it made me jump._

"_I'm sorry; it seems my issues with my mother aren't that important anymore." _

_He looked at me and I saw what seemed like an innocence in Julian. I found it hard to believe that Lucas would call him distrustful and conniving. I just think Julian is misunderstood. _

"_Yeah, well we all have skeletons in our closets." He smiled and I smiled back at him._

"_Do you need coffee or anything?" He asked me as he pushed his chair back to get up._

_I shook my head. He rested his hand on my shoulder and walked away._

"_What was that all about?" Lucas asked in a hardening tone._

"_He just asked me if I wanted coffee." I looked down at my sketches again and the thought of his mother came back to me._

"_Oh, it almost looked like he was making a move on you." There was no emotion in his tone._

_I looked at him._

"_I think you should cut Julian some slack, Lucas. I just really believe Julian is misunderstood. His family is just as dysfunctional as both of ours." I closed my sketch book and decided that I was going to head home._

Maybe I had been wrong about Julian all this time. Julian was walking in my direction and he handed me a glass.

"I brought you a glass of water. A peace offering?" He grinned again and I rolled my eyes.

"Not interested." I walked away from him.

"Brooke, wait, look I don't know what's going on with you and Lucas, but I haven't done anything that you have accused me of, I have no reason too."

"So what you are trying to say is that you don't want me and that you don't want Lucas and me broken up. Is that what you're saying?" I crossed my arms.

"Honest? I don't think you and Lucas are meant to be together, but I am not going to trick you into seeing or believing anything."

He was a good liar or he was telling the truth. Someone was lying to me. I could feel it.

"Whatever." I said to him. I felt like my head was going to explode. Everything that was happening right now was stressing me out.

"Here, seriously, take this water and I'll grab you some aspirin."

I took the glass, closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. Maybe I just need a break, a vacation from everything. My mother telling me the news that Sean Hamer was dead and just believing Lucas was kissing another woman was stressing me out. I could feel Julian's presence near me. He handed me an aspirin. I took it and drank the entire glass of water.

"Thanks." I handed the glass back to him and walked away.

"Brooke, please, wait." He was walking after me and I didn't stop for him.

"What Julian? I mean is it not bad enough that you are scheming against Lucas and me? We are strictly professional only. How about you start acting like it."

He reached for my arm and grabbed it. I quickly jerked my arm free from his grasp.

He held his hands up in defeat.

"Brooke, honestly, yes, I don't think you belong with Lucas and I want to do what I can to prove to you that maybe a guy like me deserves a chance with you."

Then I saw it again, just now. That innocence I noticed about him a week ago.

"Julian, I am with Lucas and we are going to see where it goes on our own. I don't need you making points about the past, or, and I know you're lying, making me believe that he would cheat on me." I walked away from him again.

"What do I have to do, Brooke?"

It was almost devastating that he was trying this hard. I turned to look at him and was just going to say what needed to be said.

"Julian, I am with Lucas and that's final. Look these past couple of weeks, I have truly believed that there was some good in you. I really thought that you were just misunderstood, but you are beginning to prove to me that you are not trustworthy at all. If you want me at all as a friend, cut the bull shit. This is my choice and I don't need anybody especially you trying to ruin that for me." I walked away from him and tried to find my mother.

Victoria and the Nathan look-alike were still missing. Good grief, if they were doing something, I just hoped I didn't walk into it.

I sat down at one of the tables and I all of a sudden felt very calm and relaxed. Goodness, I guess that aspirin is doing its job. My headache was gone. I saw the rack of clothes that I designed. I smiled and walked over to the clothes. They were all listed by characters and I went through the clothes I made for Lucas. Of course, the night at Tric for the Halloween party was in the book. I looked over the horrendous Tommy Lee outfit Lucas wore that evening. I smiled to myself. He knew I liked pirates, but wore the Tommy Lee, rocker outfit, because that's what he thought I would like. The thought was sweet.

"Hey Brooke."

I snapped out of my reverie and saw David.

"Oh hey David."

All these actors were beginning to creep me out. They all looked just like us. I turned to face him.

"How are you?" I asked him.

Clara walked up beside him and bumped her hip into him.

"Hey there, Brooke." Clara said.

"Hi."

Seeing the actors who are playing Lucas and Peyton felt a little like high school. The moment became awkward as we three stood there.

"The clothes are great Brooke." Clara said.

"Yeah, they are, we are waiting on why we're still here, ya know?" David said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. A classic Lucas move.

"Yeah, I am noticing that you guys really aren't doing anything?"

Now that David said it, it did seem that everyone was just standing around, waiting for something to happen.

"I don't know, I think Julian is on a power trip right now. So we are running on his schedule." Clara said as she pointed towards Julian who was on the phone.

"I really don't like him. My agent said he was a great producer and said that if he's making a movie, it should be great for my career." David rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh because he resembled Lucas in so many ways. It was odd knowing there was someone else out there with Lucas-esque qualities.

"Oh, it seems like Matt is back."

I followed Clara's gaze and there was the actor who was playing Nathan. I wondered where my mother was now?

"Well we should go pretend like we're doing something. It was nice seeing ya Brooke." Clara threw her arm around David's shoulders and dragged him towards Matt.

Wow, it was like deja vu, Peyton was always like that with Lucas pre-dating him. I shook the feeling away and grabbed one of the scripts. As I flipped through the pages, I was just amazed that Lucas added so much more between me and him to emphasize the true nature of the relationship we shared.

"Hey you."

I snapped out of my trance and smiled at him.

Lucas was asking me all these questions, questioning if he was what I truly wanted. He is what I always wanted. I explained to him that Julian was just a representation of the choices I could have. I have the free will to choose to date other people, but Lucas is all that I want. I got the clarity I needed and Lucas was what I wanted and needed.

"Okay boyfriend, let's go home, please." I leaned down even though he still smelled so bad and kissed him. His mouth was salty and sweet at the same time.

"You do realize that they are going to figure it out. Brooke and Lucas aren't stupid." She slung her purse across the room and started pacing.

"You need to relax. They don't know anything. They don't have any proof about anything. You are going to be the one to blow it for us." He cut the light on to the room.

She followed after him and grabbed his wrist.

"You said you would take care of me. You haven't done shit yet! If you don't pay me already, I am walking." She turned her back on him and he grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back.

His mouth was at her ear and he breathed heavily against her skin.

"Things like this take time. No one else knows anything and you are my only one who needs to know anything at all. I am giving you so much more than money. I told you that Brooke is something personal to me. She will start to show signs of being a crazy person that she will drive Lucas away. I am sure of it."

She suddenly became turned on and started rubbing his dick through his pants.

"That's not fair. You know that turns me on when you grab me like that."

"Yeah, well you know that I can do a lot more than that to you." He turned her around to face him.

"This plan will work out and you will get everything you want and more." He kissed her violently nearly making her lip bleed from the teeth gnashing at her mouth.

After he had sex with her, she passed out and he grabbed his jacket and began to walk. Walking was something that relaxed him. It was the time he used to plan out his strategy. Brooke Davis was something that he was going to have. He clasped his hand around the bottle in his pocket and grinned to himself.

Thirty minutes later, he arrived at his destination. One of the lights was still on.

"Damn it." He looked at his watch. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. What were they still doing up?

He found a place to hide and he was going to wait. He closed his eyes and remembered. He remembered the last time he had his hands on her. Her body was so firm, so inviting, but she kept resisting him that it only made him angrier. Brooke Davis was a fighter and that only made his anger grow.

He opened his eyes again and looked down at his watch. It was nearly two thirty in the morning. He made his move. He walked slowly and quietly like a snake through the grass towards the house. He crept towards the window of the room he knew Brooke resided. He was able to see in and saw that she was sleeping in the bed.

"Oh yes, everything was going to work out just nicely." He quietly said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise everything will make sense, maybe some of you will have put the pieces together and figured out what is going to happen til the end. <strong>

**Up next: things start to fall apart... Stay tuned!**


	22. Feverish

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, I HOPE that I am getting the confusing parts settled slowly throughout the next few chapters, if not in this one. Some nice Brucas in this, but realize it will become dark again for them as we get to the point where Brooke and Lucas run into her attacker again. I feel it's getting better, I hope I am making it better. I have it planned in my head and when I actually put it in print, I am not sure if it works that is why I NEED your reviews! **

**Thanks a lot always for the reviews even if they are bad or good, it helps me no matter what!**

**Chapter 22: Feverish**

My neck was killing me and I felt very hot. I was feeling feverish. I closed my eyes and tried to take in a deep breath.

"Babe, are you okay?" Lucas was by my side and he began to rub my back.

That felt amazing. His hands against my bare skin were mesmerizing. My entire body jolted with the contact of his hands on my body. My hands crept behind me and I grabbed his hands and made him stopped. I pulled his left hand to my mouth and I kissed his hand.

"Brooke?"

I turned around and gently grabbed his face and pulled him towards me. I captured his lips and devoured his mouth. His hands went around my waist and I felt euphoric. Everything about this moment was amazing.

"Brooke, wait." He pulled back from me and touched my face.

"Brooke, are you okay? You are burning up." He pressed his palm against my forehead.

I couldn't feel anything. His hands on my skin were making my entire body feel electrified. I went to capture his lips again but he pushed me back.

"Brooke, you have a fever." He scooped me up in his arms.

The swinging motion of me in his arms made me feel sick. Now that he mentioned it, I did feel nauseated.

"Lucas, what's going on?" I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"I don't know babe, maybe I should take you to the hospital." He still had me in his arms and my entire body felt like it was on fire.

"Luke, I don't feel so well. Lucas."

He placed me in the bed and ran to the kitchen. I could hear him rummaging through a cabinet. I turned over and lay on my stomach. It made me feel a little bit better. I heard him scurrying down the hallway.

"Here, I got you some aspirin and a glass of water. Maybe this will help."

I pushed myself up a little and took the aspirin and drank the glass of water. I lay back down and Lucas started rubbing my back and he brushed hair from my face.

"Brooke, maybe I should take you to the hospital. You are burning up."

I grabbed his hand that was brushing my hair.

"Lucas, I don't want to go to the hospital. Maybe this aspirin will help. Please, just wait and see what happens." I closed my eyes as he continued to rub my back.

The motion of his hands against my back was beginning to sooth me. The ache in my head and body started to subside. My breathing became regular and I started drifting into a sleep.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the clock next to my bed. It read one o'clock in the morning. I tried turning around but there was a dead weight across my back. I turned my head to find Lucas sleeping next to me. I scooted closer to him and buried my face into shoulder. He turned a little and opened his eyes. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

I yawned and looked up at him.

"I feel fine; I don't know what was going on with me earlier. It felt like my entire body was on fire, but now I feel completely normal."

He rested his body on his elbows and took one of his hands and pressed it to my forehead.

"Yeah, you do feel a lot better. Maybe stress?"

I don't know what it was; I just know that I am glad I didn't feel that way anymore. I felt great now. This was supposed to be our day off and we ended up working anyways and I still wanted to do something fun to savor what free time we had left. I leaned in closer to him.

"How about we do something for old time's sake?" I kinked my eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"Oh yeah what do you have in mind?"

"Go skinny dipping in a stranger's pool." I gave him an evil grin and he reciprocated.

"Brooke, are you sure you feel better?" He asked concerned and I nodded.

I'll probably never know what that little episode was about, but I felt great right now.

"I feel amazing." I leaned into him and kissed him gently.

He smiled and kissed me.

"How about we do something a little more wickedly?"

I raised my eyebrow and was curious to know where he was taking this. We got in his mustang and started driving. As I began to realize where we were going, I couldn't help but smile even bigger as I realized where we were heading.

"You are so bad. She will freak if she ever finds out."

He grinned at me and winked. We parked in the circular drive and snuck in the backyard of the mansion-like home. It was dark and we could barely see anything. Lucas snuck around to the side of the house and cut on the pool lights. By the time he got back, I was completely naked. I covered myself barely so it would be more of a tease for him. He stared at me and if he was struck by lightning he would die with that silly grin on his face.

"Crazy girl, what are you doing to my heart?" He placed his hand over his heart. I ticked my head to the side to motion for him to come towards me as I still covered myself up. He was standing in front of me and I removed my hand from my breasts and placed it over his heart.

"I hope that I make your heart flutter to the point that you can't stand to be away from me." I looked up at him.

He placed his right hand over mine that was on his heart and wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"You have no idea." He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I released my hands from my body and wrapped them around Lucas's neck.

This is what I wanted. All the doubt, confusion, and mind games were out of the picture. Lucas opening up to me earlier today, feeling that he was being selfish in asking for another chance with me, only made me realize that I could not love anyone else like the way I love him.

"What are we doing?" He asked as his forehead rested against mine.

"Lucas, I am so in love with you that sometimes I feel like I have a heart condition." I looked up at him and I rested my hands against the belt of his pants.

"Brooke?"

I kissed him as I undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Luke." I moaned.

His pants were off before I realized, and he yanked his shirt over his head.

"She will kill us if she ever knows we did this." I said against his lips.

"That's why Hales will never know." He whispered.

I remembered the rules of the Naley household. One of them was no funny business ever in the pool. She was extremely serious about it because of Jaime.

Lucas naked was one of the most intoxicating images. Of course, over the years Lucas had matured in more ways than one. His body had grown in all places. His shoulders and chest were broader and thicker. His hips were a little fuller and if my eyes were not deceiving me, his dick also looked bigger as well.

"Brooke."

I ran and did a cannonball into the pool. I forgot that not only did the Naley family have a pool, but they had a heating system for the pool and it was on and felt amazing. When I reached the surface of the pool, Lucas was not in sight anymore. I looked around.

"Lucas?"

No answer.

"Lucas!"

When I turned behind me, a naked Lucas dove into the pool splashing water all over me.

I laughed hysterically and his arms snaked up my body under the water. He appeared before me and swung his head as water flung out of his hair. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. This is what Lucas and I needed. This time alone, a mini vacation and where else to do that than Nathan's and Haley's pool.

"I love you Brooke Davis." He said.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

We started a small pool fight and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Then a light came on and a tall, slender woman came out from the shadows with wild, blond hair around her face.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Lucas and I stood frozen in the pool naked and stared up at her.

"Oh my goodness." I giggled.

"You two out now! If Haley knew…oh my!" She shook her head and covered her eyes.

"Sorry Quinn." Lucas said as he looked over at me.

Quinn tossed two towels on the nearest lawn chair and sniggered as she walked back inside the house. Lucas and I got out. We wrapped the towels around each other and I lay against his chest as we sat under the stars.

"She's pretty great. I am just glad that wasn't Haley." I said. My breathing became in sync with his and I closed my eyes. I just took in this moment. When I opened my eyes again, I could see what looked like a million shooting stars across the night sky.

"Oh my goodness, do you see that, Luke?" It was absolutely beautiful.

"See what Brooke?"

"All the stars. Is there a meteor shower tonight?" I looked up at him and he seemed confused.

"Brooke, there's nothing going on. Are you sure you are okay?" He placed his hand on my forehead again and I gently pulled my head away from his touch.

"I'm fine." When I looked back up to the sky, the shooting stars were gone.

I sighed and was sad that he missed it. They were there, I know they were. I yawned again and I could feel his smile.

"Come on pretty girl. Let's get you back to bed."

I looked behind me and saw Quinn in the kitchen. I looked back up at Lucas.

"Let's stay here. I am sure Quinn wouldn't mind."

Lucas looked over his shoulder and told me to wait for him here. He walked inside and began talking to Quinn. I lay back into the chair and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, do you see that, Luke?" She was looking towards the sky.<p>

I looked up and I didn't see anything.

"See what Brooke?" I still looked up at the stars and there was nothing there, nothing unusual to make her seem so excited.

"All the stars. Is there a meteor shower?" She looked up at me like I was crazy to not notice what she seemed to see as shooting stars going across the sky.

"Brooke, there's nothing going on. Are you sure you are okay?" I placed my hand against her forehead to make sure she wasn't getting a fever again and she felt fine.

She pulled her head away from my touch.

"I'm fine." She sighed and then yawned.

She looked behind us and then back up.

"Let's stay here. I am sure Quinn wouldn't mind."

I looked over my shoulder and I told Brooke to wait right here. I could tell she was tired.

Once I was inside, I looked behind me and Brooke was lying back in the chair with her eyes closed.

"I won't tell Hales, but damn I am mad that someone beat me to it." She winked at me and poured herself a glass of water.

She held a glass towards me and I shook my head.

"Hey, I am sorry, we had no idea you were here."

"No, it's fine. My mom has decided to help me open up my own gallery for my work here in Tree Hill. I am in town for a couple of weeks."

"That's great, Quinn. I told you, you would eventually wind up back in Tree Hill." I smiled to her.

"Thanks, Luke." She looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"She seems happy, Luke." She took a sip of her coffee and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, she does. She's been acting very strange the past couple of days, now that I start putting the pieces together it's all making sense." I looked over my shoulder and noticed she fell asleep.

"Do you mind if we stay here?" I asked her.

Quinn shook her head.

"No, its fine, it would actually be nice. This house can be a little scary when I'm alone." She took another sip of her coffee and she crinkled her nose.

"What do you mean she's been acting strange?"

I rested my elbows against the kitchen counter.

"Well it started a couple of days ago on Thursday."

_I was on the phone with Lindsey discussing the movie. It was really great to hear from her. She was doing well and she invited Brooke and me to New York to grab dinner with her and this guy she has known for some time and he finally asked her out a few days ago. I was so happy that she was beginning to move on. The guy named, Brandon seemed really nice. Once I was off the phone with her. I looked towards Brooke and her back was to me. I smiled and started walking towards her._

"_Hey pretty girl. What are you—" When I came around to the front of her, she seemed like a statue. _

_At first, I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. I dropped to my knee and put my hands on her arms and shook her as gently as I could._

"_Brooke?" _

_She still stared past me not moving. Then I saw her chest rise. She was at least breathing. _

"_Brooke!" I said a little louder._

"_Is she okay?" _

_I looked up at Julian who was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Julian, please go away." I said as calmly as I could._

"_Lucas?" _

_I looked back to Brooke and she seemed confused and lost._

"_Brooke, are you okay?" _

"_Yeah, what happened?" She rested her head in her hands and looked at me._

"_You checked out for a moment. Are you okay?" It was extremely odd of her to do that. _

"_I think I am just really tired. It has been a busy couple of days." She smiled at me and caressed my cheek. _

_**Friday**_

_I saw Brooke on the phone and she was pacing quickly. I could tell she was screaming at someone. The closer I got to her the more I could make out her words._

"_You are a complete moron! Do you not know how to do your fucking job?" Her face was red._

_I stopped in front of her and she rolled her eyes at me._

"_You better hope that my order gets here by the end of the day or it will be your job." She slammed the phone down on the table and nearly broke it._

"_Whoa, pretty girl! Calm down." I pulled her into my arms and she tensed up. _

_This was very odd behavior of Brooke. I've never seen her like this. I've never heard her speak that way to anyone. _

"_I am fine, Luke, I am sorry. Goodness this job is stressing me out." She cracked a smile and shook her head and threw her hands up, kissed my cheek, and walked off towards Julian._

_Julian said something to her and she began to laugh hysterically._

"Wow, I mean I haven't known Brooke that long but that does seem strange." Quinn leaned against the counter closer to me.

"Yeah and a few more things have happened today too. I mean I was really just thinking it was stress, but stress doesn't make you see things that aren't there." I ran my hands through my hair.

Quinn looked over my shoulder and then back to me.

"She's seeing things?"

"I don't know. This morning she swears she saw me kissing another girl, which I told her could just have been one of the actors at Tric who looked at me, then just a moment ago, she swears she saw shooting stars that were in the sky. Quinn there was nothing going on out there." I turned to face the outside and watched Brooke as she looked so peaceful in her slumber.

"Then earlier this evening she had a fever. I thought I was going to have to take her to the hospital." I started to bite my thumbnail as I tried to understand what was going on with her.

"You might not want to hear this and I could be completely wrong." Her voice got really quiet.

I turned back around to face Quinn and furrowed my brow.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I mean I don't know Brooke very well, but from what Haley has told me about her, everything you just mentioned seems very out of character for her." Quinn crossed her arms and she had this look on her face.

"Quinn, what are you suggesting?"

"My ex husband, David, well, he used to do drugs early in our relationship and I helped him get off of—"

"Quinn, that is absolutely absurd." I couldn't dare to hear her say that Brooke was doing drugs.

"Brooke would never do that."

"You are probably right Lucas, it's just some of the symptoms you claim she has, seems to resemble what David used to do when he was under the influence."

I shook my head and started towards the door to go outside back to Brooke.

"It's not drugs, Brooke would never do that. It just has to be all the stress and…" I wasn't sure if Quinn knew about the attack and Sean Hamer.

"It's not drugs." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, I am sorry I brought it up. I am going to go back to bed, goodnight Luke."

I turned around and gave her half a smile. I walked back outside and Brooke was sleeping so peacefully. I brushed the few stray hairs from her face and she smiled in her sleep. I grabbed her clothes, and gently picked Brooke up and carried her inside. I carried Brooke into my room, Haley calls it. She specifically made a room for me even though I had my own place a few miles away. It had some of my old stuff from high school in there, old room decorations including the River Court mural, Peyton made for my birthday the year after we graduated from high school.

I took the towel off of Brooke and just for a moment got lost in the sight of her. She was absolutely beautiful. My eyes couldn't help but fall on the small little scar near her center. Suddenly the image of that night when I went to her in New York burned my eyes. I immediately covered her up to try and erase the memory from my sight. I took the towel and dried my hair as much as I could. I put my boxers back on and went towards the closet. I looked behind me and Brooke was still fast asleep. I cut the light on in the closet and reached towards the very back corner. I couldn't see, but I used my hand to search for it. Once I managed to grip the outside of the box I used my other hand to help pull it out from its place.

This room became a storage space for me. After Haley and Nathan got the place our second year in college, Haley wanted this room to be mine no matter where I was even if it was in the same town. So I used it mainly for storage of personal items I never wanted to get rid of or to hide in a smelly, old storage unit. I opened the flap of the box and it still smelled sweet of vanilla and jasmine. I smiled to myself.

When Peyton and I got serious back in high school, I has asked Haley to keep some stuff of mine with her at all times and that included this box. I flipped through the envelopes and came across one of my favorites.

_Lucas, _

_This is day 31 of my letters for every day that I miss you and want you. This just goes to show you just how much of a coward I really am. You know that I am a very vocal person but when it comes to you and my vulnerability I can never really express how I feel. I don't think you realize Lucas, the effect you have on me. California is so beautiful that when I wake up and go to sleep I wish everyday you were here with me. I should have said something to you when you told me you wanted to be with me. I just didn't know what to say or how to say it. The whole time I thought you wanted to be with Peyton and you completely surprised me when you told me you wanted me. Now I sit alone doing absolutely nothing but think of you and hope to see your face soon. So when I do go to bed at night the sun sets on my heart and when I wake up the sun rises on my heart. The sun is you Lucas and it even though you are not here with me in body, I always carry you with me in spirit._

_I love you Lucas Scott and I always will, _

_Brooke_

I brought the letter to my nose and it was still stained with her beautiful scent. I kept all of them, all eighty-two letters she wrote me during that summer. Haley always kept it in a safe place for me. I hadn't opened this box since our break-up and now I wanted to re-read all of them every day until the end.

I heard Brooke stir behind me and I walked over to her and got in bed next to her. I kissed her shoulder and nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. This is how it should be, just me and her, but I had a horrible feeling wash over me. I just really hoped that with everything that has been happening to Brooke over the past few weeks was just causing an ungodly amount of stress on her. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I could smell it in the air earlier. I shuddered when I realized a storm was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>

**Next: Brooke's behavior becomes stranger and she turns to an unlikely source... Lucas reads over the other files Victoria brought with her and Lucas also receives confusing news.**

**Stay tuned!**


	23. The Interview

**A/N: Okay guys thanks for the reviews, it seems I have lost some readers :( maybe you haven't checked back yet because of my long gaps in between chapters now? I hope that's it...**

**: The flashback scenes I haven't mentioned before in the story, I think it was a few chapters back when I mentioned that three weeks have passed since their return from New York, and I am going to be providing some flashbacks during the three weeks so the scenes with Brooke acting odd those were some scenes during that gap.**

**Okay, we are getting closer to discovering some key clues to the end of this story...and it's coming soon :( I've already got new ideas for my next story and I am SOOOO excited!**

**Chapter 23: The Interview**

We woke up the next morning and Quinn had breakfast ready for us. It was times like these that Brooke and I should be having every day, all day. My phone kept buzzing with messages from Julian and for once, I really didn't want to make this movie anymore. I only felt that it was bringing on stress that Brooke and I have never encountered before. I just realized that I only liked writing the novel not producing it into a huge movie. Brooke seemed a lot better this morning compared to yesterday.

Quinn and Brooke were talking about Quinn's new studio and how Brooke would offer to help decorate the place. My phone rang and it was Lindsey.

I excused myself and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Luke. How is everything going?" _

"It's great, Lindsey, how are you?"

"_It's going, I was wondering if you wanted to talk to the co-producers. I know that Julian has been taking the reigns on the project and you've been focused on the script and actors, but maybe you should put your face out there and get to know the people who believe in your story." _

It wasn't a bad idea and maybe it would be a great for me. Maybe getting to know the other people a part of the project would help release some of the control Julian has on the project.

"Yeah that does sound pretty good."

"_Great, well, I don't have all the names, but I do know that Julian mentioned that his dad is his co-partner in this project. He would be the best person to contact."_

"Thanks Linds, wanna just text me the information? Thanks, I'll tell Brooke you say hi. Goodbye."

I walked back into the kitchen and Brooke's face lit up the room. It was so good to see the color back in her face. She was looking a little pale yesterday. Maybe she had an ulcer from all the stress.

"Hey babe." I kissed the side of her forehead.

"Awe, you two are making me feel sick." Quinn winked at me.

"Hey you should stop by and see what's going on. I could use a friendly face around besides my boy over her." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, Quinn, with Hales and Nate still gone, we'll keep you company."

It would be good for Quinn to hang out with Brooke. It would give her the girl bond she's been missing from Peyton. Brooke would never say it out loud, but she really missed Peyton and it only made her sadder. Haley and Brooke would spend time together, but lately it's been hard. Haley still felt responsible for what happened to Brooke even though Brooke has reassured her that it was never her fault to begin with. Also, with Haley being pregnant again and the movie, Brooke and Haley haven't spent that much time together.

"Sounds great. I would love too."

Quinn agreed to meet us at Tric later and Brooke and I drove home.

"What did Lindsey call about?" Brooke had her hand out the window and the breeze made her hair fly around her face.

"She told me that she thinks it would be great for me to speak to the other producers. Introduce myself and maybe get them to do future projects with me even though this might be my last." I looked over at her and she seemed appalled.

"Lucas, this is an amazing thing for you why would you not want to do another if the opportunity would present itself?"

I looked over at her and this was all I needed. I honestly didn't care for another movie chance for anymore of my novels to come. Writing the novel was all I needed.

"I love just writing the story; I don't need a big, fancy movie to make my work important or special. This will probably be my last." I kissed her hand and she smiled.

"Well then I guess I won't feel too bad when I tell you that I really don't want to do another wardrobe for your movies." She gave me an uneasy smile and I shook my head.

"Sounds like a good plan."

We finally reached home and once inside the house, it was warm and cozy and it was not helping us leave to go back to work. We both took showers and got ready to head to Tric. I took her hand in mine and we walked in together. Eyes were on us. Some were smiling, others were glaring. It was odd, but when we came face to face with Julian, there was something different about him.

"I am calling a truce between the three of us. Lucas, I am sorry for the games I have been playing and Brooke, I am sorry if I have upset you in any way. I really just want us to focus on the movie and our professional relationships."

Brooke and I exchanged looks and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Julian it doesn't matter. It has always been the professional relationship and this movie I have been trying to focus on." I nodded towards him and I was about to walk away when he stopped us.

"Here I have coffee for everyone to get started on this work day."

I reached for the cup in his left hand, but he quickly handed me the one in his right. I furrowed my brow, but didn't pay anymore attention to it. I kissed Brooke on her hand I was holding and we parted ways.

I figured now would be a perfect time to call some of the other producers, especially Julian's dad. Maybe I can have a straight conversation with him than the ones I have had with Julian.

I walked into the back room that we called the office. There wasn't much there, but the small desk in the middle of the room was enough. I sat down and pulled out my script that had all my notes. As I flipped through it, on every page there was the same message: 'I love you, B.' I smiled to myself.

I dialed the number to Julian's dad, Paul. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"_Paul Norris."_

"Uh, hi, yes, this is Lucas Scott, author and screenwriter for Ravens. How are you sir?"

There seemed to have been some discomfort on the end of his line and he sighed.

"_I am very well son, what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"_

"My editor, Lindsey, said that I should introduce myself to the other producers since I haven't really talked to anyone except Julian."

His line was silent for some time that I thought maybe I had lost him.

"_Well that's nice, Lucas, I was looking forward to meeting you, but why call now?" _

The way he said it, it almost sounded like there was something wrong. It seemed like there was no point to us having this conversation. I was about to say something and he spoke again.

"_Look, Lucas, it was good to finally hear from you, but I have a meeting I have to get to. You have a nice day." _

The line was finally dead and I closed my phone. I looked towards the door and I was confused. That phone call didn't make any sense. I grabbed my script and walked back to the main room. The actors were scurrying all over the place and I figured that I would ask one of the most important questions to Julian.

"So when do we actually begin filming?" I crossed my arms and was waiting for a response.

"Soon. We need to find a great director, I mean we have the cast, screenwriter, designer, and all we need is the director. I have made a few phone calls and some of them are going to be flying out here over the next couple of days." He smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

I didn't know anything about the movie industry, but I did know that we have been doing really nothing for the past few weeks except dress actors and read through the script. When was the director coming in to all of this?

Quinn finally walked through the door and Brooke met up with her. They exchanged hugs and Brooke began to give her the tour of everything we had going on. Tric had two designated sets we created. One was Peyton's room and the other was Brooke's room. We didn't plan on doing much filming in Nathan or Haley's houses, but what we were going to use for them we were going to use between my house and theirs. Everything seemed to be going smoothly except us actually putting it all together on film.

Julian met back up with me and patted me on the shoulder.

"How about we check to see if our actors are ready for some scenes? Of course, we want them to have the more important ones down first before we film." He smiled to me as opposed to grinning.

His behavior was now odd. This whole experience was bizarre.

"Which scenes?" I asked him.

"How about the break-up scene and the state championship game?"

I looked at him and felt this was still a game to him and then he spoke again.

"I think these are the two most important scenes in your story, Luke, I want them to be perfect and I want our actors to do them justice as to how you remember it."

How I remember it? How I remember it and experienced it seemed like two different things. When I experienced it, I didn't even realize what was actually happening. I thought Brooke just didn't want to be with me anymore, because our relationship and me she just didn't want. Now I remember it completely different with added facts that I wasn't aware of in the beginning. Brooke sacrificed her love for me to give her best friend a chance at happiness.

I shook my head and followed him into the main stage. Brittany, Clara, and David were already in the room and Brittany looked at me and smiled. I returned the favor and sat next to Julian across from them.

"Okay, we are going to do the break-up scene between Lucas and Brooke first. Brittany and David, I hope you are on top of your game. This is one of the most important scenes and we want it to be perfect."

As I listened to Julian speak of a very personal moment in my life, he made it sound like it was his memory, his moment that he wanted to be showcased to the world. I rolled my eyes and motioned towards David.

"I'll read the inner monologue for you."

He nodded and the two actors didn't even need their scripts. David had already told me that he memorized all of his lines completely. I was amazed that he was able to know all of my lines in the amount of time he's been chosen to play the role.

"Let's start when Brooke shows up to find Lucas and Peyton together." Julian said.

David sat in the chair opposite Clara and Brittany opened an invisible door. The look on her face was much like Brooke's then. Chills ran down my spine.

"Hey we were just…"

"I'd like to talk to my boyfriend. Alone." Brittany rested her hand on her hip and Clara awkwardly got up.

Clara gave David a look and walked towards Brittany.

"Nice job not hitting on him." Brittany scolded Clara.

Clara and Brittany were doing great. Brittany stood there uncomfortable around Clara and Clara smiled back at David.

"I'll get those cds from you later. Thanks for the sex." She grinned at Brittany and walked away.

Clara made her way over to Julian and me and sat to watch how the scene would play out. I leaned over to her.

"That was good." I said to her. She smiled.

David stood up.

"She's joking."

Brittany turned to look at David and the look on her face was selling the scene.

"I was trying to call you."

"You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?"

"Oh come on, Brooke you never called me back." David motioned with his hands.

"Now you know how I feel." Brittany became harsher with her words and she was doing great.

"Listen, I know that it has been difficult for you lately. Losing Keith, your heart condition, and giving up basketball."

The two of them were mesmerizing. It was strange watching someone else act out moments of your life and to see them capture exactly how you felt. As I watched David, I realized that how he was towards her, was how I really was. I didn't put any effort in any of my movements towards Brooke. I didn't run after her, I didn't walk over to her and put my arms around her. I just stood across from her and did nothing.

The silence was unbelievable as it filled the room as David and Brittany just looked at each other.

"I feel like I have been keeping you close to me, to try and protect you from those things. Like I am hanging on to the two of us for you, but not for me." She kept her stature.

"I am sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you."

It was like I just gave up in that moment, that I did not prove to her that our relationship was not worth fighting for. I was amazed that David was portraying my stupidity so well.

"It's not about that, Luke. It's not, I…" She walks over to him and sits opposite of him. "I mean I thought it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you, Lucas."

David rubs her leg and my heart tugs a little bit. I just keep realizing that I was a complete idiot back then. Was it possible that I was really that naïve and stupid?

"And I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation and I used to miss you so much when that happened but it seemed like you never missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you."

I didn't even have to look at the script, because I remembered what I was thinking in that moment.

"I guess I should have said something. Anything. I mean for a guy who wants to be a writer, it suddenly seemed like no words had ever been written. But when someone tells you that they somehow stopped missing you, you're pretty much screwed no matter what you say." I rested my face in my hands…as the memory flooded my mind.

"It shouldn't be like this Luke." There were tears beginning to form behind Brittany's eyes. She was going to be absolutely amazing when she portrays this on film.

"Brooke." David choked.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." She rested her hand on her chest.

"See there had to be something." I said. I took in a deep breath. Brittany stood, leaned in, and kissed David on the side of his head.

"Right? Something that no one had ever said in the history of the world. Something that could change this." I looked over at David.

The pain in David's face was great.

"Brooke."

Brittany turned back to David.

"I'm sorry." He said so painfully.

"Yeah me too." Brittany walked away.

"That wasn't it." I barely whispered.

We were all silent for a moment and I saw Brittany wipe tears from her face.

"Wow, that was great." Julian clapped and I nodded as it was just how I experienced it, but remembering it now, there were so many things I would do differently.

"So now how about we do the scene from the state championship game." Julian flipped through some of the pages.

"Yeah, that would be a nice change." I took in a deep breath and didn't want to see a reenactment of Brooke's pain anymore.

The three actors gathered around each other.

"Alright people, I think we all know where to start this one and go!"

Brittany was smiling and she looked so happy. She walked towards David.

"Luke!" She pushed his shoulder a bit and he smiled.

"Oh!" He pulled her into his arms, "this is amazing!"

"This is a dream come true." She looks at Clara.

"So who do you want standing next to you?"

David looked near Clara and back at Brittany.

"Go."

He gave her that look that I remembered giving Brooke. She gave us her blessing in that moment.

"It's ok, go!" Brittany pushed David playfully in the direction of Clara.

David walked towards Clara.

"Hey!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nice shot." She grinned at him.

"Nice legs. A little chickeny."

They hugged. When they pulled back Clara wasn't capturing that spark in her as Peyton did in that moment.

"Wait, sorry to interrupt." I got up and walked towards Clara.

"Peyton was nervous and awkward in this moment. She just got done professing her love to me the day before. She still believes that I didn't have the same feelings as her."

Clara nodded and I placed my hand on her arm for reassurance. She was doing great, but for this to be one of the climatic scenes for the novel, everything had to be right.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I turned around and found Quinn and an angry Brooke staring at me.

"Brooke?" I was appalled at the shade of red her face was turning.

"Get away from him." She started walking towards us and I stood in front of Clara.

"Lucas, why are you always protecting her? You always save her!" Brooke was nearly a few inches from me as she began to berate me.

Clara's next move sent Brooke into frenzy. As Clara rested her hand on my arm, Brooke lunged towards Clara.

"Whoa, Brooke! Stop!" I gently grabbed Brooke and pushed her away from Clara. I wrapped my arms around Brooke and led her out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Quinn followed us out.

"Let go of me, Lucas." Brooke jerked her body from my reach and my heart began to break.

"Brooke, that's not Peyton. They were acting out scenes for the movie. What's gotten into you?" This was not Brooke and I feared that there was something else going on besides the stress.

I looked over at Quinn. Quinn walked over to Brooke and touched her arm.

"Brooke, how about we go outside and get some fresh air?" Quinn took Brooke by the arms and led her outside.

I placed my hands behind my head and tried to understand what was happening. This behavior was not like Brooke. Something was going on and I needed to figure out what it was.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Julian was behind me and I turned around to face him.

"I don't know, but this isn't like Brooke. Something is wrong."

The look on his face, I couldn't make out, but he spoke in her defense.

"Maybe she is stressed out. I remembered the first movie I worked on, I went a little nuts. I'm sure she is fine." Julian tapped me on the arm and walked back towards the actors.

Clara was still a little shaken up about it, but Julian was reassuring her.

Maybe I should just take Brooke home. Whatever was going on, it didn't seem like it was getting better for her being here.

"Wait, Julian." I caught up with him.

"Look, do you really need Brooke today? Surely she can just stay home."

He crossed his arms and nodded.

"You know what; you both take the day off. I dragged you guys in here yesterday. Relax today. Both of you get your heads in the game. Directors are going to start coming into town tomorrow." He patted my arm again and I rushed towards the exit.

Quinn and Brooke were sitting on the steps outside. I sat on the vacant spot next to Brooke and she inhaled sharply.

"Lucas just stay away from her okay?" Brooke sounded like a helpless child begging for her mom not to leave her alone.

I brushed the hair from her face and I rested my hand on her cheek.

"Brooke, Clara is an actress who I am giving cues too. I am only helping her play this part right. That's all."

"I don't trust her. I remember what happened in the past with Peyton, I can see her doing the same thing." This behavior was unlike Brooke. She almost seemed like a totally different person.

Quinn rubbed Brooke's arms consolingly and she looked over at me. I returned the same look of fear.

"We are going to go home. Julian said we could have the rest of the day off."

All three of us stood and I looked over at Quinn.

"I am sorry that you couldn't be here longer. We'll catch up later, maybe have dinner tonight?" I said to Quinn.

She shook her head.

"No, you two enjoy your day. Please, don't worry about me." She pointed at Brooke and mouthed, 'take care of her.'

Quinn was like that older sister a little brother always wanted. It was one of the reasons why I loved her.

"Brooke, I'll talk to you later okay." Quinn went to hug Brooke and Brooke did nothing.

"Bye, Quinn."

I drove us home and we sat in silence. Brooke's leg started bouncing as she could not keep it still. I reached over and placed my hand on her knee. Eventually she stopped bouncing her leg but kept staring out the window.

"Brooke?" I parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"I don't trust her, Luke. It's just like that bitch, Peyton, I always knew she would come between us. This girl is no different." She looked over at me and shook her head and got out of the car.

Did she just call Peyton a bitch?

"Brooke!" I called after her.

I followed her into the house. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She drank the entire bottle with one break for air and then threw it away.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her. I wasn't going to push the topic of her mood swings right now. I would give her what she wanted.

And just like that, her mood, her body language changed.

"I just want us to be okay, to be safe." She placed her hands to her chest.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"How about I give you a very mild sleeping pill my mom uses when she visits and you take a long nap. Brooke, these past few weeks have drained you and maybe a good rest will make you feel better."

I felt her nod in my chest and when she looked up at me her eyes were bloodshot. For a moment, I felt like crying. This wasn't the Brooke I am used to seeing every day. This Brooke before me right now was a ghost, a stranger. After I gave her a small dose of the sleeping pill, I carried her like a small child into my bedroom. I tucked her in soundly and in her sleep she looked peaceful. I crouched down by the bed resting my elbows on the side of the bed with my head in my hands. My mind was whirling with everything that is happening. When did everything spiral out of control? How did we get to this spot, then I remembered...

I placed my hand to my heart and walked back into the kitchen to take my own medication. After several moments, I called Victoria.

"Victoria, its Lucas. Did you leave that file here?...You did?...Okay, thank you, yes, I will look over it…she's sleeping right now…I will let her know…okay…goodbye."

Victoria said she left the folder in my desk. She was sneaky as I don't remember her ever going into my bedroom, but then again, Victoria was the last person on my mind these days. When I got back to my room, I stumped my foot on the desk chair.

"Shit!" I yelled out. Luckily Brooke was in such a deep sleep that it didn't faze her.

"So glad it's working." I reached for the folder and I found it. I walked back over to Brooke and kissed her on her forehead.

I walked back into the kitchen and opened the folder. There was so much background information on Sean Hamer. Parts of his childhood reminded me of my own. He grew up playing sports, wanted to be a writer and fell madly in love with his high school sweetheart.

I remembered the one and only visit I had with Sean Hamer and even then, things seemed weird. Hamer snapped in the moment he lost his girlfriend, Katie Morgan. As I looked through the documents, there were several pictures of the car accident and I quickly put those away. I couldn't look at the mangled body of Katie. To see an innocent face of her beauty turn to something disfigured and ugly, it was truly heartbreaking. I remembered how Brooke looked; she had gone through that transformation as well that night. A beautiful face to a distorted face. I had to take another deep breath to cast away that image.

I still was not seeing what made Victoria believe that Sean didn't attack Brooke. I spent the next two hours re-reading everything and then I saw it.

"Sean wasn't in New York the night Brooke was attacked." I sat up straight in my chair and remembered something in one of the newspaper articles. It was an interview with Sean's mother.

_April 21st, 2008_

"_Katie Morgan died two years ago yesterday. Sean comes to her grave every month on the day of the 20th to lay a dozen lilies on site. He never misses a month of the year no matter where he is. December he was in Mexico on a mission trip with the church, he flew back just for the 20th of December to leave her flowers. No matter what happened that day, Sean carries that guilt with him everyday and every month on the 20th he comes to see her. A part of him died the day she left and went to heaven. He's never been the same and he's been trying to find his way again."_

I knew what I had to do. I had to get in contact with Sean's mother and see if he was in Kentucky that week. I searched for a contact number for Patty Hamer in Clarkson, Kentucky and nothing showed up. I called Victoria and asked if her private detective could get it for me. She said she would get it to me as soon as she could. She didn't catch the detail about Hamer, but she said she had an instinct that something wasn't right. If this was true, if Sean even in his twisted mind was in Kentucky and not in New York, then it was true, Brooke's attacker was still out there and could be closer than we know.

If Hamer really wasn't Brooke's attacker then that person was still out there and not only that, this person didn't do all their homework. If they were wanting to pin this whole thing on Hamer, they missed a small detail about Hamer's visits to Katie's grave. After being captured by the police and put in jail, Hamer was never able to go back to Katie's grave and leave her flowers, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have done it the night Brooke was attacked. As I started putting the pieces together it became clear that it was very clever and twisted to attack Brooke on the anniversary of Katie's death.

I shuddered. I felt sick to my stomach. I locked all the doors, checked all the windows and I still felt it wasn't enough. We needed a dog. An alarm dog who would alert us before hand if anything was wrong. I had to let Nathan and Haley know as soon as possible. It was probably time that Haley told Nathan about the threats. Haley was pregnant again and if anything were to happen to her, the baby, Jaime, any of them, Lucas would never forgive himself.

I remembered the visitor log to Sean Hamer at prison. B.N. had seen him Hamer on several occasions, more so than normal. What if this B.N. was Brooke's attacker?

"Jesus, I need to calm down." I about burned a whole in the carpet with my pacing back and forth.

A part of me really wanted to believe that Hamer was Brooke's attacker so that we could finally put this never ending nightmare behind us, but I would not feel reassured until I had the facts. I couldn't be still, the day was still early and I could not be still. Until I heard from Victoria again, there was nothing more I could do. I tried to put my mind on something else, but it was becoming difficult for me.

I finally took a deep breath and told myself to relax. I needed to just stay calm, I didn't know anything for sure, just what I wanted to believe was true. After re-reading the article with his mother about the town's beloved Katie, I almost felt sorry for Sean Hamer.

I walked back to my bedroom and Brooke was lost in the deep pool of my white sheets. I smiled to myself. Just looking at her made everything else disappear. My main purpose in life was to protect, love, and never hurt her. Was it possible to be completely in love with someone that it makes your whole body ache feverishly? That was the exact feeling I had and it didn't help matters that I had a serious heart condition. I figured since there was nothing I could do about the situation at hand, I would try to work on my next novel. I grabbed my laptop and got under the sheets with Brooke. I heard her grunt a little and then she grabbed hold of me as if I was her teddy bear. I smiled to myself and kissed her the top of her head.

"I love you Brooke Davis."

* * *

><p><strong>I have really enjoyed writing in Luke's POV...especially during Brooke's odd behavior... I hope you guys do too?<strong>

**Thoughts? Did we pick up on any foreshadowing? :)**


	24. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Okay readers...this is the chapter you have all been waiting for and I do believe I did it right and I am going to stick by my decision. **

** : I mean the story is not going to end in like a few chapters, there will be a lot more to come, but every good story has to come to an end but I am going to post my new story tonight as well! SO BONUS!**

**You guys are all so awesome for reviewing and loving my story AND to help out a devoted reader everyone please check out __'s ****new story: **.net/s/7832607/1/Think_Twice **I think she is on the right track and she could use your help in reviews and encouragement! So do it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Safe and Sound (<strong>by the way the italics besides the phone conversation are lyrics to a song)

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until my phone kept buzzing in my pocket. I opened my eyes and Brooke had managed to crawl on top of me and was still sleeping against my chest. I smiled but tried to get to my phone without disturbing her. My phone stopped and then I relaxed, but it vibrated again. Maybe it was Victoria, I hurriedly got to my phone, Brooke groaned and I kissed her forehead.

"Hello?" I whispered.

It was Victoria and she told me she had a contact number for Patty Hamer. I asked her to text it to me and that I would find out what I needed immediately.

I closed my phone and rested my head back on the pillow. I looked at the time and I had only been asleep for about forty-five minutes. Brooke was still sleeping and I guess I should have broken that pill in half. I checked her forehead, pulse, and breathing and she was fine. It was a much deserved sleep for her and I wasn't going to disturb her. I gently slid out from under her and went into the kitchen. I pulled the text up from Victoria and there was the number that would connect me to the answer to my pestering question.

I suddenly became nervous, what if I heard something I didn't want to hear. If Sean wasn't her attacker then that person was still out there and we all were going to still be stuck in this nightmare.

I dialed the number and the phone rang twice before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

I held my breath and I couldn't find my words.

"_Hello, is someone there?" _

"Uh, yes, hi, I am sorry, my name is Lucas Scott, I knew who your son was, or who I think he was." I began to feel like an idiot and I heard her hold her breath.

"_Oh, I—"_

I just realized that her son was dead and I couldn't imagine what she must be going through.

"I am sorry, I just…this is about my girlfriend, Brooke Davis…I know this isn't—"

"_Miss Davis? Is she okay? I am sorry, I didn't know that you knew her, she is okay, right? I, I…"_

Her words drifted and I could tell that she was more upset that I mentioned Brooke's name. I wonder what she knew about the situation.

"Miss Hamer, she is fine for at least for now…I have something to ask you about Sean and it may or may not upset you..." I held my breath once more.

"_Yes?"_

"I read the interview in your local paper about how you mentioned that Sean was always in Clarkson visiting Katie's grave on the twentieth of each month. Was he there April 20th, 2009?" I held my breath again and this was it. This was the answer to the ultimate question.

"_Sean never missed a month. Even though that was two years ago, I have gone with him every time and we've never missed one. Mr. Scott, what is going on?" _

I let out the breath I had been holding and it was hard to explain the feelings coursing through my mind right now.

"Ms. Hamer, Sean didn't attack Brooke, it's impossible. If he was in Kentucky with you on the 20th, then he wasn't in New York the night Brooke was attacked."

"_I don't understand, are you telling me my Sean didn't harm Miss Davis?"_

"Yes I am but what is making this stranger is that Sean took the blame for reasons I don't know. Miss Hamer do you know anyone that knew Sean with the initials B.N.?" I had to ask because maybe she could help me get closer to figuring out who really attacked Brooke.

"_No, not that I am aware. After Katie's death, Sean traveled a lot. He spent a lot of time in Mexico and California in particular; there is a possibility that he may have met someone from there. Are you saying that Sean took the blame for a crime he didn't commit?"_

I didn't know what to say. I was going to shatter her world even more.

"Miss Hamer I do believe that he took the blame for a crime he didn't commit and what I believe is that in his state of condition, someone manipulated him into taking the fall. He was stalking Brooke, Miss Hamer, and who knows maybe Sean believed that he did attack Brooke." I couldn't say anything else as I heard her begin to sob over the phone.

Tears of my own began to form behind my eyes.

"_Something snapped inside of him after Katie died. Miss Davis looked so much like Katie, that…oh God…" _

Her sobbing continued and I wasn't sure I could handle this anymore.

"Miss Hamer, I am sorry for your loss, I just…I am trying to protect Brooke, because whoever did attack her is still out there."

She gasped once more through the phone.

"_I am sorry, I just…my Seany, he's gone, and I, Mr. Scott if there is anything I can do—"_

"Miss Hamer, if you can remember anything about someone Sean would have known with the initials BN, please call me at 704-555-3454. Please Miss Hamer…" I paused and she repeated the number back to me.

"Miss Hamer."

"_Yes?"_

"I am sorry that Sean passed away. I am sorry that he changed the moment Katie died. I hope that he will find the peace he has been searching for when he is reunited with Katie. Take care." I hung up because I couldn't have her saying anything else to me before I broke down and cried.

I placed my hands over my mouth and I felt like I was going to be sick. Every fiber in my being froze. So many thoughts went through my mind. I picked up my phone.

"Victoria, its Lucas. Sean Hamer didn't attack Brooke, he's still out there. We need to find out who this BN is and quickly." I hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom and Brooke was still sleeping.

My heart began to break. She looked so peaceful, so calm. What was I going to do? Should I tell her that her attacker is still out there? No, I should not tell her that.

"Lucas?" She sat up quickly and was reaching out to me.

I rushed over to her and pulled her into my arms. I breathed in her scent and I never wanted to let her go. What was I going to do? How was I going to protect her?

"I'm here, baby, are you okay?" I stroked her hair as I held her close.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
><em>

"Luke, I dreamed I lost you. I don't ever want to lose you; I don't think my heart could take it." She tightened her arms around me.

I pulled back from her and gently kissed her. Her hands went around my neck and she was the one to intensify the kiss. We pulled apart and I rested my forehead against hers.

"Brooke, I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you and you will never lose me. Do you hear me?" I brushed the hair from her face.

The look in her eyes, the passion, the immense never ending pool of love she possessed for me, I could see it. I knew we were taking things slow, but now, all I wanted was to be with her, be inside her, and be one with her.

"Brooke." My lips found hers again.

I didn't have to say anything. It was like she knew that this was the moment to share every bit of ourselves with each other. I wanted this moment to be just me and her together as one. I pulled her into my arms and my lips began to take over hers. Her body was being guided with mine. My lips were teaching hers how to move with mine. Her arms rested against my chest as I held her in place against my body.

She wasn't pushing me away and she wasn't preventing me from reaching my hands underneath her shirt and tugging at her bra. She pulled back and looked into my eyes. It was all we needed to know that this was the moment.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<br>_

Before I knew what was happening, she snaked her hands around my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her fingers followed the indentions of my abs and curled around my neck and pulled me close and our lips collided in a new way. This kiss was unlike anything I've ever felt before. Even though I have kissed this woman countless times and I have kissed other women as well as I have experienced many different types of kisses, but in this moment, in this one sweeping movement of her lips against mine, I was in a euphoric state of bliss. It was like I was kissing Brooke Davis for the first time but in a heightened new way. We have been telling each other how much we love one another but haven't really shown how much we love each other.

She straddled her legs around me and I pulled her as close as I possibly could. I pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra and let it gently slide off her breasts. Brooke Davis only gets more beautiful to me every new day. She still had her eyes closed as I gently kissed each breast and then kissed in between them and made a trail of kisses up her neck, under her chin, and captured her lips again.

"Lucas, I want you inside of me, please?"

She didn't even have to ask as I pulled her body to mine and I picked her up and we crashed onto the bed. I unzipped her skirt and gently slid it off her legs. She lay before me in only a small black thong. She reached for my pants and I stopped her. Her body was a temple, a fragile, beautiful being that deserved to be treated with respect and love. I placed kisses up both of her legs as I made my way closer to her center, her precious folds.

She hasn't been touched in that way since the night of her attack. No other man has looked at her, touched her, or been near her precious center since that night. I was going to be gentle, give everything to her that was taken away from her two years ago. I slowly slid the panties off her body and she was so warm. I looked up at her and she nodded as she bit her lip. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't nervous, she was comfortable and happy. She trusted me and I was going to give her the pleasure she was brutally robbed.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
><em>

I kissed the tiny scar near her entrance and then kissed her swollen, tender lips and she bucked slightly towards me. Her hands found their way into my hair and I squeezed her hips in reassurance. She began to moan as I let my tongue venture inside of her. She bucked again and I held her in place. I let my tongue lick all over until she began to moan my name. It was the most beautiful sound to escape her lips. I pulled her body closer to mine if it was physically possible and I let my mouth devour her precious cargo, her most vulnerable part. She bucked and bucked and I almost thought I couldn't keep her still.

"Lucas, I am…oh my God!"

Her whole body jolted against my face and it turned me on even more than I already was. Her fingers grasped onto my hair as if she were about to fall off the bed. Her body was still vibrating from her continuing orgasm. I kissed her center one last time and looked up at her.

"I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you Lucas Scott." With her hands still in my hair, she pulled me up to her and her lips found mine once more.

My bulge rested in between her legs and I wasn't sure I could keep myself from being inside her any longer. I reached for my bed side table, but she stopped me.

"Lucas, I want to feel you inside of me, please, it's okay. I trust you."

I looked into her eyes and the trust could be seen from the stars. I took control of her lips again and centered myself for her entrance. I looked up at her and she took in a deep breath. This was the moment for her, her rediscovery of herself, her sexual being. I took her lips again and I gently thrust into her slowly and she gasped against my mouth. I opened my eyes to look at her, to make sure I wasn't hurting her or scaring her. She opened her eyes and we were locked.

Her nails dug deeper into my back and I pushed further inside of her and she gasped louder but it wasn't in pain. It was in surprise, in the familiar sensation she has longed for, has missed this entire time.

I began to increase the movement and her body moved with mine. Our eyes never leaving each other, I increased the speed of my thrusts. I tightened my arms around her and her nails dug deeper into my back and it only intensified my thrusts. She moaned and began to scream out my name. My name flowing from her mouth was a high for me.

I gently pulled out in a tease and slowly moved in and out of her with the tip of my dick. The pain in her eyes for not having me all the way inside of her was sexy.

"Lucas." My name lingered on her lips.

I thrust my entire length inside of her and we became one. Her mouth found mine again and I increased the speed once more. I was getting close and I wanted to wait for her. I would do everything in my power to wait for her second wave. She opened her eyes.

"I'm close, Luke, shit, I am so close."

I waited. I was going to wait until she was there. I wanted us to have our orgasms together and be in the high of our pleasure and love for each other. She looked at me and whispered something against my mouth I haven't heard since high school.

"You can cum on me." It was something she actually enjoyed. She loved feeling and knowing that she was the reason that made me do that.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you and I will always love you."

"Oh God, Luke, its happening, I…I—"

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound  
><em>

I let my release come and she screamed in pleasure and I pulled out and this time I didn't cum on her. Not this time. Not on our first time together in years and in years for her. Our bodies vibrated with ecstasy and euphoria. We were in heaven and I lay on top of her and she pulled me into her arms. I closed my eyes and listened to her heartbeat. I had to take steady breaths as my own heart began to beat rapidly as well, but not because of the pleasure from our moment of passion, but because my HCM had other plans for me. Her arms tightened around me.

"Luke, are you okay?"

"Yeah pretty girl. I love you so much and the only thing I want in my life is to always love and protect you." I looked up at her and I brushed my hand across her cheek.

"Safe and sound?" She said as she kissed my hand.

I smiled at her. I'll keep her safe and sound. I'll chase away the horror and fear in the world that would try to creep into her life. I pushed myself towards her and kissed her lips tenderly and lovingly. She was my everything and I was never going to let anything or anyone hurt her ever again.

She ran circles across my back and I didn't want to move. I wanted us to stay this way forever.

"That was amazing, Luke, it's like I remembered but so much more. You have given something back to me that I thought I may never enjoy again." Her circles on my back became caresses and her touch made me shudder.

"Thank you for letting me be the person to give something so special back to you." I looked up at her and I kissed her lips once more.

I couldn't keep this from her. I couldn't shield her from this forever. She needed to know and I couldn't keep something like this from her.

"Brooke, I have to tell you something."

I wasn't so sure I could do this, but I made a vow, a promise to her that I would never lie or do anything to harm her.

"Luke?"

"I spoke to Sean Hamer's mother just a while ago and Brooke."

She sat up and I adjusted with her and her arms tightened around me.

"Why did you do that?"

"I found something that led me to believe that he wasn't the one who attacked you. Brooke…" I couldn't do this; I didn't want to do it.

"Brooke, Sean was in Kentucky the night you were attacked. It wasn't him."

"He's still out there." She spoke with no emotion but tears started to form in her eyes.

I pulled away from her and pulled her naked form against mine. I held her tight against me and I began to rock her like a child. She was so fragile and her body began to shake.

"I'm so cold, Lucas."

I reached behind us and pulled the blanket from the bed frame and wrapped it around her, trying to avoid my sticky stain on the white sheets. I adjusted us so I was leaning against the headboard and wrapped the blanket around her and held her.

"I am so sorry, Brooke, but I didn't want to lie to you. I just…I just want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to find out who this person is." I didn't know what else to say.

What else could you say to make something like this okay? There was nothing you could say to make this situation okay.

"Am I crazy?"

The question took me by surprise. I looked down at her and there was confusion and loss in her eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" I kissed her forehead and she looked down to the floor.

"I know that my behavior lately has been strange and I realize that I have been saying some crazy things. Am I going crazy? Have I finally snapped?" She twirled her fingers through mine and my heart began to break.

"Brooke, maybe you shouldn't work on the movie anymore. I am sure that Millicent can take over. I feel like with everything that is going on, the stress is beginning to eat away at you. I don't think you're crazy at all. You were deprived of your innocence, your vulnerability and it's coming back to haunt you."

"Where do we go from here, Luke?" She laid her head against my chest and I tightened my arms around her.

"I don't know pretty girl, but I promise you I will find who robbed you of your freedom that night and I will make them suffer for it."

It was a promise that I would keep until I found the savage who did this to her. We had nothing to go on except for someone who we believe could have possibly attacked Brooke. BN, who are you? Where are you? Then I felt a chill come over me. Someone was walking over my grave and for a moment I felt like we were being watched.

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Safe and Sound" -Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars (probably the only TS song that I truly enjoy) <strong>


	25. The Truth is Out

**A/N: Okay if you read my notes, please type in your review this word first: pancakes...okay here's my note..LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS FROM ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEEPS!  
><strong>

**I have another story up now called Nightmare of Choice, if you have not got a chance to read it please do I would greatly appreciate it.**

**OKAY, this story I have taken a longer break with because I have been trying to figure out how I want to get it closer to its end because let's face it, all great stories must come to an end, so I reveal a secret in this chapter, but I am sure a lot of you already knew the answer ;), but I figured I needed to do it at some point and with what I have in store this was a perfect time to do it...and I am also going to reveal soon what's going on with Brooke's behavior as well...so let's get on with this chapter!**

**Chapter 25**: **The Truth is Out**

Lucas had convinced me to let Millicent take over for the next couple of days at Tric with the costumes. I was extremely saddened as Lucas left the bed this morning to go back to work. He didn't want to, but he also did not want me around Tric and the stress. I was just glad that last night, he took me back to my place; my mother was there and actually having a civil conversation with Millicent. I knew it would be difficult for them to live under the same roof, but Millicent was always over at Mouth's so she didn't mind that much. I grabbed some more clothes and brought my gun back with me. Even though I am totally against them, it changes your perspective when you've been in a situation where you wished you had one.

Haley, Nathan, and Jaime were coming back into Tree Hill today and I told them I would pick them up. There was a lot we needed to discuss. Nathan finally needed to know everything about the situation. They both needed to know that it wasn't over.

As I drove to the airport, my heart started racing. I started bouncing my leg. I looked like a crazy person, something had to be wrong. Was the stress and anxiety really making me crazy? I got to the airport and looked at my watch. I was about ten minutes early. I was in the waiting area of the airport, just waiting. I realized that there were so many bodies around me. I felt their eyes watching me, and then paranoia started settling within me.

I saw a guy wearing a grey trench coat and I became extremely nervous. What if it was him? No, he couldn't be that stupid to be that close to me, but then again I had no idea what this person looked like. Then I realized that I have no idea what this guy looks like. He could be anywhere. He could be here right now watching me. Maybe I have already met him.

I scan the room and the many different sets of eyes glancing at me. Some glare, some stare, some wink, and some lust. A guy starts walking towards me and I don't like his posture, I don't like the look he is giving me. I suddenly stand.

"Get away from me!" I panicked and screamed.

There was a hand on my shoulder and I spun around too quickly. Two hands held my arms to keep me still. Nathan looked down at me with worried eyes. Haley held a scared Jaime's hand.

"Brooke, whoa, calm down, what's wrong?"

I have never been so relieved to see him. I took in a deep breath and tears started to form in my eyes. Nathan just shook his head and pulled me into his arms. With Haley's free hand she rested it on the back of my head. Jaime reached around my leg and hugged me. They were my family, the Scotts, no matter what and it felt so good to have them back.

"I am sorry, I just—"

"Aunt Brooke, are you okay?" Little Jaime looked up from my leg and my heart began to break.

Nathan released me and I bent down to Jaime.

"Little man, I am just going through some stuff. Aunt Brooke is just stressed and worried about a lot right now." I placed my hand on his cheek, no matter what the situation was, I could not lie to this little boy.

He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Aunt Brooke, I love you, and I want to help make you feel better."

I closed my eyes and gave Jaime one of my best smiles.

"Yeah, buddy, how about you and I spend all day together. I've missed you so much." I looked up at Nathan and Haley as I gave the little boy a hug.

The four of us walked out of the airport and I willingly gave Nathan my keys to drive us back to their warm house that will be filled with love.

Nathan and Haley were talking about Quinn and I explained that she is doing great. Of course, the three of us didn't talk about what was really wrong because Jaime was sitting next to me in the confinements of the vehicle. Once we were at the house, Jaime ran into Quinn's arms and Nathan gave Quinn a look and she offered to take him to get ice cream for everyone. He didn't even question it. They both left after some time and Nathan got me a glass of water.

"Brooke, what is going on? We saw you yell at that man." Haley sat next to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"I am losing my mind, Haley. I am turning into a crazy person." I drank the whole glass of water and Nathan didn't even have to ask me for a refill, kindly did it and gave the glass back to me.

"Brooke, what has happened since we've been gone?" Nathan rested against the counter on his elbows.

"Quite a lot actually. My mom is staying in town for a while, she tells me that Sean Hamer is dead, and Lucas discovers yesterday that Sean Hamer wasn't the guy who attacked me. He's still out there and I am turning into a psycho who probably needs to be put in one of those padded rooms." I started rambling and my leg started bouncing again.

Haley rested her hand on my leg; my leg did not stop bouncing.

Their minds were blown and they were trying to register everything. I looked over at Haley and I knew she was going to hate me when I say this next part.

"Nathan, there is something you need to know." I looked back over at Haley and she knew what I was going to say. She shook her head.

Nathan saw the look exchanged between us.

"What is going on?" He tensed and sat up with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Brooke—"

"Haley was confronted by my attacker some time before it happened. He threatened your family if Haley didn't give him access to me. She did and Nathan, you just needed to know especially since he's still out there." I gripped my hand tighter around Haley's.

It needed to be said and I was tired of lies and secrets being withheld. We were all going to be a part of this together.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled in horror and frustration.

He hurried over to her and placed his hands on opposite sides of her face. Tears began to form behind her eyes as Nathan's eyes were filled with rage and anger, not towards her, but towards the fact that someone threatened his beautiful wife and his family. He caressed her neck where he believed the knife had rested against her skin. I really wanted the comfort of Lucas right now, we just got that back, and I missed him terribly.

"Why did you never tell me this? Even after we all thought this person was locked up."

After realizing that Nathan was not angry with her, she rested her hands on his arms that still clasped around her arms.

"Nathan, I was scared, and I never wanted you to worry about me and I got a cryptic note in the mail a couple of days before Brooke got back and it told me to not say a word about anything. I just panicked." Haley's sobs became louder as she finally released all her secrets.

She was pregnant and she didn't need any of this stress.

"Haley, its okay, baby, calm down. Remember you are pregnant." He rested his hand against her stomach.

Even in this horrid time, I sat here and envied their love for each other. Lucas and I were rediscovering that and I just hoped that after this nightmare passes, Lucas and I can blossom into that and have a family of our own. I didn't realize I spaced out as Haley shook my arm.

"Brooke?" Haley was wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, I guess I left a second." I squeezed her hand.

"Brooke, what are you talking about you are going crazy?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I accused Lucas of making out with one of the actresses on the movie and I have been having crazy mood swings and seeing things. I just—"

"Brooke, calm down, you have every right to feel this way. You have just learned that the person you believed was your attacker was locked behind bars has actually been walking freely on the streets." Nathan gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Where is Luke?" Haley asked.

"Directors are coming in town today and I don't think his work or job should stop for me. We both agree our lives should not be on hold because of this. I mean we've been doing it this long." I let out a bitter laugh.

I know that I encouraged Lucas to carry on with his day as I knew that I would be safe with Nathan and Haley, I just really wanted to be with Lucas.

"That makes sense. You don't need to let this perv take control of your life." His hand was still on my arm and this was one of the many reasons why I love Nathan Scott.

It seemed that Nathan and I were close and not so close at the same time. I guess growing up in the same boat has always kept us connected.

"But that's just it, I feel like he is controlling my life. It scares me."

"Brooke, you are one of the strongest people I know. You have been doing so well and you have been so strong. Don't let this control you now." Haley said to me.

I really don't know what I would have done if I didn't have them in my life. I was just so relieved that I came back to Tree Hill when I did. If I were still in New York, I would definitely be in a mental institution or worse…

We were interrupted by Jaime and Quinn. They had quite a few pints of ice cream from the local ice cream shoppe.

"Aunt Brooke, I got your favorite." Jaime shyly handed me the pint. I closed my eyes and opened the lid.

Sure enough it was my favorite: coffee mocha with a gummy bears.

"Kid, you know me too well." I reached down and pecked him on the lips. He blushed and ran to grab spoons.

We decided to leave the subject of my attacker alone. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to spend the whole day with Jaime. His innocence was a breath of fresh air. We played games on the Wii at the house. Nathan took us to the River Court as Jaime could not stop talking about going there. We had a great day and during that time I didn't even think about my situation.

Once we got back to the house, it was time for Jaime to take a nap. He has been wired since 8 am this morning. I reassured Nathan and Haley that I was okay and that I would be fine to leave. I decided to go to Tric instead of going home by myself.

Once I got to there, I saw Lucas talking to a guy who was all over the place. His hands were flying in every direction and he was using them to express his vision. I looked over at Lucas and even though he thought it was completely absurd at what this man was saying, he was intrigued by him as well. I grinned at myself.

"You're glowing."

I jumped a little and turned to see Julian standing next to me.

"What?"

"Something is different about you." The way he was looking at me, I couldn't read it, but he was definitely studying me.

"Yeah and?" I sort of got snappy with him but he just grinned.

"It's a compliment, Brooke."

I felt kind of bad. He called a truce the other day and I am all about putting things in the past. I haven't had anything else to make me believe or see that he was being vindictive.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I turned back to Lucas.

"I think he likes him. I think we've found our director." Julian crossed his arms.

Before I even knew what I was saying, I just asked him.

"How's your mom?"

There was silence between us for a moment. I don't know where that came from…but I felt like I was heading in that direction.

"She's fine. Why are you asking me about my mom?" He turned towards me and his body language I couldn't read.

"I guess because I feel like I am going crazy."

Something in him twitched. He cautiously placed his hand on my arm.

"Brooke, if you need to talk to talk about anything. I am here. I told you that I am going to try and keep this professional and I know that you are with Lucas, but I would like to be your friend."

I didn't know what to believe in that, but I turned back to Lucas.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked me.

"Sure, water?" I said without looking at him.

Lucas laughed at something the director said. I smiled. Julian came back and handed me the glass of water.

I thanked Julian and walked over to Lucas. When he saw me he was shocked and excited at the same time.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you take it easy today and stay away from here." He kissed me lightly on the lips and began drawing circles on my lower back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now this isn't Peyton Sawyer…let me guess…Brooke Davis." The quirky man who reeked of whiskey held his hand out to me and then looked back at Lucas and winked.

"Brooke, yes, and you?" I shook his hand and he winked again at Lucas.

"Lucas Scott, you devil, are you just going to take turns between them? On and off every few years?" He nudged Lucas in the arm as he said it.

Lucas and I both were not amused by his comment.

"Dixon, seriously. Brooke is the one and only. Period."

"Aren't we making a movie right now about _the one and only_ Peyton?" The man Lucas called Dixon said with hand gestures.

I felt my heart pounding and my fingers tighten around the glass in my hand.

"I didn't catch your name." I said sharply. Lucas tightened his grip around my back.

"Reese Dixon, I am looking forward to working on this project." He took my free hand and kissed it.

I quickly jerked it away from his grasp.

"So you've already picked a director?" I asked turning my attention to Lucas.

"We actually are considering him over the others we have come in contact with." Lucas said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Reese Dixon gave Lucas a look, crossed his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow.

"I like you, Lucas, I do, but you do realize that it will be Julian's decision with little input from you." Dixon shook his head and walked away towards Julian.

I gave Dixon a scowl and Lucas wrapped his other arm around me and made me face him.

"Dick." I said.

"Pretty girl, I have missed you all day, but I thought you were going to hang out with Haley, Nathan and Jaime until I got home from work."

"You trying to keep me away from here so you can flirt with your other _girlfriends_?" I don't know why I said it, but I can make a joke. It didn't seem like he found it funny.

"Brooke, you know you're the only one for me." He smiled gracefully and if it was even possible, I do believe I fell in love with him all over again.

"You _may_ be the only one for me." I joked as I crept up on my tip toes and pulled his lips to mine.

I only meant for this kiss to be gentle and sweet, but after the amazing night I spent with him and being away from him all day today, I couldn't help but intensify the kiss. I tightened my arms around his neck bringing his whole body flush against mine. My tongue found the inside of his mouth and his danced with mine. I let my right hand creep down to his butt and I gave it an appreciated squeeze. He quickly pulled back from me.

"Brooke, we have an audience." He blushed slightly as I began to look around the room and see people watching us.

I caught sight of Dixon and Julian. Dixon was nodding and winking at me as Julian just watched with a hint of sadness, jealousy, and disappointment. I pulled back from Lucas and brought my attention back to him.

"Let's get out of here so I can really show you just how much I've missed you today." I said as I kissed him again teasingly.

"Yes mam, but I have to give something to Brittany real quick. It's something I tweaked just a little with one of the scenes." He winked at me, kissed me, and walked away.

I watched him carefully as he made his way to Brittany. She was wearing the outfit I wore the night I brought Lucas my box of letters. Anger started to build within me.

I watched as Lucas handed her the script, she flipped through it and then stood beside him as she held up the script and pointed to something. Her body became very close to his and I had to sit the glass down on the table.

She said something and Lucas laughed. He took the script from her hands and he started saying something to her. As he was talking to her and looking at the script, she looked towards me and the look she gave me. It was evil. Pure evil. My blood began to boil in my skin. Lucas was looking down at the script and with her eyes still on me; she placed her hand on Lucas's arm.

I stormed my way over to them. I snatched her hand from his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped at her.

She jumped back in fear and Lucas placed his hand on my arm.

"Brooke, whoa."

"I saw that look you were giving me, you stupid bitch." I scolded her.

She just looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Brooke, what did I do? We were just talking." She began to shake and cower down.

I went towards her, but Luke grabbed me.

"Brooke, babe, what the hell?" When his hands touched my face, concern etched across his face.

"Brooke, you're burning up." He pulled me into his arms.

I pushed away from him.

"Lucas, I am fine! This bitch is lying. She looked at me with mocking eyes and purposely put her hand on your arm to get me angry."

Lucas pulled me closer in his arms. Brittany was looking at me with those eyes again.

"Look Luke!" I pointed.

When he looked back at her, he shook his head at me. I couldn't believe this, why wasn't he seeing what I was seeing?

"Brooke, let's just leave, babe okay?" He placed his hands on opposite sides of my face and the look of fear was in his eyes.

I looked back at Brittany and she rolled her eyes at me. Why was she being that way? Why was she taunting me? I had to walk away. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the building.

Lucas was close behind me and he ran out in front of me.

"Stop Brooke! Please!" He placed his hands on opposite sides of my arms and held me.

"God, Brooke, you are burning up again. That's it; I am taking you to the hospital." He started leading me to his car and I pulled away.

"No!" I pulled back from him.

"I don't want to go to the hospital! I just want to be with you, Lucas, I just want you to hold me and I want you to protect me, and I just want you to love me." I started crying. My emotions were on overload and I started to notice that I was slowly losing my composure and my strength.

I was becoming so weak and I couldn't control it.

The look of sadness and fear was etched across Lucas's face. He pulled me into his arms.

"Okay, okay." He whispered in my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and I never wanted to let go. Was this real? Was I somehow crossing my nightmares and dreams into my reality? What is wrong with me?

"Let's go home." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

I nodded and enclosed myself in his arms.

* * *

><p>"We need to turn it up a notch without her thinking I am manipulating her." He threw his bag onto the bed and started undressing himself.<p>

"Well that's what you're doing, what difference does it make? Your goal is to drive her crazy, right?" The dark haired girl sat beside him on the bed and began to undress herself as well.

"No, I want to gain her complete trust and then tear her down. She deserves everything she gets coming to her. I am still upset with myself that I didn't get a chance to finish the job when I had the chance."

The girl beside him shivered a little.

"What did you do?" She asked him as she slithered her arm around his back.

"It doesn't matter. Brooke Davis is a selfish bitch who never did anything for anybody but herself." He tossed his shoes across the room replaying the memory in his mind.

"Julian, baby, I'll help you, and I don't like seeing you be this upset over someone like _her_. She's not even that pretty."

Julian with his eyes still closed turned to face the girl. When he opened them, instead of seeing the face of the girl beside him, he saw Brooke Davis instead.

"Just shut up and get on the bed." He pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He pinned her hands behind her head and held them there as he began to violate her and she held her wicked grin as she enjoyed the way he roughed up their sex. She loved being dominated by him and found herself falling in love with him.

As he started getting close to his climax, she was able to get one of her hands free and she placed it on his face forcing his eyes to snap open and lock with hers.

"Oh God, Julian, I love you!" She said as he growled at her and released his pleasure within her and she soon after released hers as well.

Brittany finally fell asleep and Julian looked over at her and he couldn't believe she said those words to him. He didn't know what to think. He only coaxed her into being a part of this as a job and now she was in love with him? Something that started to bother him was did he feel the same? Of course she resembled Brooke in appearance, but could that be the only reason why he felt those feelings for her?

Julian closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Brooke, I will get you to trust me. I just need to figure out how." He rubbed his hand across the scruff of his chin. Then his sly grin appeared on his face as the answer came to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am evil I know...up next: What is it that Julian is grinning about that will get Brooke Davis to see him differently? Stay tuned!<strong>


	26. A Beautiful Day

**A/N**: **Hey guys! Sorry about the overdue delay. I am just infatuated with my newest story, _Nightmare of Choice_, and I have gotten carried away with it. Although, I am going to slow down with this one, because I want to make sure I get to the end as it is supposed to be...**

**Thanks again guys for all your wonderful words as YOU are the inspiration and the drive behind my work!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: A Beautiful Day<strong>

I wake up in sweat. I don't remember much about what happened yesterday. The only thing I know is there is an arm around my chest and at first I panic, but when I look over to see who the arm belongs to, I relax as I see Lucas. I turn to face him and I run my hand across his face. He jumps and grabs my hand.

"Pretty Girl, you scared me." He said through sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked and I almost didn't sound like myself.

"Brooke, I think you should go see a doctor." Lucas said softly as he took my hand on his face and brought it to his lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lucas, I am not going to a doctor. I am fine." I shrugged away from him and got out of the bed.

"This is what I am talking about Brooke, this isn't you! I mean especially after last night…" His words started to trail off as I tried to put together last night's events.

"Lucas I am just stressed out and I have a lot to deal with."

He got out of bed and walked towards me, the muscles on his torso twitching as he reached up to gently grab my face.

"I know you are baby girl, and maybe going to a doctor and maybe getting something to calm your nerves down would be good for you. I can't stand to see you this way. To know you are scared, worried, and anxious and I'm powerless to do anything about it."

I shook my head at him and leaned my head in his hands.

"Lucas, you are doing everything and so much more. You are here with me. That's all I need."

I wasn't going to lie; it was really beginning to scare the hell out of me that I couldn't remember what happened last night. Maybe something really was wrong, but I didn't want to get a doctor involved.

"Lucas just make love to me, I miss it, I miss you." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him.

He pulled away from me concern still etched on his face.

"Brooke…I…"

"Lucas, please…" I wasn't one for begging but this time I was because all I wanted was to be with him, have him inside of me and make me forget everything else.

He hesitated for a moment until I reached my left hand into his boxers. He growled and his lips came crashing onto mine. I nearly lost my balance but his strong arms held me in place and for a brief moment my feet were off the ground and I felt like I was floating.

I pushed us back to the bed and our hands began to roam each other's bodies. I missed this so much. I missed his body against mine, his hands all over, and my favorite part of his body inside of me. I loved and endured the fact that I was the one to take his virginity because as our bodies became one every new time we were together, Lucas learned quickly by himself how to please me, how to make me feel alive and like a woman. Lucas knew what he was doing, and it seemed over time, he became even better than I ever thought was possible.

This time I encouraged him to not be as gentle as he was the other night. My body was hungry, craving for his touch, his warmth, and his love. He ripped my panties off before I knew my shorts had been removed. I never let my lips leave his skin. I moaned into his ear and he began to slow his pace as he gently started rubbing my soft flesh between my lower lips.

"No, Lucas, don't be gentle, show me just how much you need me, just as much as I need you in—"

Before I could finish my sentence his lips bombarded me silencing me with demand. The last time we ever had sex like this was our last time before we broke up senior year. I wanted to show him just how much I had missed him.

His fingers began to work inside me, hitting all the right spots as he knew exactly where to angle his fingers to get my body to twitch in ways I could not control.

"Brooke." His voice cracked as it deepened and my whole body shuttered at the low moan of my name on his lips.

"Lucas, please."

His free hand reached up to expose one of my breasts as he worked his magic on it and there was nothing I could do. I let him work my body as I lay against the bed and my body was his puppet. His movements controlled my body and I succumbed to everything he was giving.

"Ah, oh, ahhh." I screamed in ecstasy as I experienced my first orgasm with him and his lips captured mine again as he removed his fingers from inside me and grabbed my face ferociously.

I suddenly found my control again and I turned us over so I was on top. I forcefully removed his boxers and his sea blue eyes became the depths of midnight as he was filled with lust and most importantly love. I bit my bottom lip as I didn't even hesitate to slide on top of him. He entered me so smoothly as I was beyond wet for him. We both gasped together as his hands immediately clung to my hips helping me ride him. I sat up straight as I dragged my nails down his chest. He hissed but in pleasure and I grinned at him.

"You're the devil." He hissed.

God, did I miss that. I missed him calling me that during sex, it's what drove me to make him enjoy it more than he already was. He would call me that when he knew that what I was doing to him, what I was capable of doing to him would send him over the edge. I arched my back and reached behind me to grab a hold of his thighs to balance myself as I rose up and down on his dick enjoying the mini pleasures that were expanding throughout my body.

"God Luke, tell me how much you love me." I moaned.

"I love you Brooke always."

"You're mine." I hissed.

"I'm yours."

I rode him harder to where for a brief moment my vision clouded and all I saw was blackness.

"Pretty girl, baby, I'm, I'm…fuck!" He screamed in pleasure and as he spilled in me as I rode him harder pushing him over his limit. I looked down at him as he came and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hands clamped down hard on my breasts and he yanked me down to him and his tongue invaded my mouth.

His member had multiple spasms inside me and it was a feeling I missed so much. It was a reminder that he was mine, all mine, and I could have him any way I wanted. He leaned up and gently laid me on my back, my head barely off the edge of the bed. He planted a trail of kisses down my body until he found the little scar and his finger grazed over it briefly and then he lowered his mouth to it and brushed his lips across the tiny scar sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. I brushed my fingers through his short hair and he laid his head against my pelvis rubbing my thigh.

"I love you. You know that?" He said to me.

"With all my heart." I smiled as I was still having that excitement of our sexual encounter coursing through my body.

"Please then pretty girl if something else happens, please get a doctor involved. I know what stress and anxiety can do to my heart…and if something happens to you, it will kill me." His hot breath tickled my clit almost sending me in another spasm of pleasure.

This made my heart break and I reached for his face to make him look up at me.

"I promise. I love you Lucas, I always have and I always will."

Lucas's phone began to ring and we both groaned as we didn't want to move from each other. He crawled up my body kissing me all over and I couldn't help but giggle as he climbed off of me, ran over naked to his dresser to grab his phone.

"Hello? Hey Hales…what? You have got to be kidding…what the hell is he doing there? What? How did he know that? He is? Ooookay…yeah I guess, but how? Okay, okay…love you too, bye." He placed his phone back on the dresser and looked back over at me.

The look on his face was hard to read and I became worried.

"Lucas, what is it?"

He looked so funny standing there naked as he ran his hand across his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Julian wants to help with Jamie's little league team."

I sat erect as I reached for a pillow to cover myself.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah apparently he went for a jog this morning pass the baseball fields and spotted Nathan and Haley and it got out that they were short a coach, so Julian offered." Lucas walked back over to the bed and sat down next to me as he stared to massage my left foot.

I couldn't help but lie back down onto the bed and enjoy the attention I was getting.

"Hmmm….that feels so good…how…how would he have time for something like that?" I closed my eyes as the feel of his thumb digging into the bottom of my foot sent chills down my spine.

"I don't know…I mean…I guess I can't blame him."

My eyes shot open at Luke's choice of words.

"What?" I asked.

"You know I am actually beginning to feel sorry for him." He chuckled as he said it and reached for my other foot and began massaging it.

"Why?" I asked again not really caring for an answer as his amazing hands worked wonders on my feet.

"He doesn't have anybody here, especially any friends. I mean I'm not sure if it's an act of desperation or whatever, but he's getting involved with something besides the movie. I mean he'll be living here for awhile working on the project, he may as well, do something else, right?" He asked and I heard him chuckle again.

"Hmmm…."

"Brooke, are you listening to me at all?" He said as his fingers still worked on my feet.

"Julian friends desperation…uh huh." I moaned at his touch. It didn't matter how or where Lucas Scott touched me, it would always be mind blowing the way it made me feel.

"Alright pretty girl, I think you've had enough fun for one morning." He leaned over me and kissed me and I opened my eyes with a pout on my face.

"No, you need to stay in bed with me all day and let me work some magic on you." I let my hands roam down his chest as I closed my hand around his shaft.

"Argh…you _are_ the devil." He whispered in my ear as we started round two.

Lucas left me or should I say ran away from me after he got dressed to go meet with Dixon and Julian. I did my best to restrain him from leaving. I decided to meet up with Haley at the baseball fields where the family would be with Jamie. I immediately spotted Haley as her arms were all over the place cheering on Jamie and his teammates.

In my skinny denim Capri pants, ruffled yellow tube top, and blue wedges, I walked over to them and Haley spotted me instantly.

"Well, well, well, fashionista, Brooke Davis, graces us with her presence at a dirt field?"

I brushed my wavy locks from my face and waved out at Jamie.

"Well my man had to go meet up with producer/baseball boy? What's up with that?" I asked her as I sat down next to her on the bleachers.

"I don't know it was a little odd. He was jogging by and he spotted us. He came over, started small talk, and it was strange, it was like he instantly formed a bond with Jamie. They talked about baseball and how Julian played a little when he was young but his dad thought it was a waste of time. Jamie actually felt sorry for him and said that no one should be treated that way by their parents."

"Haley, are you 100% positive that, that kid is not Lucas's? I mean I won't be upset, well a little, but he is _so_ Luke." I said with a giggle.

We both exchanged looks and she shook her head.

"Good genes." She said as she nudged me then her face became serious.

"Brooke, how are you doing?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath as I knew what she was referring too.

"As good as I can be? I mean, you are all right. I can't let this stop me from living my life. I just, it's almost mind boggling to me. I mean it's been a little over two years and I was under the impression this entire time that my attacker was locked away and then to discover that it wasn't even Sean…where is this guy? Why hasn't he resurfaced or anything? Is he waiting for something? Waiting for a particular opportunity?" I suddenly became very hot, almost like I was having hot flashes, what the hell is going on with me?

I started bouncing my leg in a crazy fit and Haley noticed and placed her hand on my leg.

"Tigger, it's going to be okay. I promise."

I looked over at her and she was trying her hardest to convince me but I could tell she was just as nervous as I was.

"I mean what if he's been in Tree Hill this entire time still following me?" I clasped my hands together as my leg began to bounce again under Haley's hand.

"I remember not too long ago moving back that I got this feeling that I was being watched…maybe it's him…or maybe I'm just going crazy." It was really hard trying to be sane without Lucas around but being with Haley and Nathan made me feel a lot safer than if I had been alone.

"I don't even know what to say Brooke, I'm not trying to be selfish or anything but it still worries me too. I can't imagine what you went through that night, but just thinking that if he had kept his word and went after Jamie…I don't know what I would have done."

I turned to my best friend and pulled her into my arms.

"It's not selfish at all. Any of us would do anything for that little boy."

"Okay what are the most important ladies in my life crying about? Brooke has something happened?" Nathan rushed over to us with concern written all over his face.

"No, or at least not yet…you know me….I'm just acting like a crazy person." I said hurrying to wipe my tears away.

"As long as Lucas and I are here you have nothing to worry about." He placed his hands on Haley's and my shoulder and I began to feel a little better.

God, I couldn't wait to see Lucas again.

* * *

><p>I sat in the meeting with Julian and Dixon and I found myself observing Julian. There was definitely something different about him. He seemed <em>lighter<em>. It was hard to describe it. The twisted grin that would always appear on his face was now crisp and fresh. It didn't creep me out as much as it did before. He had shaven most of his facial hair as well as his head. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, something I've never seen him wear and he was actually laughing, not smirking and chuckling, but genuinely laughing. Was it possible for someone to change in that little amount of time? I wasn't sure, but there was definitely something changing about him.

Dixon made another joke and Julian nearly spit up the coffee he had been nursing. I found myself getting slightly comfortable around the two. Julian had repeatedly in the past couple of days apologized deeply about how he tried to steal Brooke away from me and for all of the misunderstandings between Brooke, myself, and him. I was not as forgiving and trusting as Brooke, but a part of me actually started to believe that maybe this guy before me can change and realize that Brooke is with me and that's never going to change.

"Alright dickheads, let's make a movie." Dixon shook both of our hands and I could not control the smile that lit up my face.

Julian pulled out the storyboard and Dixon and he immediately started talking about the main scenes they wished to begin with and I found myself sitting back and watching. It was like I was caught in a trance. They worked so differently to me. Of course, I have never worked in the entertainment industry, but as a writer, I worked alone between me and my thoughts. This was all new and different. They never once asked for my opinion, but they really didn't need to either. Everything seemed to be falling into place with the movie and we were all beginning to work professionally well together.

"What do you think writer boy?" Dixon shot back…it was a little creepy to hear a grown man call me writer boy as opposed to my crazy, sexy, beautiful girlfriend.

"I think you are starting this perfectly." I got up from my seat and walked over to the storyboard.

"Although I have one suggestion." I pointed to the strip of the comic-like character of Brooke.

"She will not accept this outfit in this scene; you need to go with something a little edgier, black sweater that shows a little skin and a pair of figure hugging jeans." Good God, I sounded like Brooke, she was beginning to wear off on me.

"Okay Mrs. Fancy Pants."

I rolled my eyes at Dixon.

"Just trust me on this one. This was Brooke in high school and I want it to be real as possible." I smiled and Julian started to nod.

"It's true. You've only met Brooke once, and she's a firecracker. We'll make that change." Julian addressed Dixon as he patted my shoulder and I nodded in response.

"Whatever dudes. Let's get this party started. Actors!" He gestured with his hands towards the door.

I was trying my best to not get too excited. I felt like a child on Christmas morning too excited to wait any longer to open presents. Brittany, Clara, David, and Samuel who was playing Nathan, and Beth who was playing Haley all walked in with their attire on.

"Brittany, change of plans on your outfit, dear." Julian walked over to Brittany and for a moment I saw something besides professional manners exchange between them.

I shook it off; it was none of my business anyways.

"Okay, Brit is going to change and then we are going to get started on making this movie."

* * *

><p>The day became so long. We did a few scenes in Peyton's bedroom between Clara, Brittany, and David. We got as much set equipment we needed for the dock scene when Nathan gives Haley her Cracker Jack box bracelet. Before I realized it, it was getting close to dinner time. I had received a few texts from Brooke who spent most of the day with Haley, Nathan, and Jamie, was now at her house cooking dinner with Victoria and Millicent.<p>

I gathered my belongings and started heading to her house. It was strange calling it her house. She has practically moved in with me and her mother had taken over _her_ house. It was just going to be the five of us as Mouth was going to get off work a little later, but still, I believed it was going to end up being a pretty spectacular day all around.

Once I arrived at the house, I was a little taken a back by the scene before me. Victoria and Brooke were in the kitchen in aprons working as a mother and daughter should. I have never seen Brooke work so quickly around the kitchen.

"Whoa." I said.

Millicent whipped her head around from the sofa and smiled.

"Brooke has been strange. She's been on a power trip the past few hours. I never saw her work like this at the company."

Hearing someone like Millicent who hasn't seen Brooke in the past few days even call her behavior strange was beginning to worry me. I just couldn't imagine the stress and all the thoughts running through my brunette's head. When she caught sight of me, she passed the mashed potatoes over to her mother and ran over to me and jumped in my arms.

"Oh…I missed you so much today." She whispered in my ear.

I could feel her heart beating quickly…which reminded me…heart medication.

"I missed you too, pretty girl. Brooke, baby, slow it down. Mouth is running late, no need to rush dinner." I pulled back from her and noticed the little beads of sweat starting around her hairline.

"I'm okay. I'm great!" She stated as she leaned up on her toes and kissed me sweetly.

She hurried back into the kitchen and I walked over to Millicent. She had this huge grin on her face.

"What's up with you?" I asked her.

"Marvin asked me to move in with him."

I was shocked. They haven't known each other that long, but those two were meant for each other.

"I didn't know that you were planning on moving here?" I asked her as I placed my arm along the back of the couch.

"Yeah, well, Brooke is my family, she's all I have and I am falling for Marvin fast and hard." She said as she brought her hands into her chest.

I smiled at her. I remember the moment I realized that I was falling in love with Brooke, my feelings and emotions were just the same as Millicent's, even in the gushiest way possible.

"I am happy for you, Millie."

She smiled.

"Thanks Lucas." She looked over her shoulder and saw what I saw.

The two brunettes were laughing and carrying on in their own little world.

"I have to admit that Victoria is actually trying, she's even being nice to me, which never happens."

I was curious if she knew what was going on. If Brooke had told her that her attacker was still out there, but I would let Brooke do that, just in case.

"Yeah, I think after everything that has happened with Brooke, she really just wants to be there for her in any way she needs her to be." I said looking back over at the woman in my life.

I smiled again and brought my attention to the movie she had the TV set on. I grinned. _Weird Science._

Millicent broke out in laughter as Gary was belligerently drunk in the bar. I laughed as well picturing Brooke's impersonation in my mind.

A little later on, Mouth finally showed up and for the first time met Brooke's mother. She was extremely kind to him as she thanked him for always being there for her daughter. Brooke was amazed that she had actually paid attention to her over the last six years as she would talk about her friend, Mouth, and all the sweet things he had done for Brooke.

Dinner was pleasant and I could tell that the nightmare surrounding Brooke was completely off her mind. We all gathered our dirty dishes and cleaned up the kitchen together. It was nice. Victoria decided to head to bed early and the rest of us gathered around the couch to watch a movie and share dessert.

"How was your day?" Brooke asked me quietly as the movie began.

"It was amazing. We've actually started filming." I looked down at her as her back was resting against my chest.

"That's great, Luke, your book is officially alive." She said with a kind smile.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Good, I watched Jamie play ball for the first time. Haley was mentioning that Julian had offered to help this weekend as well. So Jamie will get to keep his team."

"That's good." I said.

"I have to admit that I am a little impressed." She said her attention was back to the movie.

"Oh! And why it that?" I asked in her ear.

"You're attitude has seemed to change about Julian." She said quietly again.

It was all beginning to be clear that Julian was not my problem.

"I just think that there are bigger things in the world for me to worry about. Julian is not the enemy. The enemy is still out there." I said as I tightened my arms around Brooke protectively and she embraced every bit of it.

* * *

><p>Little did Lucas and Brooke realize that their enemy was indeed Julian Baker. Julian stood outside Brooke's home and could see through the patio windows the loving couple happy and in love.<p>

"In due time, Brooke Davis, and you're mine. Again." He smirked as he sat in his place and waited for them to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Okay coming up: Julian bonds with Jamie. The movie starts to progress but Lucas realizes something is wrong. Lucas makes a flight out to California to learn a few things.<strong> **Brooke starts to hallucinate. All in good time over the next several chapters! Stay tuned!  
><strong>


	27. A Question

**A/N: So the genius I have just become figured out in my account how to track who is actually reading my story! and I have to say HOLY MOSES! I have had over 6,500 people visit and read my story for A Thousand Years! DAMN THANK YOU ALL! I have to admit it would be very interesting to hear what you all think but knowing that, that many people stay tuned and keep up with it is amazing! So huge SHOUT OUT AND THANKS for that! I hope you all have been catching my one shots too! :) **

**ANYWAYS, new chapter is up and we are making great progress of course getting very close to the end! I love you all and thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: A Question<br>**

I woke up the next morning refreshed and believing that everything is going to be alright. Then I look down at the beautiful woman sleeping next to me and I realize that it's never going to be alright until the bastard who broke her beautiful spirit is either locked away or dead.

She stirred gently in my arms and I tightened my grip around her. How could I have gone all these years without her in my arms? I brushed the hair from her face and she nudged her face into my chest and let out a small whimper. I smiled.

"Go back to sleep." She purred and as her breath tickled my bare chest.

I moaned as her thigh started to caress my dick and I let my fingers slide down her back. She grinned against my chest.

"Why Miss Davis are you trying to seduce me?" I questioned her as she let her fingers glide across my lower torso as they got lower to my crotch.

"Maybe." She sits upright straddles me as I lean up to face her and drag my fingers lightly on her back underneath her shirt.

She leans down and kisses me intently.

"Oh no! Get a room!"

Brooke and I turned to look at Millicent and Mouth gawking at us. I forgot that we passed out on the couch last night. It's amazing at how well Brooke can distract me from reality.

"Sorry Mills, but technically this is still my house…sooo…" Brooke teased and I turned a shade of red.

I looked over and saw Millicent's mouth drop and Mouth turn his back on us.

"I'm joking. I wouldn't do that in front of you guys…possibly." Brooke grinned wickedly and I slouched back down below the couch so they couldn't see my shades of red and I wrapped my arms and she squealed as I picked her up and placed her on her feet and I stood next to her.

"Sorry guys. I forgot where we were." I apologized to my friends and they smiled.

Brooke and I went back to my place and started getting ready.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Brooke walks out of the spare bedroom dressed to shine.

She wore a yellow sundress with red flowers decorated around the bottom. She was glowing. I couldn't stop smiling at her.

"What?" She questions as she finishes putting on one of her earrings.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I am so sorry for ever letting you slip away all those years ago and going through so much wasted time when I could have had you like this everyday for the past five years. I love you so much, Brooke Davis, and I want us to spend the rest of our life like this together." I buried my face in her hair and she giggled as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I never want this to end. I never want us to end. I would suffer a thousand years of pain to turn back the clock so I never let her go then.

"What are you doing today?" She said as she lightly pecked my cheek several times.

"I am going to go see how the filming is doing…you could come with me…if you feel up to it?" I said drawing circles along her back as I nuzzled my nose against hers.

"I would love to see how everything is going." She kissed me one last time and walked away to grab a red cardigan to go over her sundress. She was absolutely breathtaking.

We walked out of the house hand in hand and started driving towards the River Court. We were going to get a few scenes done there today. The game between Nathan and I, junior year, battling it out, the scene where I bring Brooke with me and tell her it's my whole world where she's the biggest part…and the dream I had about kissing Peyton and Brooke catching us.

So many thoughts swarmed my head as I didn't want Brooke reliving any painful memories with everything that's been happening but she was secure in what we have now, I was sure of it.

"Brooke Davis." Reese casually walked to her and took her hand and kissed it.

I rolled my eyes and she quickly removed her hand from his.

"Mr. Dixon, it's always interesting being in your presence." Brooke said calmly.

I smirked as I knew she really didn't care for him but she would tolerate him like she said his presence. Julian was talking to Brittany and they seemed really _close_ to one another. Maybe Julian has moved on from his crush on Brooke. Ho noticed us and smiled as he headed our way.

"Lucas, Brooke, it's so great that you are both here!" He walked over, shook my hand, and took Brooke's and gently kissed it.

"We are going to start with the scene where you bring Brooke here and tell her that this is your world." Julian said as he walked off and then stopped and turned back to us.

"Would either one of you like something to drink?"

"I'll talk a water." I said.

"Coffee, please and make it a double." Brooke joked and I smiled at her.

"Perfect, you guys get settled."

It turned out to be a successful day. All the actors were in a great mood, Dixon wasn't being a jackass and Brooke was having a great time…and after Julian got her three cups of coffee, nearing the end of the day's work, she began to get really frisky and began reaching her hand down in my pants with everyone around.

"Brooke, baby, not right now…we have the rest of the evening for this." I said and turned to her and kissed her gently.

"I want you so bad right now." She hissed in my ear and I had to grab her hand quickly from reaching into my pants.

"Baby, I love your enthusiasm but let's wait until we don't have a large crowd of people around us." I turned to her and the look on her face was unsettling.

"Whatever." She huffed and got up and walked towards the river away from me.

It was like a 180. She was in the most amazing mood and like a switch she was getting aggravated and tense. I was about to go after her, but Dixon called me.

* * *

><p>Julian watched her, observed her, and when she was finally free from Lucas, he took his chance to talk to her.<p>

Like a predator seeking its prey, he quietly snuck up behind her and touched her arm making Brooke jump.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He said innocently.

"It's fine." Brooke snapped and Julian smiled to himself, his plan was back in full swing and Brooke was already reacting to the drugs he's been slipping in her coffee.

"What's wrong? You don't sound fine."

She looked over her shoulder towards Lucas and Julian followed her gaze. He wasn't stupid; he had been watching Brooke intently and secretly the whole time. It made him cringe to see her so in love with Lucas and wanting to jump his bones in front of everyone, but he knew that part was mainly due to the drugs.

"Anything to do with Lucas?" He questioned and she let out a long, harsh sigh.

"No. I am fine."

"Okay…Brooke…" Julian rested his hand on Brooke's arm.

"You can talk to me about anything if you need to. You know that right?" Julian said as he still left his hand on her arm.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." She said and smiled and started walking back towards Lucas.

Julian watched as Lucas reached Brooke and brushed her hair from her face saying something that only softened her face. She reached up to him on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly. Julian cringed inwardly and dug his nails in his palms and balled his fists tightly.

"This needs to speed up." He whispers to himself and pulls out his cell phone.

He dials the most recent number he has added to his collection.

"_Hello?" _The voice obviously confused by the unknown number.

"Haley, hi! It's Julian, hey I was wondering when you needed me to help out with the little league team? It seems the movie production is going along really well and I'll have some free time available to me." Julian waited impatiently but remained calm as Haley's voice on the other line thought about it.

"_Well, I mean we could always use the help anytime. I'll get you an updated schedule and you can come whenever you are able to, how's that?" _

Julian let out a long sigh of relief and smiled wickedly into the phone.

"That sounds perfect, Haley and thank you for letting me be a part of this, it seems I want to plant roots here in Tree Hill and just want to feel like I belong."

"_You're welcome, Julian and thank you for helping out! You have a great day!"_

"You do the same Mrs. Scott." He smiled wolfishly and placed his phone back into his coat. His eyes never once left Brooke and Lucas.

As if someone noticed him staring, Brittany walked over to him.

"You know it's extremely creepy to see you watch them."

"We need to speed this up. There's going to be a slight change in our plans. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

><p>I was finally able to calm her down. I don't know what it is but whenever she seems to be around the set, cast, and crew, it's like Brooke becomes a different person and that scares me.<p>

I happened to look over Brooke's shoulder to find Julian staring at us and his trance was broken when Brittany walked up to him. It was strange…they seemed extremely friendly but how long have they known each other?

He was talking to her intently and she was nodding as if he was giving her orders and she was listening like a good little soldier.

"That's a wrap for today, you beautiful people!" Dixon called out making me jump a little as a disturbing chill ran down my spine.

"So how about you take me home and cash in your promise." Brooke kinked her eyebrow and licked her lips devilishly.

"Brooke Davis, the things you do to my heart." I leaned down and kissed her lips.

I noticed Julian walking over to us and he smiled.

"So you two, that's a wrap today, it seemed to go very well, I think." He said and was about to speak again when Clara walked up to him.

"Julian I need a word with you, the check you wrote me bounced and I don't work for free, you—"

"Alrighty Clara, how about we talk about this in private? I'll see you two later!" Julian said and if my eyes are deceiving me it almost looked like he clasped her arm so harshly that she withered in pain as he pulled her away.

I was going to say something but when I turned to Brooke, she almost seemed like in a trance. She was looking up into the sky and if she was staring at the sun…that was not a good thing. I stood in front of her shading her eyes from the sun rays.

"Brooke, baby what are you doing?" I said and she shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times.

"The sun, Luke, it's such a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

I love Brooke when she is so care free but this almost seemed…peculiar…was she getting _sick_? Maybe I should force her to go to the doctor!

"The sun is beautiful, but nothing compares to you, pretty girl."

She perked up at the sound of her nickname and threw her arms around me.

"You better take me home right now, Mr. Scott before I change my mind and force myself upon you…right…now!" She demanded and I smacked her on her behind quickly and we walked back to my car.

We started driving back to my house and the whole scene between Julian and Clara did not settle well with me and it brought me back to the strange conversation I had with Paul Norris. I am definitely going to have to look into that.

Something else that was bothering me was if Brooke's attacker is still out there why hasn't he done anything? Am I keeping Brooke too close to me? Not that I would want her out of my sight…but does he not want to risk the chance of someone else being involved? My brain was being bombarded with so many questions…that I didn't know where to start.

I clutched my hand over my heart and took a rigid breath. I'll start with my medication once we're back at the house. Brooke reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I looked over at her and felt I should be asking her that.

"Baby, I'm fine." I took her hand and brought it to my lips.

We made it back to my house and I led her inside. I didn't even have time to close the door before Brooke jumped up, wrapped her legs tightly around me and devoured my mouth. I fell against the door and held her against me. Everything about her was intoxicating and I found myself drowning in her.

Her lips gave so much force that it became wild with passion. This was the Brooke Davis I remembered from high school. It seemed that what happened to her in New York was something she didn't worry about anymore. I was just glad that I was the one to give something so special back to her.

I took us to the bedroom and we collapsed onto the bed. Our passion never ceased to exist. It only intensified and got more exotic and refreshing. I lay next to her in a sweaty heap and she was glowing.

"Lucas Scott the things you do to me." She said as her eye fluttered.

I grinned.

"Pretty girl, you will be the death of me, if you continue to attack me the way you did." I winked at her and she rolled on top of me.

Our naked skin melded into one and I loved this feeling. I never want it to go away.

"Well that's why I am going to plant a huge kiss on you and then you are going to take your sexy ass into the kitchen and take your medication because I can't have you dead." A slight sadness fell upon her at the sheer thought of me being taken away from her.

I tightened my arms around her reassuring her that I was not going anywhere and she did as she said. Her lips formed perfectly against mine and she let her tongue slip in between my lips and found mine. I needed air but the way she was moving on top of me made me forget to think. Her tongue slowly and secretly slipped away from my mouth as she pulled back just a little and placed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips.

I grinned at her.

"I love you."

"I love you." She hesitantly slid off of me and I got up to do as she requested.

I went into the kitchen, took my medicine and I heard her voice sing through the house as she was talking to someone. With my glass of water I walked back into the room and with her backside to me, she was on her stomach naked, with her legs bent upwards and she let them sway back and forth. My breath hitched in my throat at the image of her.

"Of course we can, no, tutor mom, we would love too…okay…love ya…bye." She placed her phone back on the night stand and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Problems?" I questioned as I went and sat on the bed towards the front of her body.

"No, Haley wanted to know if we could baby-sit Jamie tonight. Nathan wants to take his gorgeous, pregnant wife out to dinner in the city and—"

"Marry me."

She immediately stopped talking and her eyes went huge and in all her naked gloriousness she sat upright and rested on her knees.

"What?" She asked in a whisper.

I smiled at her, placed my glass on the table, and walked over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and found the velvet box I've been saving for the right one. I walked back towards Brooke and knelt down in front of her. When I opened the box and she saw the familiar ring, tears fell down her cheeks.

"Marry me, Brooke Davis? Make me the happiest man I'll ever be with you as my wife, because—"

"Yes!" She said as she held her hand to her chest.

"Yes?" I questioned just to make sure.

"Yes you crazy man!"

My face lit up like a Christmas tree as she said yes! I reached for her beautiful hand and placed the ring perfectly on her finger and brought it to my lips as I kissed it.

"I love you, Brooke Davis!"

"I love you, Lucas Scott!" She threw her arms around me bringing me to her.

I kissed her with such vigorous emotion that as of this moment, Brooke was going to be the one and only Mrs. Lucas Scott.

I made amazing love to my fiancée again and we started getting ready for Jamie to be brought over. Brooke was thrilled and overexcited waiting to share our news with our closest friends and family.

"Hello?" Haley's voice called out.

I looked over at Brooke as she reached on her toes to kiss me.

"I am so excited! I love you!" She kissed me again and I smiled as she skipped down the hallway towards the other Scott family.

I followed behind and Haley was looking at Brooke funny. Brooke held her hand behind her back and Nathan looked at me funny. I held my hands up and motioned towards Brooke.

"Why do you look weird Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked as he titled his head with interest.

"Well, Lucas and I have some exciting news and there's no one else right now that I'd rather share it with." She reached for my hand and then flipped her ring finger out to show them.

Jamie was still confused but Nathan and Haley got the biggest smiles across their faces.

"No!" Haley said jokingly.

"It's about damn time!" Nathan smacked his hand on my shoulder.

"You're really engaged!" Haley kept questioning as she took Brooke's finger in her hand and a tear formed behind her eye.

"Keith's ring looks so beautiful on you. YOU"RE GETTING MARRIED!" Haley crazed as she started bouncing with Brooke in her arms.

"Oh so that's what's going on? I really didn't get it at first."

I chuckled out loud at the cutest kid on the planet and reached down as I saw a look of sadness wash over him. Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug and I furrowed my brow at Jamie.

"What's wrong little man?"

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was going to marry Aunt Brooke."

There were precious gasps that followed that and I grinned. Brooke knelt down in front of Jamie and Haley threw her arms around me.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you!" Haley whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Hales."

We all watched as Brooke kissed Jamie full on the lips and pulled back.

"Hey you are still number one, but Lucas just beat you to it, Jimmy Jam." She winked to him.

Jamie rolled his eyes again and then he pointed up to me.

"Don't hurt her Uncle Luke because then…I'll hurt you."

"Where does he get this from?" Nathan questioned as he dipped down and hurled Jamie into his arms.

"Yeah Lucas don't hurt me or your have the big man right here to answer too." She threw her arms around me and I blushed.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it and seriously Jamie scares me."

We all laughed and talked some more as Haley and Brooke already started making plans.

"Baby as much fun as I know you're having we have reservations to get to in the city!" Nathan said as he rolled his eyes at the mention of Haley wanting a flattering dress for her growing belly.

"Okay my dear husband! Son, my kiss please?"

Jamie reached up and kissed Haley on the mouth and gave Nate a high five.

"You be good for your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas." Nathan pointed out.

"I always do!" The innocent boy said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Have a good evening and take your time." Brooke said as they began to leave the house.

We all said our byes and Brooke turned towards us.

"Let's have some fun!" She grinned wickedly and Jamie and I looked at each other.

I leaned into him.

"Do you know what kind of fun she's talking about?" I asked him.

"Do I ever?" He said nonchalantly at me.

"Good point."

* * *

><p>"So you really want me to do this? To actually <em>be<em> Brooke?" Brittany sat on the bed of the room he rented out and he smirked at her.

"Of course I do. I have an itch that needs scratching and I'm tired of waiting. I need to speed this up." He grabbed his keys and grabbed a baseball cap.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have things I need to do. I've got to start getting close to Brooke's godson." He grinned evilly towards her and she shrunk a little.

"You're getting a little boy involved with this?" She almost seemed frightened by that idea.

"No, I am using the boy to get close to Brooke." Julian lied through his teeth, if the little boy got in the way, he wouldn't care what happens to him as long as he gets to Brooke.

"Okay, well then you just let me know when I need to actually _be_ Brooke and I'll do it. I'm going to take a nap." She hopped off the bed, wrapped her arms around Julian and kissed him.

He cringed a little at her sweet gesture but accepted the kiss. He had spoken to Haley earlier and she said that she and Nathan were going out of town and that if he wanted to, he could stop by the house and get the schedule out of their mailbox. Julian figured he could kill two birds with one stone and get the schedule and creep at Lucas's house to see what his favorite girl was doing.

After retrieving the schedule, he parked a block from Lucas's house and proceeded to walk the rest of the way. He stood outside by a tree not visible to anyone and watched through one of the windows as Brooke was being chased by Lucas around the house and Jamie followed. He grinned and bared his fangs as he watched the blissfully happy couple.

* * *

><p>"You can't catch me!" She ran around the couch and I motioned towards Jamie to take the other way.<p>

He nodded at me and was able to cut Brooke off and she realized she was trapped and she squealed as Jamie and I tackled her over the couch.

"You don't play fair; it's obviously two against one!" Brooke squealed.

I started tickling her as she burst in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah, pretty girl." I said through gritted teeth as she tried to fight me back.

"Lucas Scott!" She squealed as she couldn't control her body anymore.

"What the—"

I stopped my motions as Jamie jumped on my back.

"That's my Jimmy Jam." Brooke shouted as my wingman double crossed me to be on Brooke's side.

"You'll pay for this Jamie Lucas Scott." I guffawed.

Brooke and Jamie both began tickling me and they both looked at each other and took off into the kitchen. I took in a few deep breaths to regain my composure as Brooke knew exactly which spots to get me at my weakest.

"Brooke? Jamie?" I wasn't sure what was going on, but it got very quiet.

I grabbed one of the accent pillows from the couch, held it in front of me and proceeded with caution towards the kitchen.

"How about we call a truce? Or I throw the white flag?" I got closer and yet I didn't see or hear anybody and then I saw the front door slightly ajar.

I became confused and placed the pillow on the table. Then when I hit the front porch I saw a water gun lying at the foot of the stairs.

As I reached it I became instantly wet as Brooke and Jamie drenched me in water.

"You're both dead!" I shouted and reached for my gun and charged after both of them.

They had planned this all along. Of course it made sense now after I made dinner. They were giggling and being secretive and I should have known. Brooke was running around by Jamie trying to protect him and I couldn't help but fall more in love with her and realize just how I could have been so stupid to have ever spent a day away from her. She wrapped her arms around Jamie as she ran out of ammunition and used him as her weapon and shield. Jamie continued to spray me and it was finally an advantage for me.

"Oh no! I'm out Aunt Brooke." Jamie called and as she placed him on the ground.

"Save yourself!" She said as Jamie took off for the house.

Brooke and I were at a stand off, both soaked with hair plastered to our faces and even then she never looked more beautiful.

"If I lay my weapon down, are you going to play nice?" I asked her and she smirked at me.

"Lucas Scott, you should know by now I never play nice!" She winked at me and I dropped my gun anyways and charged her, wrapping my arms around her and throwing her over my shoulder.

"AGH! Lucas you put me down!" She squealed again and I smiled as I smacked her on the ass.

She yelped and began to giggle as I proceeded towards the house again. I dropped her to her feet and brushed the hair from her face.

"I can't wait to have children with you. I love watching you with Jamie. Brooke you are going to be an amazing mother." I let my hand fall to her cheek and she leaned into my touch.

"And you Mr. Scott will be the best father in the whole world, this I know!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and took a moment to pull me into a heated kiss as Jamie was safely in the house.

Then it was as if we both felt it at the same time. I shuddered as she buried herself in my arms.

"Do you feel that?" She asked me.

"Yeah. It's like we're being watched." I clutched my arms around her tighter and I started to look around. I didn't see anybody but that doesn't mean it's not possible that someone was watching us and my biggest fear was it was _him_.

"Come on. We need to get inside and check on Jamie." I took her hand and we hurried inside.

Jamie was sitting at the kitchen table helping himself to some ice cream. Relief washed over me to realize that he was safe and Brooke was in my arms. She looked up at me and then walked over to Jamie.

"Can I have some?" She asked and he nodded.

I locked the door front door and without scaring Jamie made my way slowly around the house making sure all doors and windows were locked and when I made it to the last window I looked out searching and hoping I saw him so I could charge him myself tonight and get this over with but whoever was out there, _if_ there was anyone out there they knew what they were doing. I closed the curtains and turned back to my family.

* * *

><p>He watched them play around in the yard with Jamie. A part of him almost hated them for their show of affection and love for each other. Julian never had that as a child and resented his father for it. He blamed his father for everything wrong and twisted in his life and most of all blamed him for how his mother ended up. Paul Norris was an untouchable man in Julian's life. He saw Jamie run back into the house and then watched as Brooke and Lucas carried on their flirtation without the little boy to watch. As Brooke pulled him into a kiss, they pulled a part and Julian was caught. They knew someone was watching them and they quickly went back inside.<p>

From some of the windows still open to view, Julian watched as Lucas made his way carefully around the house making sure they were secure within the walls. Then knowing that Lucas could not see him, Julian glared at Lucas who tried to find him hiding so close by. Lucas had no luck and drew the curtains ending the show Julian had been watching.

"Just because you think you're safe behind closed doors doesn't mean I can't find my way in and take everything that is precious to you, Lucas Scott. Hell, wait until you find out just how close I've been all along." He licked his lips and proceeded back to his car.

"First I have to get close to Jamie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? There was a lot going on in there! Up next: Lucas makes a trip out to California to speak directly to Paul Norris. Julian, Brooke, and Jamie bond...stay tuned!<strong>


	28. Flight

**Hey everyone sorry I've been a litte MIA, I have been playing catch up on some reading and tv shows I've been missing! But I am back with the next round of chapters for my stories! OH if you haven't got to take a look at my newest story, Couple on Fire, check it out for me please! Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Flight<br>**

We didn't want to scare Nathan and Haley, but we had to let them know that we felt someone was watching us.

"You are sure?" Nathan asked sternly as Brooke kept Haley and Jamie from ear shot.

"Yes. We both felt it, Nate. I didn't want to panic but with Brooke and Jamie here, it scared me even more." I ran my hand through my hair and Nathan copied me.

He turned to face the kitchen and watched his pregnant wife and son with Brooke.

"Lucas what are we going to do? If anything were to happen to Haley, my son, Brooke…I don't know what I would do if something happened to any of them." He clutched his hands into fists and I couldn't agree more with him.

This was my family, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of them. Brooke and I just got engaged, Haley and Nathan were having a second baby. I couldn't bear to have any harm come to any of them.

"Maybe you should send Jamie with Quinn in Charlotte?" I suggested and he thought about it, but shook his head.

"I couldn't do that to Jamie. He is so excited about playing ball with his friends and with the help from Julian he is even more excited because we have a full team now." Nathan rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"We just need to be extra careful. I don't doubt that you and Brooke can't watch Jamie it's just I can't let him out of my sight."

I knew how Nathan felt, I never want to leave Brooke out of my sight, but she's not a child.

"Should I tell Haley?" Nathan turned to me.

"Wouldn't it stress her out? She's pregnant, Nate. I would hate for anything to happen to her and I know you would too."

Nathan and I exchanged a look and Haley began to notice that something was wrong. She walked into the living room and placed her hand on Nathan's arm.

"Hey is everything okay?" Haley asked concerned.

Nathan gave me one last look and turned to Haley.

"Everything is fine. Come on let's take Jamie home and get you both to bed." He kissed the top of Haley's head and she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I have never been happier for you and prouder than I am right now of you Lucas." She whispers in my ear and I smile against her hair.

"Thanks Hales."

Nathan patted me on the shoulder, wrapped his arm protectively around Haley and scooped Jamie tightly in his arms. Brooke said her goodbyes and she locked the door behind her. She ran into my arms and I held her as if it was my last time.

"We're going to be okay, right? _He's_ not going to hurt us, right?" She sounded like an innocent child and it killed me to hear the fear in her voice.

"Brooke, nothing is going to happen to you ever not as long as I am around." I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I took her hand in mine and led her to the bedroom.

We changed into our sleepwear and got into bed together. Brooke cuddled up to me and I buried my face in her hair.

"You know I was thinking about going to California to see Paul Norris."

"Julian's father? Why?"

"I don't know I feel like something is off about the production and I called him a while ago and he almost seemed confused when I mentioned the progress of the movie."

She looked up at me with her chin resting against my chest.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she tried to blink away the sleep.

"I think that maybe we don't have the funding that Julian has said. Like earlier today, you heard Clara. She said her paycheck bounced and then it almost seemed like Julian was trying to hide something. I don't know this is my novel that he is working on and something is bothering me about it. I want to see Norris, but with what happened tonight, I don't want to leave you." I kissed the top of her head.

She frowned and kissed my chest.

"I am not trying to defend Julian by any means, but I don't think he would sabotage this project. He believes in it." She started drawing patterns along my torso.

"You trust him that much?" I asked innocently.

"It's not about trust; it's just what I see in him when he's working on the set. When I was designing the clothes and when he was working on the script re-writes with you. He's passionate about this movie." She kissed my chest again and I felt her smile.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that observant of him." It was like a snake bite.

"I'm observant about a lot of things Lucas. It's just what I see and know."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that and she spoke again.

"I can stay with Nathan and Haley. Jamie is really looking forward to his baseball games and wants me there. I think you should go to California especially if it's bothering you this much. I will miss you terribly but I don't like to see you this stressed." She leaned up and kissed me one last time.

She curled up around me and she fell asleep instantly. I was holding my life in my hands and I was afraid to ever let her go because if I did someone or something could take her away and I wouldn't be able to survive anymore.

I woke up the next morning and Brooke wasn't in my arms anymore but I could smell the sensational aroma of her amazing chocolate chip pancakes. I stretched and made my way into the kitchen. I became breathless as I saw she changed clothes…she was wearing my blue button down shirt and tube socks. Damn she was the sexiest woman alive and she was mine.

"What are you doing to my heart crazy girl?" I joked like usual and she tossed her head back and smiled.

"I am just still glad that I can make that beautiful heart flutter."

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that." I said and walked up behind her and she rested her head against my shoulder giving me the perfect access to kiss her neck. I let my lips glide up her neck, jaw line, cheek, and then capture her lips.

"Hmmmm…I could wake up every morning to this view and those pancakes." I smacked her lightly on the ass and she squealed.

I went to get coffee cups, plates, and forks as she flipped the last pancake. She placed the pancakes on the plates, I poured the coffee and we sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Her foot would casually play with mine and I would run my toes down her socks and she would giggle. It was a peaceful breakfast with little giggles from Brooke and sly grins from me. We cleaned up our messes and as I was loading the last dish, Brooke threw her arms around and jumped in my arms.

"Yes pretty girl?"

"You should go to California. Book the ticket today and go! That way I can have you back in my arms before we both know it. I'll stay with Nathan and Haley and keep myself preoccupied with Jamie and his baseball." She leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I am never one to refuse Brooke Davis and to leave her out of my sight but this whole ordeal with the movie, Julian, and Paul Norris was eating away at me and I definitely don't want any distractions.

"Okay, I'll leave immediately and be back before you know it!" I kissed her again and placed her on her feet.

While Brooke was in the shower, I was able to book a flight for later this afternoon, giving me time to pack a bag, get Brooke to Nathan's safely, and tell Nathan to not let her out of his sight.

I packed a bag and Brooke began to sketch again. She called her mother and they arranged to meet to look at her sketches she had been working on and to talk about the future of Clothes over Bros. Brooke also packed a bag so she wouldn't have to come back. My goal is to fly there, speak to Norris, and get back immediately. So at the most be gone for less than forty-eight hours. We both grabbed our belongings, I locked up the house, and we got in the car and headed to Nathan and Haley's house.

As I became lost in thought, Brooke reached her hand out to mine and squeezed it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I held her hand tightly in mine.

"Yes. I am trying to be as strong as I know I can, but the fear that has been in me ever since that night still lies within me, and I'm afraid it's going to start consuming me again."

I have never heard her sound so afraid, scared, small, and most of all helpless.

"Okay I'm not going to go; I can't leave you like this."

She squeezed my hand so tightly that I thought I heard my fingers crack.

"No Lucas, go! I trust Nathan with my life! I know he'll take care of me."

I looked over at her and she was pleading with me.

"Okay, I'll go but I am coming right back, pretty girl, I promise." I brought her hand that was in mine to my lips, kissed it and finally got a smile out of her.

We got to the house and I took Brooke's bag for her and I knocked on the door. The door opened and Haley greeted us.

"Hey you two! What's going on?" She stepped back and we walked in.

"Haley did your belly grow overnight?" Brooke asked as she placed her hand on the small roundness starting to show from Haley's stomach.

"I know! I woke up this morning and couldn't believe it!" She pulled me into a hug and I smiled.

"Okay what's with the bag? Please tell me you two aren't already having problems." She winked at us and we both laughed.

"No, look something has come up and I have to head to California. I was hoping Brooke could stay here with you both, you know." I tried to sound discreet as Jamie came around the corner.

"Aunt Brooke!" He jumped into her arms and she held him close.

"Of course she can stay here! Lucas is everything okay?" She asked and I looked over at Brooke.

"Jamie, how about we go watch a movie!"

He nodded and they left to go into the family room.

"Where's Nate?" I asked.

"In the kitchen, come on."

I followed her into the kitchen where Nathan was making himself some lunch. He smiled and I returned the favor.

"Hey Luke! What's up?" He asked a little concerned at this point.

"Uh well I have to go to California for a quick trip and I don't want to leave Brooke alone. We both trust you to look out for her." I said as I sat next to Haley.

"What's in California?" Haley asked as she took a bite of her fruit.

"Paul Norris."

"Isn't that Julian's dad?" She asked and I nodded.

"Why are you going to see him?" Nathan placed his plate on the bar across from us and leaned over to start eating his food.

"Well I called him not to long ago and was talking to him about the movie and he sounded cryptic. I knew something was wrong but I brushed it off and then yesterday, Clara walked up to Julian and said that her paycheck bounced and he acted really weird about it, so I am going to Norris about it." I took one of Haley's strawberries and ate one.

"What do you think is going on? Should I tell him to stop helping out with Jamie's team."

I looked up immediately to Nathan and shook my head.

"No, I think there might just be some financial problems and maybe Julian is trying to take care of it to not worry anyone."

"Aren't you supposed to get a $300,000 bonus for this Luke?" Haley asked as she turned to face me.

"Yeah, but that's just it, if there are problems then I want to know what they are. Obviously Julian wants to handle things on his own and from what Brooke has told me, he doesn't have the best relationship with his father. I am sure Julian is trying to do this on his own but I just want the facts."

Nathan and Haley both agreed and then Jamie came into the kitchen.

"Uncle Luke, are you staying too?"

"No little man, I am going away on a trip for a couple of days, but you promise to look after your Aunt Brooke for me?" I asked him ruffling his hair and he nodded.

"Of course!"

Haley finished her bowl of fruit and took Jamie by the hand and led him back to the family room with Brooke.

"Hey, look I know this is a lot to ask especially when you are concerned for your own family, I just—"

"Luke, chill, its okay. Like I said, Brooke is family too; I will do whatever it takes to protect her just as I would my own wife and son. I'll take care of her, besides you'll be back before we know it." He patted me on the shoulder and I tried to give a smile of relief but it wasn't good enough and he noticed.

We walked back into the room together. Brooke looked up and I smiled.

"Okay well I should be getting to the airport." I said and Brooke bounced up and walked towards me.

She took my hand in hers and I said my goodbyes to Nathan, Haley, and Jamie and Brooke walked outside with me. She threw her arms around me and I inhaled her scent.

"I will be back before you know it! I promise!" I said as I pulled back and kissed her with everything I had me.

"I love you, fiancée." She said against my lips and I smiled.

"I love you pretty girl." I kissed her one last time.

"Have a safe flight. Let me know when you get there. I love you." She kissed me again.

"I will. I'll call you. You be safe, keep your eyes open." I hate that I have to leave but I need to do this and hope that I can get this nagging itch in the back of my mind settled once and for all.

"Bye."

"Bye." I got in my car and drove off while watching her image disappear in the rear view mirror.

"Whew, here I go."

* * *

><p>I watched him disappear from my sight and I took in a deep sigh and walked back inside the house.<p>

"You okay?" Nathan asked me.

"Yeah. So what did you guys have planned today?"

It was around two in the afternoon and there was still a lot of daylight left. I went and sat down next to Haley.

"Yeah Jamie's got practice tonight. Julian's going to be there. Clay called out had to deal with a family emergency." Nathan took a sip of his water as Jamie bounced up and headed towards his room.

"I'm going to change!" He yelled as he raced up the stairs.

I smiled. I can't wait until Lucas and I have that.

"_So what do you two have planned for your lives together?"_

"_Um…we're going to be a power couple. He's going to be a famous novelist and I'm going to have a fabulous fashion line." _

"_But we're still going to have time to have a big family!" Lucas leaned into me and smiled._

"_Two boys and a girl." _

"_And I'll coach little league!" _

"_Oh! And I'll bake treats for the team!" _

_Lucas gives me this look and I roll my eyes._

"_Or buy them." _

"_Then we'll spend our summer in our beach house." He chimed in._

"_And winters in the south of France."_

"_It won't matter where we are as long as we're together." He looked over at me and smiled._

"Someday." I smiled to myself knowing back then that it was never going to happen between us, but now, it was all possible.

Lucky for me I was already wearing casual clothes, so I changed into a pair of sneakers and helped Nathan carry all the equipment he needed leaving Haley carrying snacks. We got into their family car and started driving to the Mason Baseball Fields. Being around this warm, loving family made me forget about my worries and troubles. It was a great feeling and I did miss Lucas.

"You doing okay Brooke?" Nathan asked as he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, I love you guys so much." I smiled and pulled Jamie into my side and he rested his head against my chest.

"I'm glad you're here Aunt Brooke."

"Me too, kiddo."

We got to the fields and some of the kids and parents were already there and I spotted Julian. It was strange to see him with children. Of course I have never seen him with children but it was still a sight to see. He was introducing himself to the parents and giving all the kids a high five. It was very endearing.

We reached the rest of the team and Julian smiled at me.

"Wow, Brooke what a surprise. Where's Lucas?"

I shouldn't tell him where he is just in case Julian starts to panic. We don't know what's really going on and I definitely don't want to jump to any conclusions.

"He's out of town for a couple of days. It's no biggie." I say and he smiles almost like he was relieved.

"Oh! Well are you helping us out today?" He asked taking the equipment bag from me and I nodded.

"Anything to support my favorite godson."

"Yes, Jamie is it?" Julian knelt down at eye level and held his hand out. Jamie shook it and gave him a curious look.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Julian chuckled.

"I know your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas. I am helping them with the movie."

Jamie's eyes got big and he smiled.

"That's so cool. Do you play baseball?" Jamie asked adjusting his cap on his head and I smiled.

"You know I really, really wanted to when I was your age, but my father didn't want me to play, so I couldn't."

"Well Julian, you are never too old to learn. I'll teach ya everything I know." Jamie held up his knuckles and Julian looked at me surprised.

"This kid is five going on twenty-five." I said and Julian bumped knuckles with Jamie.

Jamie ran off to see his friends and Julian stood next to me.

"That seems like a great, bright kid." Julian crossed his arms and I copied his actions.

"He's the best. I can't wait to have my own." A small breeze glided around me and I rubbed my hand up and down on my arms when I caught Julian's face.

His lips were in a hard line and he was frowning. Before I knew what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed my left hand that I was rubbing my arm with and ran his fingers around my engagement ring.

"Wow, when did this happen?" He asked still being amazed that there was a ring on my finger. I wanted to pull my hand away from his, but he was so entranced by it.

"Last night." I said as I replayed the memory in my mind.

He ran his fingers around the diamond one more time and then dropped my hand. I looked up at him and his frown faded away and his lips parted into a smile.

"Well then congratulations! It's wonderful. Lucas is indeed a very lucky man." Julian smiled one last time at me then walked away.

I felt like I should say something to him. He seemed so devastated and almost disappointed. I know that Julian at one point wanted to be with me, but I've always let him know that it was always going to be Lucas. What makes him think that an engagement wouldn't happen at all?

I watched as Julian and Jamie were talking and Jamie was teaching Julian how to throw and catch. I was glad that Jamie was befriending Julian as he didn't have that many friends to begin with, even if it was going to be with a five year old boy.

"It's almost very sweet you know."

I looked over at Haley who was now standing next to me.

"What do you mean almost?" I asked her.

"Well Julian is a grown man and he is being befriended by a small child."

I guess Haley has been watching Jamie and Julian the entire time like I had.

"Yeah, but it is sweet. I believe that Julian was robbed of a normal childhood. I've heard stories about his father. Julian actually dislikes his father very much. So Jamie is in some ways giving him the childhood he never had." I put my arm around Haley and we continued to watch them.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe we should try to do more things with him too." Haley said with a hint of sadness.

I nodded. Julian was a stranger and foreign to this area. He didn't know anybody and he was out of his element. Maybe we all should try to make him fit in more. Jamie, a small child, doesn't even question the fact that he's never seen Julian, he immediately makes him feel welcomed and that he has a place here.

"Yeah, come on Pregnant Mom." I winked at her and she flung her arm around my waist.

We headed towards the team and started helping pass out gloves, bats, and helmets.

* * *

><p>The flight was nerve-racking. All I could think about was Brooke and if she was okay. The minute the plane landed and I was in the airport. I called Brooke.<p>

In the background, I heard kids laughing and talking. I smiled.

"_Hey!" She said happily._

"Hey pretty girl. How are you?" I asked as the relief washed over me.

"_Great actually! Being with Nathan, Haley, and Jamie and the little league team. I'm okay, you know?" She let out a sigh._

I smiled and shook my head.

"_But I miss you terribly!" She added in._

I laughed this time.

"I miss you too so very much, but I am here in LA and I am going straight to Norris."

"_That's good. I—" _

I heard a familiar voice in the background speaking to Brooke. It almost made me feel…jealous.

"Was that Julian?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could.

"_Yeah, he's helping out with the team tonight." _

I pursed my lips and shook my mind of troubling thoughts.

"Well that's good. I am glad that he is helping out and giving Jamie a chance to have a team."

It was a generous thing Julian was doing.

"_Yeah it is. Baby, do what you have to do and then hurry home! I miss you and I love you. Be safe my love." _

My heart fluttered at her words. _Fuck! _I forgot my medication.

"I will. _You_ be safe! I miss you and I love you. I'll be home before you know it! Bye."

"_Bye!"_

I flagged down the nearest cab and got in.

"Where to?"

"13th and Studio, please."

The cab driver nodded and we headed that way. I took in a deep breath and just hoped I could finally get all the answers I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? We're getting closer to the end...sad day! Review away! :)<strong>


	29. Delay

**A/N: I am sorry that I have been MIA but a lot has been going on that I haven't even really had to READ any stories myself but here we go!"**

**FIRST OF ALL: if you enjoy my work, I just posted a one shot called In My Veins earlier this week! Check it out and review if you haven't already!**

**Also, this isn't my favorite chapter as I'd like to just call it a fuller, but like I've said earlier in chapters, we're getting near the end and the next chapter is going to speed up the process...I am thinking maybe 5 chapters left and then this story will be complete! **

**I also want to thank the reviewer who started to review and then just stopped...I appreciate the sarcasm and "crap" review! Thank you because you still took the time out of your life to read it! SO THANK YOU!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Delay<strong>

The cab stopped in front of a towering building. I paid the man, grabbed my bag, and stood in front of the revolving doors.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed to myself.

I walked inside the building and looked over the long list of names and finally reached Paul Norris who resided on the eighteenth floor. I walked over to the elevators, pressed the up button and waited for the doors to open. Once inside I pressed the eighteenth button and waited. This whole process seemed nerve-wracking but it was something that I had to do.

The elevator binged to my designated floor. The doors slid open and right in front of me was a petite red head with gorgeous green eyes displaying a tight wide smile on her face.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely that made me smile.

"Yes, I am here to see Paul Norris."

She crinkled her nose.

"Do you have an appointment?"

That was probably something I should have done but I didn't think it really mattered because I was working on a movie with him.

"Uh, no, I am the screenwriter of the movie, Ravens, he's producing."

Her nose crinkled even more and her brow creased in confusion.

"Well, sir, Mr. Norris is out of town at the moment." She grabbed her pen and started flipping through what I assume is an appointment book.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath.

"Would you like to make an appointment?" She looked back up at me and waited for my response.

"When will he be back?" Please only let it be just for a couple of days.

"He'll be back in two days, on the 12th."

I let out a sigh of relief but still wanted to get back to Brooke as soon as possible.

"I'll come back then. Thank you." I started to walk away and she spoke again.

"Are you Lucas Scott?"

I turned to face her and I nodded.

"I loved Ravens. It was probably the best book I've ever read. Peyton seemed like a plain Jane with a pity me rock goddess attitude but I most definitely enjoyed Brooke. She's wonderful." She smiled at me and I chuckled.

"I'll let her know you think she's wonderful."

Her mouth parted in surprise and I winked at her and got back on the elevator. I watched her put all the pieces to the puzzle together as the doors closed. It always did amaze me to hear everyone else's reactions to the story. It seemed that most people favored Brooke even though the book was about my epic love story with Peyton. I guess Brooke's transitions and struggles are what most people related too unlike Peyton's damsel in distress routine.

I wasn't sure what I should do now. I told Brooke I would come here, do what I need to do, then head back to Tree Hill but now this whole trip is being delayed. The elevator doors opened back in the lobby and I walked out into the street. I waved down a taxi and got inside.

"Where to?"

"The nearest, vacant hotel please." I reached for my phone and dialed my beauty's number.

"_Well if you are done then that was really fast, bud." _

I smiled the moment I heard the cheer in her voice.

"Baby girl, I wish that were true. It looks like I am going to be stuck here for at least two more days. Mr. Norris is out of town and won't be back until the twelfth."

I heard the disappointment in her sigh as I shared her feeling.

"_So you'll be gone longer?"_

She seemed almost upset by this and I started to change my mind about this whole escapade of mine.

"I am just going to abort this and come home. I don't like being away from you this long to begin with and another two days away from you? I just don't think I can do it at a time like this."

"_Lucas, I am with your brother and I trust him with my life. I want you to stay and do what you have to do. I don't like seeing you conflicted about something you are passionate about, just stay and I promise if anything happens I will call you immediately."_

Yes, I trusted Nathan with my life and to take care of Brooke as well. The cab stopped and I was staring at the hotel through the window. I paid the driver and headed inside the lobby.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes. I am sure. I promise if I become too worried with whoever is out there then I will call you immediately. I love you, Lucas Scott."_

I smiled to myself and took in a deep breath.

"I love you too, pretty girl."

I walked up to the receptionist and booked a room.

"She sounds very special." The lady behind the counter handed me my key.

"She's my life." I smiled to the woman who seemed to be about my age.

"Your name sounds familiar." She looked at me trying to figure out where she might know me from.

I blushed because sometimes I hate explaining who I am in fear that I will come off vain.

"I'm an author. I wrote An Unkindness of Ravens."

Her eyes grew big and this time she blushed.

"I have to admit that I haven't read your novels but my roommate has, it seems I may have to read them now."

I grinned at her and wanted to tell her that the story isn't over.

"Well just so you know a few things have changed since I wrote Ravens." I winked at her and started towards my room.

Now that I think about it I am physically drained. My whole body was fatigued. I got to my room and dropped my bag by the bed and collapsed on the bed. My eyes drooped closed and I was out cold.

* * *

><p>I know what it's like to have parents who treat you as a person and not as their daughter or son. Fortunately in my case, I didn't have a mother who was close to me and ended up in an asylum. I am watching Julian interact with the kids and observe as Jamie plays, laughs, loves with Haley and Nathan. It's heartbreaking.<p>

Lucas just called to inform me that he won't be coming back for at least a couple more days. I want him to be back with me but I also love him so much that I want him to do this and take care of it. I am looking at Julian now and all the emotions going through me were conflicted.

Julian came to Tree Hill with such vigor to makes this film with Lucas. Then he tries to date me causing a shift between me and Lucas, and then things got really tense between the three of us. I wasn't sure if Julian was still playing a game or not but seeing him interact with the kids and especially Jamie makes my heart smile just a little. People can change, I know that for sure, so maybe we should just try and make him feel welcome here.

"Brooke, honey, you okay?" Haley rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her seeing the concern across her face.

"Because you are sweating and it's like sixty degrees outside." Haley reached her hand up to my forehead and her eyes got big.

"Brooke, it's like you have a fever."

"Haley, I feel fine, in fact, I feel better than fine." I drank some more of the water Julian was kind enough to get for me and the cool sensation of it running down my throat made me feel amazing.

"Brooke, I think you should go back to the house. I'll go with you. Nathan can stay with the kids." Haley grabbed her stuff and started grabbing mine as well.

"Haley, really, I feel fine." I _did_ feel fine, in fact, I felt great.

"Brooke, you're pale as a ghost, and you have a fever. Sweetie, you aren't fine, you're delusional." The look on Haley's face started to scare me.

Did I really look that bad? Was I really sick?

"Oh…okay, Hales." When I went to step down from the bleachers, I lost my footing and Haley, a few months pregnant went to catch me and we both started to fall.

"HALEY!" Nathan shouted.

It was like an alert going off in my head. I bolted straight and grabbed Haley and held her close to me as I gripped the railing to hold us both upright.

I saw Nathan and Julian run towards us. Nathan reached for Haley and Julian placed his hands on my arms.

"Baby, are you okay?" Nathan was brushing the hair from Haley's face.

"Mommy?" Jamie asked and my heart started to break.

"Brooke, are you okay, you don't look too good?" Julian asked as he started to rub my arms.

"I, I don't know. Haley, are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn't—"

"Tigger, I'm fine. Nathan, I'm fine. Jamie, mommy is fine. I promise, go play ball with your friends." She reassured him caressing his face and it made me long for Lucas.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie had a frown on his face and I was beginning to think maybe I did look like death.

"I'm fine little man." I smiled at him and he ran off.

"What happened?" Nathan finally moved his eyes from Haley to me and the look on his face mirrored the one Haley gave me earlier.

"Brooke, you look pale. Do you feel okay?" Nathan held Haley close to him and reached one of his hands out to me.

"I, I don't know, maybe I should go lie down." I reached for Haley's hand as I realized that I could have possibly caused a disaster.

"Haley, I am, I am so sorry."

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. I am fine. Brooke, I, am, fine." She reassured me squeezing my hand and I nodded.

"Come on, let's get you both home." Nathan started looking around to the other kids who were still eager to play.

"Nate, if you want to stay, I can take them home. They both seem a little shaken up; maybe I should drive them for you?" Julian looked at Nathan and he wasn't sure.

I could tell Nathan was having an internal battle with this. He promised Lucas he would keep an eye on me and I know Nathan doesn't like to leave Haley alone as well especially with everything that has been going on.

"Nathan, we'll be fine. Stay, I don't want Jamie to see Brooke this way. Just finish the rest of practice and then come home." She leaned up and kissed Nathan on the cheek.

Nathan looked at Julian, back at the kids, and with his arm still around Haley, he leaned in towards Julian.

"I am placing a lot of trust in you to make sure my wife and friend gets home safely. I don't know you very well and I don't have a lot of reason to trust you. So nothing better happen to them. Do you understand me?" Nathan requested.

"I promise." Julian had his arm around me holding me upright.

"Okay, Haley, call me the minute you both are safe in the house. Julian, you don't have to come back, Chuck's dad will be here in a little bit, and he can help out until practice is over. Thank you."

We all said our goodbyes and Julian drove us to the house. The lights along the road all started to rush in together blending as one. It was magical, almost nostalgic.

Haley squeezed my hand from the backseat and I smiled as my eyes started to flutter shut.

"Maybe I should call Lucas." Haley said and I shook my head.

"No, Hales, it's fine. I am fine, I just miss him. I just need to get some sleep." I rested my head against the window.

We were finally at the house and I never felt more relieved.

"Hmm…the sky is beautiful." I looked up at the sky all the blues and pinks I saw were just spectacular.

I saw the confused looks between Haley and Julian.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, sweetie, let's get you inside. Thank you Julian." Haley said as she started to unlock the house when she dropped the keys.

"Here, let me help you." Julian knelt down and picked up the keys and unlocked the door.

Once the three of us were inside, Haley offered Julian some coffee.

"I am fine, but thank you." Julian looked towards me.

"Brooke, I am going to get you some tea. Okay?" Haley said as she smiled at Julian and walked away from us.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Julian started rubbing his hands on my shoulders and I couldn't understand it but it felt so good.

"Yes." I whispered as I enjoyed the feel of his touch on my shoulders.

What the hell was going on? I mean his hands on my shoulders wasn't causing me to go weak in the knees, it just…it just felt good. I almost felt like I was on ecstasy which I only did that once in high school but I wasn't on drugs. Maybe I am going crazy. This whole situation with my stalker is making me crazy.

I felt my eyes start to roll in the back of my head.

"What are you doing?" Haley demanded.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized the position I was in with Julian. He had managed to scoot himself behind me on the couch as he was rubbing my shoulders and my back was against his chest. This did not look good at all.

"Hales?" I felt so confused. Why do I feel so lightheaded, like I can float?

"I was just trying to make her comfortable." Julian said calmly and Haley looked between the two of us.

I could tell Haley didn't trust Julian…well not in that way. She knew that he wanted to pursue me, but she would probably never trust him to not try and make another move. This situation made him look guilty.

"Julian, I appreciate everything you are doing. Helping with the team, bringing us home, but I can take care of it from here. You should head home." Haley was doing her best not to raise her voice at him.

Julian removed himself away from me and placed Haley's house keys that he still had in his possession on the table.

"Goodnight ladies. Haley, take care of that baby, and Brooke, get some good night's sleep." He waved to both of us and left the house.

Haley looked at me as she placed the cup of hot tea on the table.

"What?" I asked her almost forgetting everything.

"Brooke, what if I was Lucas who walked in just a moment ago? What are you doing? I know what _he's_ doing, but what was that? That did not look like an innocent thing." Haley crossed her arms and was waiting on my answer.

"I, I honestly don't know. I don't even know how I got into that position. I just know that getting my shoulders rubbed felt great not that it was coming from Julian or anything, just the way it felt." I reached for the tea and it tasted amazing.

"Oh my God, Haley, this tea is fantastic. Hmmm…what is it?" I asked as I was mesmerized by the hot liquid.

"It's chamomile, your favorite. Brooke..." Haley raised her hand to my forehead again.

"Brooke you are burning up. Come on, let's get you to bed. We'll talk about Julian later."

* * *

><p>This couldn't have gone more perfect if I even planned it too. I held in my possession a copy of a key to Nathan and Haley's house. I could easily let myself in whenever I wanted too. I had only wished I was able to make a copy of Lucas's house keys, but that won't be necessary.<p>

I let myself into my room and Brittany was sitting on the bed. She looked impatient and I rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

"Don't talk to me that way. Besides my plan just got better thanks to my Brooke." I dropped my bag on the dresser and held the small tin box in my hand that had the molding of Haley's key.

"Baby, I just missed you. Come to bed."

I cursed under my breath. I hated that fucking bitch, but she kept my frustrations under control. I was only grateful that she looked like Brooke. She didn't taste like Brooke, but she always would do just okay.

"I'll come to bed when I'm ready. I got a few more things I have to take care of before Lucas returns. Hopefully by the next two days my plan will be complete."

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said not the best...but it's getting us closer to everything unfolding. REVIEW!<strong>

**Up next: Lucas spends the day in the city. Haley confronts Julian. Brooke collapses. DUN DUN DUN! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
